Ezra and Aria: A Romance to Last a Lifetime
by CrazyLove345
Summary: Ezra and Aria are two soulmates just waiting for an escape from the rest of the world. Their story is only just beginning, because their romance is truly one to last a lifetime.
1. Graduation Day

**Graduation Day**

**Ezra's POV-**

The bright June sun shone across Ezra's usually dim apartment, waking him when it shone the back of his eyelids like a wild fire. He rubbed them as he slowly sits up and then he remembered: Graduation day for the class of 2012's seniors. In other words, his girlfriend of two years is now officially and legally his!

He flipped open his ancient phone that he kept on delaying to replace and quickly checked his texts. He smiled when one suddenly popped up. It was from Aria.

_Hey! Happy Graduation Day! We don't have to be to the school until one. Want to hang at your place until then?_

Ezra's grin widened even wider. He couldn't seem to be able to type back fast enough.

_Same to you! Of course we can hang out! Come over in 45 minutes okay?_

_Sure! Love ya! See you then!_

Ezra sighed happily as he plopped back on the bed.

**Aria's POV-**

Aria clutched her phone to her chest and bit her bottom lip. Ezra was a goofball in every way possible, but he was her goofball, every goofy part of him.

Two years ago, almost three actually (September 1st was their third year anniversary) , their lives had been thrown into constant nervousness when they were trying to see one another by hiding, sneaking around, and trying to keep their emotions in check in the classroom. Even though they knew the risks were really high if they ever got caught and Ezra had tried to stop the relationship from the beginning, they found a way to look past all the terrible things and just were together, from sneaking of to Philadelphia to holing up in Ezra's apartment, eating taking takeout and watching old movies.

Today was the day that was going to set both of them free and the day that they had been counting down since the day they found out they were in love.

This is the day that would make Ezra and Aria officially a couple. Yes, today was one that they are always going to remember.


	2. Hello There!

**Hey guys. I really enjoyed reading all your feedback from the last chapter. It meant a lot. So as a reward, here's the next chapter!**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the knock on the door.

"Hang on. I'll be right with you!" He knew it was Aria but that only made him slip on his shorts and tank top even faster. He slapped on the cologne she had gotten him for his 25th birthday onto his neck and shook out his messy black hair.

He always loved opening the door to Aria. She would both come out of nowhere and shove him back into his apartment, lips locked or she would simply smile and give him what he loved to call, "The Hello There" kiss.

The Hello There kiss is what he got this morning. He quickly closed the door and turned to his precious Aria. She was dressed simply in jeans and surprisingly, the t-shirt he had bought her on their last trip to Phillie.

She, of course, had brought coffee, like she always does when she comes over in the morning and she took a sip out of her cup, "Fitzy fresh out the shower I presume?" She always teased him about how his hair was always so neat in the classroom and then when she came over, it was a mess that never seemed to straighten itself.

Ezra smiled, "You know it! So, today is a pretty big day, huh? Graduation day for the both of us, huh?" Ezra had recently taken a job in Manhattan while Aria took classes at NYU.

"I guess so," Aria smiled back at him as she sat down on the leather sofa. He took this as the normal torture that she put him through as he sat beside her and was almost thrown off balance as his lips locked with hers with an embrace so powerful, he had to remember to breathe as they slowly and slowly made it to where they had left off the other night.

**Aria's POV **

Aria breathed heavily as she tried to edge herself away from Ezra. His own breathing was heavy and he stared at her with his smoldering blue eyes.

How had she gotten so lucky, to snag him two and a half years ago at that pub? He was perfect; from his perfectly chiseled jaw to the way that his hair curled at the bangs to the way his eyes were always the perfect shade of blue. Or the way that his smile was always charming and boyish, which always made her heart race.

"It's getting a little late," Ezra's voice was still heavy but his smile was always on his lips, "Maybe we ought to head to the school?"

Aria glanced at the time on her phone. Crap, he was right. It was almost noon. She looked at him, "Maybe. But I think I need one more kiss to help me through the next few hours." Ezra smiled at her and gives her one last lingering kiss that made her dig her fists into his shirt and hold him closer to her.

He broke away from her and peered into her eyes, "Better get you to the school now." He kissed her hand and got up from the couch.

Aria watched him go into the bathroom and got to her bag that held her outfit and robe and tassel. She slipped off her t-shirt and then slid into the blue shimmering dress that she had recently gotten for this special occasion.

"Well hello there! Whoops!"

Aria turned to see Ezra with his hands placed over his eyes. She laughed and said, "Ezra, its safe you can look now."

His hand dropped and his smile is unbelievably white against his skin, "Sorry, for walking in on you like that."

Aria smiled, "Ezra, I don't mind, really I don't. If you want, you can help me with my zipper." She gives him a raise of an eyebrow and he didn't hesitate as he takes two long strides over to her. She felt his hand draw down her back as he tried to get the zipper up. Finally, it was up but Ezra needed to put in his own signature touch, by giving her a peck on the neck.

"Now, do you want to help me with my tie?" Aria hadn't even noticed that Ezra was dressed in black slacks and a button down shirt that clung to his well developed chest. The black jacket helped illuminate the beautiful brown ting to his black hair. She helped Ezra with his tie, the blue navy with the black and gray plaid pattern.

"Thanks. But seriously! Let's head to the school!

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was pretty fun to write and I hope to have the next one posted by tonight so then you can enjoy it after an intense episode of PLL! **


	3. The Ceremony

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the awesome feedback on the last chapter! I really enjoyed that you enjoyed the last chapter. And sorry about not getting this chapter up in time for the last episode! Hope you'll forgive me and like this one as well!**

**Ezra's POV-**

By the time they pulled into the school parking lot, it was 12:45, but Ezra had barely noticed, between Aria's hand in his that wasn't firmly on the wheel, or the fact that he could barely keep his eyes on the road when Aria sat just inches away from him, so perfect and so amazing in the blue gown. It made him want to just stare at her. However, since he actually wanted to spend tomorrow with her, he had to force himself to look at the road.

As soon as they parked, Ezra hopped out to help Aria out with her door. He holds out his hand to help her out and he feels his heart begin to hammer when he feels her fingers touch his. She got out of the car and shut the door. Then after looking around quickly, she leans up to give him a peck on the cheek and then she runs off to sit with Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. He takes a deep breath and follows her.

**Aria's POV-**

"Oh my gosh, Aria! I can't believe we're graduating!" Hanna greets Aria with a hug that no way compared to Ezra's, but she hugs her friend back anyway. Her boyfriend, Lucas Gotterman, who is a total sweetheart, just rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's hyperness, but still gave Aria a smile full of warmth.

"I can't either! I still feel like I am in a dream." Aria glances over in Ezra's direction and found his eyes locking with hers.

Spencer follows her gaze and laughs, "What's the matter, Aria? Afraid that you two can't make a baby with your eyes before graduation?"

Aria punches her shoulder, "Stop it, Spence."

Emily hugs her with one arm, "You're going to New York University to be with Ezra? Aww! How sweet!"

Aria sighs and looks up at the roof of the building, "God, why me?"

Hanna hops up and down, "Let's get to our seats the ceremony is about to start!"

"Aria Montgomery." Aria didn't know what caused her legs to weaken but as she as soon as she stepped onto the stage, she felt like she was going to fall. A strong pair of hands held her up and she looks into Ezra's big blue eyes.

He mumbles, "Careful, Aria. I don't want to lose you now." He raises his voice, "Congratulations, Miss. Montgomery." He hands the diploma to her and their hands brush, causing the usual electricity to shoot through them.

"Thank you." She wishes that she could stretch up and kiss him but since she couldn't she steps off the platform and walks toward where everyone else who had retrieved their diplomas. When everyone's name had been called, Ezra says, "Congratulations to all of you. Ladies and gentlemen, the Class of 2012!" He claps and everyone joins in.

When everyone throws their hats up into the air, Aria locks gazes with Ezra. A smile spreads across his face as in to say, "We did it!"

**Thanks for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up soon! **


	4. Pepperoni and Rings: A Wonderful Combo!

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as well!**

**Ezra's POV-**

After the ceremony was over, Ezra sits on the edge of the platform, watching the crowd disperse. However, he was really looking at Aria, who was still saying goodbye to all her classmates and old friends, keeping stealing glances at him and smiling beautifully, making his heart race.

Finally, after the last of the people leave, Aria goes to sit next to him and takes his hand in hers, "Woo! I thought that ceremony would never end."

"I agree with you on that one. So, where do you want to go now?" Ezra looks at her.

Aria smiles mischievously, "How about we don't wonder and we just go with the flow?"

"I like the sound of that." With that the couple heads off to the empty parking lot and into Ezra's car, still hand in and hand.

Ezra couldn't believe it. After three years of hiding and sneaking around, here he was, with Aria, in a Pizza Hut, holding her hand under the table, and sitting beside her in a booth.

Once the pizza arrives, Ezra starts to slice it with the cutter and holds up the makeshift piece in his hand, "You got the whole package when you chose me over Noel."

Aria laughs, "Maybe I should cut the pizza, then. Because not that you don't cut the pizza perfectly; just because I have a bit more experience with the culinary arts."

"Thanks so much, Aria. Or should I call you Martha Stewart?"

"Aria is fine with me thanks. Now shut up and eat your lopsided pizza." Aria holds up a piece of pepperoni and puts it in between her lips. Heart racing, Ezra leans in for a Lady and the Tramp moment.

**Aria's POV**

Aria wakes up in Ezra's bed the next morning, groggy and sleepy eyed. Ezra lay on his side facing her, his face looking so young as he dreams.

Aria sits up, trying to make sense of what happened last night. She's glad that she had waited those two years to share this part of her with Ezra. Last night was the best night her life and she slips on his white dress shirt to make breakfast for the both of them.

"Have you been awake long?" Ezra sits up, rubbing his blue eyes adorably.

"Just woke up, Sleeping Beauty." Aria winks at him and he smiles.

"So when do you want to start packing?" Ezra had been asking her this for the past few months and they decided that after graduation they'd move. The moving boxes were still folded up in the corner.

"Today, maybe? I guess we'll have to do it eventually, right?" Aria smiles back at him and he leans in to kiss her. As always, his lips are soft as a bunny's fur and tasted like pizza sauce. She broke away laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ezra's chuckles along with her.

"Your lips taste like Italian food." She tries to calm herself and kisses him again.

"You sure you don't want to pack today?" Aria asks, looking up at Ezra. They were cuddled up on the couch and watching Romeo and Juliet.

"I rather watch this here with you than pack boxes that can always be packed tomorrow." Ezra simply replies and turns his attention back to the screen.

"Do you think our ending will end up like theirs?" She asks.

"Don't say that. Our ending isn't going to end up in a morgue with a dagger and a bottle of poison."

"Not that part, Ezra. I meant the part about getting married and running away together." Aria feels Ezra tense underneath her and he lifts the remote to pause the TV.

He clears his throat, "I meant to ask you this a while ago but I wanted to wait for the graduation to be past and done with." He gets down on one knee and gets a ring from his jean pocket.

Aria gasps and smiles as he says the words, "Aria, I promise that I will always love you and take care of you. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Of course!" She giggles as he slips the ring onto her ring finger, where it was going to stay for the rest of eternity.

Ezra kisses her hand and then kisses her, the movie being ignored as the two slowly and slowly begin to continue what they had the night before.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know writing it was incredibly fun. Especially with the proposal. If only ABCFamily would hurry up already and get to this point! Oh well!**


	5. Meet The Parents Part 1

**Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews on Pepperoni and Rings-A Great Combo. It feels great when I read such nice comments like the ones your writing in the reviews. Thanks! Just a heads up, this next chapter was a little hard to write. Frankly because I never really ever seeing Ezra actually showing at Aria's door and staying for dinner to meet her parents. However, this is FanFiction and I can do whatever I want, dudes! LOL! Enjoy!**

**Ezra's POV**

Did Ezra have a death wish? Heck yeah he did! Here he is, standing at Aria's door, dressed in a dress shirt and a nice pair of jeans, hesitating to ring the doorbell. Aria knew that he was coming right before 6:00, but that didn't make it even more comfortable.

Finally, he lifts his finger and presses the doorbell into the cradle. As soon as he releases it, the door swings open and Aria's lips press against his in a fiery passion. They break away and Ezra chirps, "Are you sure I should be here when your dad shows up?"

Aria rolls her eyes, "Ezra Fitz, are you scared?" She made it sound like it was impossible, when actually his calm face underneath held fear. She tugs him inside and shuts the door, "Just come in and chill, okay? I'm making sure all the sharp objects are out of the house, though." She throws him a smile as they duck into the kitchen.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel better." Ezra scoots closer to her and takes her into his arms, kissing her neck.

Aria giggles, "I have to cook dinner, Ezra." She doesn't fight him and eventually her lips find his again.

**Aria's POV**

While she cooks the dinner, Aria watches Ezra look through the living room and picking up pictures. Occasionally he would raise his eyebrow at one and then he'd smile at her.

She couldn't believe that Ezra finally got to be in her house. He looked so comfortable and at ease that she couldn't help but think _My life is _perfect. That little thought came a second too late because right that second she heard "Aria, whose car is that in the driveway?"

**Sorry if it was a little short but I sort of wanted to create a better cliffhanger than what ABCFamily leaves with us each week. Sorry I just had to say that! Anyway, I had a bad day so sorry if the story is a little bit fluffy :) **


	6. Meet The Parents Part 2

**Here you go! Part 2! **

**P.S. I got a kick out of what you guys told me about the last chapter. So, now, apparently I'm evil? Nice! Thanks ****hurricanerosie91****! **

**PSS Prepare yourselves for a VERY long chapter. **

**Ezra's POV**

"_Aria, whose car is in the driveway?"_

Ezra immediately freezes when he hears Byron's voice. Aria puts her hands up as if to say _Stay calm._ And then calls out, "You'll see in a minute, Dad." He takes a deep breath and waits.

Byron comes in with his briefcase and sets it on the counter and gives a smile to Aria, who is continuing to make dinner, looking down as she throws the potatoes together. He turns around and sees his daughter's former high school English teacher standing in his living room, "Mr. Fitz? What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Montgomery." He shakes Byron's hand and gives a glance at Aria, who is trying not to smile.

"Same to you, but seriously. Why are you here?" His voice is filled with confusion.

"Actually, Dad, he came here to talk to you and Mom about something." Aria chips in from the counter

"Talk to us about what?" Byron looks from Ezra to Aria and back again, "Aria, what is that on your hand?"

Ezra's heart officially stops as his eyes lock on the engagement ring still on Aria's ring finger.

**Aria's POV**

Aria realizes that the engagement ring is still on her finger and she watches as Ezra's face turns white with fear as his eyes too lock on the small diamond.

"That's not a-Aria Montgomery; you better tell me what's going on right now!" Byron's voice raises and seems to shake the entire house.

She looks down at her hand to play with her ring and then past her dad to look at Ezra, whose face is still white as a sheet. When he realizes that he should speak, he clears his throat and steps forward, "Mr. Montgomery, I think maybe you should sit down for this. It's sort of big."

Byron slowly lifts his gaze from his daughter and slithers it over to the English teacher, "Don't tell me what to do, boy. And like I asked my daughter, I'll ask you, what in the hell is going on?"

Ezra takes a deep breath and looks at him straight in the face, "I am in love with your daughter."

**Dun Dun Dun! LOL. Sorry just had to put that in there. Keep on reading!**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra waits for Byron's reaction, which right now is his face going from pale, to red, to purple.

"What did you just say?" Byron's voice is choked up, like he was willing himself not to pass out.

Ezra says it without difficulty this time, "I am in love with Aria."

Byron chuckles darkly, "You're joking, right? This is all a big joke. Well, it's not funny. Now, Mr. Fitz, I think ya-"

Aria steps in front of her dad and looks up at him, "This isn't a joke, Dad. It's the truth."

He just steps into the kitchen, laughing like this was the best joke he had heard in a long time, "He's in love with you? What does that mean? That he-"Suddenly, Byron freezes, "Your telling me that he is in love with you and that the feeling is mutual?"

She nods, instinctively taking Ezra's hand in hers, making Ezra calm down a little bit, "I am in love with Ezra."

**Aria's POV**

Byron is glaring at Ezra from across the table, while Aria glares at her dad. Ezra is just picking at the food on his plate, trying to be the perfect gentleman even under all this pressure, which Aria appreciates a whole lot.

Mike had showed up to eat when he saw that his sister and dad were standing off in the living room, with Ezra at her side. He now sat across from Ezra and both of them had nervous expressions on their faces.

Byron finally breaks the silence, "You're telling me that you and -Ezra met the day we got back from Iceland? How did that happen?" He had barely even recognized Ezra's presence and this made Aria angry momentarily.

"Well, after I dropped Mike off at Lacrosse tryouts, I went to go get a bite to eat and that's when we met." Aria feels a squeeze on her hand under the table as if Ezra wanted to say _Best moment in my life. _She glances his way to see a small twitch of his lips.

Mike helps out to support this, "I remember that! I thought that when you came back to get me, you were a little moony eyed! I guess I know why now." He shoots a teasing smile in Ezra's direction, which makes Aria fill with gratitude for her kid brother. Maybe at least one of her family will accept Ezra into the family.

Byron holds a finger up to silence his son, "And then what? You two started dating without knowing how old the other was?"

Ezra speaks for the first time in a while, "I seriously had no idea, Mr. Montgomery. I actually thought that Aria was in college, because to me she seemed too mature to be sixteen. When I realized she was my student, I tried to stop it, I really did! But….she just had her hooks in me too deep and I couldn't release them." He throws a smile in Aria's direction.

Byron pushes away from the table, "Don't think that I am okay with this for a second, Aria," When Aria starts to protest, he continues, "But let's talk to your mom, before we do anything irrational." He shoves his hands in his pockets and clonks upstairs.

Ezra sighs, "Well that went better than I thought it would have." He stands as well, "Do you need help cleaning up?"

Mike pats his shoulder, "No problema, señor. I'll clean up. You and Aria can just go and chill in her room."

Aria thinks about this for a moment. She has always wanted Ezra to be in her room, just hanging out like how they did as his apartment and she loves it, "Does that sound cool to you, Ezra?"

He shrugs but his face betrays his curiosity and she leads him into the room and shuts the door.

**I loved writing this chapter. I didn't really want Byron's reaction to be too violent or too calm, so I went for the Disapproving-father-who-wants-his-daughter-to-be-happy-Oh man-I wish-I-could-kill-this-son-of-a-B*tch-now nature. How did you like Mike and totally being buddies with Ezzy? Yep I liked that too. Thanks for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up later this weekend!**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**I got this idea on my head after seeing all new photos of the season finale and it just won't go away. Think about it: Ezra in Aria's room! (I found this picture on WetPaint and almost fell out of my chair. According to Marlene King, there is a party and Ezzy is invited, but not by Aria. Intense, I know.) Before you start crying for the link, here it is (I got your back, guys!): .com/pretty-little-liars/gallery/pretty-little-liars-season-1-finale-sneak-peek-picture#3. Enjoy a little Ezra! LOL (Sorry FanFiction won't let me say the whole link. Just put wetpaint before the .com, K?)**

**Now, just sit back and enjoy Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home.**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra looks around Aria's room, his palms sweating and heart racing. He had always dreamed about this moment, the day he could actually step into her room and hang out in there without fearing for his life. Though her father wanted to murder him with a drill bit at the moment, it didn't denounce his curiosity or him looking at Aria's pictures and awards on her wall. One photo caught his eye and he picks up the frame in his fingers, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I see pink hair, Aria? Did you have pink hair?"

Aria laughs, "As a freshman, I wanted to stand out, so bedaubing! Pink haired Aria!" Aria is messing with some DVDs and pops one into the TV. Ezra puts the picture down and sits down on her bed and lies across it.

Aria looks at him, a smile spreading across her lips and lies beside him, totally ignoring the opening credits of the movie.

**Aria's POV**

_This was perfect _Aria thought as her lips move with Ezra's as they kiss on her bed, hearing the music from the movie, but totally ignoring it.

When she hears a knock on the door, she breaks away and Ezra stands up, wiping his mouth in embarrassment as Ella comes into the bedroom.

"So, what your father told me is true. Can't say I'm surprised as much as I am disappointed." Ella crosses her arms across her chest and stares at them with daggers for eyes.

"I think I should go." Ezra starts for the door but Aria grabs his hand and pulls him back.

"Please stay, Ezra. I think both of us need to be here." She pleads and Ezra nods.

"Of course you can stay, Ezra. Aria's right. We all need to sit down and discuss what we're going to do next." Though Ella seemed to be angry, her voice is warm and filled with amusement.

"Of course, Mrs. Montgomery." Ezra politely says to her.

Ella looks up at him with a slight smile, "You can call me Ella."

**Ezra's POV**

Byron comes back downstairs and the four adults sit at the table silently. Mike looks on for moral support for his sister and keeps shooting glances at Ezra with a mischievous grin. Occasionally, Ezra would return it.

Ella, with a glance at her husband, looks at Ezra and Aria, whose hands are entwined on top of the table, "We all know that this relationship is extremely wrong, right?"

Aria starts to protest but with a glance at Ezra, with a slight shake of his head, he looks at Ella, "Like I told your husband, I tried to stop the relationship, but I was already in love with her."

Ella nods, "I understand that. However, did you know all the risks that you took when you decided to be with Aria?"

Ezra swallows, "I did understand that if we ever got caught, there was a chance I'd be put in jail and lose my teaching license, but that didn't stop me because we are more right for one another than wrong."

Byron snorts, "If I believe that I'd believe anything."

Ella elbows her husband and he just looks at her, "Ella, are we just going to be okay with this? Are we just going to ignore the fact that Aria was involved with her teacher?"

Mike steps in at this moment, "Dad, in case you don't remember, Meredith was your student and you were involved with her."

Byron rolls his eyes, "Meredith was over 18, thank you very much and that's over. But we're not talking about my mistakes here; we're talking about your sister."

Mike pats Ezra's shoulder, "I don't know about you two, but I want Aria to be happy and if Mr. Fitz makes her happy, then let her be with him."

Ella nods, "I want that for Aria and I know your father does, too. There are just a few problems from that happening. Now, Ezra, I know you are leaving for Manhattan soon and Aria is also heading up there to attend classes at New York University. I suppose this was all planned out right?"

Ezra nods, "Yes, it was. But only because I am willing to move away to be with Aria."

Byron laughs darkly, "So then you don't get in trouble for the wrongs that you have done?" Ezra looks down at the pattern on the table.

Aria speaks up for the first time, "That's it! I don't care if you guys are mad at me; just don't blame Ezra for anything because he hasn't done anything but make me happy for the past three years!"

**Aria's POV**

Aria pushes away from the table and is about to get up and leave, but Ezra still has her hand in his and he pulls her back. His eyes tell her to stay and after a moment, she sits back down.

The way that her dad was glaring at Ezra was making her pissed off and she struggles to control her voice, "Look, I love Ezra and I want to be with him. I wanted you to accept him into the family because Mike," She shoots her brother a grateful look for his support, "is right when he says that I am happy. He makes me happy every time he's with me. He is the most wonderful man I have ever met. So, yeah, we screwed up with the student-teacher thing, but we love each other. Isn't that enough for you?"

Mike chips in, "It is for me and sis, I am here for you guys whenever you need me." She smiles at her little brother.

Ella sighs, "I am not okay with this whole situation, but I can tell when you two look at each other, that your happy and in love. I don't want to mess with that. Ezra, welcome to the family." She reaches out to him but Byron smacks her hand away.

"I'm not okay with this and I never will be. Don't call me, don't talk to me, and don't invite me to your wedding." Byron throws one last glare full of despisement at Ezra and walks out the front door, slamming it behind him.

To lighten the moment, Mike puts in, "This is a Home Sweet Moment now, isn't it?"

**I hoped you liked it. I wanted Mike to be okay with it because every brother wants his sister to be happy. I wanted Ella to be angry but not enough to shun Ezzy. Byron was simple: I wanted him to have nothing to do with Aria and Ezra and you'll see how that plays out later in the story. I hope to have Chapter 8 up by Monday. Sorry but I am pretty busy on Sunday's and tomorrow is pretty busy. Hopefully I can work the new chapter in by Monday afternoon. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Oh! Sweet Seduction!

**I have always loved the idea of Ezra and Aria getting married and being a real couple together. However, the next chapter is really them just talking about the wedding itself. I tried to put in some of my comic material and I really hope you enjoy it! Warning: This chapter has a few very intimate scenes between these two and so if you blush a little bit, you're not the only one! I was literally pink when writing these scenes. And thank you for all your helpful reviews! I'm too lazy to address all of you individually, so I am going to take the easy road and say thanks to all of you as a whole! THANK YOU!**

**Ezra's POV**

Ella laughs at Mike's comment, "I suppose it is. Now, Ezra, maybe you ought to head home. Aria, you can go with him if you'd like."

Ezra tries to hide his surprise, considering the fact that Ella wasn't happy about this "whole situation" but what she says next makes sense:"I need to talk to your father when he comes home and you probably shouldn't be in the house. So, if you want to stay with Ezra tonight, I have no objection." She heads upstairs to think this through.

Aria looks at Mike and he looks back, "Mom just gave you permission to say your boyfriend's house. Is this world really going mad?" He shoots Ezra a smile and surprisingly he returns it with warmth.

She starts to dial on her phone/ Ezra looks on, "What are you doing?"

"Maybe I should just stay at Spencer's tonight…."

Ezra stops her drumming fingers, "You know you're welcome at my apartment anytime. And I think we need to start making plans for the wedding." He kisses her ring and he sees her cheeks pink up a little bit.

Mike gags and Ezra starts to chuckle, "Mike you better get used to this. Remember we're going to be one big happy family once me and Aria get married."

He joins in, "Oh joy. I am going to be the brother-in-law to a Fitz. How will I ever live it down?"

Ezra pats his shoulder, "Thanks for all the support, Mike. It means a lot."

"As far as I can see, you make her happy and that's all that I ever wanted for my sister. I seriously thought that she would never find the right guy for her, when actually, I spent every third hour with him in English. As long as you don't hurt her, I have no problem with your getting married."

Aria shoves herself between them with a small bag that seemed to have clothes and a toothbrush in it, "Okay, let's stop this bromance and just get to your apartment."

Ezra had just barely come up for air when Aria drags him back down. Her lips were soft yet powerful against his and he fought keep control of the situation. _God, thank you so much. This is amazing!_

When they finally break away and Ezra has caught his breath, he looks over at her. God, was she beautiful. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was wrinkled but that didn't stop her from being so breath taking, literally taking his breath away, every time he saw her.

Ezra clears his throat, "So let's continue the wedding planning shall we?"

He really doesn't remember how they had gone from talking about the wedding to the make out session. _I guess when talking about the honeymoon and you are just months from being married to the love of your life….well, I guess you get a little carried away by the way that gravity works._

Aria doesn't seem to have a problem with the fact that he was trying not to give in to the great temptation that she was causing him, "Well, if you really want to." She says it so seductively Ezra has to physically stop himself from kissing her again.

"So, we were talking about the date and where the ceremony is going to be." Ezra puts in, though his mind was still on fire and he is really trying to contain it.

Aria notices like she always does and she slides her hand down his chest, making him sigh in pleasure, "Ezra, I know you have no frigging idea on how to plan a wedding. So, how about if me and the girls plan it. I think that'd be best for the both of us. Especially since you rather be kissing me right now than actually planning where our wedding is going to be."

"Well if you really want to do all the work…"

Aria rolls her eyes, "Ezra, how about if you just focus on being at the location on time, all spiffy and nice? I'll take the rest, okay?"

"I think we have a deal." He smiles as they both slowly lean in for another kiss. They don't resurface….

**Aria's POV**

Aria wakes up on Ezra's bed the next morning, surprised to find an empty space beside her. She sits up to rub her eyes. _Two perfect nights in a row _She smiles and bites her lip.

She sees the bathroom door open and Ezra steps out, wearing only a white towel. Aria takes in his perfect body, from his well muscled frame to the abs that just said _Good morning, Aria. _

**I just want to put in that I am becoming very impatient to seeing a shirtless Ezra Fitz/Ian Harding. So I am putting my thoughts of how he will look in my perverted little mind. Anyways keep on reading!**

Ezra turns around and starts to rummage through the empty fridge and Aria sneaks up behind him and strings her arms around Ezra's waist.

"Why, good morning, Sleeping Beauty? Come to live in the village with the rest of those who only beam at your splendor?" He hugs her back, clutching her to his bare chest.

"So do you want me to the girls to meet us for coffee, or what?" Aria asks, fixing his wet hair that was starting to curl up again.

"Yeah and one thing: Do I need to be worried about what their reaction may be? I mean, with your dad and-"

Aria puts her free hand to his lips, "Hush. They'll like you. Just be yourself." He smiles at her and starts to rummage through the cupboards, still just wearing the towel.

It probably will be very awkward for her, Ezra, and her friends to be meeting in a venue that was not an English classroom. But her friends want her to be happy and right now, she was the happiest and they'll understand that, even after they get over the initial shock of her and Ezra sitting at a table, holding hands and sharing a jelly-filled donut in the Rosewood Grille. Oh, yes. This day was going to be interesting.

**Take a picture in your mind at the thought of Ezra in just a towel, fresh from a shower. One word: Yum! Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read to read Chapter 8. Nice and fluffy for a Monday. Looking forward to reading your reviews and I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Tuesday. And enjoy tonight's episode because I know I will!**


	9. Drop A Bomb And Call 911

**I am so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. And to address some of the comments about Ezra in just a towel, I am awaiting Marlene King to come and ask permission to use it, because that would literally be a real steamy scene! And BTW while Ezra belongs to Aria, Ian Harding is MINE! Anyways, after seeing promos for the next episode, I am going to try to make this chapter as funny as heck because I personally need something to hope for next week. I don't know if I've said this before, but if Ezra Fitz leaves PLL, so do I. Enjoy!**

**Aria's POV**

Even though she saw Ezra just outside the window of the Grille and his smile is still beaming at her, she couldn't help but want to back out of what she is about to tell her friends. She wants her friends to help her with the weeding, but what if they think it's weird?

She sees Spencer, Emily, and Hanna outside the window and they spot Ezra. They start giggling and by the time they came inside, Aria couldn't help but hear Hanna say, "If I was Aria, I swear-" Then her best friend spots her sitting alone at the private booth near the window and they sit with her.

"Did you see Mr.-Fi-I mean, Ezra, out there?" Hanna asks Aria as they get settled in.

"Yeah, I saw him." Aria looks down at the ring on her finger.

Spencer's eyes lock on the diamond and nudges Emily beside her. She looks at it and then back up at Aria, "You two are getting married? When did this happen?"

Hanna starts to squeal, "OMG, Aria! You're marrying Ezra! Someone please call the Bomb Squad because one was just planted and it is about to explode!" She starts giggling again.

Aria elbows her friend, "Shut up, will you? It's not like we can tell you with a relationship status change on Facebook."

Emily smiles, "So, when did he propose?"

"Yesterday morning." Aria smiles at the memory.

"Morning? Do you mean…you two…you know?" Hanna smiles mischievously at her.

Spencer rolls her eyes, "So, you two are getting hitched! Congrats! Now, why don't we bring Ezra in here and congratulate him as well."

**Ezra's POV**

His phone buzzes and Ezra flips it open.

_Their ready, so come in soon._

Ezra takes a deep breath and opens the door to the Grille. He doesn't see any familiar faces besides the ones that were simply awestruck. Spencer looks at him and then down at Aria's hand. Emily is just giggling about something and Hanna just stares at him.

He sits beside Aria and takes her hand under the table. He orders coffee and then just looks down at the table.

Ezra has never really thought about ever really hanging out with Spencer, Emily, and Hanna other than being their English teacher and seeing them almost every day in a classroom. Now, here they all were, just sitting across from one another, waiting to see who was going to talk first.

Aria takes and deep breath and looks at her friends with a hard stare, "For gosh sakes! You know Ezra! Would you stop giving him the evil eye, please?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, "We know him as our teacher. It's not like we go out for coffee and hang out with him all the time. No offense intended."

Ezra nods to her in acknowledgement, "It's not exactly normal on this side of the bridge either."

Hanna looks from him to Aria and back again, "I can't believe this is the first time we've actually had a chance to hang with you two when you're actually a couple."

"Well we couldn't exactly put it on the school announcements, Hanna." Aria laughs at her friend's cluelessness.

Emily laughs with her, "Hanna, what else could they do? I mean, they are obviously going to go public now-"

Ezra glances at Aria as if to say _What is she talking about?_

Aria looks at Emily, "You know we can't get, "She glances around before saying, "married here in Rosewood. It'd just cause problems for the both of us."

Ezra murmurs to himself, "Maybe we could get married here. I mean, I'm not really planning the wedding; you girls are-"

Hanna holds up a finger to stop him, "What? You want us to help plan your wedding?"

Aria nods, "Since Ezra has no idea what to really do with flowers and dresses, we agreed that you girls and me should plan it."

Hanna smiles from ear to ear, "That I can most definitely help with," She looks at Ezra again, "Mr. Fitz, you'll be thankful to have me. I am going to make Aria more radiant than the sun."

Ezra chuckles and plays with a strand of Aria's hair, "Well, Hanna, I think you may be a little late for that."

Spencer and Emily go, "AWWWW" while Hanna just keeps on smiling. Aria quickly gives Ezra a peck on the lips and then turns back to her friends, "So, you guys want to help me plan the wedding?"

Spencer smiles, "Count me in."

Emily nods, "Same here."

Hanna says maybe a little too loud for Ezra's comfort, "Hell yes I'm in! Someone call 911, because Aria Montgomery is marrying Ezra Fitz!"

Aria rolls her eyes, "Hanna, please. I know you're excited but we're still in Rosewood and right now, things aren't too good in the Montgomery household."

Spencer gasps, "Did you tell them?"

Ezra nods, "I showed up for dinner and dropped the bomb on her parents and brother."

Emily leans forward as in to take in this news, "How did that go?"

He wraps his arm around Aria as she begins to sniffle a little bit, "Her father wants nothing to do with me and I may have to be a little cautious from now on when I go into dark allies alone."

Hanna asks, "What do you mean?"

Ezra smiles sadly at her, "He just hates me. Plain and simple hatred."

Aria looks over at him, "That's not true."

Ezra laughs darkly, "Let's get real, Aria! Your dad doesn't want me to be with you!"

She stares at him, "Ezra, I couldn't care less on what my dad wants, because I want, is right here beside me." She messes with his curls like she always does.

Spencer crosses her arms over her chest, "Not to ruin this love fest but what are you guys going to do if Byron decides to…you know? Take action against you, Ezra?"

He hadn't really thought about it, but now that he is, he doesn't care, "Wouldn't matter, would it? I mean, the only thing I did legally wrong was being in a relationship with Aria. I doubt even Mr. Montgomery can deny that I am in love with her."

Hanna smiles, "And you know, if you ever need somewhere to hide, come to my house. My mom would be happy to host the reason I actually passed 12th grade English."

Ezra laughs, "That'd be quite a sight, wouldn't it?"

Emily starts giggling again and Ezra looks at her. She composes herself and looks back at him, "I was just thinking that if you guys were to get married here in Rosewood that you wouldn't have to move to New York."

Aria sighs, "I wish I could suddenly drop my classes and come back to Rosewood but we already made plans for October and if we were to get married in the summer, then we could-"

Hanna interrupts her, "Run away and hide like you have been for the past two years?"

Ezra tightens his grip on Aria's hand, "Hanna, if we could, we would, but we most likely can't."

Spencer reaches over and pats his hand comfortingly, "We'll figure something out for you two. Don't worry."

Ezra smiles at her and kisses Aria's cheek. Right now, he couldn't think of anything but being with Aria. He didn't care how much it would cost, but somehow, he would make sure that their wedding would be here in Rosewood. And that her father would be there too.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and all of Hanna's really stupid humor. I actually hope to write a story for her and Lucas pretty soon. Anyways, I really don't know when the next chapter will be up, so please be patient with me. Hopefully it will be updated by Friday. Maybe tomorrow. I don't know yet. It's been a busy week. I just promise you it will be up before the weekend!**


	10. Football and Carrot Saturday Night Fun

**Surprise! I seriously didn't think that I'd be able to get a new chapter up today but I'm glad I was able to do so. And so far I really like the reviews I am reading on Chapter 9. So thanks for all the wonderful compliments that you are giving me and the story. And BTW ****HarrylovesGinny09****, I am way ahead of you! I subscribed to Ian Harding's YouTube a VERY long time ago. But thanks anyway for letting me know! **

**Ezra POV**

Ezra pulls up in front of Aria's house and looks over at her in the passenger seat. With no surprise, she looks up when she realizes his gaze is on her.

"Aria, I want to ask you a serious question." Ezra takes her hand in his.

She tips her head to the side a little bit with a small smile, "Ezra, you already asked me to marry you. What else is there?"

He looks deep into her eyes, "I want our wedding to be here in Rosewood."

**Aria's POV**

Aria stares dumbfoundly at her fiancé, "Are you being serious right now?"

Ezra gives her a flash of his boyish smile, "I most certainly am. Think about, Aria! Surrounded by our friends and family, and not having to hide our feelings for one another anymore because," He traces his finger along her cheek, so slowly making her shiver, "they are real and I am ready to announce that to the whole world."

She leans in to him and his smile widens, "Ezra, thank you. Have I told you yet today how much I love you?"

**Pause for the "AWWWWW" moment. Okay, keep reading!**

Ezra pauses like he needs to really think about it, "I don't think so and I think you have a way to fix that."

Aria smiles and closes the space between them, for a deep kiss in the front seat of Ezra's gray Sedan.

**FYI, my beloved readers, when Ezra is on screen, I have a hard time ever paying attention to anything besides him, so does he drive a grey Sedan, because I really have NO idea.**

Of course, he has to be the one who has to end it, "We don't have to go inside, you know. Your mom is always welcome to come talk to me at my place-"

Aria places her finger on his lips, "She wants to spend more time with you and she has one request."

Ezra talks around her finger, "What would that request be?"

Aria smiles, "She wants to meet your parents."

**Ezra's POV**

"She wants to meet my parents? Why does she want to do that?" Ezra has no issue with calling his mother and father who haven't seen one another since their divorce in '99.

"She needs to get to know who she is going to be in laws with for the rest of her life. I am curious, myself, to meet them for the first time."

Ezra sighs, "Aria, I don't know. There is a lot of drama between them that they haven't quite dealt with and I don't really want them to ruin our wedding with their arguing."

She smiles, "They could never do that, because the guests, though I love them, I could not care less about. All I am looking forward to is seeing you at the end of the aisle, with your hair all done, nice and neat, in a tuxedo."

Ezra thinks about this for a minute. If he really did want Ella's approval, maybe this was the only way, for him to bring back his parents to Rosewood to meet his future family. He pastes a nervous grin on his face, "Okay, I'll give them a call tonight."

Aria kisses him again and this time, the kiss is gentler and much longer. He closes his eyes and tries to remember what he did to deserve this beautiful girl who was soon to be his bride.

**Aria's POV**

Aria opens the front door to the house, still holding Ezra's hand. Mike throws a smile their way and then continues to watch a football game. Though she knew that Ezra really didn't know anything about sports, it made her giggle as he goes to sit beside her brother and watch the game with him.

Ella is in the kitchen preparing dinner, keeping a close yet amusing eye on her son and future son-in-law.

"So, did you talk to Dad?" Aria asks her mom, wondering if her estranged father had come around yet, though she highly doubts that his hatred for Ezra could change in less than 24 hours.

Ella looks up at her from cutting a carrot, "I did talk to him and he still isn't too happy about this whole thing. He's actually really pissed off, but he is willing to give Ezra another chance at hearing the real story."

Aria rolls her eyes and smiles when she hears Mike say to Ezra, "Dude! Don't you know how to celebrate when the Eagles score a touchdown?" The she laughs out loud when she sees Ezra leap off the couch and yell, "Woooo!"

**Sorry for another interruption but how cute would it be if we saw this on the Television screen? I am laughing hysterically just writing about it! **

Ella grins, "So, did you tell him, about me wanting to meet his parents?"

Aria nods, "He's a little nervous because they haven't spoken in like 13 years."

Ella cringes, "That's a little scary, isn't it?"

Aria smiles and starts to play with her scarf, "He's willing to do it for me. For us. And you know," She leans in as if it was a secret, "He wants to get married here in Rosewood."

Her mother stares at her, "You mean, he wants to get married in the town where you two met?"

Aria exclaims, "He really does! He knows that it will make us stronger if we start our futures together and said our vows in front of everyone. Showing that we don't care what other people think."

Ella nods slowly, "That is really sweet of him."

Ezra walks into the kitchen and picks up a carrot, raising his eyebrow, as if to ask permission, and when Ella nods, he smiles and takes a bite. After he swallows, he cutely puts in, "So, what are the two Montgomery women talking about?"

Ella replies, "Ezra is it true that your parents haven't spoken in 13 years?"

He nods, "It most certainly is, but I hope to have them in town by tomorrow to meet you and By-Mr. Montgomery." He looks down and stares at the counter top.

Aria rubs her hand against his back and he looks back up at her, with a sad smile on his lips.

Ella looks at the two of them and sighs, "Ezra, my husband is very angry at the two of you for what you did when Aria was in high school, but he is willing to hear you out again. So, if you want to stay for dinner, again…maybe?"

Ezra shrugs, "I have no problem if that, as long as it's okay with you."

Gosh, when did he stop being so polite to everyone, even to Aria's father, who didn't deserve it. He was just too sweet.

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra leads Aria back to the couch with him with the rest of his carrot and they cuddle up together, making sure no space was left unoccupied.

Mike stares at them with big eyes, "You two are going to get a whole lot worse, aren't you?"

As if to annoy to her brother, she leans up to give Ezra a kiss on the neck, making his skin tingle. She then looks back at Mike, with a spreading smile, "Does that answer your question, Mikey?"

He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the football game. Ezra tries to focus on it as well, but his thoughts begin to wander and he loses interest quickly. He starts to play with Aria's hair and she sighs happily, snuggling her head deeper into his chest.

Though he hears the front door open, Ezra doesn't move until Byron is glaring down at him with narrowed eyes. He sits upright and Aria returns the glare at her father, as if to say _I'm happy, dammit. Leave him alone. _

Byron clears his throat, "Mr. Fitz," Ezra hopes of a fair hearing slowly fade like the mist, "I am just thrilled to see your face in my house again, snuggled up against my daughter on my couch."

Ezra meets his gaze, "And it is so good to see you again, Mr. Montgomery."

Byron and Ezra still stare at one another and even after Ella announces, "Time for dinner."

Mike turns the TV on mute and stands, "You guys ready for some grub?"

Ezra turns his eyes to his new friend, "Yep, Mike, I sure am."

**Aria's POV**

Even with the comfort of Ezra's hand holding hers under the table, Aria could barely contain her anger at her father for being so terrible to him. Here she is, with the man that she is totally in love with and her dad couldn't get past the fact that he had once been her high school English teacher.

Byron continues speaking, "…..so, Ezra, you claim to have real feelings for my daughter."

Ezra glances at Aria and then back at the man who wants to kill him with the dinner knife in his hand, "I really do, sir. I love Aria very much."

Byron thinks about this for a moment, "Even after you found out she was your student?"

He nods, "Like I said before now, I tried to stay away from your daughter and even tried to run away, but she reeled me back in. Yes, I know that our relationship was wrong in the classroom, but I am proud to declare my love for Aria.'

Aria smiles. His voice was so smooth, so calm, and his eyes never left her father's. She could see Ella smiling as well and from the corner of her eye, she sees Mike grin, as if he plans to say this one day to the father of the girl of his dreams.

Byron sighs, "The thing is, Ezra, the thing I am angry about is the fact that you never seemed to show it."

That's all that Aria could take. She slams her free hand on the table, making everyone freeze, "Dad! Why don't you just listen to him? He is saying that he is in love with me! Why do you doubt that?"

Byron stares at her, "I don't doubt it and from what I can see, you feel the same way for him as he does for you."

"I really do love Ezra, Dad, I really do, and I want to be with him for the rest of my life." Aria looks at Ezra when she says this and isn't surprised to meet his blue gaze and seeing a slow smile form.

Byron holds out a hand to Ezra and says casually, "Congratulations, Ezra. You have passed the test."

**How did you like that ending? I was thinking, I want Byron to seem like he's angry, when he is actually playing Ezra up with a test to prove that his feelings for Aria were real and true. Don't get me wrong, Byron being angry is rightfully his duty as a father, but who can hate Ezra for more than a couple of chapters? Hope you enjoyed it and I should have the next chapter up tommrow!**


	11. PLL: Full House Edition

**This next chapter is going to be a little crazy. I am going by the facts that I learned in "Can You Hear Me Now?" and since it is very limited on what we know about Ezra's family, I am going to do the best I can to make it seem like his parents' really have not spoken in 13 years because of their divorce when Ezra was 12. So bear with me. **

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra takes a breath of relief and shakes Byron's hand. He thought for a minute that he would have to excuse himself to go and change his pants.

Byron sits back down, "Now let's enjoy this wonderful meal as a family."

Ezra smiles and looks over at Aria. Her eyes reflect the relief that he was feeling right now.

After dinner, Aria walks Ezra back out to his car. He hesitates opening the door, looking at her.

She smiles, "What are you doing? Go home."

He smirks at her and pulls her closer to him, "I just wish you could come with me."

Aria fixes his hair, "Well, remember, I have been playing house with you for the past two nights. I think I need a little break from the accommodating Fitz mansion."

"Very funny." He leans in to kiss her and when her lips meet his, the usual shock of energy shoots through him.

When she breaks away, she leans her forehead against his, "Maybe instead of me coming to your apartment, maybe you can stay here tonight?"

Ezra sighs in pleasure, "That would be nice, but I think I shouldn't be testing your dad's patience right now. It's best that I go home and make some phone calls."

Aria smiles and starts to pull away. Ezra pulls her back to give her one last kiss, "I love you. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

She replies, "I'll be waiting." She walks backwards up her driveway as if to cherish the moment for a few more seconds and then finally turns, leaving Ezra to watch her, with a smile on his face.

Ezra slowly starts to dial the phone. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke to his father. Months, maybe. He holds the phone to his ear and listens to the ring. Finally his dad picks up.

"Issac Fitz. How may I help you?" Typical Mr. Fitz. Didn't even bother to look at the caller ID to realize that it was his son.

"Dad, it's me, Ezra."

"Ezra? My 25 year old son who refuses to even see me? Why on Earth are you calling? I thought the last time we talked, you swore you never would speak to me again. Change your mind?"

"No, but I am not calling on my own terms. More like me and my fiancé's."

There was a pause, "Fiancé? Wait, Ezra, you're getting married? To that one girl you were talking about eight months ago? Finally decided to tie the knot, huh?"

"I sure did and now since I abide by her wishes, she says she'd like to meet you….and Mom." Ezra waits for an explosion on the other end.

"She wants to meet me and your mother? Does she realize that your mother and I haven't spoken in almost 13 years?" Surprisingly, he didn't seem to be angry.

"I told her about it, but she doesn't really care about all the drama. Her mother and she just want to know who their in laws are going to be."

Ezra hears his father sigh and he quickly adds, "Dad, don't do it for me. Do it for Aria, please. I am willing to do anything to make her happy."

Issac pauses again, "Alright, you can count me in. Just tell me the time and place."

Even when he pulls into the old driveway, Ezra can't help but remember all the good times he had in this house and now, for the first time in seven years, he was stepping foot in the front door.

He knocks on the old door and almost immediately, it opens and he is face to face with his mother.

Ezra really looks nothing like his mother, at all, whatsoever. She auburn colored hair and deep, dark green eyes. The one thing that he actually had in common with her was the dislike they shared for Issac.

"Ezra! It's about time you came and saw your old mom!" Sarah Fitz pulls her son into a one-armed hug.

"Oh come on, Mom. Your only 42. That's not that old." He smiles at his mother as they sit down on the bar stools by the granite counter.

She laughs and grabs two beers from the refrigerator and pops one bottle open for Ezra and hands it to him, "You sounded so urgent on the phone. What is the sudden need to visit me and face-to-face?"

His smile widens, "I'm getting married."

Sarah gasps, "Are you really? Congratulations! I have been hoping for years that would find that special someone. So, who's the lucky gal?"

"Her name is Aria Montgomery and she is the most wonderful girl I have ever met in my life. We've been together for almost three years now-"

Sarah looks at him, "Three years, you've been with Aria? Why so much secrecy, keeping you from telling me?"

Ezra looks away and she tries to meet his gaze again, "Don't tell me that you two snuck around to be together, like R+J. Did you?"

He nods, "That's the way it had to be. There were a lot of complications separating us from being a normal couple. We're past them now though."

Sarah pats her son's arm, "I'm just glad you can handle the responsibility of a private relationship. So, when do I get to meet her?"

Ezra then remembers why he is there, "Well, her mother, Ella, wants to meet my family, to see who she's giving her daughter away to."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Don't tell me that she wants to meet your father and me?"

Ezra slowly nods and meets her eyes innocently, as if to beg her, without having to get down on his hands and knees.

She sighs, "Ezra, I love you and if you want me to meet Ella and Aria, then I'll meet them, with or without Issac. What about your brother? Do you want me to call him and let him meet up with us too?"

He thinks for a moment. His brother had been his best friend when they were kids, but after Ezra graduated and went overseas for a year abroad, they sort of lost touch. However, he did want his little brother at his wedding, by his side, as he said his vows to Aria.

Ezra smiles, "Of course you can call him. I want Daniel to be at my wedding, too."

Sarah returns his grin, "So when do I have to see that bastard again?"

**In case you didn't know, the name "Ezra" is biblical and so I wanted the whole family to have biblical names. Just a fun fact for you.**

**Aria's POV**

Aria was in her room, reading a book, when she heard a knock on her bedroom window. She looks outside to Ezra standing there, with a wide smile on his face.

She quickly opens it and helps her boyfriend in, "What are you doing? You know you can use the front door."

Ezra laughs, "That would ruin the fun of this, wouldn't it?" He gives her a kiss before plopping down on her bed. She notices the small backpack on his shoulder.

"You actually taking me up on the "Staying in my room" offer aren't you?" She sits beside him, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Ezra flashes his boyish smile, "How could I turn it down? Anyways, my parents are going to be coming over here tomorrow to meet Ella."

Aria couldn't believe that in less than twenty four hours, she'd be meeting Ezra's parents.

Ezra continues, "I thought it'd be good if I stayed the night here. Do you think your mom will mind if I crash out on the couch?"

She smacks his hand, "Cut it out. You know my room is your room, anytime you want it."

He plays with her scarf that was lying on the floor and then looks over at her, "You know what? It's not the room I want right now."

Aria smiles, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Aria wakes up in her room the next morning and sits up, confused, because Ezra is not in her room.

She slowly slips on her robe and creeps out into the living room. She smiles when she sees him at the kitchen table with her mom.

Ella looks up from the newspaper that she was reading, "Ezra stopped by this morning to tell me about his parents coming over this evening. You want to help me clean up around the house?"

Ezra looks at Aria, with a slow mischievous smile spreading across his face, "Actually, Ella, I was going to take Aria to Spencer's house, so then she can start with planning the wedding details."

Ella sighs and then shoots him a begging look that you'd see on a starving dog, "Would you like to help me, Ezra?"

Ezra laughs, "I'd love to help, Ella, Count me in. You better get Mike to help out too."

Ella smiles at her future son in law and punches his shoulder. Aria couldn't help but remember how scared they both were when they first started out and Ella became a teacher at the school. How they thought that she'd totally against it and would hate both of them forever. But here they were on a Sunday morning, enjoying coffee and toast. Aria smiles. Nothing could ruin how happy her life is right now.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I am actually thinking about continuing the story even after the wedding, see how Ezra and Aria adapt to the lives as newlyweds. Maybe I can bring in a little surprise along the way **** IDK its still in progress. Let's not worry about the future of the story when everything is so good right now! Ha-ha! Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow afternoon!**


	12. Girl Time and A Cooking Lesson

**I am really sorry it has taken so long for me to post this new chapter, but I hit a writer's block on what to do next with the story. Then I realized it'd be a good idea if I just continue the story the way I originally wanted it to go. I wrote this chapter during U.S. History, so sorry if it's a little off (I kept on having to hide it from my teacher, lol)**

**Aria's POV**

Spencer is waiting for Aria on her front porch, but because of the dark-tinted windows of Ezra's Sedan, she can't see that Aria is trying to get out of the car and Ezra is holding her in with one of his goodbye kisses.

Finally, when their lips unlock, Ezra's usual smile is replaced with worry lines, "You sure you don't want me to help out with the plans? I mean, I could call"

Aria silences him with another kiss and he breaks away, with a grin, "I'll take that as, "Go help clean and let us girls do our thing.""

She smiles, "Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and I will make sure that we don't get married in a gas station. Pick me up at five, okay?"

He nods and then leans in to give her one last kiss, making it almost impossible for Aria to want to get out of the car.

She gives him a teasing glare, "Have fun cleaning."

She is able to hear him grumble and roll his eyes as she shuts the door. He doesn't pull away from the curb until Aria is up on the porch, next to Spencer.

As soon as the Sedan is out of sight, Spencer looks at Aria with a raised eyebrow, "You were in that parked car for ten minutes."

Aria bites her finger in embarrassment, "Your point is?"

Spencer gives her a mischievous smile, "There is no point. Come on, Em and Hanna are inside."

The first things that Aria hears from Hanna's mouth as soon as she turns into the kitchen are the famous words, "Where have you been?"

Spencer laughs, "Aria and Ezra had to play a game of tonsil hockey before being apart for almost four hours."

Aria fights the urge to punch Spencer, "Spence, stop already!"

Emily starts to giggle and Hanna's smile grows a whole lot wider.

"Guys, can we just start planning? We only have a few hours before his-"She breaks off.

"Before his what? OMG, are you going to meet his parents?" Hanna gasps.

Aria nods, "They'll be at my house at six and I am a little nervous about it."

Spencer leans forward on her elbows, her face curious and questioning, "Why? If their anything like Ezra, they have to be okay, right?"

Emily rubs Aria's arm as if to comfort her, "You'll be fine."

She shrugs it off, "Let's just start going through these damn catalogs."

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra glances at the clock yet again. It was almost three.

Ella is cooking in the kitchen and when she cutting up lettuce for a salad, she calls Ezra over, "Ezra, why don't you stop vacuuming and come in here and help me out?"

"Sure," Ezra practically skips to the kitchen, "What can I do to help?"

"I need you to confirm something that Aria told me last night." Ella sets a familiar brown gaze on him.

He almost instantly puts on his charming boyish smile, "What did she tell you?"

"She said that you plan to get married here in Rosewood. Is that true?" Just as when she speaking, the pot of pasta that was boiling on the stove began to overflow the edges.

Ezra takes off the lid and begins to stir the pasta, trying to prevent a bigger mess. Finally, when it calms down, he puts down the spoon and turns to Ella, who is still waiting for a response.

"It is 100% true, Ella. I know we've been hiding for three years and I want to show the people in this town that we aren't afraid of what they think and that we truly love one another."

Ella smiles at him, "Thank you for your willingness to do that, because I have never really met a guy who had been trying to keep his double life secret for so long and then totally tearing that wall down." She pauses for a moment, "Would you come back to Rosewood High School then, if this does happen?"

He nods, "I have a few phone calls to make, but when Aria and I get married, I don't want to run away, like I have been for the past two years."

His future mother in law pats his hand, "That's good, because if you hadn't been planning to stay here, I would have had to kidnap you after the ceremony."

**Aria's POV**

"September? Why do you want to get married in September?" Hanna asks, confused at the dates Aria just wrote on a piece of paper.

"I sort of like the idea of us getting married on our third anniversary, which is September 1st." Aria is flipping through a dress catalog and when she doesn't get a response, she looks up to see her friends looking at her with big moony eyes.

Hanna is the first to get back on topic, "So, what kind of dress do you want to wear?"

**Please bear with me as I get in touch the fashion sense that I don't have.**

Aria points out to a strapless lace dress, "I like that one. And then when I get a hold of it, I can add some Aria flavoring to it."

**See how I wanted to escape that? Talking about dresses seriously scares me.**

Hanna nods, "You would look so good in that, Aria."

Emily is drumming her fingers on the table, "Where will you guys get married, if you're planning on getting married here in Rosewood?"

Aria thinks for a moment, "Probably the church."

Spencer hears a knock on the door and goes to get it. She comes back with Toby Cavanaugh, her hand entwined with his. Aria quickly shoves all the wedding stuff into her backpack.

Toby eyes them all with a cool smile, "Hey, girls, whatcha ya'll talking about?"

Emily smiles back at him, "Nothing, Toby, just girl stuff."

Toby rolls his eyes, "Nothing with you four; there is no such thing. Don't mind me, I just wanted to stop by and see Spencer."

Hanna and Aria exchange smiles. Toby was probably the nicest guy they could know and by the way that Spencer is blushing, they could tell that she loved him.

Aria glances at the clock. It was almost five.

"I have to go girls. I have dinner plans that I cannot miss." She gathers up her bag and heads outside. Ezra is just coming up the sidewalk and takes Aria's hand in his, giving her a quick kiss, "You girls have fun?" He opens the car door for her and then climbs in on his side.

"We sure did."

"Anything interesting?" He starts the car with his smile and begins to drive.

"Nothing you need to know about yet." Aria lifts his free hand up to her lips to give it a kiss, "Except for the fact that three hours without you is hell."

As soon as they pull up in front of her house, he turns to her, "I was going to tell you the same thing." He leans in to kiss her and soon they are back to the same situation they had been in just four hours earlier.

**Not my best chapter, but I felt like I needed to include it in order for the next chapter to make sense. **


	13. A Fitz Family Reunion

**This next chapter is going to be filled with past Fitz family drama, just to warn you. Most of it is pretty funny and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Ezra's POV**

As soon as he heard the knock on the door, Ezra turns off the vacuum and wipes his hands nervously on his jeans. Aria, who is cooking over in the kitchen, smiles in encouragement at him. She walks over to him, takes his hand and together they approach the front door.

Ezra hasn't seen his father in person for at least 3 years and he hates how he could almost be his father's double. They had the same shade of dark blue eyes and the same tint to their dark hair.

Issac smiles at his son and shakes his free hand, "Good to see you son and is this Aria?" Isaac's eyes fall on his son's girlfriend.

Aria returns his smile, "Yes, I'm Aria. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fitz." A smile pops on Ezra's lips, as if remembering the many times when Aria had to call him that.

Ella leads Issac into the living room, "When will your wife-I mean, Ezra, when will your mother be here?"

Just then a knock on the door came and a minute later, Aria leads Sarah and Daniel into the room.

Issac turns to see his ex-wife and politely says, "Hello, Sarah. It's been a long time."

Sarah looks down at him with a familiar look of dislike that Ezra recognizes from when he was a kid, "I wonder why that is, you lying son of a bitch."

**Why can't we ever see this greeting on a greeting card?**

Issac chuckles, "You always did know how to make someone feel so much better."

Sarah gives him a smile that would have frozen Antarctica after Global Warming took over, "I suggest you shut that mouth of yours, bastard, before I have to."

Daniel and Ezra push in between the quarrelling adults. The two brothers had always looked like twins and being barely two years apart in age hadn't changed that. Except for the fact that Ezra's hair still has the natural curls to it, when Daniel straightens his out every morning. They shared the same shade of dark blue in their eyes and their build was lanky, but muscular.

Daniel speaks first, "Okay, let's just be here for Ezra and Aria and not wallow in the past." His voice is deeper than it had been from the last time that Ezra saw him.

Sarah turns her nose up and then glances at Ella, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," She holds out her hand, "I'm Sarah."

Ella takes her hand, "I'm Ella. Welcome to our home."

Issac hasn't lifted his darting blue eyes off of Sarah, "You know you don't have to call me names every time you see me."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Let's do what Danny said and not argue," She smiles at Aria warmly, "I'm here for my future daughter in law."

**Aria's POV**

Aria returns the smile, "Thank you for coming, even under the circumstances-"

Ezra cuts her off mid-sentence, "What Aria is trying to say is that even under these terms, you all decided to be here tonight."

Aria raises an eyebrow at him and he shrugs his shoulders as if to say _I didn't tell them the whole story._ She gives him a thumb up.

Aria's eyes set on Daniel again. The Fitz men obviously had some sort of gene that just made them extremely boyish in their feature. Even thought Daniel is only 22, he still looks just like Ezra. They had the same face and natural brownish tint in their curls; though Aria notices Daniel must try to straighten them out. She smiles. Her future brother in law is a real cutie.

**Having two Ezra's on the show sounds pretty good to me **

Ella isn't paying attention to her daughter's assessment and leads everyone into the dining room for dinner, "Daniel, Ezra told me you were allergic to milk, so I hope iced tea is alright with your lasagna."

Aria's heart is literally thudding when Daniel shoots her a familiar boyish smile, "Iced tea is awesome. Thank you."

She has to remind herself that this man wasn't Ezra and glances at her boyfriend who is talking to his mother, that frustrated look back on his face.

**Ezra's POV**

Sarah looks at Aria, "I can't get over how amazingly young you look. May I ask how old you are?"

Ezra nods at Aria to tell his mother the truth, "I'm eighteen."

Issac glances at Ezra, "Didn't you say that you two have been dating for almost three years?"

He nods, "I did tell you that."

Daniel swallows a piece of lasagna, "That means you started seeing one another when she was sixteen. Wouldn't that have made you 23?"

Ezra looks at his little brother, "Yep that true."

Sarah's eyes are very wide, "Don't tell me that she was your….Ezra David Fitz!"

Ezra holds up his hands as if to defend himself, "Hey, I met her way before I knew she was my student and like you said, you were happy that I could handle the private relationship thing."

Issac smiles, "Says the woman that can't even keep her own affair quiet."

Sarah's eyes immediately move to Issac's cold gaze, "Well, excuse me for wanting my son to be happy. You weren't too quiet either, Issac. Like how your mistress happened to call the house when she knew I wouldn't be home."

He snorts, "I thought our sons would learn from our mistakes, guess I was wrong."

Ezra slams his fist on the table, "Enough! I don't want to hear this petty argument anymore! And, Dad, Aria is not a mistake that I made! She is the most amazing and beautiful girl I have ever met! I didn't even make your mistake, because unlike the wonderful that you aren't, I learned how to love someone unconditionally! And Aria may have been my student, but that never changed the way I felt about her!"

Issac stares at him, "What you did was wrong."

Ezra chuckles darkly, "People keep on saying that me and Aria did wrong, but what are we guilty of? Being seven years apart and not caring because in our case, our ages brought us closer and made us love one another deeper because we have had to hide our feelings as long as we did?"

Sarah smiles, "It seems that you really do love her."

Ezra returns it, "Would I have proposed to her if I didn't?"

Daniel holds out his fist, "Congrats, Ezra. Really happy for you."

Ezra bumps it with his free hand, "Thanks Danny. It'll be your turn soon."

His brother just rolls his eyes and then looks at Aria, "Ready to be a Fitz?"

Aria gives him a very warm smile, "I have been ready for the past three years."

Issac stands up, "Ella, thank you for dinner. I think I ought to be going." With one last glare at Sarah, he stalks out of the dining room without another word.

Ezra whispers, "I'll be right back." And quickly goes after him.

He follows his father outside, "You just going to take off again and not see me for another three years?"

Issac laughs, "If you're lucky, I'll see you at your wedding."

Ezra draws closer to him, "If I'm lucky? Dad, aren't you happy for me? I mean, I finally found _her._"

Issac hesitates before meeting his son's eye, "To be honest, I'm not happy right now, not for me, not for you, not for anyone." He starts again for his car but Ezra grabs his arm and spins him back around.

"How in the hell could you say that?" Ezra is struggling to keep his voice steady.

Issac looks back up at the moon, "Ezra, it's not that I don't want you to be happy. I just want you to see why this wedding could land you in jail."

Ezra raises his voice, "I don't care about that! I am willing to be with Aria, no matter what! I don't care if a cop knocks down my door when I'm trying to sleep at night. I just want her."

Issac gets into his car and before he shuts the door, he looks up at his angry son, "I don't want you to get married. Because you'll soon realize that love isn't always enough to make the marriage last. I don't want to have to see you go through the hell that I did." Issac starts his car and pulls out of the driveway, leaving Ezra standing alone.

Aria comes up behind him and takes his hand. He allows her to snuggle into his chest, "He's wrong Aria. We're not going to make our lives hell like my parents did with theirs."

She looks up at him, "Don't you think now would be a good time for a kiss?"

They both smile as they share a kiss in the front yard, arms around one another. Ezra's mind is burning. He wouldn't become his father. He knew that Aria and his futures were linked and in a couple of months, they would confirm it in front of everyone, with or without his father.

**Imagine it right now. Two Ezra's. Because one just isn't enough! LOL hope you enjoyed this very dramatic yet funny chapter. I can't promise when the next one will be up but it should be tomorrow. Thank you as always for reading!**


	14. A Fitzy Lullaby

**After the finale, I don't know what to think about what's going to happen in the Ezra and Aria relationship. Frankly, I don't think I can last on three minutes of them for the next 12 weeks. So, to make it easier, I am going to continue to write this story as far as I can take it. I will also write a few FanFiction's for Spencer/Toby and Hanna/Lucas. I plan to make the next 12 weeks as easy as possible for all us PLL fans out there. Anyways, again, I got this next chapter done while having nothing to do in U.S. History. All my best writing seems to come from my boredom, so I guess I'll have to wait and see what you guys think **

**Oh yeah! I have a new blogging pal and she has an amazing recapper's site that you guys should definitely check out. You will see your favorite shows in a new light, I swear, you will! Especially when you need something to laugh about when you're having a crappy day. Seriously, check it out! .com/**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra and Aria are snuggling on the couch in the Montgomerys' living room, watching the entire full Season 1 of Glee.

**I have never really been into Glee but after catching a few episodes during a marathon one day, I officially became a Gleek. **

Ezra could still hear his father's voice ringing in his head.

_Love isn't always enough to make the marriage last._

With Aria in his arms at the moment, he couldn't believe that. The fact that they were able to stay together through all the complications they have had to endure ought to count for something, right?

Aria is watching him and she smiles when he realizes that her eyes on him, "You have been quiet since your family left. You okay?"

When Ezra doesn't respond, she untangles herself from his arms and sits up, facing him, "Ezra," She runs his hand through his hair, tipping his chin up in order for him to meet her eyes, "tell me what's bugging you."

Ezra gives her a tiny smile, "Nothing's bothering me."

Aria rolls her eyes, "Oh, please! Your eyes always betray what you're feeling, so don't try lying to me."

He sighs, "You really know me don't you?" He leans forward to kiss her forehead, then leaning his against hers, "What my dad said is really starting to make me wonder."

She gives him a smile, "Like your mom said, Issac is a crazy lying bastard."

**Way to talk about your in laws, Aria.**

Ezra looks at her with frustrated eyes, "Do you think that he may be right?"

She plays with his curl, "Ezra, if I had any doubts that I am meant to be with you, do you think that I would have accepted your proposal?"

He flashes her a half-smile and she continues, "A lot of relationships don't last on love, but that fact that ours has for almost three years must prove that we're meant to be, right?"

Ezra kisses her sweetly and when he breaks away, his smile has returned, "Your right. We are most definitely meant to be."

Aria giggles, "Now stop restating the obvious and kiss me again."

**Aria's POV**

Aria didn't know what was better, the fact that Ezra is in her house, late at night, on the living room couch, or how adorable he is when he's asleep, his curly bangs starting to flop over his closed eyes and his strong arms around her, holding her against his chest.

She could lie like this forever, in his arms, feeling safe and secure, listening to his deep breathing as he dreamt.

Byron walks into the room and sees the couple on the couch.

Aria smiles at him and being careful not to wake her boyfriend, she slowly gets off the couch and follows her dad into the kitchen.

Byron looks at her, up and down, "Are you going to drive him home?"

She shrugs, "Maybe, but I don't think I should take him up. He's had a pretty long day."

He nods in understanding, "He can stay and sleep on the couch, but please promise me that you'll give me a peace of mind and sleep in your room?"

She laughs softly, "Of course, Dad. And," She looks at him, "thanks for being so cool with this."

Byron rolls his eyes, "I'm not cool with it, as far as you being with your former high school English teacher, but I can see that age was never really the issue. To me, all guys are scum and not good enough for my daughter. However, I can see that Ezra is a good person and that he makes you happy."

Aria smiles, "He really does make me happy, Dad. He has been making me the happiest person on Earth for the past two and a half years."

Byron pats his daughter's shoulder and heads back upstairs.

Aria creeps back over to the couch, peering over the edge to see if Ezra was still asleep, and she smiles when she hears him murmur in his sleep. She swears she hears him say, "Aria, I love you."

She throws a blanket over him and kisses him and leans back, "I love you too. Sleep tight." Aria kisses him one last time and starts to head for her bedroom.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please check out the blog! Thanks!**


	15. Picture Perfect

**I originally wanted this chapter to be linked with the other one before this but I wasn't able to get it posted in time. Besides that, I was able to include some time for both Lucas and Toby. Read on to find out what happens!**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra wakes up the next morning, lying on his stomach, on Aria's couch. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but watching Glee for 4 straight hours, he had been exhausted.

He hears a familiar voice come from the kitchen, "Is he finally awake? Aria, girl, you really picked a winner. Here it is almost nine on a Monday morning and he's passed out in your living room." What was Hanna doing at Aria's house?

Ezra waddles into the kitchen to see Hanna and Aria seated at the table with Spencer and Emily. As soon as he enters the room, they all start cracking up laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

Aria gets up and wraps her arms around his waist, "Nothing. We're just glad the snoring finally stopped."

He smiles, "You're so funny." They kiss and soon forget that there are other people in the kitchen. They break away and Aria goes back to sit with her friends.

Spencer grins at him, "So this is your morning self?"

He gives himself a twirl as if to show off his outfit and messy hair, "Yes, this is my very morning self."

She rolls her eyes and her smile grows even wider, "Too bad only Aria ever gets to see this side of you."

Aria smacks her friend, "Spencer, will these really bad jokes of yours ever end?"

Spencer laughs even harder and Hanna giggles at Emily, still glancing up at Ezra, "Did you save the picture? It should really be on the wedding invitations." The three of them start roaring again.

Ezra looks at them, confused. He turns to Aria, "What picture?"

She glances away, biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

Spencer calms herself, "Oh, nothing. We just came by to get your approval on the date we picked out yesterday. Aria mentioned that September 1st was your third anniversary?"

He tips his head at Aria, "Are you serious, Aria? You want to get married on our third anniversary?  
She nods, "Three years on that day, I met the most amazing guy on the planet." They exchange smiles.

Hanna coughs, "Wrong. Lucas is the most amazing guy. Like ever."

Spencer holds her hands up, "Toby is better than Lucas and Ezra combined."

Aria laughs and wraps her arms around Ezra again, "We all clearly have amazing boyfriends, but let's face it. Ezra is the best."

They all start bickering and Ezra can't help but smile at how ridiculous they all sound. Is this what they argue about when he's not even around?

All of the girls fall quiet after Aria puts in, "Well Ezra waited for me for two and a half years."

Before any of them can speak again, they hear a knock on the front door and Ezra untangles himself from Aria, "Let me get that for you." He flashes his famous smile at his fiancé and heads to the front of the house.

He freezes when he opens the door and Lucas Gotterman and Toby Cavanaugh look at him with wide eyes.

Lucas speaks first, "Mr. Fitz? What are you doing here?"

**Aria's POV**

"_Mr. Fitz? What are you doing here?"_

Aria whips around to face Spencer, "You invited Hanna over? Why did you do that?"

Spencer's eyes widen, "I…I didn't! I seriously didn't call him! Hanna, please tell me when you texted Lucas, you didn't tell him you were at Aria's!"

Hanna groans, "Oh, shit. I'm sorry Aria!"

Aria rolls her eyes, annoyance taking over, "Well, hopefully, I can clean up your mess." She stomps away to the front door, almost crashing into Ezra's motionless form.

She turns to face Lucas and Toby, whose eyes are locked on her boyfriend. Aria's stomach plummets. This is not how she wanted her best friends' boyfriends to find out about her relationship with their English teacher.

Toby clears his throat, pretending like nothing important has just happened, "Well, I guess I'll go in now. Coming, Lucas?" He tugs on his friend's shirt and Lucas nods, sliding around Ezra's frozen form and into the house.

Aria pulls Ezra outside. He is literally freaking out , running his long fingers nervously through his hair, "Aria, what was I thinking? Going to open your front door? God, I am so stupid-"

She puts his finger to his mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence, "This is what we wanted, remember? To out us?"

Ezra talks around her finger, a smile popping up on his face, "Remind me how to do that again, please?"

She moves her hand from his lips and kisses him, feeling him slowly untense. When they break away, she tries to tidy his messy black hair, especially where he had slept on it. Though she has to admit, she is enjoying the scruffy Ezra in front of her right now, from his cute aftershave to his half-unbuttoned and very wrinkled shirt.

**I remember this Ezra from "Know Your Frenemies" and ever since then I have been hoping for another scene like that. Though from what I have heard lately, we will finally get a shirtless Ezra scene in episode 2 of the next season. June has never seemed so far away!**

Aria leads her fiancé back inside and into the kitchen. Toby is rummaging through the cupboards and Lucas is facing Emily in an intense game of Tic-Tac-Toe. When the couple enters the room, the boys stand up straight.

Aria pulls Ezra forward in order for him to stand beside her, "I don't really know how to work my way around this, so I am just going to nip it in the bud. Ezra and I are getting married."

Toby's beautiful icy blue eyes widen, "Your marrying Mr. Fitz?"

She nods and elbows Ezra in the stomach for him to say something. He gives her a look that just screamed _OW_ turns back to the two teenage boys, whose jaws were wide open and their eyes are bigger than saucers.

**Did anyone else laugh hysterically when Aria punched Ezra's shoulder in the season finale? If not, well, then, there is something wrong with you!**

Ezra takes a deep breath, "Aria and I have been seeing one another for the past two years."

Lucas shakes his head in confusion, "You mean, you two were involved, like, romantically?"

Both of them nod and Toby shoves his hands into his pockets, "How did that work, with you being a teacher?" The way he says it sounds like it's impossible for teachers' to fall in love.

Ezra shrugs, as if he's tired of explaining the story, "I don't think you want all the details, do you?' He raises an eyebrow.

**Sexy scene right there! **

Toby shakes his head, "I'm good, thanks."

Lucas looks like someone hid his favorite video game and he can' find it, "Never saw this coming."

Hanna pats his shoulder, "Lukey, they are in love and it doesn't matter what the past is. 'Cause they are striving for the future."

Lucas gives her a slight nod but stays silent.

Toby is still staring at Ezra and Aria, trying to make sense of what is going on, "I can't say I saw I knew the whole time because I honestly had no idea."

Spencer rubs her boyfriend's arm, "It may seem a little odd, but if you spend time with them when they are acting like an actually couple, it is beyond adorable."

Emily giggles, "Toby, they couldn't exactly put it on the school's announcements."

Toby shrugs in agreement and then smiles at Ezra, "I guess I could make an appearance at the wedding."

Aria lets out a breath of relief and waits for Lucas to respond.

He shrugs, "I guess Han is right when she says you can't change the past. Wait, did you get that from Lion King?"

Everyone laughs and Aria looks over at Ezra, whose smile is wider than usual. She couldn't remember the last time that she has seen him laugh at a joke that seems so stupid and unimportant. Then again, he hadn't laughed for real in almost four days. It is good to see that goofy smile back on his beautiful face.

**Your right, Aria, when you say that his smile is beautiful on his already gorgeous face.**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra looks over to see Aria's brown eyes on him and his smile widens, which seems to please her, because she takes his hand and wraps his arm around her waist, laying her head against his shoulder.

He lays his head on top her hers and tries to listen to the conversation Lucas is attempting to start.

"Hanna and me are going to go see Maximum Ride at Rosewood Cinema tomorrow night. Anyone else want to come with?" He asks loudly.

Toby and Spencer exchange a glance and then Spencer says to him, "Count us in."

Lucas turns to Emily, "Think Samara would be up to it?"

She shrugs, "She might. Let me text her." She starts to drum away at her phone.

He glances in Ezra's direction, "How about you two?"

Ezra really didn't know anything about science fiction and he isn't going to pretend that he actually really paid attention to the book reports' Hanna always attempted to turn in for at least a B+. Now he wishes he had, "I'm fine with that. How about you, Aria?" He plays with a lock of her hair.

Aria nods and closes her eyes, as if she is deep in though. She smiles every once in a while, like she is enjoying something in her head.

Emily looks up from her phone, "Samara says she's in."

Hanna stretches, "Good. We have to spend all the time we can together before Aria takes off for New York."

Aria picks up her head and looks at her friend with a mischievous smile, "I'm not going to NYU. I'm staying here in Pennsylvania to attend classes at Hollis while Ezra teaches at the high school."

Emily looks at them, a smile appearing, "Seriously? You guys are really going to stay here in Rosewood?"

Ezra nods, "We decided that we don't want to run away. And since Aria has a life here outside of our relationship, I can make sure that our roots stay planted here."

Hanna claps and squeals, "Yay! I didn't think that Aria was serious, but since she was, well, then everything is perfect!"

Aria smiles and lays her head back down on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"So, Ezra," Toby says his name hesitantly as if he didn't know what to call him, "you want to join me and Lucas for a little guy time? We're going to head to his apartment and play some video games, if you're interested."

"Well that's not really my scene, but I think I'll take you up on that offer." Ezra smiles at him.

Spencer laughs, "You guys going to start painting each other's nails, too?"

Toby rolls his eyes and pulls her close to him. Ezra couldn't help but think what if the two years that he and Aria had been together hadn't been filled with sneaking around and hiding all the time. Would they still be as close as they are now?

**Aria's POV**

Later that afternoon, Aria is cleaning up from the game of Twister that the group of friends' had gotten into.

Ezra is sitting on the couch, reading a book and he looks up, "Are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up?"

She waves the box containing the game in the air, "All done. Now, "She climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, "we can relax."

He smiles, "Relaxing sounds good to me right now." He leans forward to kiss her and they slowly sink into the leather, their lips moving together as if they were one.

Ezra breaks away and Aria looks down at him, "What's wrong?"

He sits the both of them up, "Show me the picture you girls were laughing about this morning."

Aria sighs, "Can't we just kiss, please? Don't worry about it; it's no big deal."

Ezra laughs, "Please, Aria? Please show me the picture." He rubs his hand down her back, making her shiver and he moves his face closer to hers, making his sweet smelling breath go into her nostrils.

How could she say no, when he is being so adorably seductive? "Fine. But it's really stupid. I don't want you to try to delete either." She hands him her phone.

Ezra chuckles loudly and it soon grows to a grumbling roar.

The picture was him sleeping, his mouth wide open, as if he had been snoring when it was taken. Aria had knelt beside him, pressing her lips against his cheek.

Ezra kisses hers and then snaps a picture with his ancient flip phone she keeps on him bugging him to replace, "There. Now we've both had fun with our camera phones today."

Aria giggles, "You're so cute when you try to be hip and cool with the rest of us kids." She kisses him and soon they return to where they were just minutes earlier.

**Ever since I first saw these two together, I almost died because they killed me with their cuteness. I hoped you enjoyed the Lucas and Toby double feature **** I personally loved the Lion King reference! LOL. Next update should be tomorrow. I'll make sure I get a lot done in U.S. History! Talk to you then!**


	16. Father vs Son Part 1

**It's odd that every time I submit a new chapter, I get more and more reviews. It's odd but in an awesome way! So thanks to all my fans out there! I am still way too lazy to thank you individually but thank you for making me wanting to keep going with the story. I had just meant for there to be maybe 10 chapters, but now I am on #, what? 16, I think the chapter thing says? That's amazing! Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read it! **

**Ezra's POV**

It seems like forever since the last time that Ezra actually had a face-to-face conversation with his father, just them, father and son. Now he wishes he had brought Aria with him for moral support.

After this morning and earlier this afternoon, he decided to be a real man and make amends with Issac. Aria may seem okay with the drama but Ezra could tell that she is worried about their own future when his father is being such an ass. Or him just an ass in general. Ezra couldn't decide on which.

Issac had come to the apartment ten minutes later than what Ezra had expected, so he was scrambling to get the scotch and takeout around. His dad wasn't picky, but when he got wasted, he got hungry, so he had to be prepared.

**Issac sounds like he won Father of the Year a lot.**

Issac is browsing through the apartment. He notices to unmade bed, "Don't tell me you let her stay over here with you. Ezra, you don't show the girl where you live. That's just against nature."

Ezra rolls his eyes and ignores that. He is hoping his dad would leave soon so then he could go get Aria for a date they had planned. By the way that things were going, he should be able to go pick her up within the hour.

Issac smiles, "You know I'm just kidding, kid. No need to be so sensitive."

He makes sure that his growing anger doesn't explode out of him; he looks at his dad and speaks slowly, as if his dad were a five year and still learning the alphabet, "Aria is welcome here anytime she needs to be here. Or whenever she wants to be here. I like her being where I can see here, if that's so wrong."

Issac puts his hands up, "Hey, if you want to ruin your life, by all means go ahead. I won't stop you."

Ezra's fingers begin to tighten around the scotch bottle, "Aria is not going to ruin my life. She's going to make it a hell of a lot better."

His dad shrugs, "If you say so. I guess I can't stop you. I just wish you'd see it from my point of view." He takes a swig of scotch and swallows it. He holds out his hand, "Why don't you just save yourself some time and give me the whole bottle?"

Ezra helps his drunken father out to his car and tries to take the keys away from him. Issac snatches them away and hops into the driver seat, mumbling, "I can drive my own damn car."

Ezra tugs on his shirt, "Dad, you're in no condition to drive. Let me take you back to your hotel."

His father shakes his head, "I can do it, dammit."

Ezra remembers that Issac had once driven all the way from his high school graduation back to his mansion in Virginia without any trouble. He could handle a couple of blocks, couldn't he?

Ezra shrugs, "Fine. Do what you want." He shuts the door and runs to his Sedan, ready to go pick up Aria.

**I plan to continue with this storyline, so this is why I left it for you guys to relish. Sorry for the shortness of it as well as leaving you with another cliffy. I suppose I'll get a scolding by some. But Part 2 should be up by tomorrow morning. Hopefully!**


	17. Father vs Son Part 2

**I promised you guys a new chapter this morning and I always do my best to keep my promises. And I promise you that you are going to see both Ezra and Issac at a new light after this chapter. Or you will see their father and son relationship take an interesting twist. So…read on, my beloved readers!**

**Aria's POV**

Aria could hardly remember that only months earlier, she and Ezra were sneaking all the way to Phillie for a real date. Because right now was just about them, huddled together in a dark theater, doing their best to pay attention to the movie. Yes, the theater is vacant, it being a Monday night and all, but she still enjoys just being with Ezra, her hand in his and their feet battling in a fierce war of footsie.

Ezra has really changed in the past four days. He went from worrying about their relationship to willingly taking her out on public dates in their home town. They didn't get as much as a glance, but Ezra didn't seem to care what others thought.

When the credits begin to roll after the movie is over, he pulls out his cell phone and flips it open. His eyes widen and a gasp comes out of his mouth, "Oh my gosh. Aria, we have to go to the hospital." He starts to pull her towards the curtains, the grip on her arm tight, but not tight enough to hurt her.

She digs her heels into the carpet to slow him down. She is finally able to get her arm free, "Ezra, what's going on?"

Ezra has a wild, guilty look on his face, making Aria scared, "My dad was in a car accident. Aria, come on! We have to get moving!

Aria is in the waiting room, watching Ezra pace back and forth. She has never seen him like this before. His hands were clenching and unclenching into fists, beads of sweat on his forehead, his blue eyes narrow. She reaches out to take his hand and he jumps.

Aria wraps her arms around him, as if to hold them there and his strong arms entwine around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. She could feel his chin find the top of her head.

Daniel comes out of the hospital room and approaches them, "Ezra, Issac is going to be okay. He just has a few bruised ribs and a broken leg. He was asking for you."

Ezra pulls away from Aria, giving his eyes a wipe with the back of his hand, "Okay. Aria, you want to stay with Daniel?"

She nods quietly and kisses his cheek. He gives her a sad crooked smile and reluctantly heads into his father's room.

**Ezra's POV**

_This is all my fault _is what is racing through Ezra's mind as he stood at the doorway, looking at his father, lying in the hospital bed, IV drips in his arms and the beep from the heartbeat monitor.

Issac's accident hadn't dried out his already dry humor, "You going to come in or not, kid?"

Ezra slowly walks in and sits in the chair beside the bed, "How you feeling?"

Issac laughs, "Hungover. Sore from the chest down. Why, did you expect me to be perfect?"

He rolls his eyes. His feeling of guilt instantly disappears. This wasn't his fault. He had tried to stop his dad from driving his car.

His dad looks at him with raised eyebrows, "Ezra is she in the waiting room?"

He nods, "She came here with me, make sure that you were alright." It wasn't exactly a lie, but the condition of his father is not exactly the worries in Aria's mind.

Issac groans, "It's really hard to dislike her for that. She is a sweetheart, I have to admit."

Ezra is confused, "Wait, you don't like Aria? Why on Earth don't you like her?"

Issac grins mischievously, "It's not that I don't like her, kid. I just worry that she's too good for you."

**Oh no he didn't! Let me at him, Ezra! Let me at him!**

Ezra shakes his head in frustration, "You think she's way out of my league?"

Issac nods, "Way, way out. It's like seeing Charlie Sheen with Jordan Sparks."

Ezra laughs, "You're totally right. She's way out of my ball park but she loves me for me and I love her for that."

His dad smiles, "Then I wish you well. Make sure you save me a seat at the wedding."

**Aria's POV**

Aria sits cross legged in a cushioned chair as she waits for Daniel to come back with coffee. She has to admit that Daniel's outgoing nature and frankly charming qualities reminds her a lot of Ezra, though his smile didn't nearly match up the same boyish charm that Ezra's does.

She sees him come around the corner of the counter with two coffees in his hands. She smiles up at him, "Thanks."

Daniel flashes a grin, "No problem." He sits beside her and they listen to the sounds of the hospital, from the ruffling papers of the secretaries and the constant ringing of the phone.

Daniel looks over at her, "Ezra told me that he met you in a bar. Why were you, at sixteen in a bar?"

Aria smiles again, 'I had just gotten back from Iceland and I was hungry, so I went to the nearest restaurant that I could find and that's where I met Ezra."

He laughs, "Did you happen to go into the bathroom and then your first kiss was there?" When he sees an embarrassed look on her face, he quickly puts in, "I only ask because when we were younger, I dared Ezra to take a girl he met in a bar into the bar bathroom for a smooch. God, I didn't actually think he'd go through with it."

Aria giggles, "Are you being serious? How old were you when you dared him?"

He thinks for a moment, "He was about 14, so I was 12. We had just watched an episode of the O.C. and we wanted to experiment. Let's just say he was more willing than I was."

She playfully punches his shoulder, "Well, thanks, because without that kiss, we may not be where we are now."

Daniel nods, "Happy to oblige." He smiles wide and Aria is again taken back on how much he resembles her fiancé.

She tips her head and he looks at her, "What is it?"

Aria keeps her voice calm, 'Do you know why Ezra doesn't like your father?"

Daniel takes a deep breath, "After the divorce they had in 1999, our parents got into a nasty custody fight over us. Ezra decided to go with our dad but was later emancipated and moved in with our grandmother. Turns out, our dad was an alcoholic and was constantly beating on him. Things have never been right between them, even after Issac quit the bottle. They tried to reconcile a few years ago, but that's another reason Ezra chose to go to Germany and Italy for a year abroad. According to him, he was able to leave his past behind and that's why he came back to finish up his classes at Hollis. I think he came back because our dad was in rehab for drug overdose. I am guessing this is going to make Ezra going through the past more than he usually does."

She can't even think. Her perfect Ezra being beaten at barely 12 years old and then sent off to live at a distant relative's because his father hit him. Now she knows why he had been so hesitant around her when they had first started out. He had been afraid that he was going to hurt her like his father had hurt him. Why he never drank when he was around her, like he was afraid that he was going to lose himself in the alcohol.

Daniel continues, "I know it may seem like World War III between the two of them and I think it's important that you know why. I'm glad he has you though. I think the past is now really behind him and you helped him keep it behind him."

Aria smiles at her future brother-in-law, "Thank you for telling me."

He returns her smile with a sad grin, "In the words of Pumba, Hakuna Matata."

**As you can tell I am a very big fan of Lion King. The 90's were Disney's best time****. **

Ezra comes walking out of the hospital room, "Thanks for waiting." His face is creased with frustration, "Ready to go?"

She stands up and cuddles into his arms, "Wherever you go, I am sure to follow."

**I just want to pause the story here for a minute. What do you think about Ezra's past? I thought that would put an interesting twist in Ezra and Aria's future together. Hope you enjoyed it and I will make sure that the next chapter will be up by Monday. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Well, That Was Unexpected

**There are very rare occasions when I can post a chapter on Sunday afternoon. And because I hate doing nothing on Sunday mornings, I was able to work on an all new chapter for this story and you may need to know this if you are just tuning into it (BTW if you are, go back and read the earlier chapters so then you know what's going on, okay? I just don't want you to get confused because a lot has happened between this couple in the last 17 chapters.), the story is going day by day. I am a live in the moment type and I hate striving too far ahead of myself. It may seem odd, but don't worry, it's slow in a good way****. Anyways, I worked hard on bringing this chapter as much fluffiness as a possibly could and as you can see by the title that there is something unexpected that happens in the chapter. So, stop reading my blab and read the dang chapter already!**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra pulls up in front of Aria's house and kills the engine. He looks over at her. Her eyes are closed and her hair is lit up in the moonlight. She had fallen asleep on the way from the hospital and careful not to wake her, Ezra gets out of the Sedan and walks over to her side and scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the front door.

When he enters the house, his fiancé asleep in his arms, Ezra starts for her room.

A voice comes from the living room, stopping him in his tracks, "Going somewhere with my daughter, Mr. Fitz?"

Ezra turns to face Byron, "She fell asleep in my car and I just wanted to make sure that she gets enough rest. It's been a busy day."

His future father in law nods, "Go take her to her room, but before you leave, I'd like to talk to you for a minute, if that's alright."

Ezra replies, "Fine with me." And continues to Aria's room.

He opens the bedroom door and lays Aria down on her bed. As soon as he puts her down, she jerks awake and slowly opens her eyes.

"Where am I?"

He smiles as he rummages around in the dark room for a blanket to throw over her, "You're in your room, in your bed, ready to go back to sleep." He finds a thick fleece quilt and tucks her into her bed.

She blinks, "Are you staying here tonight?"

He kneels beside her and shakes his head, playing with a strand of her hair, "I think I need a night to myself. But you know that I'll be dreaming about you tonight."

She grins at him, "I guess after spending four nights together is a little much for me, too. Not that I don't falling asleep in your arms every night. I certainly have gotten used to it."

"Spending every night with you is something I have dreamt of for the past two years. You know I would stay, but your dad knows I'm here and if I don't come back downstairs, you may then marry a man who may just have one arm." He chuckles softly and kisses her forehead.

She murmurs, closing her eyes, "Very funny. I love you, Ezra. Always have, always will."

He leans down to kiss her goodnight, "I love you, Aria, More than I'll ever be able to tell you."

**This moment on TV would definitely be AWWW worthy, now wouldn't it?**

She smiles softly and he watches as her breathing slows and she sinks into the land of dreams.

He stays beside her bed for a moment, wondering how he has been so lucky to be with this amazing girl. Now he's going to spend the rest of his life with her.

His dad was right when he said that Aria is way out of his league. But if she could down a few levels to be with him, Ezra is perfectly fine with that.

He leaves the room silently and closes the door behind him. He heads in Byron's direction and immediately freezes when he sees a bottle of scotch on the counter with two glass cups.

_His father comes into the tiny apartment, heading straight to the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass of scotch. _

_Ezra is in his bedroom, trying to do his homework when his dad comes stumbling in. His eyes immediately lock on the glass in his father's hand._

"_I got a call from the lawyer today. Told me you want to be emancipated." Issac's speech is slurred and Ezra can hardly make out the words._

_He looks at Issac straight in the face, "I don't want to live here anymore."_

_He laughs harshly, "Why wouldn't you want to live here? You have a place to stay, food to eat, and a bed to sleep in? Is that enough for you?"Issac takes a step towards his son and Ezra immediately backs away into the wall._

_He continues, "Why are you so ungrateful? After everything I do to keep you clothed and fed." He slams the glass of scotch into the carpet, making the glass shatter. Ezra jumps. _

"Ezra, you okay?" Byron's voice jerks Ezra back to 2012.

His voice is shaky when he replies, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Byron pours a glass of the thin-yellow liquid for Ezra and tries to give it to him, but Ezra refuses to take it, "I don't want to drink with Aria in the house."

He sighs, "Ezra, what's with you? Your 25 years old. You know you can drink, right?"

Ezra nods, "I know I can, sir, but just not with your daughter asleep in her bedroom upstairs."

Byron looks at him with knowing eyes, "Do you feel like you'll lose yourself in the alcohol?"

"My dad used to beat on me after he drank and I just don't want to hurt Aria. I'd kill myself if I ever laid a hand on her."

Byron nods, "I guess that's a good reason, then. Well, thanks for making sure that my daughter is safe when she is around you." He pours the alcohol down the drain.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ezra asks, desperate to change the subject, the ringing of the broken glass still in his head.

Aria's father eyes him with daggers, making him feel very small, "I wanted to tell you that even under these circumstances, I'm glad that she has you as her fiancé. When we lived in Iceland, she brought some boys home that I just wanted to strangle."

Ezra laughs, "And your saying that you've never wanted to strangle me?"

Byron shakes his head, "I did when I first met you as her…boyfriend. You see, Ezra, that when a father still looks at his daughter as his little girl it's hard to give her away. You'll understand that one day, when you're a father."

Ezra has never imagined himself as a dad but now as he starts to think about it, it made his stomach knot up. Is he ready to raise a kid?

Byron continues, "I see now how much you love her and that you try to make her happy no matter what."

Ezra opens his mouth to speak, but Byron holds a finger up to silence him, "If any dad could give his daughter to any guy, he would definitely choose a guy like you."

He tips his head to the side, "Really? I didn't know that I was so much different than all the other guys."

Byron shrugs, "You respect her as the young lady she is and it looks like the boundaries are pretty secure. You make sure that my baby girl is taken care of."

Ezra can't believe what Byron is telling him right now. He is going to willingly give his daughter away to him. Wasn't it just a few days prior to when Byron seemed like he wanted to cut Ezra into little bite-size pieces?

Ezra chews on a finger nail, "I can't imagine a man who isn't willing to protect the woman that he loves. Speaking for myself, I'd give my life up for Aria if it meant that she'd be safe."

He nods, "That's why I am glad that she has you. Now don't do anything to screw it up."

**Aria's POV**

Aria wakes up the morning, sweating in her bed. The thick quilt is suffocating her. It is June and Ezra had covered her up with a heat stroke machine.

She reaches into her jean pocket as it begins to vibrate and takes out her phone. She takes a look at the caller ID and sees the name _Spencer_

She answers, "Hey, Spence. Happy Tuesday morning."

Spencer laughs on the other end, "Well me and the other girls are going to the mall if you want to come. Ezra can come if he'd like to. I'm dragging Toby along and Hanna is going to try to convince Lucas to come, too."

That's exactly what her 25 year old boyfriend wanted to do, following four eighteen year old girls as they talked clothes and shoes. That'd probably make his head explode.

"I can ask him, but he probably wants to hold off on the shopping. His wardrobe out on the town consists of a pair of jeans and a hoodie." Aria giggles.

Her friend pauses for a moment, "Then a perfect opportunity for him to go clothes shopping. He does need a tux for a wedding doesn't he?'

She sighs, "I suppose he does. And we need to start looking for wedding bands. Those may be important."

She hears a laugh and continues, "I'll tell him to meet us at the mall, if you want to give me a lift there."

Spencer replies, "Sure, no problem. Tell him to meet us there at about 9, alright?"

"Okay, will do. Bye Spence."

"Bye."

As soon as she slides the phone shut, Aria immediately reopens it and dials Ezra's phone number.

After a few rings, she hears a click and then his voice groggy on the other end, "Hey, Aria. Morning."

She smiles. She must have woken him up, "Spencer wanted to invite to go to the mall with us today. "

"I guess I could fit you girls into my schedule. Aren't we going to that movie tonight, too?" Ezra's voice sounds deep and heavy and she could see him rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Yep, so you better get moving cause you have to meet us there at 9. And make sure you bring the cheery, fashion-loving Ezra instead of the whiny one that I see when I try to take you jean shopping."

He groans, "Aria, I lost that fashion-loving Ezra a long time ago. No, wait a minute. You can't lose something that you never had."

Aria laughs, "Just try not to bring us all down with your complaining, okay? While we're there, we should try to find some wedding bands and your tux."

"Yippee. Can't wait. Well, if I'm meeting you in an hour, I better get in the shower."

"Enjoy that. I love you."

"Love you too."

She hangs up and starts to get ready for the day.

Aria arrives with Spencer at the Rosewood Plaza right at nine and she tries to ignore Toby's grumbling. She remembers the last time they tried to bring him along to shop. He had suffered in silence, apart from the dragging of his dirty sneakers.

Aria spots Ezra leaning against his car and Spencer drops her off to be alone with her boyfriend. Probably to warn him that if he complains once, he'll have her to deal with later.

Ezra wraps his arms around Aria, holding her in a tight hug, "Morning, beautiful."

She giggles as he feels his lips on her neck and she pulls out of his hug, "Morning, handsome. I see the cheery Ezra. Please tell me he is here to stay?"

Ezra crosses his heart, "If I complain, I give you permission to make the shopping longer."

She smiles, "I'll take you up on that." She drags him down for her lips to meet his and feels his hands on her waist holding her to his chest.

When they break away, they both laugh softly and head inside to shop.

After a lot of walking around and dragging Ezra in and out of stores, they finally reach a ring outlet. Ezra has pasted a fake smile on his face, but Aria could tell that he is not liking shopping very much.

The jeweler meets them at the door, her blonde hair tied up in a neat little bun, "Welcome to Kay Jewelers. How may we be of service to you?"

"Well, we're getting married and we need some rings. So, can we get some here?" Aria resists elbowing Ezra in the gut. He sounds ridiculous.

The woman smiles, "Of course you can. We have a variety of different rings and I hope you find one to your liking."

She leads them into the small store, the dim lighting making it hard for Aria to see, "We have these Tritons'."

**Just FYI, I have no jewelry sense in my body and so when writing this, I went to the Kay Jewelers website and just randomly picked out the Triton because 1) I don't like looking for things I don't want to be looking for 2)I fall asleep looking at all the words they use to describe the rings and 3) Did I mention I have no jewelry sense in my body?**

Ezra looks at the ring and he seems to like how the silver caught the light, "These are pretty simple. Want to buy 'em, Aria?"

Aria rolls her eyes, "Ezra, I know you hate shopping, but these rings will be on our hands for the rest of our lives. So, tell me, is this really the ring you want to be on your ring finger for the next 80 years?"

Ezra looks at her blankly, "So, are we going to buy them or not?"

She sighs, "We'll get them, alright? Just to make you shut up." She turns to the blonde, "Can you put these rings on Layaway for a month or so?"

She nods, "I just need your fiancé's name."

Ezra smiles at her, "Ezra Fitz."

She punches it into the computer, "Okay. They can be on Layaway until you are ready to come pick them up."

Aria thanks her and drags Ezra out of the store, "Remind me to do the wedding shopping stuff from now on."

He laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulders, "Hey, you have to deal with me for the next 80 years."

She smiles, "I can deal with it." She stands up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

**I have been shopping with my brothers as well as some of my guy friends and they acted just like Ezra. I am actually worse than they are when it comes to the complaining. In my opinion, shopping is TERRIBLE and a complete waste of time! That's just me, so feel free to share your opinion in the reviews about that. LOL. Well, the next chapter will most likely be up by tomorrow, so see you then!**


	19. Bedtime Story Material?

**I just realized that I haven't posted a new chapter for two days! I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I am now working on three different Fan Fics and I'm swamped with trying to keep them all updated. Sorry again and here's an all new chapter!**

**Ezra's POV**

It is almost noon and somehow, Aria has dragged Ezra into tuxedo shopping while they were in the mall. He waits patiently as she browses through the Clearance rack for a decent tux to wear on their wedding day.

He has to admit, that even though he hates shopping, the experience is so much better when he shops with Aria. It may because he is comforted by her presence or something of that nature. He doesn't care. He is willing to take time out of his not so busy day and shop for the wedding with her.

Aria laughs when she sees a tux that must be pretty goofy looking and Ezra can see from where he is standing the horrific color that is pink. She holds it up for him and he fakes gagging.

She smiles and rolls her eyes at his grimace, "I think our guests would love to see you in pink." She puts the ugly tux back on the rack.

"I know they would love to see me in that poor excuse for a color, I don't think the minister will be too happy when he has to clean vomit off of his shoes." Ezra jokes, raking through the rack with hardly any interest.

He sneaks a glance over at Aria with a mischievous smile. She had fallen for the Triton ring trap just like he had expected her to. He had called ahead to order the real rings that he wanted and put them on Layaway. _Aria is going to flip when she sees the rings that _I _picked out. _

Ezra sees a tux that catches his eye and he takes it off the rack. It has a jet black suede jacket, a black silk shirt, and a white bow tie.

Aria takes it from him to examine his choice, "You like this one, Ezzy?"

He shrugs, "It could have Ezra potential, don't you think?"

She smiles, "How about you go to the dressing room and make sure that this is the one that we want to buy?"

He grins, "Only if you come and help me."

She giggles, her face flushing pink as she leads him to the small dressing room in the back of the store.

Ezra takes off his t-shirt and begins to reach for the black silk fabric of the tux.

**Aria's POV**

As Ezra starts to reach for the shirt, Aria can't help but look at the abs on his stomach and the way that his biceps flex as he puts on the shirt.

She stops his fingers that were starting to button it and Ezra looks at her with a growing smile, "You want to take a picture? It'll last longer."

Aria returns his grin, "Let me help you button it, alright? See how you already missed to of the buttons."

He rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss her, causing her hand to draw slowly up his chest to his hair, where she knots her fingers, clinging herself to him.

He had to start the kiss, so he has to end it. He smile is blinding as he pulls away, "Now, isn't this a story to tell our future children? "Mommy seduced half-naked Daddy in a dressing room.""

**I'm thinking that instead of his poetry, Ezra will tell his kids bedtime stories on how he and Mommy have madeout in multiple locations. 1) Bar Bathroom 2) The front seat of his car (twice) 3) The back of a limo 4) Sidewalk of Philadelphia 5) His apartment (How many times I've lost count?) 6) My favorite: The hallway of his building in Reality Bites Me. Imagine how wide their eyes will be at them tales! **

She moans, "I swear, if you tell our kids that, I'll make sure you regret it."

He cowers away from her, laughing, "OOO, I'm so scared."

She smacks him and he struggles to compose himself, "Let's just try on the damn tux so then we can ditch this joint."

It only takes a few minutes for him to slip on the jacket and tie, but when he can't get the dress pants zipper zipped, Aria has to step in and help him.

His eyes go wide when he hears the _Ziiiiipppp _and then he pastes a sheepish smile on his face, his cheeks flushing red.

"Want to give your fiancé a little spin to show off this fabulous tuxedo?" She teases him and then she laughs when he actually does a complete 360.

"I like this one on you than all the ones we saw today. Let's get it." Aria starts to unbutton the shirt and somehow her lips find his.

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra takes Aria back to his apartment, the tuxedo laying over his right shoulder. He hangs it up on a hook in the wall and then turns to her as she plops on the couch.

"When are we meeting the others at the theater?"

Aria kicks off her shoes, "The movie doesn't start until eight. We have about seven hours to kill. What do you want to do?"

He shrugs and she pulls him down next to her and snuggles herself into his arms, knees to her chest.

"Ezra can I ask you a question?"

He kisses her hair, "You just did."

She smiles softly, playing with his fingers on his right hand, "Did your dad hit you when you were a kid?"

He takes a deep breath, "Yeah, as well as kicked, punched and cut. Why do you bring it up?"

She looks up at him with widening green eyes, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He chuckles, pulling her closer to him, "It's not something I like to magically bring up. Especially when I'm with you."

"Ezra, I need to know these things so then we can work through them together. Like we need to work through the fact that you refuse to drink around me." She kisses his hand and he finds so comfort in the way that he lips felt against his skin

"Aria, I don't want to be him. I want to be sure that you're safe when your around me. If I ever hurt you, I don't know what I would do."

"Ezra, I am safe around you! You're not the monster that your father was. Your 25 years old. You should be allowed to have a drink every once and a while. At the toast are you going to drink apple juice?"

"I don't care whether I'm 25 or 72. I am focused on keeping you safe."

"Thank you for that, but I need you to promise me that you'll take time to yourself and go out with Hardy and Daniel and just be guys. Have a beer, play some darts, and talk dirty." Aria kisses his neck, making his skin tingle.

"Alright, I promise." He tells her and then smiles mischievously, "Want to seal that promise with a kiss?" The words had barely left his mouth when her lips lock with his and their previous conversation is suddenly forgotten….

**Aria's POV**

About a half an hour later, Aria wakes up in Ezra's bed, her head on his bare chest and her fingers knotted with his.

Ezra is snoring softly and she traces her finger over the outline of his face, watching him sleep. His expression is so young and innocent when he's fast asleep, the worry and frustration gone, replaced with a soft, young, sensitive man who was hers and only hers.

Aria had never noticed before now on how many little white lines seemed to be on his face. Thin white scars from old cuts covered his cheeks, forehead, and neck. God, did his dad purposely cut him with broken glass?

She couldn't imagine her man being hit and cut, she didn't want to. Him crying and trying to defend himself from a man so much bigger and stronger than him….She shivers as a chill goes up her back. She would never let him be hurt again. She would do anything in her power to keep that from happening to him again.

Ezra wakes up and his big blue eyes stare back at her, "Hey, did you have a nice nap?"

Aria plays with his curl, "I sure did. How about you?"

He smiles back at her, "Are you sure I'm still not dreaming? Because the girl I see right now is too beautiful to be real."

**I know it's cheesy but if he said it to you, would you be as charmed as much as I would?**

She giggles at his cheesy pickup line, "Your such a geek."

His body shakes underneath her as he laughs, "Well, every geeky part of me is always and forever yours." He tries to sit up but Aria whine stops him.

"Can't we just lay here?"

He nods and pulls Aria next to him again, "Did I ever tell you about the time that my mom came home to find a message on the answering machine to find out that my dad had a twenty seven year old mistress?"

"What is with the Fitz men and hitting on younger woman?" She teasingly asks him.

"I don't know, but I don't think age ever mattered with us, did it?"

She shakes her head, "In our case, age is just a nuisance in number form."

"What we were talking about earlier, about our future. Do you want to a baby?" Ezra asks her, trying to keep the question casual.

"I've always wanted at least one child. Don't you remember from that essay you had us write? Don't you remember the look Hanna gave you after reading that sentence?"

He chuckles, "How can I forget? The way that she was giggling I would have thought I had turned into a circus clown. One kid, huh? What would you name him or her?"

"I've always liked the name David for a baby boy. Isn't that your middle name?"

Ezra nods, "It is. David Fitz? Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? How about for a daughter?"

Aria thinks for a moment, "I have to admit, I've always wanted a son and never really thought of a name for a baby girl."

He laughs again, "So if we ever have a daughter, she'll be nameless?"

She giggles along with him, "What would you name a little girl?"

He composes himself and tries to take the question seriously, "Well, I like McKenzie. It sounds like an adorable name for a female Fitz."

"McKenzie and David Fitz?" Aria admits to herself that the names are absolutely adorable, "I love it."

"Look at us, Aria! Naming kids that aren't even born yet," He kisses her hair, smiling, "The future is looking up for us, isn't it?"

Aria smiles softly, closing her eyes, inhaling his musky scent, "It sure is, Ezzy, it sure is."

**Lots of fluff for all my readers because I know what tickles you all pink! LOL! I hope you liked it and the next chapter will definitely be up by tomorrow. As always, thanks for reading and see you Wednesday! **


	20. Chef Boyardee: This Stuff is FLUFFY

**In the last chapter, Aria and Ezra mentioned that they want to have children. A good twist in the story if she got pregnant before they get married. I'm not saying that this'll happen, but there's a good possibility. So, while you guys raffle on that idea (Tell me what you think, please. Your opinions mean a lot to me****), I'll continue onto the point onto the next chapter. It includes a lot of drama and all of it happens INSIDE OF A WALMART. Why, you may ask, it's because Ezra never seems to have food in his apartment and I thought it'd be fun for them to go a grocery store and have a fun afternoon. Man this was too cool to write!**

**P.S. For all of those weirded out by that nickname Ezzy: That's my own personal nickname for him and I realized that I actually put it twice in the last chapter. I hadn't meant to, so my apologizes to you. **

**Ezra's POV**

"Please tell me again why we're here." Ezra complains to Aria as he picks a parking spot in the almost vacant parking lot of Rosewood's Wal-Mart and cuts the engine of the Sedan.

She eyes him with a raised eyebrow, "Ezra, when was the last time I cooked dinner? A few weeks? The apartment is completely out of food, wiped clean."

He shrugs, "I'm not really into shopping and I like to put it off as long as I can."

"Unless you want to be eating takeout for the rest of your life, we have to go inside and get groceries. I love you, but God sometimes I just want to take you by the neck and…" She shows him what she means by curling her fingers and strangling the air.

Ezra sighs, but nods reluctantly, "Okay let's go." Before he can get out of the car, she grabs his hand and he looks over his shoulder at her.

"Please promise me you'll behave on this adventure. I want to see the Ezra I saw this morning."

He smiles at her, "I'll be okay. Let's just go in already so then we can begin this once in a lifetime opportunity."

She grins back at him, "That's more like it!" She climbs out of the Sedan and waits for her fiancé to hurry up and lock it.

Ezra takes Aria's hand in his and they head for the doors. The greeter, of course, greets them with a warm smile, and says, "What an adorable couple you two are!"

"Thank you." They say at the same time and continue through the main doors. She nabs a cart from the cart holder and leaves Ezra to push it, a smile spreading across her face.

"Where to first, Martha Stewart?"

She hits him playfully, "I told you not to call me that, and we, and "She glances at her incredibly long list and then at the dairy section, "May as well start with the milk." Aria drags her bored fiancé in tow.

Ezra hasn't been grocery shopping for this exact reason. It bores him more than clothes shopping, pushing around a cart, up and down aisles crowded with a bunch of screaming kids and older citizens, looking for good sales. He never went with his Grandma as a kid, so he didn't know how to act.

Aria seems to be enjoying herself, with that smile pasted on her face. She probably just enjoys torturing him. _Hey, if this is making her happy, then I may as well help her enjoy it, right? _Ezra asks himself and tries his best to be as cheery as she is.

"Okay, Ezra, can you go to the Pharmacy area and pick up a few things?" She rips off a section of her list and puts it in the hand that is hanging limply at his side.

"Sure, what do we need from there?"

She blushes deep red, "You'll see when you get there, okay?"

He shrugs, "Alright, if you want me to." He starts to head that way and looks over his shoulder. Aria is going through the wide variety of cheeses, her cheeks still flushed scarlet. _What's going on with her?_

Ezra looks down at the list when he reaches the Pharmacy and glances through the list. Pretty simple stuff: Pain reliever, cough syrup, cold/flu medicine, pregnancy test-

His eyes nearly fall out of his head _What the hell?_ He re-reads it and his jaw drops open.

_Pregnancy test? Is Aria pregnant? I mean, I know we hadn't bothered to take precaution. I didn't think that…Oh my gosh. _

**Aria's POV**

Aria is now browsing through the meats, looking for marked down hamburger or rib eye that she could make this next weekend.

She makes her way out of the groceries and comes to the baby section. She smiles as she runs her hands through the soft fabric of a blue pair of footsie pajamas. _Should I get these? I mean they may come in handy if me and Ezra are having a-_

Ezra comes tearing around the corner and when he sees her, he sprints to her and stops, looking down at her with wild blue eyes. A plastic baggie is in his hand and he throws it into the cart.

"Aria," Ezra says calmly, "why do you need a pregnancy test?"

She looks back up at him, "I don't know, Ezra, why do you think I'd need it?"

"You aren't, are you?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. I guess it wouldn't hurt to make sure, now would it?"

Ezra sighs, "You know that if you are, I'd be there, right? For you, always?"

She strokes his cheek, "Of course I do, Daddy. And I don't know yet, so just relax and enjoy the rest of this adventure alright?"

He smiles as she calls him, "Daddy,""I think I just got my high for the day." He pulls her into a tight hug and then kisses her sweetly.

She draws away and fixes the curl starting to come undone from the rest of his hair, "We need to finish before eight. We still have to go back to your apartment and put it away."

When she finishes speaking, she feels a vibrate from her phone and she flips it open to visualize who is texting her. It reads_ Lucas_

_Aria, change in plans. Movie showing was cancelled so we're going to the Grille instead. Want to meet up at nine?_

Ezra chuckles, "Oh darn! Well I think we can squeeze them into our tight schedule."

Aria rolls her eyes at his lame humor and types back.

_Too bad. Actually me and Ezra can just meet up with you guys tomorrow at Hanna's when we come to plan for the wedding. Be sure to bring the Xbox, okay?_

_Yeah, sure, no problem. Tell Ezra hey for mean to bring his game tomorrow, because it is on!_

She turns to him, "I think you, Mr. Fitz, were just threatened."

Ezra shrugs, "I guess I'll have to think about what to say when I am beat at some dancing game by two teenagers."

She laughs and tugs him along.

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra and Aria have just arrived back at his apartment to unload the groceries and eat dinner.

He keeps sneaking glances at Aria, wondering if she really is pregnant.

_We decided a long time ago that we weren't going to be _that _couple, the ones that take precautions to prevent Mother Nature from taking its natural course. I kind of want to be a dad. I can teach my son how to ride a bike or help my daughter braid her hair. I will have a connection to them that no one else does. _I'll _be their daddy. _

**Like I said before, I am not going to continue with this storyline without hearing your guys' opinions first. But how adorable does Ezra sound right now?**

Aria catches him staring at herand grins at him, "Want to hand me that lasagna?"

He slides it to her, "So, Aria, if you really are…with child, what do we tell your parents? God, what do we tell my mother and brother?"

She thinks for a moment, "We don't have to tell them, Ezra. If you want to keep it a secret, then I guess we can."

He shakes his head and takes her hand, "Your mother and my mother could really help you out if you are. I don't want you to keep it from them."

She shrugs, "You'll be there for me to. That's all I really care about."

"Aria, they can do what I can't. I mean, they have done what I can't. That's have a baby, like physically, in my body for nine months."

**Thanks for the clarification, Ezzy **

She nods understandingly, "If I am, we can tell them together."

Ezra smiles sweetly at her and starts to set the table for dinner as she finishes gathering the ingredients that she needs to make for the meal.

He reaches out to help her, but she smacks his hand away. He looks curiously at her, "Tell me why I can't help."

She sighs and shakes her head, "Ezra, the last time you tried to cook, you nearly drained out the pipes because you got the runs as bad as you did."

Ezra laughs, "Is that because it was Chinese or because of the spices I added to flavor it up a little bit?"

"Probably because you forgot to cook the chicken all the way and it went right through you."

"Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I?" He smirks at her and after a moment, she returns it.

"Just let me worry about the food, alright? I can handle it. How about if you just go over to your desk and read a book or something to keep you occupied for the next hour?"

Ezra puts on a salute, "Yes, ma'am. I will do as my beautiful fiancé says." She giggles as he takes her into his arms, ignoring the sharp knife in her hands, and kisses her passionately, his tongue tracing the roof of her mouth.

After a moment, the couple break's away and Ezra leans his forehead against hers, "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

Aria sighs, "Oh, fine. Take this knife and start cutting the lettuce for the salad." She eyes him teasingly. "And don't slice your finger open like you did when we made vegetable stir fry."

**Looks like Ezra has a little trouble in the kitchen. Aria, give him a break. He's an English teacher, not****Chef Boyardee**.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra was surprisingly helpful in the kitchen, making little jokes as he cut the lettuce and carrots and tried to feed them to her. They actually had taken a full brown carrot and done a Lady and a Tramp moment.

Ezra shoves his empty plate away from him and rubs his flat stomach. He belches loudly, "Whew! I'm stuffed, Aria. That was delicious." He leans in to kiss her, but she wipes a slob of Alfredo sauce to his nose and his blue eyes shoot open widely.

He wipes it off with her thumb and then looks at her, a grin appearing on his lips, "Was that really necessary?"

Aria nods and then gives him a peck, "There. I think that's what you wanted, right?"

"You know me. I always want more than what I can have." They both smile and their lips lock again.

"Ezra?" She says as she breaks away, looking at him.

Instant alarm sets on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, you goofball. I've always wanted to ask you: Why did Jackie break it off with you five years ago?"

**Aria, you do know that you just stopped kissing your really adorable (words can't describe how hot he is) soon-to-be-husband to ask him about your ex-fiancé, right?**

Jackie Molina had been unmentionable by Aria ever since she found out that her boyfriend's ex-fiancé taught at Hollis. She is also a big part of the reason why Ezra decided to go back to Rosewood Day High School when Aria voiced her discomfort of them teaching on the same campus.

Ezra takes a deep breath and draws Aria closer to him, "Well, we were engaged for about three weeks when she called me and said that we needed to talk. So, I met up with her for coffee and she said that she only got back together with me publicly because she had an older boyfriend, a professor at the college."

Aria tips her head, "She was already seeing someone?"

He shrugs, "So she says. I never found out who the guy was, though. I'm glad I didn't because I don't think I'd be able to handle the heartbreak very well if I saw them together."

She rubs his arm reassuringly, "Hey, if she hadn't given that ring back, I wouldn't have met you when I did. Or give you the winning of that bet you and your brother made when you were a teenager."

He groans, "Danny told you about that?"

She nods, "He sure did and looks like he owes you a beer pretty soon."

Ezra closes his eyes and rubs them, "Ay ay ay. Daniel, you just had to do this to me, didn't you?"

She strokes his hair, "Ezra, I want you to go out and have a beer with your brother. When was the last time you actually bonded with him?"

"Haven't really spent more than a couple of hours with him since I got back from Germany and Italy. I guess I'll have to make some plans to meet up with him pretty soon."

She beams at him, "You are such a pushover."

He shrugs and goes in for another kiss before they settle down into couch, ignoring the dirty dishes, and turning in for the night.

**I love chapters like these, the pure fluff and barely any drama. I needed to just mention Jackie for the sake of my sanity. It may seem like something odd to do, but you're going to need this information for the next chapters. Thanks again for reading!**


	21. Past, Present, and Our Future

**Right now, my Twihard brain is really bugging me to create a little crossover after Ezra and Aria spend the morning being the adorable couple they are. I am not going to have Ezra sneak through her window and watch her sleep at night, but I rather make a little meadow for them, sort of their place , like that's a place that they can escape to. **

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra wakes up alone on the leather sofa after hearing the shower in his bathroom turn on. He sits up and rubs his eyes _it's only seven. Why am I awake on a Wednesday morning at seven? Doesn't Aria want to sleep in?_

He hears the bathroom door open and he settles back down into the couch, pretending to be asleep. He keeps his eyes squinted, though, just to observe his beautiful fiancé and see what she did when he was asleep.

His heart begins to pound when he sees her step out the bathroom, with a white towel wrapped around her, her hair wet, clinging to her back, which the light is shining off of the dripping smoothness of her skin.

She starts gathering stuff for coffee and when her back is turned to him, Ezra very quietly sneaks up behind her and goes, "Boo!", wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and clinging her to his chest.

Aria giggles, "Morning, cutie." She gives him a morning kiss and then continues to make the coffee.

He smiles, "How is coffee outside of the apartment looking today?"

She stops, "Sounds great to me. Want to bring anyone with us?"

He shakes his head, "Just the two of us, okay? Or, the three of us. Do you know yet or…?" He gestures toward her stomach.

She rolls her eyes, "I'll find out soon, don't worry about it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed and go to coffee with my sexy fiancé who I love so much."

"You're still talking about me right?"

She laughs, "Nope. I'm talking about another really sexy English teacher who I have been with for the last two years."

"He's a lucky guy. Well, I won't keep you then." He reluctantly tears himself away from her and she runs into the bathroom, shutting it loudly behind her.

**Aria's POV**

The pregnancy test is sitting on the counter of Ezra's bathroom sink and Aria tries to ignore it as she blow dries her hair.

She knows that Ezra will be supportive if she is having his baby, so that's nothing she has to worry about. It's more like what she's going to tell people. _Hey everybody! I'm knocked up and getting married. How fun is my life? _Could she pretend three months that she isn't with child? Then after their honeymoon, she'll come back, beaming that she is pregnant, though her body is already dropping hints that it is more than a few weeks. The town will be lit up with gossip about her already and this would only cause gasoline to be poured onto the flames.

She hears a knock on the door and then Ezra's voice, "You ready yet? Or do I have to wait longer?"

She giggles, "Come in and brush your teeth, Mr. Fitz. I'm decent now."

Ezra opens the door and smiles, holding up his hand to shield his eyes, "Looks like the summer heat is coming in already because something is making me feel hot."

**Wow, how's that for a cheesy pick up line?**

She pulls him all the way into the bathroom. He laughs as he puts toothpaste on his toothbrush and starts to brush his pearly whites.

He spits into the sink and then wipes the white paste from his lips, "Ready to go yet?"

She nods, "Just let me put on my makeup." When she starts to reach for it, he snags it away and she looks at him with annoyance in her green eyes, "Ezra, give it back."

Ezra shakes his head, "You don't need makeup to make yourself any more beautiful than you already are."

**If I were to lineup a bunch of guys in a "Who is the awesomeness" contest, I would vote for Ezra a hundred million times. I find it ironic that when I was writing this and listening to iTunes, "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars started to play.**

She tears it away from him, "That's sweet, but if you want to see me in a bad mood when you take my makeup away from me, then you can."

He puts his hands up in surrender, "Fine, I'll be waiting downstairs if you need me." He shuts the door behind him on his way out.

Aria starts to apply the cover-up and couldn't help but smile. Ezra is the sweetest guy on the planet and she gets to spend the rest of her life with him and their maybe child. Her hand instantaneously flies to her stomach and she looks down _Is there a little me or a little Ezra inside of me right now? _She gazes at the pregnancy test and snatches up the box. _It'll only take a minute._

**Ezra's POV**

_What in the hell is in her hand?_ Ezra thinks when his fiancé comes down from the apartment. She has a little white wand in her hand and she is staring at him, waving it for him to see, a wide smile on her face.

_The pregnancy test! _He leaps out of the car and runs toward her, catching her in his arms, twirling her around in a circle.

She giggles, "Ezra, put me down."

He does as he's told, but keeps his arms around her, kissing her neck, "Aria, so there are three of us now, in this family?"

She smiles when he says _Family, _"I guess we're going to have to make room in the apartment pretty soon. Because this little David or McKenzie Fitz is going to be here before we know it."

_I'm going to be a daddy. Me, Ezra Fitz, a former victim of child abuse and being raised by the hand by an alcoholic father, is going to be a daddy. _

He kisses her passionately, letting her lean against the Sedan, his lips moving with hers.

She breaks away after a few moments, "We better go and get that coffee. Remember, I'm eating for two now."

He helps her into the car and then climbs in next to her in the driver's seat, taking her hand in his, "I love you, Aria and," He ducks his head down to his eyes being level to her stomach, "I love you, my little son or daughter."

Aria strokes his hair, "I love you too, Daddy Fitz and I love the little mini-you inside of me."

Ezra laughs, "Or a mini you. I have to admit, I hope this baby is a baby girl. Just wait until I get to braid her hair and kill any guy who even sneaks a glance at her."

She rolls her eyes, "If we have a little girl, you are going nowhere near her hair. I remember when you tried to help me brush mine. The roots still hurt when I had to get the straightener out of it."

"Hey, I was only trying to help. Maybe at baby classes, they can teach me how to braid her hair right."

"We can discuss more baby talk during breakfast. Now just get moving. The baby and I are getting grouchy."

_This is only going to get worse, isn't it? _Ezra thinks, smiling as he puts the car into drive.

Aria pulls her knees to her chest and lays her head on then, gazing over at him. When they stop at a stop sign, he meets her gaze, "What?"

She replies, "I'm just thinking of how lucky I am to have you as my fiancé. Noel doesn't come close to what you are to me, Ezra."

For some reason, the name _Noel _makes him cringe mentally. The last time that Ezra and Aria broke off their relationship, Aria started to see Noel again. Though this was almost 6 months ago, the pain still stuck with him, the pain of seeing the woman that he loved with another guy. He knew that Aria still loved him, which is probably why they got back together three short weeks later. Noel was okay with it, just wanting Aria to be happy, even if she was with her English teacher, and Ezra was sort of grateful that the young man had kept the secret of who Aria was really with.

He pastes a smile on his face and wraps his free arm around her, "I was just thinking the same thing."

**Aria's POV**

Ezra gets out of the car and helps her get out herself. He takes her hand and they start to walk down the street to the Applerose Grille.

Aria sees people watching them and he whispers, "Don't worry, Aria. Let them think what they want, because I could care less about their opinion." As if to show people he didn't care he stops in his tracks, and pulls Aria into his arms, and kisses her.

When their lips unlock, she smiles, "What people are you talking about, again?" They kiss again.

Ezra breaks the moment and starts up the street again, his arm tightly wound around her waist.

_He wants a daughter. He wants to braid her hair and protect her from the cruelties of the world. He's going to be the best father that any little girl could ever ask for. _

Ezra opens the door for her and waits for the host to seat them. He smiles when he reads the nametag _Hardy_

Hardy smiles at him and pulls him into a brosuff hug, "Hey, man, good to see you." He turns to Aria, "Still carting around this little number, are you?"

He nods, "We're getting married in September."

His best friend laughs, "Finally, you're letting her take your name. It's only been what? Three years?"

Ezra shrugs and they share a chuckle. Aria knows that Hardy was one of the few that actually knew about Aria and Ezra's relationship when it was first starting out. At the reading in that college bar on the Hollis campus, where Ezra reconciled his long friendship with him. Though Hardy was worried about his friend and the trouble that he would get into, he stuck behind the couple through all the crap they had to go through and even helped plan a getaway weekend that they had on their second anniversary to Washington D.C.

Hardy seats them in the back in a private booth, "I'm glad you guys are finally public. I don't know how much longer I could have kept this a secret."

"Hardy!" A young and petite blonde calls from the host's stand.

He rolls his eyes, "That's Tiffany. She's an intern and I have to babysit her. Talk to you guys later." He heads back to the front of the restaurant, calling out, "Tiffany, didn't I tell you to seat Mister and Mrs. Smith twenty minutes ago?"

"When did he start working here?" Aria asks Ezra.

He shrugs, "I guess right after the IRS got after him for paying off his student debts. He was already working at the college as a TA but he needed a second job. So, I guess he is finally making his dream of seating people and watching them eat in a local town restaurant."

**Sounds like Hardy is making his dreams come true. **

The waitress is a girl that Aria went to school with and when she sees them, her eyes widen, "Aria Montgomery? Mr. Fitz? I hadn't expected to see you two in here today."

He smiles a boyish smile at her, "Call me Ezra, Natalie. I am not your teacher anymore."

"So, it's true what I've heard around town? You two are a couple?"

Aria smiles, "We are."

"Well good for you, I guess. None of my business. Would you like to try our eggs Benedict style? It's a special today. If not, I highly suggest the jelly filled pastries."

Ezra replies, "I would just like a cup of coffee. Aria, how about you?" He asks her tenderly.

"I'll try those eggs and I will have a cup of coffee as well, thank you."

"Coming right up." Natalie puts on her warmest smile and walks to the kitchen.

Aria pokes him, "Aren't you going to eat something?"

He shakes his head, "I'm not the one feeding for two, now am I?"

She giggles, "You still should eat."

He wraps his arm around her, "I'm not that hungry. Anyway, I'm sure Hanna will have plenty of snacks at her house later for me to devour."

She tucks her head into his shoulder, "You're such a goofball, but I guess that's one of the many reasons why I love you so much."

He kisses her head.

**Ezra's POV**

"Ezra, where are you taking me?"

"Shhhh. I want you to be surprised."

Ezra has her blindfolded as he leads her to the meadow. He found it on one of his runs and he thought that it would be perfect for the two of them.

"Step over this log. Okay just a little bit farther. Alright," He faces her towards the flower filled pasture and drops the blindfold from her eyes, "open your eyes."

The first emotion that he sees fly on her face is initial shock. Then it works its way to curiosity and adoration, "What is this place? It's beautiful."

"This is where the wedding ceremony is going to be."

She wipes a tear from her eyes and he takes her into his arms and holds her in a comforting hug, "Why are you crying, Aria?"

"They're not tears of sadness, smart one. They're tears of happiness. Pure happiness."

He starts to softly sing the song, _"Happiness feels a lot like sorrow. Let it be; you can't make it come or go. "_

**In case you are a little confused on why he is singing the lyrics to this song, it's because it's their song. B-26 is the number on the jukebox for it and they heard it when they first met. So technically it's their love song.**

She smiles into his white t-shirt, "This is going to be our place, isn't it?"

"It already is, Aria, it already is."

**Lots of stuff happened in here and that's why it took me so long to write it. Fluffiness is my specialty, even it takes me a while to think of how fluffy a chapter needs to be. This one needed a lot of baby talk and a little public defiance to make me happy enough to share it with you guys. So, I've done my part; now you do yours by R&R. Please and thank you!**


	22. Football 101

**I can't believe the pressure I have gotten to update the past two days. I thought I'd try and post a link to this story so then maybe I'd get some more readers, but not just for my story, for other stories as well. Well, I posted a link on a few fan pages on Facebook and then some readers started to say things like, "Update already." (For those who wrote that, thank you for reading and I appreciate your enthusiasm.) I just want to thank all of my fans out there, for sticking behind the story and keeping me writing it. I can't believe I am up to Chapter 21 and I am still not done with it. **

**As for the progress on the Luanna and Spoby stories: Well, they're in progress, that's all I can tell you.**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra, leaning against the Sedan, arms across his chest, watches Aria as she looks around the meadow, her eyes wide as a child's. Her face is bright with a smile and she walks back to Ezra, where he opens his arms for her to crawl into.

She snuggles her face into his shirt, her arms wrapping around him, "Thank you Ezra, for sharing this place for me."

He smiles into his hair, "Well, it's the least I can do since you'll be sharing the rest of your life with me."

She pulls out of his hug to give him a quick kiss, "Do you want to head to Hanna's?"

He shakes his head, "Not quite yet. I just want to spend a little time alone with you and," He looks down at her stomach, "with little David or McKenzie."

Aria smiles brightly at him and leans in to kiss her fiancé, which he meets without hesitation. Ezra lays on the hood of the car, pulling Aria up with him, their lips still locked.

Their lips finally unlock and he looks at her, "How about if we call this place ours from now on?"

He smiles wider at her response, "How about if we call this place home from now on?"

"Deal. Now do you still want to go to Hanna's and watch me make a fool out of myself when playing Just Dance 2?"

"You know I love watching you humiliate yourself." She grins back at him and he helps her off of the hood and back into the Sedan. He climbs in his side and starts the car.

Ezra takes Aria's hand and kisses it, "Are you going to tell Spence, Em, and Han about the baby?"

She rolls her eyes, "I may as well. They are going to want to help us, you know that."

"They'll make great role models. Babysitters, too." Ezra sneaks a smirk at her.

"Typical you, Ezra. Already planning dates months ahead of time." She laughs and pulls her knees up to her chest. "What are we going to say to my parents?"

"Well, I guess we should tell them before they hear it from your friends. Because knowing Hanna she'll let it slip eventually."

"Good point." Aria looks at him, "You really want to be a daddy don't you?"

He nods, "I want to be able to raise my child better than what my dad did to raise me. I want to be able to look back and say that I did a good job with her-I mean him or her."

She reaches over to brush her hand against his cheek and at a red light, Ezra leans forward to kiss her forehead, "What about you, Mommy? You ready for this baby?"

She smiles, "I don't know if I could be any more ready than I am right now. Though we should probably go to the doctor pretty soon, to make sure that this baby is healthy."

"I'll take you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. You know the light is green now right?"

Ezra is helping Lucas set up the Xbox, trying to make sure he doesn't trip Toby with the wires as he plugs them in.

Aria and the other girls are in the dining room trying to plan the wedding and Ezra is listening for a squeal or two from Hanna when she tells them about the baby she is having.

Lucas punches Ezra's shoulder, "You got the USB cord plugged into the Xbox yet?"

He nods and Toby turns on the game system, taking the first controller, "Alright, so, we are going to play Madden 11. I call the Eagles. Ezra, what team do you want?" He tosses the English teacher a controller.

"Excuse me?"

Toby rolls his eyes, "Football, Ezra. What football team do you want?"

Ezra tries to think back when he was a teenager and what sports he watched. He realizes that he didn't really watch sports as much as he did movies remade from books, "I don't know. What team is the best?

Lucas laughs, "Lit Wit Fitz has no idea what you're talking about, Tobes. Ezra, how about you play the Patriots, k?"

**If you're like me, a major tom boy who loves sports than shopping and pink, you actually find this humorous. A guy who has no clue about football is hilarious. **

"Alright. Fine by me." Ezra tries to look at the controller instructions before they disappear from the screen. He places his fingers the best he can on the controller in his hands and waits to get his butt whooped by two teenage boys.

**Aria's POV**

Aria unpacks the wedding catalogs and spreads them over the table. Hanna snatches one in particular and raises her eyebrow at it, "Why do you have a maternity wedding dress catalog?"

Spencer looks at her friend, "What? Maternity, like in, pregnant? Aria, why would you have a catalog like that?"

Emily gasps, "You're not pregnant, are you?

After a moment, Aria swallows, "I am having a baby."

Shock is all that Aria sees on her closest friends' faces and Spencer is the first to speak, "You're having a baby?"

She nods, "I just found out this morning."

Hanna giggles, "Its Ezra's baby, right?"

Aria smacks her, "Of course!"

Emily rolls her eyes, "Boy oh boy, Aria. You're only eighteen. That's a little young to have a baby."

"I told you guys that after graduation we were going to-"

"Stop, please." Spencer closes her eyes, putting up her hands, "We're happy for you, but we don't need to hear every little detail about _that._"

She shrugs, "Anyways, I think that now is the best time to have a baby. Maybe we could bring the wedding date up a little bit…?"

Hanna nods, "Of course. I know you two want to head off to the honeymoon as soon as you possibly can."

"Not that part, Hanna," She starts to redden in the cheeks, "I want to make sure that the wedding is out of the way before the baby comes along."

Spencer smiles, "The nearest date that the church is open for a big ceremony is July 19th."

"That sounds great. Looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Hanna squeals, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Aria giggles and then laughs even harder when she hears Ezra in the living room say, "What does Hail Mary do?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, "He may be literature smart but Toby beats him in the sports IQ, doesn't he?"

She nods, "In his defense, he does enjoy watching fencing between characters in medieval movies."

Hanna breaks out laughing and Emily puts in, "I guess that could count couldn't it?"

Spencer looks at Aria, "So, is Ezra excited about the baby?"

**Spencer, please define excited. **

"Hell yes he is! He already told me that he wants a baby girl and name her McKenzie."

"Aww, that's adorable!"

"I know. I personally want a baby boy and name him David. But seeing him braid his daughter's hair will be a heartwarming moment, won't it?"

"It sure will be. Now, I think we are safe to say that July 19th is a go? I'll call the church tonight and book it before it's taken. Have you decided on a dress yet?" Spencer asks, writing things down on her To-Do list.

"I liked this silky white strapless that I saw at the mall yesterday. Ezra let me go and talk to the clerk but I never really got more than five minutes to look at it."

"We'll go later this week and get you sized for it. I don't think next month you'll be much bigger than you are now." Hanna smiles at her friend.

"Thanks so much, Han."

She smiles, "I hope that Lukey proposes soon. I don't think that I will ever change my mind when it comes to being with him."

Spencer laughs, "Toby actually proposed last night and….well…" Aria notices the ring on her finger.

She hugs her friend, "Congratulations."

"I guess we'll have to be planning two weddings, now. As if one wasn't enough work." Emily laughs and the other girls join in.

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra quickly presses B to tackle the quarterback for the Eagles and takes him down. _This isn't half bad. _

Toby slaps his knee, "Dammit, you got me again."

Toby is a very serious gamer and he always looks for a way to type in the cheat codes without the other players noticing. And if he gets caught, he just smiles innocently and says, "What are you doing? It's your turn."

Ezra still didn't understand all the aspects of football, but he is finally beginning to like the sport. _Maybe I can convince Aria that our son should play. _

He had heard a squeal come from where the girls were huddled and then giggling. He guessed that the beans were spilled and that he has to start shopping for the baby. _It seems like that's all I've been doing for the past few days. _He smiles mischeviously as he pressed A and sent a wide Hail Mary to his wide receiver. He has the player run to the end zone with no difficulty and scores the third touchdown of the game, making the score 13-7.

Aria walks into the room and Ezra hands his controller to Lucas, "Ready to go already?"

She nods and he says goodbye to everyone, "Lucas, whoop Toby's butt for me, will you?"

Lucas laughs, "I'll text you the final score later."

Ezra leads Aria out of the house and across the street to her house. They find Byron at the kitchen table, hands folded and staring at them.

"Aria, would you like to tell me why I just got a call from Hanna to congratulate me on being made a grandfather?"

**I'll leave the story here for now. The next chapter will be up tommorow. R&R please and thank you!**


	23. Got To Love Race Car Beds

**After I found out that Ian Harding had a twitter, I waited about three weeks, gave in, and signed up. So if you guys want to follow me, I posted a link on my profile. Or if you want to add me as a friend on Facebook, follow the other link and just shoot me a friend request as well as a message so then I know who you are. Thanks!**

**Aria's POV**

_Crap _

Aria curses Hanna in her head. She should have known that Hanna would do something like this and change her plans completely.

Byron looks from his daughter to Ezra and back again, "Well? Do you have any idea why she would tell me this?"

Ezra, being the brave soul that he is, speaks first, "Well, sir, me and Aria have recently found out that we're expecting a baby."

Aria becomes concerned as she watches her dad's face color change from pale to red to blue to purple, "Aria, you're pregnant?"

She sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

His eyes bulge out of his head, "Your eighteen, engaged to your English teacher boyfriend of two and a half years and now you're telling me that you are having a baby?"

She starts to protest, "In our defense-"

Byron holds up a finger to silence her, "I'm not asking you to explain yourself." He gets up from his place at the table and walks to where his daughter is standing, shoving his future son in law to the side to wrap his arms around her.

"You've just grown up so fast. Your starting a family of your own now. It's so hard to have to see my baby girl grow up and leave her old dad behind." He pulls away from her and turns to Ezra."

"I suppose "Congratulations" are in order?"

"Thank you, sir-"

He rolls his eyes, "Call me Byron, son. Your really starting to ignore me with all this "Sir" crap."

Ezra smiles and takes Byron's outstretched hand in his own and clasps it for a moment.

Byron releases the handshake and wipes his eyes.

Aria hugs her father, "Dad, please. Don't cry. Be a man."

"I am not crying. I just have something in my eye."

**Typical guy to hide his emotions from his engaged, pregnant daughter.**

"Oh sure. Dad, you're not going to lose me. I'll always be your daughter and me getting married isn't going to change that." Aria teases him.

Byron smiles softly, "So how far along are you, with you know…." He makes a hand gesture to her stomach hesitantly.

She laughs, "I am almost a week along. I just found out this morning, Dad."

He looks at Ezra, "So, Mr. Fitz, you're going to be a Daddy? Are you excited?"

He shrugs and smiles widely, "Almost as much as I am terrified."

"That's normal. You'll be fine."

"Thanks sir-I mean, thanks Byron."

Aria crosses her arms over her chest, "Dad, would it be alright if I ride with Ezra to Sarah's today? I think its best that we tell her and Daniel before Hanna does."

"You're asking me for permission? Your eighteen, Aria. You don't need my permission for anything anymore."

Ezra laughs, "I am sure she meant is it alright for her to spend today and tomorrow with me and my family?"

"I have no problem with that. Aria, do you want me to tell your mother and brother about the baby? I am sure Ella will be thrilled to know that she is a grandma to be." He smiles at his daughter.

"Of course. I will be waiting for a call from her."

Ezra takes Aria's hand and leads her back outside. They climb into the Sedan and start to drive towards the outskirts of Rosewood.

**Ezra's POV**

Sarah stares at her son with the widest green eyes he has ever seen, "Your telling me that I am going to be a Nanna? How did that happen? Nevermind, I suppose the usual way. Oh my gosh. Congratulations, Ezra. To you too, dear." She pulls Aria in for a hug, tears puring down her cheeks.

Daniel laughs and pats his brother's shoulder, "Your going to be a Daddy, man. Congrats. I guess I'll be Uncle Danny from now on."

Aria rolls her eyes and looks down at her stomach, "I wonder what he or she is thinking right now."

Ezra takes his wife to be in his arms and kisses her cheek, "Probably that us Fitzs' are loony toons."

**Your dad sure does fit into that category, Ezra.**

She giggles, "Probably."

Sarah looks at them with tearful eyes, "So, what do you want he or she to be?"

Aria says, "Boy" the same time that Ezra says "Girl" They laugh and Ezra puts in, "Hopefully we have twins, so then we can escape this arguement."

**I think you just Jynxed yourself there, Ezzy.**

Daniel laughs with them, "You have to promise me that if you guys have a boy, I can teach him how to play football. Because knowing Ezra," He punches his brother's shoulder, "That kid will never go near a ball."

Ezra starts to protest, "Excuse me for being the bookworm that I am."

His fiancée puts in, "I have no problem with you teaching our son how to play sports. As long as Sarah makes him well-mannered."

"Military style manners coming right up." Sarah smiles at her, "I am suspecting that you guys are moving the wedding date up to hide the fact that Aria was pregnant _before _you guys get married?"

They both nod, "People will be gossiping as is. May as not put gasoline on the already raging flames." Ezra puts in.

Aria shrugs, "Then after the honeymoon, we'll just say that we are expecting a baby. It won't be lying at all."

"God knows we've been doing enough of that lately." Ezra kisses her quickly and Sarah gets out three beers out of the fridge and passes one to Ezra.

With a nod from Aria, to give him permission, he pops open the top and takes a sip. The beer tastes so good on his dry mouth and he takes another sip.

Aria rubs his back, "See? Was that so hard?"

He smiles at her, "It is much easier when I know that I am not going to ever hurt you."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Ezra, what your dad did to you when you were a kid won't effect the way that you treat Aria. I think that your grandmother would be proud on how well you turned out."

Ezra's Nanna had died just months before and he had taken the loss hard. She was the one who took him in when he was barely 13 after his father was sent to prison after a drug bust and he was emancipated. She had been the one who taught him his morals and given him the love to read. She had refused to let him do anything but read and write after school. No TV for Ezra until he had at least 5 chapters written of short stories they had put together.

He looks at Aria and kisses her sweetly. She pulls away, "What was that for?"

"For being with me and for being the most amazing person in the world."

She fixes his bangs, "I can't imagine ever being with anyone else."

Sarah giggles, "You guys should save money on gas and just stay here tonight. I still have Ezra's room put together from years ago. You can stay in there, if you'd like."

Aria eyes her future mother in law with amazement, "You left Ezra's room the same as it was years ago? I think I'll run up and see it."

**Aria's POV**

Ezra opens the old bedroom door and swings it open, "Here it is. Where I spent the first 11 years of my childhood."

Aria can't help but laugh. Next to the window was a race car bed, red with flames and the whole bit, "You had a race car bed?"

**Is anyone else laughing hysterically or is it just me?**

"Vroom vroom." He jokes dryly.

"It's cute. I like it." She stretches up to kiss him, but his lips were already with hers as they back away to the tiny bed and plop down on the mattress, sinking into the white sheets and blue bedspread.

She giggles and they break away, Ezra looks at her with wide blue eyes, "What?"

"Are we about sleep in a race car?"

He shrugs and they smile mischeviously before their lips lock again.

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra wakes up shirtless the next morning in his old bed, Aria snuggled up next to him.

Spending nights with Aria has been the best nights of his life. _And think, I'll be spending the rest of my life with her. Every night is going to be like this, absolutely amazing._

The bedroom door slowly opens and Sarah pokes her head in, "You guys awake yet? I thought you could eat some breakfast before you head for the doctors office."

Aria's eyes fly open, like she has been awake the entire time, "Food? I'm starving!"

Ezra's own stomach is grumbling and he nods, "That's a good idea, Mom. Thank you."

Aria runs out of the room and he watches her, laughing. Sarah laughs with her son, "She sure is eager to eat, isn't she?"

He hugs his mother, "She is feeding for two now, don't forget."

She rolls her eyes and leads him back downstairs where Aria has already torn into the eggs and bacon on a paper plate sitting on the counter. She swallows, "Sarah, this food is absolutely amazing."

"Thank you, dear. And please feel free to call me Mom." She smiles at her and shoves the other plate towards her son, "Go ahead and eat, kiddo. You have a big day today."

**THe next chapter should be up tommorow. Hope you enjoyed chapter 23. **


	24. Authors Note

**I know you guys were looking foward to a new chapter today, but I got a bit of a writers block on where to take the story next. I am sorry but the new chapter will most definately be up tommorow. **

**Now if you guys were to give me some ideas on what should happen after chapter 24, I'd really appreciate it. You guys rock!**

**~CrazyLove345**


	25. Hot Tubs and Roses Part 1

**Now that I have worked though the writer's block, I am bringing you guys the most romantic chapter yet. If you haven't tuned in lately, Ezra and Aria have been focused on the future, primarily their future as a family as they are now expecting a baby. In this chapter, their focus is mainly on them and the present time they have to spend together as a couple.**

**Thank you for the amazing advice that I received yesterday. That helped me so much. I am blessed to have you guys as my readers! You rock! ~Crazylove345**

**Ezra's POV**

The ride to the doctor's office was probably the longest car ride Ezra has ever been on in his entire life. He now waits in the waiting room, clasping Aria's in his own in his, as if to hold him the chair.

She is surprisingly calm and she leans over to Ezra to kiss him. When she pulls a moment later, she smirks at him, "Calm down, Daddy. I'm sure is everything is alright with our little David or our little McKenzie."

He stands up and starts to pace around the room, "What if everything isn't alright?"

This causes her face to crease ever so slightly but her voice is calm, "Then we'll work through it, together, as husband and wife."

"Are you saying that you don't want a big wedding?"

She shrugs, "Does it matter? As long as you're there, I don't really care about anything else."

He sighs and sits back down in the chair, taking her hands in his, "Though my wallet would be incredibly happy if we just went for a drive through and got hitched, I know you'll never forgive me if we don't have a big lavish wedding. I can wait a month to be with you for the rest of our lives. The honeymoon will a little bit harder to wait for."

She giggles and kisses him again, this time her lips lingering on his a little longer the first.

"Aria Montgomery? Doctor Phillips is ready to see you."

**Aria's POV**

Aria is sitting on the bed in the small office as she watches her fiancé spin in circles in the rolling chair.

"Is that chair _that _entertaining?" She asks him, raising an eyebrow.

"You can bet it is." He smiles as he tries to get up but ends up tripping over the chair and falling onto the floor, "OOF."

**It may just be me or am I the only one seeing Ian Harding doing this?**

Aria laughs and helps him to his feet.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen." Ezra smiles and kisses her forehead.

There is a knock on the door and an older man in a white lab coat comes into the room, "Morning. My name is Doctor Derek Phillips."

Dr. Phillips is at least sixty and has the start of a beer belly. His white hair is gelled back with what looks like an oil spill. His eyes are deep green and intelligent from all of his years in the medical field.

Ezra shakes the doctor's hand and he raises an eyebrow, "I hadn't expected to see Aria with a man today. You are her….?"

"Fiancé. It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Ezra Fitz."

"Oh, so you're the ones everyone in town is talking about. Well, it's none of my business. I'm just here to make sure that your baby is healthy." He turns to Aria for the first time, "Have you two been sexually active?"

They both nod as Aria puts in, "For a while now."

"And I assume no protection was used?"

Ezra shrugs, "We wanted to be able to enjoy the bundle of joy that is a baby."

Dr. Phillips looks at his paperwork, smiling, "There are very few young people like yourselves. I am going to love caring for you for the next nine months."

He peers back up at Aria, "So, how far along are you?"

"I don't know exactly but I'm guessing a week or two."

The doctor sighs, "It may too early on to know how the baby is doing but how about you come back in about three weeks so then we all know for sure that your child is most definitely going to be making an appearance in nine months."

Ezra nods, "Thank you for your help, Doctor."

"It's my job, son." The old man smiles and shakes his hand again, "And feel free to call me Derek."

**Ezra's POV**

As soon as Ezra and Aria load up into the Sedan, he looks over at her, "So, last night, when you were sleeping, I called a little place I like to call Hilton Head Resort."

"You did what?" She stares at him wild-eyed.

He smiles at her, "I thought we'd make a little road trip out to South Carolina. Get away for the weekend, you know?"

"When are we going? I mean, shouldn't we pack-"

"Aria, why do you think I put that suitcase in the trunk of my car this morning? I washed our clothes and we're all ready to go. If you're not feeling spontaneous, then I guess we can just spend the rest of June wedding planning."

She kisses him tenderly, "Thank you." Kiss, "Thank you," Kiss, "Thank you."

He breaks away, laughing and starts the car, "I just hope we can reach Virginia by dark."

"Why? What's in Virginia?" She asks him curiously.

"I booked us the honeymoon suite at the Best Western near the state line."

"H-Honeymoon suite? You mean, you planned ahead of yourself this time? Wow, Mr. Fitz, I'm impressed."

He wraps his arm around her and keeping one hand firmly one the wheel, he begins to drive towards the South exit.

**Aria's POV**

_This has to be a dream _Aria sleepily thinks as Ezra opens the door to the hotel room.

Candles were lit and the bed is huge in the shape of a heart. Someone has spread red rose petals fell over the floor. Aria spots the hot tub outside on the balcony.

She turns to her fiancé, who is hanging up his jacket on a hangar. He smiles at her, "You like it?"

Aria grabs the front of his shirt, molding herself to his body and drags him down for a kiss.

He breaks it, with an even wider grin, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Now I bet you expect sex tonight, considering you booked the honeymoon suite."

Ezra shrugs sheepishly, "I wouldn't expect anything that you wouldn't want to."

Aria starts to unbutton his shirts, drawing her hand smoothly over his well muscled chest down to his abs, "Whenever you're ready, I am."

He smiles and holds her even closer to him, his lips finding hers once again. They lay down on the bed, lips still locked.

Aria breaks the moment and Ezra looks at her, "What's wrong?"

She laughs, "Does something have to be wrong every time I stop kissing you?"

He strokes her hair, "Do you want to go to the pool? I don't think a swimsuit would look too bad on you."

She blushes deep red, "I guess we can go for a swim. But why go all the way downstairs when we have that hot tub right over there?"

They sit up and he leads her to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame, "Should I wait out here or…do you want me to help with the swimsuit?"

**Very subtle, Ezzy.**

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She leans up to kiss cheek and then shuts the door.

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra climbs into the hot sub, sighing as the warm water spreads over his entire body.

He hears the bathroom door open and he forces himself not to look over his shoulder. He jumps when he feels Aria's hand draw down his back and then her arms twine around his waist. Her lips meet the skin of his neck and he turns his head to kiss her properly.

Ezra leans his forehead against hers, "Do you want to come in here or not?"

She smiles as she climbs into the water next to him and snuggles into his arms.

Ezra kisses her hair, "Is it possible to be any happier than I am right now?"

Aria plays with his fingers, "Do you want to make that happen?"

"Only if you want to."

She nods softly and locks her lips with his in a soft yet powerful embrace and he leans against the wall of the hot tub as they kiss again. And again. And again.

Ezra races up the next morning alone in the heart shaped bed. He rubs his eyes and looks around for Aria.

The hotel room door opens and he is overwhelmed with the smell of pancakes as Aria rounds the corner with two trays of food.

She lays one of the trays on his lap and kisses him, "Morning, sweetheart. Have a good night's rest?"

He nods, "I needed it. I don't think I've slept that well in a long time."

"Well, if we're going to make it South Carolina by this afternoon we'll have to get moving pretty soon." She pops a grape into her mouth.

"I guess we will. Aria," He tucks a lock of her hair behind her hair, "I know you love being with me, but did you ever want that normal relationship stuff? I mean, I feel like I kept you from that relationship that you deserve."

"Shhh," She silences him with a small kiss, "What you and I have is exactly what I've always wanted. Being with you is the best thing I've ever had in my life. You may have kept me from a public love life but you've given me everything I've needed to be happy."

He smiles and takes her in both of his own, "I love you, Aria."

"I know." She strokes his cheek, "And I love you, Ezra."

His lips meet hers again right before her phone interrupts them. She breaks the moment, "Hold that thought." She clicks on the screen to light up the message.

**It always seems that Aria's phone interrupts their kissing. **

Her brow creases and Ezra asks her, "What's wrong?"

She doesn't answer him so he looks at the text message:

_Think you're safe now that you're eighteen, Aria? Think again. I have ways to take away that safety._

_-A_

_Who in the hell is –A?_

**Aria's POV**

_-A? I thought we were done with all that drama months ago. What can they possibly do to me and Ezra now? I'm eighteen and getting married to him. What could they do- Wait. Are they going to try and take him away from me?_

Aria's mind and heart are racing and she soon forgets who is with her.

Ezra takes her into his arms, "Aria," His voice is calm but fully of worry for her, "Who is –A?"

"I don't know."

He clears his throat, "Were they the ones who sent that text to you phone after the reading?"

She slowly nods and he kisses her hair, "Why didn't you ever tell me?'

She starts to tear up and he rocks her in his arms, "Aria, it's alright. Whoever they are, they can't hurt you. I won't let them."

Aria kisses his neck, "Thank you. Now do you just want to focus on being together for the next three days?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?" He grins at her and starts to gather their stuff.

She watches him as he slips on his jeans and goes into the bathroom to comb his messy black hair and brush his teeth. _There is nothing that –A can do that will take him away from me. He's mine forever and no one and nothing can ever change that._

The rest stop 10 miles away from Hilton Head is crowded with truckers and tourists as Ezra fills up the car with gas.

He pays for the gas and then walks over to his fiancée, eying her collection of snacks with a raised eyebrow and a smile, "Do you have enough?"

She reaches up to kiss his cheek, "I think three bags of chips and three Twinkies ought to hold me over."

He snorts, "I hope so."

**Ezra, may I remind you that your eighteen year old fiancée is pregnant?**

He takes her back to the car and sits at the steering wheel silently for a moment. Aria touches his arm, "Something wrong, Ezra?"

He smiles at her, "How can anything be wrong, when I'm here with you?"

Aria leans forward to kiss him and they slowly sink into the leather.

**Part 2 is in progress! Hoped you enjoyed part 1! I wrote it at one o clock in the morning. I may have only gotten 5 hours of sleep last night but it was worth it because I think this is the best chapter I've written yet.**


	26. Hot Tubs and Roses Part 2

**After Part 1, I was inspired to through in a surprise visitor or two. As much as I love all the lovey dovey stuff going on, I need a little romance drama every once in a while, even with my favorite couple on the planet. So, here we go.**

**Ezra's POV**

By the time the couple reaches the resort, it is seven o' clock and Ezra parks the car in the parking lot. He looks over at Aria, asleep, in the passenger seat. He leans over her to whisper in her ear, "Aria? We're here."

She doesn't open her eyes as she murmurs, "Will you carry me up to our room?"

He sighs, "Of course." Aria isn't heavy, at all, whatsoever, but his arms are limp after driving all day.

He gets out of the Sedan and walks around it to take Aria into his arms, cradling her to his chest.

She smiles, "You're such a pushover. But," She snuggles her head deep into his chest, "having such a pushover as my fiancé sure does have its advantages."

"I thought you were too tried to walk."

She opens her eyes as he carries her into the building, "Not tired. I just wanted an excuse for you to put your arms around me."

He rolls his eyes, "My arms are always and forever yours."

She grins as she closes her eyes again.

The desk clerk raises an eyebrow, "Is she alright?" She gestures to Aria.

He flashes his famous smile at her, "No, she's just a little tired. We've been driving all day." _Apart from that little moment in the front seat of my car at the rest stop. _

"Well, it's awful sweet of you to carry her in as you are right now. What is the reservation under?"

"Ezra and Aria Fitz."

"Ah, here we are. You reserved the honeymoon suite with the ocean view?"

"Yes, I most certainly did." He adjusts Aria in his arms to reach into his back pocket and grab his wallet. He flips it open and grabs his Debit card out of the divider.

The clerk takes it from him and after swiping it through the machine and printing out a receipt, she hands both of them back to him with two room keys, "There you are. Room 3B, as you requested."

"Thank you." He thanks the nice woman and starts for the elevator.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra had left his fiancée up in the hotel to go fetch dinner from the hotel restaurant and he smiles at the hostess, "Could I get two specials to go, please?"

"Coming right up." She goes to the kitchen to put the order in.

"Ezra?" A voice comes from behind him and he turns only to freeze on the spot.

"Jackie?"

**Ezra, now would be a good time to do what you did in the Pilot. This is definitely a "Holy crap" moment.**

**Aria's POV**

_Ezra takes her into his arms as they start to sway and dance to the Josh Turner song._

_She shivers as she feels his hand slowly slide down from her waist to the back of her knee, drawing it up to his waist._

_His lips go to her ear and she almost faints when she feels his musky breath on her hair, "I love you."_

Aria wakes up in the hotel bed. She stretches as she slowly sits up, trying to shake off the feeling of fatigue.

She spots a note beside her and smiles as she recognizes Ezra's messy scrawl.

_Aria,_

_I went downstairs to get us some dinner. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you._

_-Ezra_

She starts to roam around the hotel suite, feeling the bedspread's fibers in between her fingers. _Is this like our honeymoon or is it just a getaway weekend? _Ezra may make a better salary after being at the high school two years but he still isn't the richest man on the planet.

A knock on the hotel door brings her back to reality and she realizes that she is barely wearing any clothes, apart from Ezra's huge t-shirt and short pair of shorts. She calls out, "I'll be right there!" She grabs a long hotel robe from a hanger and goes to the door and opens it.

She freezes when she recognizes the dark blue eyes of Noel Kahn, "Hey, Aria. How's it going?"

**Now would be a good time to RUN**!

**Ezra's POV**

_"Jackie?"_

"Ezra! It's so good to see you! How are you?" Jackie tries to embrace him but he backs away a couple of steps. Her arms fall limply to her sides.

"What brings you to Hilton Head?"

Ezra shrugs, staring at the floor, cursing in his head, "I'm here with my finacee."

"Your getting married? Congratulations! Who is she?" Jackie crosses her arms around her chest, smiling.

HIs heart aches as he thinks of all the good times that they had all those years ago, when they were over in Italy together. She had been the only other girl, besides Aria, that made him feel complete. Ezra sometimes tried to imagine his life if she hadn't given the engagement ring back to him. Then he realized that Aria is forever and always his. Though he couldn't lie and say that she was the first girl that he has ever loved, because it wasn't true. Jackie had been his first love and had torn his heart out.

He looks over his shoulder at the clock. _Aria has to be awake by now. She's going to come downstairs soon if I don't leave. _"I don't think that it's any of your business."

Jackie rolls her eyes, tossing her hair, "Ezra, we're just old friends talking. No need to be so jumpy. If it makes you feel any better, I'm engaged too. "

Ezra is taking aback, "Oh, really?"

She nods, "Yeah. See? Is it so hard to talk to me? We're just making conversation."

The hostess delivers the food to him and he picks up the bag, thanking her. He turns to her, "I better go." He starts for the door, but Jackie grabs his arm and spins him back to face him.

She moves closer to him, "Ezra, I think that'd it'd be a good idea if we stayed in touch. Even though things that didn't work out between us, it doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

_Why is she making this so much harder for me? _Ezra refuses to look into her eyes, "I don't think that I should be friends with someone that I was once engaged to. My fiancee wasn't exavctly jumping up and down when she found out that I didn't tell her that I was once engaged to a woman my own-" He stops mid-sentence.

"Your own what? Your own age?" Jackie asks him wih wide and curious eyes, "Is this girl much younger than you?"

He defends himself, "Our ages were always nuisances for us. We've been together since the summer of 2010 and everything has been great for the past two years. There were just a few complications in the way of us being a normal couple."

Jackie puts up her hands to stop him, "I'm not asking for you to explain yourself. By the way that your talking about her, she sounds like an amazing person."

He nods, "She is. The most amazing girl I have ever met." He glances up at the clock, "Jackie, it's been fun...talking to you but I really have to go. My finacee is going to start to wonder where I am and usually when that happens, she goes looking for me."

She smiles, "Do I at least get to know her name?"

"That's not really an area of your concern."

"Oh come on, Ezra. We're friends. As a friend, I'd like to know who my friend is engaged to."

_If I ever want to get back to Aria, I may as well tell her the truth. _He sighs, "Aria. Aria Montgomery."

"I wish both you and her the best, considering I'm probably not on your guest list." She laughs.

He pastes a smile on his face, "Like I said, I really ought to get going." He turns for the resturant doors again but her voice stops him.

"Wait, Ezra! Don't you at least want to know who I am going to be married to."

He reluctantly looks back over his shoulder, "Being your ex, it's not really my part to be concerned, though I would never wish you ill." He sighs once more, "Who?"

"Looks like we'll be family soon, Ezra, because I am marrying your father."

**At least we know that there is something seriously wrong with this woman.**

**Aria's POV**

Aria backs away from the door, "Noel, what on Earth are you doing here?"

Noel smiles at her as he comes into the suite, shutting the door behind him, "My dad is co-owner of the resort. I am working here for the summer until I take classes in the fall at South Carolina University."

"Have you seen Ezra?" She asks, uncomfratable being in the same room as her ex-boyfriend, alone, without Ezra anywhere near her.

He shrugs, "He went down to the resturant to get you guys dinner. He asked me to keep you company until he got back."

Aria is taken aback, "Wait. Ezra knows you work here?"

He laughs, "Yeah, he knows. When he called to make the reservation, I was the one who picked up the phone."

_Ezra must have been awfully suprised. He can't really be okay with Noel hanging out with me when he's not in the room. He gets that me and Noel are still friends but he doesn't neccesarily enjoy sharing me with my ex-boyfriend. _

Noel looks around the room curiously, "He really goes all out to impress you doesn't he?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, realizing that she is wearing a robe and starting to feel very self conscious, "He doesn't need to impress me. We've been together for two years. If he were to impress me now, it'd be like what he normally does just for one date."

"He told me on the phone that you two were getting married next month. At first I wondered why in the hell would he be telling me that. Then I realized that he wanted me to know that you belong to him and only him."

She snorts, "I don't belong to anyone. I chose to be with him and that's one of the best decisions I ever made."

He rolls his eyes, "I get the whole, "Soul mates" thing, okay? So spare me."

She giggles. _He's still the same old Noel. One that is easily annoyed. _She pats his shoulder, "When did Ezra go to get the food?"

Noel shrugs, "About 20 minutes ago. I saw him in the resturant talking to some lady. He didn't look too happy at talking to her either. Looked like he wanted to leave."

She looks up at him cuiriously, "Did you happen to catch the lady's name?"

He thinks for a moment, "I think he called her Jackie."

Aria's heart freezes.

**Better look out Ezra. Aria is really ticked off now.**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra almost drops the food as he stares awestruck at her, "Your engaged to my dad? How...what...why?" He sits down, a headache starting to form in his head.

Jackie sits beside him, looking at him with wide brown eyes, "Your dad, Issac, and I have been seeing one another since before we left for Italy. I met him at an orientation and things just clicked."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "So, you were cheating on me...with my father?"

She shrugs, "Sort of the other way around."

He puts his head in his hands, "Ay, ay, ay. I need an Asprin."

"Oh real mature." She laughs, as if she is enjoying the fact that his blood pressure is rising under all this shocking news.

"So, you're here with him at Hilton Head this weekend?"

She nods, "I wanted to treat him to a before-wedding honeymoon. He's coming to meet me here for drinks."

"Drinks? You know he's a recovering alcoholic right?" He looks at her straight in the eyes.

She snorts, "I know that whatever you told me about him beating you as a kid is just a big pile of crap. He told me that you just got in his way a lot."

'So now you're trusting his judgement?" Ezra stands up and flares down at her, "Unless you want to see some very bad scarring, I suggest you leave me and my fiancee alone. Goodbye Jackie."

He snatches up the bags of food and heads towards the elevator, shaking his head in disbelief.

****

Ezra walks into the suite, with the food, "Hey, Aria, food's here."

Aria is on the bed, next to Noel, watching a movie. Ezra is immediatly alarmed at the look of anger and betrayl on her face.

"Hey, Noel, thanks for keeping her company. You can go now."

"No problem." He smiles up at Ezra and then looks over at his ex-girlfriend, "See you around the resort." He stands and walks out of the room.

Ezra sits beside Aria and tries to kiss her cheek, but she pulls away from him. He looks at her, alarmed. He pauses the movie, "Aria is everything alright?"

She stands, crossing her arms over chest, and faces him, "Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be? Tell me, Ezra and I want the truth." She shakes her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why on Earth did Noel tell me that he heard you talking to Jackie down in the resturant?"

He chuckles darkly, "Jackie ambushed me when I was getting us dinner and wanted to know why I was here."

"So it took you almost a half-hour to get dinner because you were catching up with your ex. That makes perfect sense."

Ezra stands to take her into his arms, wrapping them around her, "Aria," She looks up at him with sad eyes, "I told you forever ago that me and Jackie were nothing but memories. You know that I wouldn't go back. Remember," He kisses her forehead, "we don't back. We go foward, together."

She shivers, "I just worry, Ezra. She's so beautiful and smart and your age-"

He smiles as he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Well, your beautiful and smart and the love of my life. Aria, I will only ever have eyes for you."

"So what did you bring me to eat, Daddy Fitz?"

He laughs as he leads her to the table, "Rack of lamb, ribs, and corn. Then turtle pie for desert."

"Yum. Sure does smell good. Food smells pretty tasty too." She smiles up at him as his lips meet hers.

**I hope all of you enjoyed part 2. Now you know why I brought up both Noel and Jackie in past chapters. I know not all of you were expecting that twist with Jackie and Ezra's dad. I plan to work with that storyline a little bit more in the future of this story. Let's just say writing it on Fan Fiction suprised even me. You'd think that Jackie would've learned that Issac has some serious issues but then again, if she is with him, there is obviously something not right in her head. LOL. Well, I am working on Chapter 25 and it should be up by Monday. R&R please! Thank you for reading. ~CrazyLove345**


	27. Sunscreen and White Tshirt Goodness

**I was a little upset yesterday when stupid FanFiction wouldn't let me Login and update this story. I have been working on it since Saturday and right now I am pretty happy to say that it is one of my favorites. I was a little disappointed with the little feedback that I got for the last chapter. I love reading your guys reviews. It gives me inspiration. So please, don't forget to review!**

**Ezra's POV**

_The resort has an assortment of things to do on a busy Friday morning at the end of June _Ezra thinks as he looks at the activity board bulletin for the day. He sneaks a glance at Aria, talking to Noel over by the check in desk.

When he had called to make the reservation, it had been Noel Kahn, out of all people, to pick up the phone.

_"Hello, Hiltion Head resort. My name is Noel Kahn. How may I help be?" Noel had asked._

_"Noel Kahn? As in Rosewood High School, class of 2012?" Ezra had been bewildered on how Noel had picked up the phone._

_"Yeah. How did you know-Wait a minute. Ezra? Ezra Fitz? Why are you calling here? Were you really so desperate to talk to me?" He laughed._

_Ezra rolled his eyes and quickly replies, "I'd like to book the ocean view honeymoon suite for Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Please."_

_Noel stops laughing immediatly, "Honeymoon suite? You mean, your coming here with Aria."_

_"Yeah, that's the idea."_

_He sighs, "Ezra, I know you two are...public now, or so I hear, but are you sure you want to come all the way to South Carolina? I mean, I want Aria to happy, whether she's with you or not. I know you make her happy."_

_"Thanks, Noel. But, really. I need this time with Aria. It's sort like a getaway weekend. Away from wedding planning-"_

_'Wedding planning? You mean you two are getting married?" Noel's voice was filled with suprise._

_"You knew we were going to, eventually. Next month is the ceremony if you think you can make it..."_

_A fake laugh came from the other end of the phone call, "Like you really want me there, dude. Listen, I'll put down that reservation and give you a discount. I guess I sort of owe you."_

_"Thanks."_

As Ezra watches Aria laugh with her friend, he can't help but smile himself. _Noel may not be my favorite person on the planet but he makes her smile and laugh. That's all I want for her. All I could ever ask to do._

He signs out two surf boards from the pro shop and walks back over to his fiancee. She looks at him with wide green eyes.

"You have those surf boards because..."

He shrugs, "I'm taking you to the beach for a surfing lesson."

Noel busts out laughing, "Get a picture of that will you? I can't even imagine. Aria on a surf board."

She punches his shoulder roughly, "Shut up, you jerk."

He laughs, "We're just joking around, Aria. No need to be such a priss."

Aria takes one of the surf boards from Ezra and threatans to hit her ex-boyfriend with it. Ezra blocks the blow with his shoulder.

She stops mid-swing to avoid hitting her fiance, "Ezra, move so I can hit Noel in the head with this."

"Easy, killer. Don't worry what Noel says." He raises an eyebrow at Noel as if to say, _You brought this on yourself._

The teenage boy backs away, glancing at the watch on his left wrist, "I got to jet. But I'll see you guys at the beach." He runs off towards the outside pool area.

Ezra turns to Aria, "Ready to go and catch some majoy swells?"

"Promise me something."

"Of course. Anything."

She traces her fingers up his chest and twines her hands around his neck, "You help me put on my sunscreen."

He thinks for a moment, as if he needs to consider it, "I suppose-" His sentence is cut off as she sileneces him with a tender kiss.

It takes all of his self control to seperate himself from her, "Our lesson is at 11:00. Unless you rather go back up to our suite and be lazy together."

She drags him and the two surf boards towards the front of the hotel, "I really want to see you make a foll out of yourself by falling into the Atlantic Ocean."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Hilton Head is right on the ocean, so, thanfully, Ezra and Aria only have to drive ten minutes to get to the beach house. Ezra unloads the surfboards as Aria goes to put on her bathing suit in the womens dressing room.

"Oh, Ezra, Time to fullfill your promise."

He turns to see Aria, walking towards him in a purple-black bikini. He stumbles back into the Sedan, almost falling on the sandy ground. _God is she beautiful. _The other men in the parking room obviously thought so, too and their eyes follow the young woman as she makes her way to her drooling fiance.

He smiles down at her, "What's with this little number?" He gestures to her swim suit, trying not to stare.

She does a tiny twirl in front of him, making his eyes follow her every move, "Don't you like it? I picked it out specifically for you."

He kisses her forehead, his lips tingling as the touch of her skin quickly overwhelms him, :If you only knew how crazy it is making me right now."

She grins from ear to ear, "Well, now it's your turn for you to show me what swimsuit you bought at the pro shop this morning."

He rolls his eyes, "If you insist." He lays the two surfboards gently on the ground at their feet and tugs off his white t-shirt slowly over his head.

**Can I get a Bow-Chica-Wow Wow-Chica-Wow Wow?**

He tosses it into the back of his car and faces her, smiling, "Happy now."

She nods, "Incredibly."

**Your not the only one, sister.**

Aria turns her back to him, handing him the bottle of sunscreen over her right shoulder and he opens it, squirting the white liquid into the palm of his hand. Ezra slowly begins to spread it over her shoulders and down her back, his heart racing. His hands work their way back up to her shoulders and down her arm. He takes her hand in his, pulling it into his chest.

**Aria's POV**

Feeling Ezra's hands on her is the most wonderful feeling Aria has ever felt in her life.. She shivers as his musky breath tickles her neck.

"What?" His voice shakes as he chuckles.

"Nothing." She turns around to face him, "Your turn."

He bites his bottom lip to hide his pleasure as he does a 180 and has his back facing his fiancee.

Aria squits a little of the sun screen into her hands and runs them slowly down his back. Her heart begins to race as she takes in his strong, rippling muscles under his perfectly tan skin. Her hands pause at his shoulder blades.

He chuckles, snapping her back to reality, "Aria Montgomery, are you trying to seduce me?"

She stretches up to whisper in his ear, "I know that I don't have to try _that _hard."

He snorts and waits for her to finish coating his body with the pasty white liquid, "Okay I don't think the sun will be burning us anytime soon."

Aria leans up to kiss him, pinning him against the grey car behind him, fingers locked behind his neck. She feels his hands flutter down to her waist, cemeting her to his body.

He breaks the embrace with a smile, "Are you sure you want to fall into the ocean? I mean, I could do this, "He kisses her again, "all day long."

She kisses him one last time before replying, "Lead the way."

The engaged couple reluctantly seprate from one another and pick up their surf boards from the ground. They walk towards the water. A man with a similar build to Ezra's is standing next to a petite dark-skinned woman at the edge of the parking lot.

Ezra freezes right before they stand in front of the odd-looking couple, "She wasn't lying to me after all."

Aria squints her eyes against the sun's glare on the ocean water. She gasps as she recognizes Issac Fitz, two crutches under his arms, balancing the huge cast on his right leg. Bruises covered his ribs but Ezra obviously got his nice build from his father.

Her eyes skim over the woman. _Is that...Oh my gosh. That's Jackie!_

The ex-fiancee looks over at them in suprise, "Oh, hey, Ezra! Fancy meeting you here!"

Ezra gives her a slight nod and turns to his father, "I didn't think that the doctots would let you come all the way down to South Carolina. You didn't escape did you?" Aria is sympathetic to her fiance. His body is rigid with tension and his eyes are darting around nervously. _What do you expect? This man abused him for how long and now he has to deal with him on his speical weekend with me._

Issac chuckles, "I got out the other night. I assume you've met Jackie, since you two spent that year abroad together over in Europe." He ackknowledges Aria for the first time, "Hello, Aria. Its a pleasure to see you again."

She fakes a smile, bile rising in her throat, "The feeling is likewise."

Jackie's eyes grow wide, "Are you Aia? Ezra's fiancee?"

She glances at the woman uncomfratably, "I am."

Her hand shoots out, "I'm Jackie Molina."

Aria stares at the hand until it drops to Jackie's side. She crosses her arms across her chest, "Issac, why didn't you tell me how gorgeous your son's fiancee is."

Ezra speaks before his father can even open his mouth, "We have to go. See you around."

He drags Aria to the shadow of the beach house and she fights her wrist out of the grip of his hand, "What is your dad doing here at Hilton Head, with Jackie?"

He rubs his forehead with the hand not holding hers, "Well, supposedly, their getting married."

Her jaw drops, "Married? Your dad is marrying her?"

He slowly nods, "That's what it sounds like."

"Is he the older..."

Ezra shrugs, "I didn't ask for the details, but she told me they've been together since the summer before I left for Italy."

"That means she..."

He finishes her sentence, "Cheated on him with me, his own son, flesh and blood. One big happy family. If I had had any idea, I would have never gone near her." He shivers, "I told her all about my past and she she believed me _then. _Last night she told me that it was a big pile of crap. Issac just hit, kicked, punched and cut me because I got in his way a lot."

Aria wraps her arms tightly around his waist, "Hush. That part of your life is over."

She feels his arms twine around her, "I'm sorry, Aria. You'd tell me if I ever hurt you, right? If I ever-"

She silences him with a kiss, "Let's not ruin our time with unpleasant visitors from Rosewood."

"That I can definately agree with." He leans in to kiss her again.

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra avoids his father and Jackie on the beach as he leads his fiancee to the waters edge. A young man is standing there with another couple with a surfboard. Their faces were drawn in dsappointment.

The young man turns to Ezra and Aria approaching him, "Sorry, folks, no surfing today."

Ezra can't hold his tounge, 'Why in the hell not?"

The young man is taken aback by his tone, "Umm...a shark was spotted right off the coast a few minutes ago. The surf boards will just cause trouble. You can still swim though." He suggests.

Ezra starts to yell but Aria cuts him off, "Thank you, sir. We'll be sure to do that."

He nods to her and goes back to the beach house, glancing unpleasant looks at Ezra.

Ezra turns to his fiancee and she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, "It's no big deal, Ezra. We can still spend time together here at the beach." She stretches up to whisper his ear, "Want to go get sandy?"

His anger instantly disappears, "Do you really have to ask the question?"

She bites her bottom lip as she leads him to a shaded area underneath a palm tree and has him lean against it as she climbs under his long right arm and cuddles into his chest. She tips her head up just in time for her lips to meet his.

**64 more days until JUne 14th. Tweet from Marlene King said that today they were shooting a really hot shirtless scene today. That would be time for me to go insane because of my Ian Harding fanaticism (is that a word? well it is now since I just used it! So there, Dictionary! Take that!) I cannot wait until that scene. Something I have been waiting since I first saw him. The white t-shirt thing in this chapter definately made me think about a dream I had the other night, so thats why I included it. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next update!**


	28. Man, I Wish I Had An Ezra

**I know it has been a while since an update, but I had to consult with my friends to see if they had any ideas for me. When they couldn't me anything, at like all, I turned to reviews from the last chapter, which is what I should have done in the first place. I wrote this in Health class in my head, so sorry if its a little rusty. But I have a feeling you'll enjoy it.**

**BTW thank you to .mellark for the idea of Protective Ezra. Though I am not working it as you suggested, it is going to happen in this next chapter and fairly very close to your idea. I really appreciated it, so this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Aria's POV**

"Oh, hell no. I am not getting into that water." Aria looks at her fiance standing waist deep in the Atalntic Ocean, facing her with a wide smile on his face.

Ezra laughs, "Aria. The shark was spotted over three hours I go. I think we'll alright as long as we don't swim like we're made to be food."

She crosses her arms over her chest, "I'm not getting in there. You know I am deathly afraid of sharks."

He rolls his eyes, "It's either swim now or we come back tonight."

"I'm not getting in there with a death-machine swimming around."

He sighs, "Aria, you know I have my ways of persuasion."

"Oh, do you now?"

Before she can even think, Ezra is back up on the sand, arms tight around her waist and dragging her into the water along with him. She screams, trying to get out his restrainting arms. He is laughing hysterically as he drags her underwater. She breaks the surface, gasping for air. "Ezra, you jerk!"

She takes him by the hair and ducks him underwater. He comes up coughing, blinking the dripping drops from his long eyelashes, "Now are we even." He looks at her, still laughing.

Aria grips the sandbed and takes a fistful of mud, splattering it over his head, causing the brown goo to stream over his face, "Now we are."

He smiles, "Told you I had ways of persuaion."

"Ezra, you didn't persuade me. You kidnapped me."

He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and leans in to kiss her. Her lips meet his without hesistation. They move around one another, tracing tounges over the roof of one anothers mouths. Standing up, lips still locked, Ezra holds Aria to his sandy body. Aria ignores the gritty substances on his skin, and twines her arms tightly around his neck. The wet couple move their way out into deeper sea...

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria laughs as Ezra swoops into the hotel lobby with her on his back. She had convinced him to give her a piggyback from the parking lot and into the lobby. And just because he is the pushover he is, he bent over and said, "What are you doing? Get on already!"

She slips off his back and he shakes out his broad shoulders, "Girl, what have you been eating?"

She shrugs and drags him down by his dirty white-tshirt to kiss him. She feels his hands slide down to her waist, holding her to him again. He breaks the embrace after a moment, leaning his forehead against hers, "So, dinner or some bonding time up in the suite?"

"Now that you mention it, I am extremely hungry."

He smiles and kisses her one more time, "Dinner it is then."

Just as they break apart and head towards the resturant, Issac and Jackie show up at the doors and Jackie spots them, "Hey guys! Want to come join us?"

Ezra politely says back to them, his eyes tight with discomfort, "I don't think that'll be a good idea."

Issac chuckles and slaps his hand against his sons shoulder, causing him to flinch, "How am I supposed to get to know my daughter in law if you never let me near her?"

He glares at him, causing Aria's heart to skip a beat, "Take your hand off me."

His father holds his hands up, "Fine, touchy. We're just messing around."

Ezra rolls his blue eyes in exasperation, "Aria, do you just want to get room service sent up to the suite tonight?"

Aria squeezes his hand in comfort, "It's alright if we have dinner with them, Ezra. I have no problem with it." Her words are strained, as if they are cutting her throat as she forces them out of her mouth.

Issac smiles at Aria, "Good girl." He turns to the host and says, "4 menues, my good man."

The host leads the group to a booth table near the resturant bar and Jackie immediatly orders a glass of chardanage. With a few moments of hesitation, Ezra sits down, wrapping his arm tightly around Aria's shoulders.

Issac gestures to his son to order something to drink and he smiles up at the host, "Just a Coke please."

His father looks at him with a raised eyebrow, obviously suprised, "You want some rum in that?"

"No, Dad. I just want a regular, good old fashioned Coca-Cola. How about you, Aria?"

Aria thinks, "I think I'll have the same." The host writes down the orders and makes hast towards the kitchen to fill it.

Jackie speaks first, "So, how did you two meet?"

His fiancee starts to speak but Ezra cuts her off, "We met in a bar, right after we graudated from Hollis."

His ex looks startled, "In a bar?"

"Then we made out in the bathroom." Ezra instantly regrets these words as the heel of Aria's shoe meets the top of his foot. He tries not to wince but the pain was all too much and he mouthes _OW _at her.

Issac's eyes widen, "Aria, is this true?"

She cuts Ezra's, "Of course it's true!" short and she smile at him, "Yes it is."

"Did he make you go in there with him?"

Her cheeks deep scarlet, she pauses for a moment, "No, sir. More like me making him go in there with me."

Issac takes a swig of his scotch, Ezra watching his every move _If he ever even thinks of touching Aria, I will murder him. _The look is pretty clear on her fiance's face and Aria strokes his hand to tell him to calm down.

He swallows, "I can't say I'm not suprised. That's an odd way to way to...get to one another. Talk for an hour and then make out in a bathroom."

Aria shrugs, "We didn't really think about it. I thought that you know, heres this guy I really like and I instantly felt that spark when our lips...met."

Jackie smiles at her, something that she does not return, "Sounds like a nice little memory."

"It is."

Issac swirls his finger in his drink, looking over the glass at his son, "So, when is the wedding day?"

"July 19th. We already have the rings and tux picked out. Something we did all this week was wedding plan." Ezra answers him, his fingers drumming the table nervously as his father takes another sip from the scotch glass.

Jackie smiles over at Issac, "Well, we're planning our wedding for August 29th. Our anniversary of when we first met."

Aria hears Ezra gag quietly as he imagines his ex with his father. She speaks up, bile in her throat, "That sounds peachy."

Issac motions for a refill and Ezra shakes his head, "Dad, maybe that's not such a good idea."

He tells the waiter to take his empty glass anyway and ignores the dismay taking place on his sons face, "I don't know why you worry about my drinking, son. I'm perfectly fine."

Ezra coughs, "Dad, you drunk drove the other night. Your not 'perfectly fine.' Probably the exact opposite."

Issac takes the now filled glass from the waiter and motions the young man away, "I went to rehab for alcoholicism as well as drug abuse. I served time in prison for it. I'm not going to be the man I used to be. Jackie here," He smiles over at the woman sitting next to him, "has helped me get to a place where I need to be."

Aria speaks before Ezra has the chance to, "Sounds like the two of you are very happy together." She fakes a yawn for Ezra's benefit, "Ezra, can we head up to the suite? I'm exhausted and I really need some sleep."

Her future father in law nods, "Go, you two. I'll take care of the cost for your drinks. Give your lady some rest, Ezra."

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra opens up the suite door and leads his fiancee in, "That was a little weird don't you think?"

She plops down on the bed, "I don't think I have ever seen that side of you before, Mr. Fitz. Maybe you ought to go down to the spa and get like a mud bath or something."

**This may bring up a good point that I have a dream of Ian Harding in a big puddle of mud. Probably one of the best dreams I have ever had in my life.**

He laughs sarcastically, "Yeah, I'd die before that happens." He slips off his white t-shirt and lays on his back on the bed beside her. She adjusts herself so she can have her hand on his stomach, running it down to the strings on his bathing suit, twirling them around her finger.

""I wish you could see yourself angry, Ezra. It's adorable but it sort of scares me. Like if anyone even so much looks at me, you'll murder them on the spot."

He strokes her hair, "As your boyfriend, its my job to protect you and I swear, if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." His voice chokes up a little bit.

She gently kisses his neck, laying her head on his chest, "I appreciate the fact that you want me safe, but if you commit murder, then whose going to protect me if your in prison?"

He tips her chin up so then he can kiss her, "I'm sorry, Aria. I just want you to be mine, forever and always-"

"I already am, silly. You have nothing to worry about. And if your father ever lays a hand on me, I give you permission for you to beat the crap out of him. He gives me the creeps."

His lips meet hers again as they slowly sit up off the bed, hands entangling one anothers. Ezra leans his forehead against hers, "I think that is a promise I can keep."

A knock on the door the next morning wakes Ezra with a start. Aria picks her head up off of his chest, wiping the sleep out of her eyes, "It's only nine."

"I know. By the way," He kisses her tenderly for a moment, "Good morning."

She kisses him back, "Now it most definately is."

He smiles at her and gets up to answer the door. He then realizes he is only wearing his boxers and he laughs, "That would have been awkward."

"Don't put on your jeans. It'll be funny to see whoever it is's face when you open the door."

He rolls his eyes but answers the door still just in his underwear, "Hello?"

Noel's eyes widen but he manages to keep them up, "Sorry, Sleeping Beauty. Didn't mean to wake you."

**Hahaha this moment just screams AWWWWKAAAAWARD**

He lets the teenager in, "I can't say that I'm pleased to see you. What do you want?"

Noel smiles at Aria sitting up in the bed, "Wanted to tell you guys that tonight is the couples competetion down in the dining hall. I nominated you two for the engaged category."

She tips her head, "Why?"

He shrugs, "I don't know maybe because you guys are engaged."

Ezra steps in, "I guess we could do this."

Aria rolls his eyes and gets up with her robe, crossing her arms across her chest, "I guess we could. Alright, I'm in. But Noel," She pushes him by his chest out the door, "next time, come to _us _before _signing us up for a COUPLES COMPETITION_." She shuts the door in his face and heads for the phone to call for room service.

**Sorry for the sucky ending but this is as far as I got. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and by the time I get the next chapter up, I will have over 200 reviews for this story. Thats when I have to thank all of you so much for believing in me and this story as it has progressed. I appreciate you guys so much there are no words to describe my gratefulness. So take this thank you as you have it. Just...thank you...so so much!**


	29. Oh, No She Didn't!

**It has taken me SO LONG to update. I am so sorry. I have been working so hard on it and I finally finished this chapter last night. I made it kind of funny too, but lots of fluffiness for Ezra and Aria. **

**Ezra's POV**

Breakfast came up quickly for Ezra and Aria and they tucked into the waffles, fruit cobler, and glasses of orange juice and milk enthusiastically.

Aria shoves a piece of strawberry into her mouth, "If this is just a getaway weekend, what is our honeymoon going to be?"

Ezra smiles mysteriously, "That's more me to know and for you not to worry about."

She climbs into his lap and puts on her best puppy dog lip she possibly can, "Come on, Ezra! Please?"

He shakes his head and to plead even more, she kisses his neck, her lips tracing down to his shoulder. He rolls his eyes at her desperation, "You know its impossible to say no to you, you know that right?"

She smiles and kisses his lips tenderly for a few moments. She then broke the embrace, "So we are going..."

He rubs her back, "I got VIP tickets from a PTA meeting at the end of the school year. Their for a lit and art festival. In Italy."

"Italy? Are you serious?" Aria is not one to be suprised, but her voice rises into a high-pitched squeak.

"Would I lie to you?" He chuckles and kisses her again.

"I don't know. Would you?" She raises an eyebrow.

He chews on a piece of waffle, "You know I wouldn't. Always and forever 100% honesty from me."

She runs his hand through his hair, "I know."

Ezra's lips find hers and with his free hand takes the plate off of his other lap and sets it on the carpet beside him so he can cling Aria to his chest.

She breaks the kiss by standing up, "So, what's on the entinary today? Day at the pool? Swimming with dolphins...?"

He stand up beside her, "How about a day here in the suit. Junk food, tons of chick flicks," He plays with the strings of her robe, "shedding off a few layers?"

"Wow, you just couldn't wait to put _that _out there, could you, Mr. Fitz?" She stretches up to kiss his cheek lightly, "I need a trip to the hotel spa. You can come with, if you'd like."

He snorts, "I think I'll pass."

She smiles, "Think about it; being together in a heated pool of mud..."

**Again. I will not be satisfied until I see my little Ian Harding in a big pile of mud.**

His lips meet hers once again, "As appealing as that sounds, I need to go and talk to my dad before tonight."

She gives him a widening smile, "That sounds like a great idea." She goes off into the bathroom to get dressed.

Ezra flips out his cell phone and rings his dad's number. After a few moments, theres a click and then Issac's voice, "Hey, Ezra. What can I do for you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could buy you lunch today. I really need to talk to you."

Theres a pause, "I was planning on going golfing with Jackie, but I guess she can always go to the spa."

Ezra rolls his eyes, "Aria is going there, too. I guess they can always try...to bond."

His dad laughs, "That'll be interesting."

He chuckles along, "So lunch in the resturant at one?"

"Yep sounds good. See you then."

Ezra hangs up just as Aria comes out of the bathroom, "Have you seen my swimsuit?"

He pulls her into a kiss, "On the hanger in the shower." He leans her forehead against hers, "You going to be okay on your own?"

She smiles with a twith of her lips, "Of course I am."

"Well just in case, Issac is sending Jackie to the spa. If you need company."

"Very funny."

He looks down at her,"Try to get along with her for my sake?"

"For you, I'd jump in front of a train." She kisses him again, "I'll do my best."

He watches her make her way into the bathroom and with one last smile at him, she shuts the door.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra drops hsi fiancee off at the hotel spa at 12:45, "If you need me, please don't hesistate to call. Of get Noel, and he'll get me for you-"

Aria silences him with a quick kiss, "Do I look like a five year to you? I can handle a few hours without you, okay?"

He smiles, "I got it. Just be careful for me so then I don't-"

She kisses him again, "Go crazy? I'll keep me and the baby safe for you."

He sighs in relief, his shoulders loosening a little bit, "Thank you." He stares at her for a moment, "I love you, Aria."

"I love you, Ezra." Her lips find his and tenderly linger as they force themselves to break apart.

She bites her bottom lip as he walks backward to the hotel resturant, his smile blinding against his tanning skin. He waves before turning and disappearing from her sight.

She turns to go into the spa and walks towards the womens locker room. Her hand brushes against another woman's and she says, "Sorry-"

Jackie's all too familiar eyes look back at her, "Hey, Aria. Issac said you'd be here."

Aria immediatly pulls her hand away and the older woman rolls her eyes, "Are you always going to be this hostile to me?"

"Hostile, no. Uneasy with, yes."

"Why would you be uneasy with me? Do you feel threatened?" Jackie snarls through her teeth.

Aria rolls her eyes, "By you! My fiance's ex who dumped him four years ago? No, I would never feel threatened by the likes of you. I just have to say that," She looks Jackie straight in the face, "what you have with Issac makes me sick to my stomach."

**Way to be straight foward.**

Jackie snorts and walks into the deserted locker room and Aria follows her, "Well, an old drunk with a young woman like yourself. It just seems-"

She holds up her hand to silence her, "You don't really believe that 'He beat me as a kid' garbage, do you? Issac has always been a good guy. Ezra is just a liar."

Aria stands nose to nos with her, "Listen to me, _Jackie. _You want to curse my name out, go ahead. I won't stop you. But when you start trashing my boyfriend, your going to have a new bone to pick with me."

Jackie opens her mouth but Aria cuts her off, "Ezra _was _beaten by Issac. I've seen the scars. If you want to trust him, that's your own choice, but Ezra is the most sweet and trustworthy guy on the planet."

"So in other words you want me to believe your man over mine?"

Aria laughs darkly, "Thing is: Ezra used you be your man. You seemed to trust him back them and considering that your the one who dumped him for _his father _he should be the one distrusting you. Not the other way around."

Jackie puts her bag into a locker and turns back to Aria, "Issac has changed. Whatever he did to Ezra is abviously in the past."

It's not in the past when Ezra won't even drink around me."

She smiles slightly, "He never drank around me either. I remember this one party we were at and there was champagne everywhere! He refused to even smell the stuff." She looks at Aria in understanding, "I'm glad he's trying to keep you safe."

Aria's moment of connection to this woman disappears, "What is that supposed to me?"

She shrugs, "well your obviously younger than him and sometimes that just doesn't work out for the better."

"Your in no place to talk, Jackie. Issac is how many years older than you?"

"See there? Your so damn defensive. I'm suprised Ezra has kept you around this long-"

Aria can't stop her hand from connecting with Jackie's cheek. _SMACK_

Jackie gasps, "What in the hell was that for?"

Aria brushes her hands together, shaking it off, "I don' take any hypocricy from anybody." She shoves her backpack into a locker and leaves the room.

**Ezra's POV**

Issac is running a few minutes late and by the time he gets to the table where his son is seated, Ezra is sipping a bottle of beer through a straw.

"Hey Pops. Ready to have some father-son bonding time?"

His dad rolls his eyes as he sits down, "Oh, a beer for me as well. Thank you." The waiter writes it down and heads to the bar.

He asks, "So whats this about?"

"What? Can I not just want to have lunch with my dad without my girlfriend at my side?"

Issac smiles, "Last time I was slone with you, you got me drunk and into a car crash."

Ezra defends himself, "I did not-"

Issac interuppts him, "Ezra, son, I know that you got me drunk on purpose."

"That was not my inention. Or at least not my original intention."

Issac laughs, "I admit, I was a bit rough with you when you were living with me. I've changed a lot, though. Don't you see how hard I am trying to stick to being more responsible?"

Ezra has seen it and he reluctantly admits, "Yeah, I can see that, Dad."

His father leans back, "I've attended AA meetings, served time in rehab, and spent most of my time giving back to the community. Working at soup kitches, going to church and helping fundraise. I even go to the Children's Hospital and see all those kids in there."

Ezra smiles, "Sounds like you've really put yourself together."

"I have, son, I really have."

**Aria's POV**

At four, Aria sees Ezra waiting outside of the spa with his dad and she runs up behind her fiance, ctaching him by the waist. He stumbles and they both collapse onto the floor. Ezra laughs, "You know, a simple heloo is fine with me."

Aria smiles, "Well, that would ruin this now wouldn't it?"

Issac looks down at them, "Shouldn't you guys be having these sort of moments in your hotel suite?"

Ezra rolls his eyes, "Dad!"

He shrugs, "Sorry. Just an observation."

Aria helps her fiance up to his feet and he pulls her into his arms for a quick kiss, "How was the spa?"

She murmurs, "Amazing. I had a hot rock back massage and then I did a seaweed wrap. It was edible too!"

He laughs, "Sounds like a dream. Now tommorow we ought to give the golf course a try."

"Excercise? You tease!" She smacks his chest playfully and they share a smile as they kiss once again.

Jackie comes out of the spa and instantly Aria is on her guard. There is a little purpling around the spot where Aria hit her cheek. She cuddles up next to Issac, "How was lunch sweetheart?"

"Fi-" Issac notices the small bruise, "What happened to your cheek."

With a pleading glance from Aria, she answers, "Oh, I just tripped. It's nothing really."

He nods, "Alright then." He kisses the bruise tenderly which brings Aria's hatred for Ezra's father to a halt. _He really does seem to care about her. Maybe he's not as bad as I think he is._

Ezra speaks first, "Well, see you guys tonight for the couples competition."

Issac pats his son's shoulder, "Yeah. See you then."

**Sort of a nice fluffy chapter to hold you guys over. :) Couples Competetion chapter is in progress and I am telling you that I have some great ideas to really bring it to life. You'll enjoy it, If I know you guys, you will enjoy it a whole lot!**


	30. Rocky Balboa, Where Have You Gone?

**Now ever since I first said it, The Couples Competition sounded pretty lame. I changed my mind at the last second. Before you start yelling at me, I think I can say that the way that the story turns out in the next chapter, is definately better than what I had in mind. I will give you a hint: If you started to like Issac in the last chapter, then be prepared to have those feelings change.**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra leads Aria into their hotel suite, asking her, "What time is the couples competition?"

She replies, "Nine, I think." She plops down on the bed, "Ezra?"

He is instantly anxious at the tone of her voice, "Yeah?" He sits beside her.

She faces him, "What would you say if I told you this morning I may or may not have, um, slapped Jackie?"

Ezra's eyes widen, "Y-You what?"

Aria looks down at the engagement ring on her finger, "She...pissed me off, so I hit her." She raises her gaze to meet his, "Are you angry with me?"

He shakes his head, "I would never be angry with you,. She obvious brought out the nasty Aria in you."

She smiles, a small twitch of her lips, "Do you think that I could experiment with something? Just to see what its like?" She stands up and goes over to the CD rack and boombox and takes one out of the rack.

He sits back, confused, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see in a minute."

"Alright."

She pops the CD into the boombox and turns on the volume. She faces him, a loving twinkle in her eyes, "Stand up."

He does as hes told and she wriggles into his arms, twining her fingers together behind his neck.

A country song begins to play and Ezra recognizes Josh Turner's, "Why Don't We Just Dance?" (**posted link to the song on my profile. Great song. You have to listen to it.**) He smiles, "We're going to dance?"

She leans up to breathe in his ear, making chills go down his spine, making his skin tingle, "This is the one thing we never got to do at Prom two months ago. Let's make it worth the wait." She moves her lips to his, her hands sliding down his chest to the hem of his shir. She pulls it over his head, leaving him bare-chested.

**I just have to say this because if I don't, you guys won't be able to agree with me: That the less of a shirt that Ezra Fitz has, the much happier I will be. **

Ezra chuckles, "I don't that Prom could even match up to the feeling I have right now."

She cuts him off as she silences him with a brush of her lips against his. He couldn't just leave the kiss there, so his lips collided with hers, a passion so fierce, they plop down on the bed and totally ignore the music playing as they crawl under the white sheets...

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

A half hour later, Ezra watches his fiancee sleep, her face facing his, gently murmuring his name. He takes his finger and tucks a loose hair behind her hair, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He leans in to kiss her forehead just as pounding on the door sounds. Aria groans but doesn't wake up, her breathing deepening as she falls back into dreaming. Ezra slips out from under the bedspread and puts a pair of board shorts.

He opens the door just in time for a fist to meet his nose. He yells in pain as the small bone breaks and looks into the blue eyes of his attacker.

Issac's blue eyes are bloodshot and angry, "That...that slut of yours attacked my Jackie!"

Anger rushed through Ezra immediatly and he doesn't hesitae to tackle his father into the wall across from the room. He feels strong movements from Issac, pain soaring through his ribs as he constantly felt a knee meet them, hearing the air being rushed out of his lungs as Issac constantly pounds him. He collapses on the ground, gasping.

"EZRA!" He squints his eyes through the pain to see Aria run into the hall and hop onto his father's back, ripping out the curly black hair on his head. Issac twists and gets the girl off him without any difficulty, shoving her into the door, having her cry out in pain as her back slams into the wood.

Something snapped in Ezra, an angry so red, he couldn't see. Without thinking, he ignores the pain in his chest and stomach, getting up off the carpet and tackling his dad into the suite, throwing punches at the man's spine. Issac doesn't react except for swinging around his leg to Ezra's head, kicking it sideways.

**Aria's POV**

_This can't be happening _was all that Aria could think of as she watches Issac's leg swing around and hit her fiance at the side of his head.

_SNAP_

Aria heard a moan escape Ezra's bloody mouth as his long legs crumple underneath him and he collapses on the floor, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Oh...my...HELP! I NEED HELP!" Aria doesn't care that she is only in a bathrobe as she ran down the corridor, pounding on every door that was in her sight.

Finally a familar guy rounds the corner. Aria breathes in a breath of relief as Noel's strong arms catch her as she crashes into him.

"Aria! What in the hell is wrong with you? Are you alright?"

"Ezra...hurt...in...our...GO! Theres a man in there beating the living crap out of him and right now-" She starts to cry, "he was knocked unconscious."

Noel doesn't stop to listen and starts to run towards the room at the end of the hall, Aria on his heels. By the time they reach the room, Issac is gone and Ezra is left on the ground, bruises starting to appear on his face, his blue eyes closed. His bare chest is cut and his stomach is lopsided. Aria kneels down beside him, picking his head up and putting it in her lap, "Ezra." Her voice is choked with tears threatening to overflow, "Honey, you need to wake up." She looks up at Noel, "Call 911! NOW!"

Noel is already on his cell phone, speaking into the reciever, "There is a man in room 3B. He looks to be heavily injured. Yes. His head looks to have aquired some damage. Please send help immediatly."

He hangs up and shoves Aria to the side, "We need to carry him to the lobby. I want you to get the elevator open and ready for me when I bring him in. Aria," He grabs her hand, "he's going ti be alright. I won't let anything happen to him."

For some reason, his dark blue eyes calms Aria. He starts to scoop the older man into his arms, groaning under his weight, "What has been Ezra been eating? Damn, you need to get him on Medifast or something."

**Great thing to say, Noel, when Ezra has bigger issues right now, like you know, BEING ABLE TO BREATHE!**

He gets Ezra safetly into his arms, "Go, Aria!"

Before she can leave, she leans down to kiss Ezra's split lip, "I love you, Ezra. Me and Noel are going to get you to safety. You'll be safe soon." She runs down the hallway, heart ripping and tears jerking, finally finding their way down her cheeks.

By the time the paramedics made it to pick up Ezra in the lobby, the back of his head was matted with dry blood and new blood was already oozing from the cuts. His lips were losing their soft pink color and Aria was in hysterics as they pile him up on the gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance.

One of the EMTs has stopped her from hopping into the back with her fiance, "Woah there, Miss. Your boyfriend is on the verge of shock and I don't think that you need to be there in the back when we need to...revive him."

Noel had dragged her away kicking and screaming as she tried to fight her way to Ezra. Finally she turned into Noel's t-shirt and cried, soaking it in tears.

Now she waits in the Trauma Unit Waiting Room, knees shaking, cheeks stained with dry tears. Noel watches her pace back and forth from his place in a chair, concern showing in every one of features.

Finally, a doctor in a white lab coat walks into the room, "Aria Montgomery?"

She almost tackles the doctor, "That's me." Her voice is swollen and dry from all of her crying and yelling on the way to the hospital.

Noel stands up beside her, "How is our boy in there?"

The doctor looks at her clipboard, "Well, Aria, your boyfriend has made significant progress. He is in critical but he is stable. He was asking for you."

Noel rubs his ex-girlfriend's back, "Go on. I'll hold down the fort here."

She stretches up to kiss his cheek and follows the doctor to the first room on the right side of the corridor. The doctor pushes her in, "I'll leave you two to it, then." She gives Aria a soft smile and leaves her to stare at her fiance.

Ezra's face is half covered with a bandage wrapped around his head. His ribs are mushed together with thick white gauze and his face is covered in bloody cuts. But all Aria sees is the twinkle of warmth in his dark blue eyes, his curly black falling over them again. He smiles, "Do you want to take a picture? It'll last longer."

She giggles and he motions her over with a braced arm. IV drips filter through her veins and she hears the faint steadyness of his heart beat, "Come and lay with me."

She slowly walks over to him and hesitates laying beside him, worrying about moving him. He just looks so _fragile. _Ezra notices her hesistaion and extends an arm towards her, "Come here."

Aria cuddles up next to him, careful not to move him. She feels his chin find the top of her head and his split lip find her head. She tips her chin up for his lips to meet hers. He pulls back after a moment, "Sorry. It just stings."

She pushes his hair out of his eyes, "Noel said we need to get you on Medifast."

He chuckles and then winces at the pain it brings him, "Thats funny. Why? Was he the one who carried me to the lobby?"

"Yep."

He groans, "Now, I really owe that kid. Its so hard to not like him for having to, " He kisses her hair, "share you with him."

She sighs, "Ezra, how many times must I tell you that we're just friends?"

He gives her a mischevious smile, "One more time would be nice."

She whispers, "_Ezra, me and Noel are just friends."_

"Thank you." He kisses her again, this kiss lasting a little bit longer than the last.

They break away, leaning their foreheads against each others. A knock comes from the door, "Aria, you need to let him rest. Your welcome to stay on the couch." The doctor smiles at her.

"Okay, Doc. I'll leave in a minute." The doctor walks away

Ezra gives her a raised eyebrow, "Your not going to leave are you?"

"In the words of Mercedes from Glee, HELL TO THE NO!"

**Were you guys disappointed at all with how this turned out? Please let me know if you were! In U.S. history I was thinking, "A couples Competetition sounds REALLY lame. Why not have a little fight scene instead?" So, with a little Flaming Hot Cheetoes, some Ice Cream, and a delicious ham sandwhich, I worked on this from the time I got home from school. I have to say, I really like how I turned out. How about you guys? Let me know by as many reviews as possible! Thanks!**


	31. Pankake Loving Madness

**Today, Ezra and Aria are headed back to Rosewood. The date is July 1st and they have eighteen days until their wedding. So let's just say that Spencer, Hanna, and Emily will be in the neext few chapters and for Ezra, Hardy, Daniel, Sarah and I am trying to decide whether or not to bring Issac back. So enjoy!**

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra opens his eyes around eleven, the moonlight filtering through the hospital room's window. He hears the the IV drip and the almost silent beeps of the heart monitor. He squints out of his right eye, since his left was half hidden from the white bandage wrapped around his head. His sight is filled with Aria, passed out asleep, in the chair beside the bed, her hand in his, her breathing slow and easy. A thin blanket covers her.

He whispers over at her, "Aria, sweetheart?"

Her eyes open and she stares back at him sleepily, She murmurs, "What is it? And why was it so important to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

He moves against the rail lining the bed, leaving a little room for one more, smaller person, to sleep beside him, "I can't sleep without out beside me. Come sleep here with me."

She yawns, "Your doctor said-"

He smiles mischeviously, "Aria, I love you and I don't give a crap what the doctor said. I said I want you to sleep here in the bed, with me." Her lips twith slightly as he adds, "Don't make me use my ways of persuasion on you again."

"Fine, Mr. Spoiled. I'll climb into bed with you." Aria slides over to the bare spot on the sheets, careful not to move him, and lays beside him, her hands resting on his chest, which was now covered with a flower hospital gown.

**I think that Ezra Fitz in a hospital gown would be pretty darn sexy. Just saying :)**

Ezra's arms instinctively wrap around her and he brushes his lips against hers before they both sigh and close their eyes.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

The warm tone of the doctors voice makes Ezra's blue eyes open, "Aria, he may be able to go home today. His stiches held overnight and there is no new bleeding. Though you will need to have him get them taken out at the Rosewood Hospital. He'll be on crutches for a while, since his ankle was splintered at impact. He has made tremendous progress and I think as long as he takes it easy for a while, he'll make a full recovery by your wedding at the end of the month."

Aria's voice is filled with gratefullness, "Thanks, Doc." Ezra smiles as she turns to him and runs her hand though his curly black hair, falling over his eyes again, "Morning. How are you feeling?"

He shrugs, "My head hurts a little and my ribs feel like hell, but right now, I am really hungry." He looks over at the doctor, "Do you think I'd be able to get a muffin? Or two?"

The doctor speaks from her station across the room, "I think I can arrange that. The IV...well, I unhooked when you were sleeping. Didn't think that'd you miss it all too much." She smiles and leaves the room.

As soon as the doctor leaves, Aria's collide with Ezra's and he leans back against the pillow, allowing her to climb on top of him. He has to break away as pain begins to come from his stomach, "Aria, we need to stop."

She immediatly gets off of him, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, "Sorry." She's breathless while she kisses his unbraced hand,

"I"m not complaining. Trust me, I'm not. Part of me doesn't want us to stop. Most of me is just screaming right now. My three broken ribs...blame them! I'm just a little sore." He extends his arm towards her and without hesistation, she climbs into them and lays her head against his shoulder.

"It's my fault your in here." Aria murmurs and Ezra looks at her disbelief.

'No, Aria-"

"If I had never slapped Jackie, this never would have happened." She looks up at him, tears starting at the corners of her eyes.

Ezra wipes them away, "This is not yoour fault. Don't you dare say that. Don't ever even think it, okay? Never say that when I get hurt, its your fault. Aria, this," He gestures to his mummified body,", if I hadn't stepped in and stopped him, would have happened to you. I promised you that if Issac, Jackie, _anyone _were ever to lay even so much as a finger on you, I'd take them down. I couldn't just stand back and watch my own father hurt the woman that I love. Me being I hurt I can handle but watching him push you against that door..."He shakes with anger,"I'd take three broken ribs, thirteen stitches in the back of my head, and shattered ankle over that any day."

She kisses his neck, "Thank you for always being there to protect me." Her hand flutters to her stomach,"And for protecting little McKenzie, too."

He smiles softly at her, gently pressing his lips into her hair, "Anything for my girls."

**Aria's POV**

Later that morning, after five muffins and three glasses of orange juice, Aria leads Ezra into the waiting room, his crutches firmly under his arms. The bandages had been off from around his head and his stomach was bulky from the brace that wrapped around it, keeping his broken ribs in place.

Noel is waiting for them, "I brought all the stuff from the hotel and put in the Sedan. You guys are all set to head back to Rosewood."

With a flash of jealousy in his eyes, Ezra watches his fiancee string her arms around her friend's waist to wrap him up in a hug, "Thank you, Noel."

She feels her lips kiss her hair, "I know that without Ezra, you'd be an emotional wreck. I can't stand the thought of all the tantrums that you would throw." He smiles.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

A cough comes from Ezra and she pulls away from Noel, "Thanks again."

Ezra shakes out his shoulders, his eyes still light with jealousy. Aria has to admit that the emotion is pretty sexy on him, "Yes, Noel...thanks. For everything."

Noel grins from ear to ear, "You know, you look like you could use a hug." Without warning, he reaches out his arms and wraps them around Ezra.

Ezra laughs, patting Noel's back, "Wow. This is a little awkward."

He releases him, "Yeah, just a little."

Aria giggles, "So, Noel. July 19th. I want you to be there. Promise me you'll show up?"

He thinks for a moment, "I could clear my schedule..."He leans down to kiss her forehead, causing Ezra to stiffen,"Of course I'll be there."

Ezra nudges Aria, "Come on, Aria. We better get moving." With a territorial look at Noel, they head to the front doors of the hospital doors where the silver grey Sedan lay running for them. Aria helps her fiance into the car and goes to the drivers side.

She climbs into the seat and looks over at Ezra. This will be first time she has ever driven his car, "You sure you want me to drive."

He strokes her hair with his free hand, eyes flashing to hers, "Just be easy on Jenny. She's very sensitive."

She leans over to kiss him and her lips brush gently against his, "She'll be safe in my hands."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

The couple reaches the Maryland border by nightfall and Aria pulls over as her eyes begin to droop. Ezra is asleep in the backseat, crutches laying on the floor beside him. She smiles sleepily as she lays the seat down so then she can be face to face with him. She kisses his lips softly before snuggling into the seat and closing her eyes.

She hears a chuckle and looks up to Ezra's eyes still closed, his breathing deep. Then she remembers what Hardy said a long time ago, about Ezra laughing in his sleep. She grins and closes her eyes again, falling asleep to the sound of his rich laugh in her ears.

**Ezra's POV**

Ezra opens his eyes to Aria's face only inches away from his, her sweet breath on his face. He smiles and sits up in the backseat, running his hands though his hair. He shakes the fatigue off. He glances at the time on the dashboard. It read 5:30 AM. He groans. _By the time I get to eat, it'll be noon. _He touches Aria's shoulder and she jerks awake.

She stretches, "Hey, sweetheart. How you feeling this morning?"

Ezra shrugs, "Do you want me to drive, so then you can get more sleep?"

She hesitates but nods, "I don't think I got more than a hour of sleep last night, between worrying about you and you laughing in your sleep."

He kisses her forehead, "Its something I can't help."

"I know. Will you be okay driving all the way to Rosewood?"

He nods, "I can handle it, Aria." He thinks for a moment, "You know what? I think we should just rest back here for a few more hours."

She smiles, "I'd really like that."

Ezra helps her into the backseat and with a quick kiss she settles into the seat. She climbs onto his lap and lays down with him as he gets comfratable.

He kisses her hair, "I love you, Aria."

Aria looks sleepily up into his eyes, "I know." She smiles softly, "I love you too, Ezra."

"I know."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

At 8:30 the couple begins to stir and Ezra nudges his fiancee's should gently, "Aria, time to wake up."

Aria's eyes flick open, "I woke up a few minutes ago but I love the sound of your heartbeat against my head. Its like a lulalby."

He chuckles, "Ready to get rolling to Rosewood?"

She runs her hand through his bangs, giving his forehead a kiss, "Not really. I've been enjoying having you all to myself."

He takes her hand and kisses it,"In nineteen days, I will always and forever will be permanately yours."

Aria smiles softly and brushes her lips against his in a gentle kiss and is about to pull away when Ezra mashes his lips against hers again and he feels her hands knot up in his hair as she clings herself to him. He takes his arm and wraps it firmly around her waist holding her closer to him. Finally, they break apart, breathing heavily.

Ezra whispers, "I'm hungry. Want to go get some breakfast?"

Aria pulls away from him, slipping back into the front seat, "Let's do it to it."

**Aria's POV**

Aria sits across the table from her fiance, watching his every move as he slowly chews on a fruit cobler. After they had gotten through a traffic jam and tons of questions from the hostess, they were seated a booth in the small diner that had caught their eye. _B-26: Made with Love and Care._

Ezra looks over at Aria, "Tell me why must I be limited to orange juice, a muffin and a bowl of fruit when you get to have all them pankakes on your plate?"

She smiles at his jealousy, "Because in case you don't remember, your doctor said not to overload on the grains. And I've seen you attack tons of pankakes before. I am just looking out for you." He starts to protest so she cuts a piece of her pankake and places it in his bowl, on top of the fruit, "There you go Mr. Spoiled."

"I seem to be called that a lot lately."

"Gee I wonder why." She smiles at him and begins to chew down on some more pankakes.

Ezra takes the piece of pankake and shoves it into his motuh, slowly savoring the rich, syrupy taste in his mouth. He helps it down with his glass of orange juice, "This is a great place to dine every morning."

Aria laughs, "Yeah, if only we lived in Baltimore 24/7, right?" She looks at him with wide eyes, watching him finish his breakfast. She reaches across the table and takes his unbraced hand and puts it in hers. She watches his eyes light up as her skin meets his. She leans across the table and feels his lips on hers, gentle as a bunny's rabbit. She starts to pull away but then he wraps his good arm around her waist, mashing his lips even harder against hers. Finally, after a few moments, they break away and breathing deeply, they fall back into their crushioned seats.

Ezra stares at her, concern in his engulfing blue eyes, "I read somewhere that when a woman is pregnant, she has morning sickness. Your not sick are you?"

She takes his hand again, "No, Ezra. I'm perfectly healthy. And I know that the baby is too."

He smiles sweetly at her, "How did I get so lucky with snagging you that Labor Day at Snookers? How did I get this lucky with getting you, a beautiful, young woman, as my girlfriend, and now the mother of my child?"

**Now would be a great tme to start playing Bruno Mars. "Just The Way You Are" is a great song.**

She grins back, widely, all of her teeth flashing, "Well even with that split lip, black eye, and broken head, your still the hottest English teacher I know."

"Wow thanks. That makes me feel so awesome about my gritty experience."

"Glad I could help with your self-esteem issues." Her face falls after a moment.

Ezra is instantly on the edge, "Aria, whats wrong?"

Her other hand flutters to her stomach, "Ezra, do you think we're ready for this baby?"

His blue eyes widen and his face goes pale, "W-What?"

"Well, I'm eighteen, your twenty-five and with all of the former teacher-student drama, and all the things wrong with my family and all the things wrong with yours; by that I mean your dad. Your mother and Daniel, I love them. But do you really think we're ready to be parents?"

Ezra realizes whats going on and he takes both of her hands, "Aria," His voice is concerned but steady, "I love you and I love our baby. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. Your my one and only. Your the sunshine in my life. These feelings that I have for you can't be messed with. I don't care if my dad is in a jail cell or hitting me in a hotel hallway or if your dad wants to chop me up with a meat saw. Nothing could ever change that, do you understand me?" His voice lowers and so do his eyes, to her stomach, before meeting her gaze again, "Besides, I am ready to be a Daddy. I think I've been ready ever since I met you. I knew that eventually that we'd be faced with parenthood and together we can do this. Our son or daughter is going to be so damn spoiled they'll never want to leave our home. I promise that no matter what, I will give you and this baby the whole world. I promise that to you, right now. I give you my word."

Her grin appears again, "Ready to go and face a town full of drama and wedding plans and wait for it-baby shopping?"

He kisses her hands, his eyes locked with hers, "What are we waiting for? To the Fitzmobile!"

**With only 45 days remaining in the hiatus for PLL, I am bursting with excitement! Everyone on Twitter is going crazy and I am one of them fans who just won't stop tweeting about PLL. Now, this is the bad news. I will not be able to post a new chapter until Monday. I am not going to be around a computer for three days, so I will make sure to get a few done on my new and improved legal pad. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was filled with Ezra and Aria fluffiness, which I can never get enough of. And for those who are addicted to reading this story,THANK YOU FOR LETTING MY STORY BE YOUR (in the words of Edward Cullen)OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF HEROIN. I love all you guys and see you soon!**

**BTW The traffic that both of my Ezria fanfics have been getting lately has been over like 950,000 people from all around the world, which makes my heart swell. A few of my buds have even been reading lately and they say, "Oh, your story is awesome. Theres a whole lot of you in it." My imagination is in my writing (Thats why I'm here! FanFiction: Unleash Your Imagination) and I don't know why I didn't start writing these types of stories months ago, cause my imagination is so dang weird and you guys actually seem to like the stories I'm writing in my head while I should be paying attention in class . Anways, while I keep on rambling, this chapter has broken my record by breaking the barrier of 3000 words, my first for a FanFic chapter! Yay! I feel special now!**

**Thats all! Love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**CrazyLove345**

**PS (I have never put this down before) I DO NOT OWN PLL. PEOPLE WHO ARE A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN ME DO. **


	32. On Our Way

**Hey guys! I'm finally home! I had a great time camping and I am ready to bring you guys another amazing chapter. **

**Good news, too! I am now working my way onto writing my own story. Like, an orginal by me! Its turning out really well so far and I will have to post some links to it once I get the first chapter up and done. **

**BTW After this chapter, I am going to hop foward to the night before the wedding, because I really want to get to the honeymoon, like, so BADLY! I am already working on the extravagent wedding and the amazing plane ride So this chapter may be a little boring and short for some but the next few are going to be EPIC!**

**Ezra's POV**

Cars filled the driveway as Ezra pulls into the Montgomery household. Aria hands him his crutches and kisses him as he leans over to put them in his hnads. He smiles as his lips brush against hers for a moment before they pull apart.

He looks at her with narrowed blue eyes, "You sure you want to go in? I mean, your 'homies' are probably going to bash you with jokes when they see my rough appearance and-"

She silences him with a small kiss, "I already called them and warned if any of them, especially Hanna, bring up _any _dirty talk about this weekend, they'll have to deal with my pregnant woman hormones."

He grins, "Ready to go in then?"

"Let's get it over with, Crippled Boy." She giigles at his exasperated look and she just grins as he opens his door and places the crutches on the warm pavement and with a little help from Aria, Ezra is able to hobble up the front steps and through the door.

Spencer is talking with Ella near the counter and Emily is going through a fashion magazine with Hanna looking on over her shoulder. With Mike helping with the table, Byron is in the kitchen cooking dinner. When they hear the door shut closed, everyone rushes to meet the couple.

Ella gasps as soon as she sees Ezra's bruised and cut face, "Aria wasn't kidding, was she?" She traces her fingers lightly over her future son's face, "You sure do know how to fight, don't you?"

Ezra laughs as he leans in to give her a hug, "I guess you could say that."

Hanna mutters something to Spencer and Emily and they all start laughing hysterically. Aria glances at her best friends, "What in the hell is so funny?"

Hanna attempts to control herself, "I was just telling the girls that you two got so rough, you put Ezra in the hospital."

"Hanna!" Aria smacks her friend, "I told you-" Even she is giggling and has to break off mid-sentence.

"Aria, I"m sorry but come on! Its so true!"

Byron walks into the living room, with a pink, flowered apron tied around his waist, his teenage son chuckling behind him. His smile is wide as he pulls his daughter into a tight, protective hug, kissing her hair,"Good to have you home, kiddo."

Mike slaps his almost brother's shoulder, making him wince slightly, "Did you guys have fun? Hey, Ezra, I hope all that activity wasn't what put you into the hospital for two days." Hanna hugs her friend's little brother as they both laugh.

Aria's cheeks are scarlet ready, "I am going to kill all of you!"

Ella smiles, "Oh hush." She looks at her daughter, "So, Mommy, how have you been feeling lately?"

"Fit as a fiddle."

Spencer begins to speak but Aria holds up a finger to silence her, "If your going to comment on that with a dirty joke, you may as well just shut up."

Her friend grins from ear to ear, "I was just going to say that while you two were...gone, me and everyone here picked up some stuff for your little spawn."

Byron puts in, "And the clothes are taken care of. Boy or girl, your prepared, since me and Ella saved all the clothes that Aria and Mike shed when they were little. So, thats one less thing to worry about."

Hanna adds, "And Aria? with the wedding eighteen days away, we have that dress you adored at the mall. Since you and I are almost the same size, I got it fit for you. Its in your room." She smiles at Ezra, "And for Ezra's benefit, I had it shortened a little, too." She gigles before continuing, 'Less to take off for the honeymoon right?"

Aria glares at her as her cheeks sink into deep scarlet. Even Ezra's flare a light pink, "W-What dress are we talking about."

She smiles as her cheeks flare darker, "Oh nothing."

Mike chuckles, 'Well, all the stuff is in your guys's-I mean, _Aria's, _room. But lets worry about that later, before I starve! Foods up everybody!"

**This is as much interest as I had in this chapter, so sorry for the shortness of it, but the next update is going to be awesome! Trust me, the bachelor and bachelorette parties are hilarious and I can't wait for you guys to read! See you soon!**


	33. Work the Runway

**This chapter is the bachelorette party and I cannot wait for you guys to read it! Now the scene is all the girls, (Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Ella and Sarah) are doing the usual sleepover thing. (I am not Little Miss Priss, so spare me the "Not So Original" idea. Plus I am only a teenager and I have never been to a bachelorette party before. So please, spare me the ridocule). Hanna is not going to lay off the dirty jokes either. So be prepared to laugh. Okay! Let's roll!**

After seventeen days of constant planning, dress rehearsals, and turn on nights, Ezra and Aria finally made it to the night before their wedding the day **(Like you guys know I am a huge Twilight geek so I am going to add a little Breaking Dawn flavor to the night before my version of the Royal Wedding (Hey in my head, these two are royalty)) **They now lay on the bedspread of Aria's bed, trying to savor the last few minutes they have together before they say goodnight before tommorow morning.

Ezra's face has healed nicely and he went to the doctor to give the crutches back and his stitches had been removed from the back of his head. His ribs were stll bruised but luckily, he would be shedding the brace for the ceremony as well as the honeymoon.

He plays with Aria's hair with the hand that is not twined with hers. Aria has her head laid on her almost-husband's shoulder, her eyes shut tight. He hummed softly to himself, wanting to make her fall asleep.

Aria raises her head, "Nervous for tommorow?"

He shrugs, "A little I guess, but I know that I am going to be married to you tommorow, in front of Rosewood, in front of old students, fellow teachers, friends and family. Have you heard if Noel is going to be able to make it in time for the bachelor party tonight?" He jokes, as he has been ever since his fiancee brought up the fact that Noel had a spot up front with her friends, mother, father, and brother.

She rolls her eyes, "Noel said he'd make it to the ceremony and then he has to beline it back to South Carolina for a busy weekend at the resort."

"Typical."

Aria hits his hand and he smiles, laying his curly haired head against hers, holding her close to him, "I'm nervous about stepping on your feet during the dance at the reception. Please tell me you won't kill me if I do?"

She presses her lips together in a tight smile, "How about if we practice, like, right now?" She climbs off of his lap and runs over to the stereo. At the wedding, they decided that would dance to, "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum **(posted youtube link to the song on my profile. I am a huge LadyA fan, so do me a favor and listen to it!)**

Ezra reluctantly stands up, "Do we have to really dance yet again?" He complains as he takes Aria into his arms and the music starts, the soft country-pop music blaring throughout the room. Luckily, everyone was downstairs, waiting for them to get through their goodbye before tommorow.

Aria taps his chin up, "Hey! I don't want to have to look at the top of your head the entire time. I want to look into those beautiful blue eyes of yours. So keep your eyes on mine and not on your big, canoe feet." He smiles and tilts his chin as high as he can, his eyes locking with hers as they sway around the room. He trips over his tennis shoe and collaspes on the bed, dragging his wife-to-be down with him.

She lands on top of him, giggling, "Thank goodness that there won't be any random shoes tripping us in the country club." She leans down to press his lips against his for a tender kiss, her tounge sliding over the roof of his mouth, causing him to kiss her back. She smells his sweet cologne-a mixture of peppermint and sweat-and this causes her to crave even more of him.

They break apart after a minute and lean their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Ezra mumbles, "Time to get these parties over with." He stands and turns off the stereo, still blasting the music. He turns to her and takes her hand, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. He tips her chin up to gently press his soft lips against hers before pulling back, opening the bedroom door, "My lady?"

She rolls her eyes at his formality, "Thank, my Leige." She smacks his chest lightly before heading downstairs, Ezra following close behind.

Byron and Mike have their jackets and are ready to leave when Aria calls out to her fiance, "No strip clubs or anything or that nature! Got that?"

Mike groans, "Really, Aria? Now how are we going to have any fun?"

Byron laughs, "Don't worry, Aria. We're just going to a baseball game and then out of some beers. Just a regular guys night out."

She breathes in a breath of relieved air, "Thank goodness. Ezra," She pulls him into her arms, "be good and try to have a good time out with all the guys. Daniel and Hardy are still tagging along, right?"

Ezra sighs, "Yep. They'll be there. And try not to hire any male strippers please." Hanna giggles and he turns to her, raising an eyebrow, "Do me a favor and don't give any ideas to Hanna."

She stretches to lightly brush her lips against his before he grabs and jacket and heads out of the wide open door. Aria bites her lip as she watches him shut it and disappear behind the heavy wood door. She turns to her friends and mother, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

Spencer smiles, "Your an unmarried woman for the last time tonight, girly. So, we thought, we'd all go out on a shopping spree and have a little fashion show. We rented out an entire galla in the Rosewood Plaza for our runway, with a full assortment of clothes from designers."

Emily adds, "Plus an assortment of foods for our baby mama, so she doesn't get too hungry." She laughs as Aria blushes a light pink, "By the way, how did that appointment with Doctor Phillips go on Tuesday?"

_Flashback_

_Doctor Phillips feels around Aria's stomach, with Ezra hovering close behind him, a protective glint in his dark blue eyes. His hand carressed hers as she waited for the doctor to finish his assessment._

_Dr. Phillips smiles, "From what the test results look like, Aria, you are definately pregnant. Unfortunately, its too early to discover the sex of the child. We should be able to find that out once you two get home from your honeymoon and get settled into the new hussel kebuzzle as a married couple, we may be ready for a sonogram. By then you'll be about 10 weeks, right?"_

_Aria nods, sitting up, "Yes, Derek."_

_He chuckles, helping her off the bed, "Well, make sure, for the morning sickness, you eat plenty of saltines and drink lots of ginger ale. Try to avoid spicy foods." _

_Ezra laughs with him, "Oh, I'll make sure she won't go anywhere near her favorite type of spicy tuna rolls." _

_End of Flashback_

Aria laughs, "Dr. Phillips says I'll be able to see the baby on the sonogram in two weeks. Maybe be able to know whether or not whether he or she is a boy or girl."

**I say he or she because babies are human beings just like us and shouldn't be called, "It" Just my honest opnion. **

Hanna laughs, "You think that you two could have twins, after the honeymoon and after a few weeks ago-"

"Hanna, I swear if one more dirty joke comes out of your big mouth, I will duct tape it at the ceremony tommorow."

Her friend whines, "Then how will I give my brides maid speech that I've been working so damn hard on?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Sarah is going to meet us at the mall and she says that she has a suprise for you, too." She winks and heads out the door to her SUV.

Ella draws her daughter close to her, giving her a tight hug, "Aren't you excited for tommorow?"

She puts on her best smile, "I am. I cannot wait until the ceremony."

Her mother grins, "Lets go have some fun before you are officially Ezra's."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

The galla is filled with clothes, curtains, and a runway that ran through the center of it. Aria's mouth hangs open as she takes in the scene, her friends pushing her into the room since she is stricken with shock. Sarah held a large Canon camera, "I am so lucky I opened that professional photography shop three months ago." She hugs her almost daughter-in-law and kisses her cheek, "So, you are going to do your best modeling stuff. I'll have the girls join you. Ella and I will handle the wardrobe and the makeup. Oh yeah," She reaches into her pocket and puts a purple heart locket into her hands, "Ezra had that restoned. It was his Nanna's. He told me to give it to you tonight." Aria almost cries as she opens the latch and sees their picture together, of Ezra's kissing her cheek on her family's living room couch, taken only a month ago. She wipes her eyes as she reads the words, _This heart is the key to mine, which you now hold. I love you. ~Ezra. _

**I am going to say this yet again: Aria is a lucky girl. If I could have an Ezra...I won't finish that sentence because I seriously have no idea what'd I do if I had a guy like Ezra as my almost husband. **

Hanna breaks the moment by saying, "Man, Ezra knows some connections to some big ass stones."

Aria giggles, "Sarah, why does he want me to have his grandmother's necklace."

Sarah sighs, "She actually wanted the girl that he was going to marry to have it. When she died, she told him and I quote, "The girl of your dreams is going to one day wear this around her neck. And Ezra, love her like you've never loved anyone else in your life." So, thats the reason. He always did do what my mom told him."

She smiles, "Thank you so much."

"Its Ezra you should thank. I'm just the messenger."

Emily begins to pull Aria towards the curtains, "Come on, you! We have to get out modeling suits on!"

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria clicked down the runway in shiny red boots, dark blue jeans and a thin strapped red blouse **(I hope all of you can picture this in your heads, because I will be way too embarassed to post stuff about fashion on my public profile. Sorry no can do!) **with a Star of David necklace hanging around her neck. She struts her best model strut down the runway. Hanna comes up behind her, pimping out a purple polka dot top and a a flowing white skirt, white sandles clacking against the tiles. Emily follows, her hot blue v-neck blouse bringing out the dazzling copper color of her skin and her pink pair of skinny jeans bringing out her athletic physique. Finally Spencer comes out to complete the group, except in a different fashion from her usual preppy style. Her low cut blue and yellow sundress flowing from her petite statute and gangly body. The camera flashes as the girls pose as hard as they can.

Aria laughs, a wide smile across her face, "Okay, guys. Let's take a small break. Baby Mama needs a snack before playing America's Next Top Model for the fourth time." Its true. She has now been down that runway three times and she is exhausted from changing clothes, putting on makeup, and walking down the runaway for a few minutes with her best friends and then turning back again to repeat the cycle.

She walks down in the red boots to the small snack table. She gestures to the full size carrott and looks at Hanna, raising an eyebrow. Her friend gigles, "I wanted to make sure that you had the proper shape to eat for a snack, knowing how much pleasure "carrotts" give you."

"Hanna!"

She giggles as Aria throws little pieces of carrot at her, "I don't want any of your pleasure. Keep it to yourself, girl."

Aria sighs, "You never stop do you? Should I even trust you with that speech tommorow at the reception?"

Hanna puts on a pouty face, "Oh, come on, Aria! Do you really think I'd ruin my wonderful Made from Scratch speech with a few, give or take a less, dirty jokes about you and Mr. Lover Boy?"

Spencer hits Hanna for Aria, "That's enough. This is Aria's special night and your just making her stressed out. So lay off."

Emily adds, "We love you Hanna but sometimes the jokes go part harmless and to downright unneccessary."

**Ouch. Better call a doctor cause Hanna just got burned.**

Hanna hugs Aria, "Sorry, kiddo. I just got carried away." She puts up her hand, "I promise not to utter another dirty joke until tommorow, after my speech. Then you and Ezra are going to get it _bad_."

Aria laughs, hugging her best friend back, "Its alright and I guess its better than nothing coming from you."

Her friend laughs and starts to pull her back to the curtains, "Come on! We have six more outfits to model!"

**Thats the bachelorette party. Sorry about the zero fashion sense in my body but if I could describe my own style it'd be summed up simply, "T-shirt, shorts, camo hat and tennies." So, yeah. Feel free to judge me as you will. I am a proud tom boy and always will be. Now as for Hanna's humor, that's a lot of my own little touches and I have never been so proud to say that Hanna is one of the funniest people to write for and I'd love to hear Ashley Benson to talk from one of _my _scripts. Haha. Anyway, tell me what you think and the bachelor party should be up before this next weekend. Off to watch American Idol (What? A Pretty Little Liar can't watch a little Scotty McCreery every week? Or laugh at Steven Tyler's wonderful humor? Huh. Thats what I though.) as well as work on my Spanish homework. See you guys soon or should I say Hasta pronto. I don't know! Its my first year! Anyways, see ya!**


	34. Take Me Out To The Boxing Ring

**It is now time for the bachelor party and by the end of the chapter, you will know the name of the baby that Ezra and Aria are expecting. I had all my twitter buds out there help me out with the name and gender of their child and I am proud to say that their baby is most definately going to be a girl. SHHHH DON'T TELL THEM YET...ARIA IS ONLY LIKE 5 WEEKS ALONG. THEY HAVE NOW IDEA. SO KEEP IT ON THE DOWNLOW. **

**BTW Review, please! I am 34 chapters into the story and in the past few haven't had hardly any. Guys, I have said this before: YOUR REVIEWS HELP ME get the story I want. Now the good news is that I am not one to stop writing because I didn't get enough reviews to please me. Me writing is like breathing. I just do it involuntarily. Ezria is one of my favorite things to write about and I after two months of writing this story, I am finally reaching the parts I wanted to get to in the first place. Just think of all my other chapters as a very long prolouge. The wedding, in my book, is Chapter 1, the beginning of the entire story starts in the next chapters. So, please! Help me feel like I have done something important and review! **

The baseball fans were huddled in the stands, fanning themselves, waiting for the game to start. The July heat was scorching in the late evening and Ezra's white shirt was soaked with persperation, being able to see right through it.

**If I were in that stand, I definately wouldn't be complaining. **

Byron whistles, "Sure is a hot one today."

Mike nods in obvious agreement, "I heard tommorow is supposed to break a record or something. Like a high of 105." He nudges Ezra, "Sounds like we're going to be suffocating in them tuxes tommorow. Your in that suede jacket too. Dude, I wouldn't be suprised if you don't die of heat stroke before you say, 'I do."

Ezra adjusts the new hat on his head with the hand that wasn't enclosed by the "I am #1" foam finger. Hardy had been so kind to take a picture of Ezra and Aria together and put it on the face of the hat, along with the words, _She has her handcuffs forever placed on my wrists. _He clears his throat, "So, what are we doing after the game?"

Daniel tips his head to the side, "We told you, we're going out for some beers at Snooker's."

Hrady looks too mischevious, so Ezra has to question the judgement of his little brother's words. His best friend pipes in to relieve some of the confusion clear in his eyes, "Let's just say that your about to get the thing you need and want most."

Ezra groans, "Aria said, no strip clubs. Period."

Mike whines again, "I still think we could-"

"When she says no, she means it, Mike. She'd never forgive me if I went to a club. I would never do anything that to her."

His almost brother rolls his eyes, "She's already turned you into a total wash. Nevermind." He poutily crosses his arms across his chest.

Ezra laughs, "I understand, Mike. Your at..._that _age. I feel you, but-"

Byron puts up a hand, "Okay, son, no need to give the boy any ideas." He too, is chuckling, and Daniel is snickering.

Mike blushes deep red, resembling his sister.

Daniel finally composes himself, shaking his head, "Your time will come, kid. "

Hardy smiles, "Ezra, your going to thank us after tonight. I bet what we're taking you to do tonight you've been wanting to do for a long time."

The soon to be married man rolls his eyes. _I've been wanting to marry Aria for almost three years and now I've got that tommorow. I swear, if they try to make my childhood dream of bungee jumping come true, I will kill them after I die of shock. I hate heights!_

Suddenly, life starts to pour from the dugouts and Mike cheers with the rest of the crowd as the team piles onto the baseball diamond. This signals the very enthusiastic announcer to screech into the microphone, "Gooooood evening baseball fans. Today, we witness the rivalry between the Rosewood Sharks," Ezra and his friends cheer and whistle, "And the Phileldeplhia Beavers." The older man pauses before continuing, "Before we starts the game today I'd like to call one man out of the stands. Tommorow, he is marrying his girlfriend, the girl of his dreams." The announcer lifts the microphone, his lips still against the surface, "Ezra Fitz? How about you come down here?" Ezra's blood goes cold as the man calls out his name.

He glares at the men around him, who are laughing hysterically, Mike actually on the lower most part of the bleachers, his face flushed red. Daniel has enough air to chuckle out, while shoving Ezra between his shoulder blades, "Go, on, big brother. You can thank us later."

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this." Ezra mutters as he makes his way down the bleachers, careful not trip, and towards the little annoucer box, in between the dugouts. He hears clapping behind him and looks over his shoulder to see a flash of movement behind the tall bleachers. He ignores it and turns back to the announcer, who asks, "So, Ezra, your a local English teacher? Here from Risewood Day High School?'

He nods, messing with his hair unerneath the ball cap, "Yes, sir, I am."

"So, who is the lucky gal that your getting hitched tommorow?" The announcer laughs and the crowd joins him.

He smiles and turns to the people waiting for him to say something. _This is the moment I have been waiting for. To finally confirm all the rumors around town. _He spoke into the mic, that the man is holding just inches from his mouth, 'Aria. Aria Montgomery is soon to be my wife."

After a moment of silence, Mike yells out, "That's my brother-in-law right there" With a couple of unsure laughs, the crowd joins in with Ezra's group's clapping and cheering. They whistle occasionally and again, Ezra sees slight movement under the bleachers.

The announcer pats his shoulder, "Ah, young love is so beautiful. So, tonight is your bachelor party and your family and friends have got a little suprise for you. If you would turn towards the crowd..."

Ezra does as hes told and turns towards the bleachers once more, to see a small woman step from underneath them, her brunette hair blowing in the slight breeze behind her. Her friends, her mother, and Ezra's mom stood behind her. Sarah held a large camera in her hands, ready to shoot a photo of some sort.

Suddenly all he can see is Aria, making her way across the baseball diamond, in a long flowing, white sundress, her smile returning his. He starts to walk in her direction but soon they both break out into a full blown run. Ezra catches her in his long atms, cemeting her to his body, his face pressing into her hair. After a moment, they pull apart, still touching, to stare at one another for a few seconds before Hardy cries out, "What are you doing, Ez? Kiss the girl already!"

Aria smiles, taking off his baseball cap, tossing it into the grass at their feet, "Come on, Mr. Fitz! _Everyone _is waiting."

He grins back at her before tipping her chin up, leaning in, and firmly pressing his lips against hers. He feels her arms twine behind his neck and he adjusts his hands to place them on her waist. When they break apart, the crowd is standing, applauding and from what the couple could see, some were wiping their eyes. _Hey it could just be the heat. _Ezra thinks, turning back to the woman in his arms. He leans his forehead against hers, whispering, "I thought you were doing some modeling stuff at the mall. Thats what Hanna told me."

She laughs, brushing the curly bangs out of his sparkling blue eyes, "We took a little detour on the way back home."

Ezra kisses her one more time, "I love you, Aria."

"I love you, Ezra." One of her hands slides down to a very vague bump on her stomach, "And I know your daughter loves her daddy just as much as I do."

"We don't know if McKenzie isn't David yet, Aria." He gently reminds her, tucking a loose hair behind her, his thumb, carressing her cheek."

She places the baseball hat back on his head after pushing his bangs back onto his forehead, "Hey, I feel like this baby is our little McKenzie Angel Fitz."

**So, this is the full name of their daughter and I have decided to make the baby a baby girl. So, Ezra is going to have to work on his hair braiding skills pretty darn soon.**

Ezra pulls her into a tight bear hug before taking her hand and heading back into the bleachers just as the announcer says, "Let's play baaaaaall!"

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

After a reluctant goodbye and a win by the Sharks at the baseball game, the guys managed to pick up a few beers and heading to the vacant boxing ring downtown Rosewood.

Mike asks, grabbing Ezra's shoulder, "So, dude, what do you think about boxing?"

"I don't know. Sweaty?"

Byron chuckles, taking a sip from his bottle, "We brought a present down from Virginia for you. This was actually his idea."

Ezra looks on, confused, as Daniel leads him into the room where the ring lay. There in the center of the square, surrounded by ropes, stood Issac.

Ezra turns to his brother, anger showing in every one of his features, "What is this sick bastard doing here? I told you, he was uninvited to the wedding the minute that he tried to hurt my girl." He shoots a glare of hatred up at his father, who meets his gaze defiantly.

Hardy pipes in, "Ezra, you have a lot of anger in you. Issac here wanted to know what it felt like to be on the other side of the fist."

Issac starts to speak, "Ezra, I'm sorry for what I did to you-"

"Save it. You've never been sorry for anything. _Especially _for what you tried to do to my little Aria. Shes terrified of you."

Issac sighs, "Shes the one who got me down here."

"What?"

Issac shrugs his shoulders, "Aria called me and said that if I don't do something to make this relationship better, then she would never feel right about being part of our...family. She wanted me to offer myself up to you, to know what it felt like. And you know what?" Issac removes his shirt and holds out his arms, "I am willing to do this for her."

Byron comes in with Mike, "Ezra, this is probably the only time you will have a chance to do this."

The English teacher sighs, "Fine. I'll do this." He jabbs a finger at Issac, "This is for Aria. I don't care what you did to me years ago. But when you tried to hurt my girl three weeks ago, thats when you crossed the line." He climbs under the ropes and Hardy hands him the boxing gloves up to him. Ezra removes his shirt **(Oh what I would do to be here at this very moment.) **and puts the gloves on his already balled up fists, "Do I just do whatever in the heck I want?"

Issac nods, "And I won't fight back."

Just as the words left Issac's mouth, Ezra's gloved fist met it, sending him flying against the ropes, "That's for the time you came home drunk on the night of my sixth grade ceremony."

His dad smiles with a split lip, blood pouring from the wound, "I thought this was about Aria."

Ezra grins darkly throwing punch after punch at his father's chest, waist, and stomach. He always goes after his face, laying bloody hits on the older man's eyes, nose, and chin. Finlly, after about ten minutes, when Issac is lying on the floor of the ring, staring up at him, Ezra comes to his senses, dropping his fists.

He kneels down next to his dad, "I'm not going to keep going. I wish I could, but I would never forgive myself if I stoop down to your level." He stands, removing the gloves from his hands and extending one to his bloody father. Issac smiles, taking his sons hand, standing in front of him.

Ezra unexpectably hugs his dad, wrapping his arms firmly around him, tears wetting at the corners of his eyes, "Aria and my baby are my future. Its about time I left my past behind me." He pats his dads back pulling away after a moment, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Issac's smile is blinding, "Are you saying I am invited back to the wedding tommorow?"

Ezra nods, "Front row seat. And please, try not not to start a fist fight with Ma. I really don't want to call security in the middle of the ceremony."

Issac laughs, "You have my word."

Ezra puts one hand in his dads and together they hold their arms up into the air, finally leaving behind their dark past, striving towards the bright future in front of Ezra. In front of both of them.

**Well, thats Chapter 33 in a nutshell. The ending probably made me tear up a little. Ezra and Issac reconciling their father-son bond. It is a truly great moment in writing when a fight scene in a boxing ring fixes a relationshup between an old drunk and an almost husband and father. Hope you enjoyed it and the wedding and reception chapter is up next and so far, it is looking great! Remember review to make me happy and I'll see you soon! Later!**


	35. My Version of a True Royal Wedding

**I have been working on the wedding and reception chapter NONSTOP since last week. Yep, thats how long it took me. So I guess you can guess that its pretty long. I was thinking about making it into two parts but I didn't want to torture you guys like that. I wanted to make sure that is a very worth-reading story and so far, if I may say, it seems like it is making you guys want to rwad it. I write out of boredom most of the time but with this story I have you guys, so thanks for being here to read the story.**

**Now that that is said, on to my first chapter of Ezra and Aria: Romance to Last A Lifetime (techinically its Chapter 34, but in my weirdosity that is my brain, it is the first chapter of the rest of their lives together) So here it is: My Version of The Royal Wedding**

After a night of movie watching, popcorn eating, and gossip spreading, Aria had headed to bed, wanting to be fully rested for her wedding day. So, this morning, the girls sleeping on her crowded floor of her half-packed room, she climbs out of her comfratable bed and twirls open the blinds, sun glaring in her light brown eyes, making her squint.

She calls out, "Wake up, girls. Its time to head out." She nudges Hanna, who covers her head with her pillow, groaning.

Spencer sits up, stretching out her arms, eying her stubborn friend, "Come on, Hanna; get up."

A mumble comes deep from within the pillow "Wake me up in fifteen minutes. I need my beauty sleep to look fabulous today."

Emily shakes her head and together, her and Aria help her to her feet. Hanna's head bobs and she finally opens her eyes, flicking them over to Aria, putting on a small, sleepy smile, "Hey there, kid. ready to go and marry your baby daddy Fitz?"

Aria smiles at her friend's sleepy humor, "Well, if we can ever get out of my house and to the church before the ceremony to get me all gussied up to marry him, then yes. Then I will be ready. But I think our guests would love to see a girl whose breath doesn't smell and needs a truckload of makeup before she gets even close to being ready for her own wedding."

Emily looks at her with a inquinset twinkle in her eyes, "Aria, your alreay beautiful without the makeup."

"Now your starting to sound like Ezra." She giggles, her cheeks staining scarlett. _At least Em doesn't purposely put my makeup bag on top the fridge where I can't reach it._

Spencer rolls her eyes, "Lets get you to the church, girly. Today is your wedding day. You don't to keep your little Fitzy waiting at the end of the aisle, thinking that you stood him up, do you?"

A knock comes on the bedroom door before Aria can scold her friend for even saying such a thing, "Aria, are you up yet? This is the third time I've been up here. Are you finally alive?" It's Mike.

Aria opens her bedroom door, which is almost impossible from all the boxes, open and half-packed, in order for her to move into Ezra's apartment as soon as they get back from their honeymoon in Rome, "Hey, Mikey. How'd the bachelor party go last night? Did the Ezra and Issac Makeup Mission go as planned?"

Mike grins, "You may want to ask your boytoy about that later. Because my lips are sealed."

"Mike..."

He locks his lips in a tight grin and shakes his head, "Dad is ready to head out. Get your stuff and meet us at the church."

"Got it. See you soon, Ring Bearer."

Mike grimaces. Since there were no young children in the Montgomery or Fitz families, Mike has to be the ring bearer, while little Madi, Spencer's niece, played the role as the flower girl., "My big sister is so grown up." He wipes away a fake tear from the corner of his eye and gives his sister an akward one armed hu, kissing the side of her head, "See you later, kiddo."

She messes up his blonde hair and with one last smirk, he turns and disappears downstairs.

Spencer begins to gather all of Aria's dress and makeup, stuffing it in the very large suitcase as well as with her, Emily's and Hanna's dresses, "Is Noel really going to be there?"

Knowing where this conversation was headed, Aria shrugs simply, "I invited him and he said he'd be there. So, yes."

Her friend gives her a skeptical look with raised eyebrows, "And Ezra is okay with the fact that your ex-boyfriend, who also blackmailed him and almost got him fired and then arrested, has a front seat at your wedding?"

She rolls her eyes, "Spence, you seem to forget that three weeks ago, Noel saved Ezra's life. I think that he has earned a wedding invintation."

Spencer holds her hands up in surrender, "Hey I'm just worried that the boy is going to only cause trouble for you and Ezra at the ceremony. At least my badass husband will be there to prevent any fighting during the cake cutting." She smiles as she mentions Toby. Because of her family's refusal to accept him, a former murder suspect, into their wealthy and successful lives, they ran away together to Phileldelphia and aloped, with all the other girls as bridesmaids, Ezra as the witness as well as limmo driver, and Lucas as the best man. They were now hunkering down in the Marins' guest bedroom until they find a more permanent place to live. So, technically, Spencer is now Spencer Cavanaugh.

Aria laughs, "Alright girls, let's head on out. We have a wedding to get to!"

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Across town, at the church, Ezra is getting into his black tux, though the weather outside was excruciantly hot and humid and he is reluctant to slip on his black suede jacket. His hair has been gelled to his old, straight, teacher style, all the blackish-brown curls gone. His blue eyes blened beautifully with the silky shirt that clung perfectly to his chest. As soon as the outfit is complete, he looks into the mirror, nervously tugging at his collar, "I do." He clears his throat and tips his chin down, straightening his posture, "I do." He smiles. _I sound like Uncle Jesse from Full House._

A knock sounds from the door and Sarah steps into the dressing room, "How's it going in here, Ezra?" She shuts the door behind her and skips over to her son. She rolls her eyes as she helps him with his crooked bow tie, "Aria is an amazing person. Spending yesterday afternoon with her made me even more thrilled that you were able to find such a beautiful, smart and kind young woman and to take her into your nutso family.

_Why do I feel a 'but' coming in here soon?_

Sarah smiles softly, "Are you prepared to face the high school faculty this fall? Especially in March, when Aria has the baby? I'm just worried about your reputation and rumors flying around this town is like gasoline being pored on a wildfire-"

He interuppts her, "Mom, people can think or say what they want. I don't have a doubt in my mind that by the time Aria and I get back from Italy, the town will be buzzing with gossip. And fact is that, when our baby is born, we'll be ready for all of it. We honestly don't care."

Sarah hugs him tightly to her, "I'm so glad you just said that, son. Now I know that she really is the one for you."

He wraps his arms snuggly around his mother, "I love you, Mom." He pulls away, a wide smile on his face, "Let's go add two members to the Fitz family."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"Ezra wants to talk to you before the ceremony, Aria. Is it safe for him to come on?" Ella pokes her head in, her face bright with life.

Aria turns from the full-length mirror. Her white strapless dress fit her beautifully and brought out the natural curves in her petite form. The thin white satin is perfect for the hot weather outside and she can't get enough of twirling around in a circle, telling her baby, "Almost time, sweetheart. Almost time!" Though the bump was hardly noticeable, Ezra was already teasing her about it.

"Send him in." _Screw that superstition of the bad luck in our marriage because he saw my wedding dress before the actual wedding. We make our own luck in this world._

Ezra closes the door behind him, the black tux already clinging to his skin, his face shiny with sweat. Though Aria could tell that he's nervous, his stance is excited. Aria has to force herself to tear her eyes from his chest, which is highlighted by the black silky in his shirt. His blue eyes sparkle back at her as their gazes meet.

She does one little twirl for her fiance's benefit, "How do I look."

His English teaching doesn't seem to kick in as he stutters out, "Uhh-I...ummm..." New drops of sweat form on his already clammy forehead as his eyes skim over her dress.

"I'll take that as, 'Aria, you look nice.'"

He strides over to her, taking her into his arms, a wide smile spreading across his face, "Nice? I'd say more like drop dead sexy. Because I think you just gave me my first heart attack."

"Well, thank you, Ezra. I'm glad you like it."

Aria hears a mumble come from him, "More like love it." She giggles and kisses his cheek.

She hears the door open and then her dad's voice, "Sorry to break up this love fest, but we need to get on down the aisle. So, Ezra, I'm giving you the boot, sending you to the end of the aisle, to wait for my daughter and I to come down there." Byron takes his daughter from her almost-husband's arms and shooes him off. Ezra kisses Aria's forehead before half jogging out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Aria sses her father's eyes are puffy and red, as if he had been crying, "Dad, don't telling me your crying."

Byron wipes his eyes as his daughter notices, "I'm losing you today. Your going to be Aria Fitz in less than an hour." A new tear rolls down his cheek.

She wipes it away, "I will always be a Montgomery gal. I promise."

Her dad grins, "Ready to go and marry you other-half, now?"

She loops her arm through his, kissing his cheek, "Let's do this thing."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"In the power vestied in me, by the state of Pennsylvania, I pronounce you man and wife. Ezra, you may kiss your beautiful bride." Mr. Ackerd clutches his bible to his chest, watching the couples' every move.

Ezra tips Aria's chin up ever so lightly and leans down to gently press his lips against hers, his fingers tracing her cheeks and neck. The kiss is too short for the two of them, but they pull away from one another anyway, despite the frustration both of them were feeling.

Ezra whispers as they turn to face the crowd, "I love you, Mrs. Fitz."

She wipes a tear from her eye, looping his arm through his, ctuching him against her side, "I love you, Mr. Fitz"

He smiles, remembering all the times she had to call him that in the past two years and now they were finally married, together, their futures laying in front of them, down that aisle and down the church steps. The guests sitting in the aisles throught he sunflower seeds over their heads as they quickly climbed into the back of a carriage, pulled by horses. The idea had been Aria's, her dream of always having like a "Prince Charming and Cinderella" exit from the church. Ezra grabs the robes and clicks his teeth, one arm tightly around Aria's waist.

Byron is clapping loudly and they both watch as their mothers hug one another with red,puffy eyes. Issac, who had showed up sober and clear eyed, is standing beside Daniel and suprsingly hugs his ex-wife with as much warmth is possible for him to. Ezra smiles and Aria snuggles into his arms, kissing his cheek, "We're all big one happy family now."

He leans down to press his lips against hers again, making the crowd cry out even louder. Hanna and Mike both call out, "Save it for the honeymoon."

Aria breaks away from her husband, green eyes narrowed, "I'll get you back for that later, you two. I promise you that." She turns back to Ezra, who immediatly starts the horses, gently tapping their backs with the thin rope. He keeps one arm twined with Aria's and with he leans his forehead against hers, "I love you, Aria." He kisses her hand clasped with his, eyes looking at her,"I don't think I can say that enough."

She adjusts her position and faces him, leaning in, having her beath blow on his face,"I can make your lips do something more useful." She presses her lips against his, feeling his free hand draw up her body and to her neck, holding her in the passionate kiss. Finally when they reach the parking lot for the country club, they break apart, foreheads leaning against one another's.

"Later." He mutters to her and helps his wife down the steps from the carriage just as the limmo pulls up holding Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Lucas, and Toby. They all hug one another on their way up the steps of the country club. Alex Santiago, a ex-boyfriend of Spencer's, now manager of the club, leads the guys to one room and the ladies to another to prepare for the reception. Ezra and Aria kiss goodbye just as Hanna tears her away from her husband, "Come on, theres time for that later on your way tot he airport." She winces as Aria's elbow meets her stomach. Spencer redoes Aria's makeup and Emily pulls her hair from the veil and it falls onto her shoulders. Hanna looks on, "Perfect. Just pure perfection."

Ezra is waiting by the door after he ditches the suede jacket and unbuttoning his silk shirt to reveal a clean white tank shirt. His smile is wide as he takes his wife's hand in his and heads to the long table. He pulls out her chair for her to sit in and after she is seated, he sits down himself, both of his hands twined with hers. His lips meet hers just as the camera flashes and he looks over to see Hardy messing with his mother's camera. "You know that camera is worth more than your house, right?"

Hardy shrugs out his shoulders and takes another picture of Aria just staring at Ezra with a lovestruck expression on her face and Ezra's motuh half open, scolding his best friend.

Hanna clinks her fork against a glass, "Time for the toasts."

Everyone in the dining hall settles down and Hanna clears her throat, "Everyone, I have known Aria ever since I can remember. I met Ezra a few years ago as my AP English teacher and before they even knew, I knew that there was something about the both of them being in the same room together. It wasn't too hard to notice either, Fitzy." Ezra laughs and shrugs as Hanna continues with her speech, "Aria is the most amazing girl on the planet and Ezra...well, though she could do better, she settled for you." Everyone laughs and again, he shrugs in agreement,"I love Aria like a sister and over the past few months, I have grown to accept Ezra as a member to our Sisterhood pact. And from the rest of the girls, Ezra,"Hanna raises her glass,"we love you and we know that you love our little Aria. To Ezra and Aria." Everyone claps and Lucas kisses his girlfriend as she sists beside him, fanning herself with a napkin, smiling wide.

Daniel stands, his straight brownish black hair shoved to the side to stay out of his sparkling blue eyes, looking identical to his older brother, "Ezra may be a little loco and maybe he's a little bookworm, but he's the best big brother that anyone could ever have. He may have lived in Phileldelphia with our Grandma, God rest her soul, but he was always there for me. he came back from overseas so see me graduate with honors from high school. He tried to keep in touch when he was in Italy. I couldn't imagine a better brother." He smiles at Aria, white teeth flashing, "Now as for Aria, I already love her like a sister. My brother sure does know how to get the ladies to love him, because I know that with our terrible looks, its hard even for a girl to even look at us." Aria rolls her eyes at this and leans over to kiss her husband's cheek,"Aria is the sweetest,most amazing, and most wonderful person you could ever possibly meet and I have the pleasure of having her as my little sister-in-law. To Ezra and Aria." He raises his glass and everyone, besides Mike, who is sulking, sipping down a Mountain Dew and Madi, sitting in her aunt's lap, sucking her thumb, drinks the champagne.

Ezra stands after a moment and speaks, clearing his throat, "I would like to ask my new wife to share our first of many dances together. Aria. will you dance with me?" She nods and together they head out to the dance floor and when "Just A Kiss" starts, something takes over Ezra. He doesn't trip, he doesn't step on his wife's toes. He just waltzes with her around the dance floor.

She laughs and whispers, "Where did you learn to dance so well, Mr. Fitz?"

He smiles, "I had a great teacher." He kisses the tip of her nose just before he twirls her out and then back in again, tracing his hand up her back and back to her hands, hugging her to him, kissing her neck just as the small lyric, "Just a Kiss" rings out from the speaks. The crowd applauds and they kiss one more time before Byron takes over at Ezra's postion. Her dad hadn't danced since his own wedding but he slowly sinks into the song, "My Little Girl" sang by country legend Tim McGraw **(you may noticed that I am a country music fanatic and your right. I have been a country fan ever since I was little. Country music rocks. Just to let you know). **Aria leans her head against his chest as he presses his lips into her hair.

After the father-daughter dance, Byron passes Aria off to Noel. The younger man's hands slip onto the small of her back, pressing her against his body. She looks up at him rising an eyebrow, "What do you think your doing, Mr. Kahn?"

He shrugs, nodding to Ezra, who is laughing with his mother as they twirl around and dance, "He said if I wanted to have one dance with you, it'd be fine with him."

"Oh, really?"

Noel smiles, "Do you not want to dance with me or something? Cause I can go get Daniel, Hardy or Toby if you really want to dance with them more than me." Behind his bravado in his eyes, Ara sees pain.

"Noel..."

He paints a fake smile on his lips and they begin to twirl around in a circle to the waltz and he is quiet for a moment before murmuring, "Are you happy now, Aria? I mean, you finally got your dream wedding. With the man that you love."

She kisses his cheek, "I am most definately happy, Noel and you being here to help me celebrate my special day with Ezra. Your my best friend." She hears a cough from Hanna as they pass Hanna and Lucas. Hanna gives her a raised eyebrow, "Okay, my _guy _best friend."

Her friend finally chuckles, "I guess that's all I ever could want from you. Is to see that beautiful smile on your face 24/7."

They are silent for the rest of the dance and when the music stops, Noel hugs her and then passes her off to Ezra, "Congratulations to you both. Now if you don't mind, I'll think I'll go eat some of the fried chicken."

Ezra laughs and pats Noel's shoulder as he walks past. He kisses his wife again, "So, how did the dance go?"

Aria slips into his arms and lays her head against his shoulder, feeling his hands slide up and down her back, "He's just so...Noel. He has to be pleased all the time and I feel bad for breaking up with him after only three weeks of dating...again and then inviting him to the wedding where I am marrying the man I left him for." She sniffles and he strokes her hair.

"Shhh...Aria, I love you and Noel obviously loves you enough to be here today, as you take the vows to spend the rest of your life with me and our baby." He kisses her again to comfort her and they stop after a moment, "I'll give the kid some credit. I know when I saw you with him, I felt like death inside. That's must be how he feels right now."

"Way to make me feel better, Ezra."

He smiles against her neck, "I'm just saying, that he loves you enough to be here today. Beside you. Okay?"

She looks into his eyes and finds only worry there, "I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too, Aria." He kisses her ear, hair, and then her lips, savoring the strawberry flavor on his own.

Soon the wedding dance flows into the cake cutting and Aria is able to smear it all over her husband's face just as he shoves the piece into her mouth, He smirks sarcastically and then wipes a fistful of frosting over her cheeks and then kissing it off. The cameras flashed, capturing the entire scene. They smile and then share a real piece together, lips meeting in the middle.

After the marvelous Southern dinner, Ezra and Aria head to the limmo, saying goodbye to all the guests and all of their friends. Aria waves , clutching her other hand with Ezra's. He hugs his mother and brother and then stops at Issac.

Issac looks from his son to his daughter-in-law, "I see now that you two are meant to be. And Aria," His blue gaze falls on her again, "thank you for helping us put the past where it should be: behind us." He opens up his arms and she hugs him with her free arm.

Ezra smiles, "You let me kick my daddy's ass. I rather enjoyed that experience."

Aria kisses his cheek, "I bet you did." She turns back to Issac, "I guess I have to call you 'Dad' from now on?"

Issac grins at this, "I wouldn't expect anything else." He allows them to enter the limmo and they stand up through the sunroof, waving.

After the limmo moves away from the curb, they clamber back in and cuddle up on the backseat on the way the airport, leaning their heads against one anothers as they sink their first nap together as a happily married couple.

**Hope you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter. I have been working on for so dang long...well, lets just that I had a lot to say about how I hope Ezra and Aria's wedding is to be. Don't forget to review and this chapter is dedicated to all of you. Your all so amazing and awesome that you deserve each part of the wedding chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it amd I am thrilled to say that I am not anywhere near being done with Ezra and Aria; A Romance to Last A Lifetime. Their story is so much bigger and I plan to tell my version of it the very best I can. See you soon!**


	36. Breath Mint, Please?

**Hello my fellow PLL compadres! 27 more days! I literally was running down the hallway in my school screaming, "27 days until my man is back on my TV screen!" Of course I was talking about Ian Harding. Sha-yeah! Anyway, this next chapter I wrote AND edited in my brand new notebook (the old fashioned composition notebook. yep its pimp). However, that'd be writing it on pen and paper, not on Fanfiction where my spelling needs a little help. I swear if Microsoft Word's spell check did not exist, I'd hand in an English paper that'd that said, "Kack snd Kill qent op thw will." Like I'd write about Jack and Jill going up a hill, but you get my point. Anyway, I never apologize for typos but for this chapter I will, since I wrote it on a bus that was driving down a rocky road and my pen was shaking everywhere. **

**Ezra's POV (May stop doing this POV thing. Haven't decided yet.)**

The limmo ride to the airport in Phillie is extremely short; too short for the young couple passed out in an unconscious sleep from the hot weather, the long wedding, and busy reception. So, when the driver opens the door and announces that they have arrived, Ezra has to force his own eyes open and then literally has to shake Aria awake, "Aria, come on, wake up, sweetheart. We're at the airport." She groans as she reluctantly untwines herself from her husband. eyes hardly open. He slides out first to help out his half-conscious wife out of the vehicle as well. His hand claps hers as he leans down to press his lips firmly against hers before she stands from the backseat.

She smiles, breaking the moment, "I love you, Ezra."

He leans his forehead against hers, "I love you too." He helps her to her feet.

The driver checks in their baggage as they go through security and sit in the small tkaeoff room for Rome. Aria cuddlles up in her husband's lap after he climbs into a chair, leaning her head against his shoulder. He adjusts his position to make her more comfratable.

His belly rumbles and he can only imagine on how Aria, who is feeding for two at 7 weeks of being pregnant with his son or daughter, he yawns, "Aren't you hungry, Aria? Do you want me to go and get you something from McDonalds? I mean, if I'm hungry, I know you must be pretty hungry, too."

"Don't you even think about moving right now, Ezra. Your my pillow at the moment; my favorite pillow on the planet."

Ezra chuckles sleepily, "Alright then. I'll get somebody else to do it for me, if you don't want me, your comfratable pillow, to leave you alone for five minutes, to get you something to eat." He calls over the ticket seller at the ticket purchasing desk, which is vacant,"Excuse me, ma'am? My wife and I are extremely tired and I am worried about leaving her alone to go get us a bite to eat. Could you do me a solid and go to McDonalds across the way and pick us up some dinner?" The ticket seller hesitates and he quickly adds, "Please? She's pregnant and hungry. I don't think you want her to go all hormone crazy on you, do you?" Aria giggles and nods sleepily in agreement into his shoulder.

The woman rolls her eyes and smiles, "My husband used the same excuse on our second honeymoon, when I was a few months pregnant with our son. I'll get you two some food, since I know where you are right now. Anything you want in particular?" She is now speaking to Aria.

Ezra's young and tired wife thinks for a moment and then chips in, "A crispy chicken wrap with an almond nut salad please. oh, yeah. A coke as well!"

Ezra pulls out his wallet and hands the woman a twenty, "I'll have the same. And make sure to get something for yourself as well." He flashes his boysih smile at her and she rolls her eyes once more as she heads for the fast food resturant across the vacant hall.

Aria looks up into Ezra's eyes, fluffling up his sort-of gelled hair, stroking his cheek, a small tired grin on her face, "Did your little brother convince you into straightening out those adorable curls of yours?"

He shrugs, "I thought that I'd try to look somewhat neat for our wedding."

She giggles, recurling a piece of his straghtened bangs with her index finger, "Oh, Ezra. You know how much I love your bangs." She leans up a little bit, "Almost as much as I love your lips."

Her all too willing husband smiles and presses his lips against hers, his tounge tracing the roof of her mouth. She adjusts her postion on his lap to cling to him, her hands twining at the back of his neck. He holds her waist, pressing her even closer to him, though there is hardly any remaining space between them. Ezra hears a cough deep in her throat and she breaks away, sounding like she is hacking up a lung. A groan escapes her mouth, now covered by her hand, "Ezra...Ezra, I think the baby is telling me, "Mommy, I need you to throw up now."

He spots a handicapped bathroom near them and he stands, Aria in his arms, still trying to keep the vomit down but losing the battle, running and swinging the door opem, flicking on thelight and sets his wife down on the tiled floor, much to his own disgust. He holds her hair as she throws up into the toilet, her hand carressing her stomach. Ezra hates seeing his wife like this and has to think, _It'll be over soon. This is just one of the perks of your wife being pregnant, Ez. This stage will pass. _

Finally, when she finishes, Ezra helps her to her feet as she wipes her mouth and flushes the toilet. He oulls out a package of Tic Tacs and hands her a couple of the small mints, which she quickly pops into her mouth, "I'm glad I came prepared."

Aria smiles slightly, still a slightly green color, "You've been reading those stages of pregnancy books my mother gave you, haven't you?"

"_To Kill a Mockingbird _is not as interesting as helping out my wife getting through the early stages of her pregnancy. Which includes sickness."

She washes her hands and looks into the bathroom mirror and she groans, "I look terrible." She starts to mess with her staticy hair, but Ezra's hands stops her, "Ezra...Come on! You know you don't want to see me like this."

Ezra lays his chin on her shoulder, eyes meeting at hers through the glass of the mirror before pressing his lips against her neck, murmuring in her skin, "Seeing you with that motherly glow on your face is the most beautiful sight in the world." He moves his lips up her jaw and then gently kissing her.

After a moment, they break apart, Aria leans her forehead against his, "What did I do to deserve you?"

He chuckles softly before kissing her nose, "I ask myself that all the time."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

After persuading Aria to eat her McDonalds meal with a typical "Think of the baby" lecture and forcing down his own food, the gate finally opens and Ezra is able to carry his young wife into the plane and to their seats, where he made sure to get Row B, Seat 2 and 3. He seats her in the window seat, which she had begged for ever since they started to plan the wedding a month and a half ago.

_Flashback_

_Aria pulls up an American Airline site on her laptop and looks at Ezra, "If we are to go to anywhere overseas, I get the window seat. I nevr got the window seat when I was younger; my mom always wanted my brother to have it. So, I am sitting by the window."_

_Ezra starts to whine on how the window seat is rightfully his when he thinks of what he is about to say and shuts up, "Alright thats fine. Whatever makes you happy, Aria." _

_End of Flashback_

Aria smiles sleepily as he puts the carry on bag on the shelf above their heads, "You know how sexy you look with that tank top on? Man, those early morning runs sure did you some good."

His cheeks flush a light pink, "Well, that little sundress you have on..."He whistles, "Sure is making me crazy." She giggles and holds out her hand and he takes it in his, sitting beside her, flipping up the arm rest radio thingy, taking his wife, into his arms, holding her close to him. Aria lays her head on his chest and peers up into his eyes before smiling softly at him and closing her own. Her breathing becomes heavy as she falls into deep dreams within just moments of closing her eyes, Ezra leans her head against hers, pressing his lips into her hair, savoring the moment alone with her. He relaxes, thinking for a moment, before his mind goes blank, _These next two weeks with her are going to amazing and I will do anything to stop anyone from interfering with this special time I have alone with her._

**Aria's POV**

The early morning light wakes the young couples the next morning. Aria stretches against her husband's chest, yawning. Ezra blinks against the bright morning sun, "Morning, my beautiful wife."

She grins, "Hey there, Sleepyhead. Ready to come and join the living?"

He smiles sarcastially, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to give you a morning kiss."

"Then kiss me already! Gee, Ez! You don't need to-" Aria's lecture is cut off as Ezra;s lips swoop in and press against hers, his hands, fluttering at the back of her head, to keep her in the kiss. She kisses him back, savoring the musky, peppermint tastes on his soft bunny lips against hers. She twines her fingers into the front his white tank top, clinging to his muscular chest.

A vibrate comes from his pocket and they groan as they break apart and Ezra pulls out his cell to look at the caller ID, "It's Hanna. Why is calling me on my phone?"

"Probably because after constantly recieving texts by her, Emily, and Spencer, I finally turned my phone off." He rolls his eyes and hands her his flip phone. She clears her throat, "Yes, Hanna?"

Her friend's chirpy voice is loud against Aria's ears,_ "Hey, girly. We've been trying to get a hold of you all morning. Hows the plane ride so far?"_

She smiles, looking into Ezra's eyes, "It's awesome, Hanna. Thanks for asking."

_"You've been feeling alright?"_

She drums her fingers against her husband's leg and he holds her hand until it stills, smiling and kissing it lightly, "I got a little sick last night at the airport, but I feel fine now."

A pause is on the other end and her friend finally speaks, _"Ella just told me to tell you to eat saltines and drink some ginger ale. She says it should help with the morning sickness. My own suggestion if for you to eat some breathmints to eliminate the vomity stank before swapping spit with your hubby."_

Ezra chuckles, his lips trailing up her arm and to her neck, murmuring, "I love you" against her skin. She blushes and kisses his lips before responding to Hanna's suggestion, "I'll ignore that, for now."

Hanna giggles, _"So what are you guys floating over right now, besides one another?" _She laughs even louder and Ezra chuckles once more, shrugging in agreement.

Aria punches him before she looks put the window beside her and sees nothing but clear blue ocean, "All I see is water, water, and what a suprise! More water!"

_She could practically hear the grin her best friend's voice, "Well, call us when you land in Rome. Love you, girl! Feel good and tell Ezra hey for me."_

"Will do, Han. Love you too." She hangs up and hands it back to him. He is now asking the flight attendent to bring them some breakfast and after he shooes the young woman away, he turns back to Aria, stroking her cheek, "Where were we before we were interuppted?" Aria smiles and leans into press her lips against his, feeling his hands trail down her body to the back of her knees, drawing her legs up to his lap. In response, she twines her fingers behind his neck, holding him in the kiss.

She hears a moan from her husband and he leans his forehad against hers, his eyes still closed shut, his sweet, heavy breath in her face, "Aria, I love you."

Aria's heart skips a beat as it always does when he says those words, "What's not to love?"

A chuckle escapes him and he shrugs in agreement, "True." His lips find their way to her neck again and to her shoulder where they pause, his hands moving her hair out of the way to kiss her skin gently as a butterfly's wings against a leg.

Aria giggles and Ezra looks up at her in suprise. She pulls away from him, looking embarrassed, "You know, I am extremely ticklish."

His confused expression is replaced by a mischevious smile, "Oh really?" He begins to kiss her neck once more, only tracing his lips more slowly down to her shoulder. She giggles like a maniac as his lips make their way up her jaw and against her own, where she savors the sweet taste of peppermint on his soft skin.

Ezra chuckles, "I love your laugh. Almost nearly as much as I love you."

She smiles, fixing his hair and looking into his big blue eyes, "I had a dream that you may want to hear about last night."

Her husband's eyes narrow in curiousity, "About what?"

"Well..."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

_The nurse brings in a a small baby girl wrapped in a soft pink blanket, "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"_

_Aria, who is covered, in sweat and her eyes drawn in exhaustion, but has a big, bright smile nods and the young nurse places the fragile child into the new mother's arms. Ezra's own eyes are exhausted but when he sees his daughter for the first time, warm and clean, they sparkle, a grin immediatly widening on his lips._

_Aria looks up at her husband, "Ezra..." Her smiles is blinding and he kneels down beside the hospital bed, presses his lips against his wife's and then leans down to kiss his daughter's forehead, "Welcome to the family, my baby girl."_

_His tired wife asks him, "Do you want to hold your daughter?"_

_He nods nervously and takes the infant from Aria, careful not to wake her. Her wavy, dark brown curls falling on her Italian-Greek tanned forehead. Her face resembles Aria greatly and her small figure is obviously inherited from her mother, but when the baby girl yawns adorably and opens her eyes, Ezra is mesmerized by the deep, dark blue ocean that washes over him when his eyes meet his daughter's for the first time._

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

When Aria finishes telling her dream, Ezra's face is bright with a grin, "Your saying our daughter had dark brown curls, your face, your body and the only thing that you could tell her being related to me would be her eyes? So, basically, your Italian-Irish blood overules my German-Greek blood? Wow! That's all I could ever hope for, her being beautiful just like her mother and not plagued with the terrible curse of looking like her Daddy."

She giggles and cuddles back into his lap, "What did you dream about last night?"

"How did I not see this coming?" He laughs and kisses her hair, "Well I dreamt that you and I were in our meadow, having a picnic, watching our...daughter frolick in the flowers. Its strange because your dream of her description was exactly like mine: curly brown hair, small body, and big dark blue eyes. She was picking violets and was singing, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, Mommy and Daddy love me and I love them too.'"

Aria strokes his cheek and leans in to kiss him. Of course, his lips were there to meet hers, soft as a rabbit's down fur. They hear a cough from above them and they look up to see the flight attendent has returned, flustered, with two trays of food in her hands. Aria gets territorial when she sees jealousy and lust battling in the flight attendent's eyes as she looks at Ezra, handing them the food. As if to respond, Aria looks up and says sweetly,"Thank you..." She glances at her nametag,"Misty. Me and my _husband _appreciate such a well prepared breakfast." She lingers the the word "husband" with a lot of emphasis and adjusts her position on Ezra's lap.

Misty glares at Aria and the young wife of the English teacher who is oblivious to the whole thing as he eats a piece of fruit, glares back as if to say _Try to take him from me me and I swear to you I will make you wish you never set foot near that employment office that gave you this job. _Soon the flight attendent gets the message and walks away without a backwards glance.

Ezra looks up from his food, "Aria, you have to eat some of this. Its delicious, considering it's airline food."

She smiles at her clueless husband and kisses him last time before responding, "Alright. Let's chow down."

**I would have paid big money to get a front row seat to witnessing that Aria vs. flight attendent. Haha I would not want to be that Misty chick. Haha. So, with 27 days to go, I am daydreaming even more than I usually do about the status between Ezra and Aria in PLL. I know in my FanFic it is really fluffy but I am afraid that Ezra may be in jeoprady right now with his relationship with Aria. So I have my fingers crossed that him being shirtless in the premeire fixes all of the problems that they were left with in the season finale. 'Sides that , I have nothing other to say besides, see you next update!**


	37. What Happens in Rome Part 1

**You'd think that after as long as I have been writing, I'd work my way through a honeymoon chapter, no problem. Haha, funny right? You guys have really high expectations and I fought to meet them in the next chapter. When I mean fought, I mean it. I stayed up, just using my iPod light to see what I was writing in my notebook. So, hopefully, I can get through this chapter without having any problems from you guys and how it's really fluffy. Like you guys would ever complain about the fluffiness in my story. Haha, what was I thinking? By the way, I am dropping the POV thing, cause I can just work through both POVs easily, without having to indicate. So, yeah. A lot easier on all of us. **

**Bare with the Italian speaking. I am not Italian, at all whatsoever, but I have always thought the language is absolutely beautiful. **

Ezra carries Aria into the very light hotel room, wedding style, ignoring the two valiets clutching their suitcases, waiting at the door way. Aria, being the Itlian one of the two of them, turns to the two men and gently states, "Grazie, signori." The two men nod and close the door behind them after gently placing the suitcases on the ground.

Aria, kicking her feet and arms twined around her husband's neck, her ear against the open flap of his half-unbuttoned shirt, gazes around the room and suprisingly looks at him with a raised eyebrow,"Two single twin beds, Ezra? Really?" She's right. Two beds sit paralell to one another, one close to the balcony door and the other facing the window.

Ezra plops down on the one nearest to the window and she crawls comfratablely onto his lap, raising an eyebrow, "We're going to spend the next two weeks together in one of these tiny heds."

He kisses her neck before climbing out from under her and pushing the bed he had been sitting on to the bed by the balcony, making the two beds into one, "There. Aria, it doesn't really matter what we sleep in. I mean, as long as your sleeping beside me, I don't care if I'm in a king size bed or a cardboard box." She giggles and pulls him back down beside her on the beds, pressing her lips against his. Ezra holds Aria's face, cradling her head gently with his fingerips, keeping her lips to his.

Aria breaks from him, "So are you ready for a little Italian experience, little Greek boy?"

Ezra thinks for a moment,"What are we talking about here?"

"Meet me at the hotel pool at midnight for a swim."

"Is the same bikini from our getaway weekend involved?"

She smiles mischeviously,"I have something a little bit better than that for you, Ezra." She backs away towards the balcony, pulling him with her by his belt. Ezra's smile is wide as he presses his body against hers, leaning her against the railing and kisses her passionately. She unbottons the rest of his shirt and he gently slips out of it, lips not parting from his wife's. Finally, when Aria pulls away from him, she turns and looks at the view from the height they are at, marveling at the ancient city of Rome. Ezra presses himself against her back, chin on her shoulder, arms tight around her waist.

He kisses her neck,"I love you, ."

She blushes and turns her face towards his, "I love you, too."

Ezra smiles again and presses his lips against hers. This time neither of them breaks away. Aria pushes him back into the hotel room and plops him on the bed, lips still locked with his.

Just when Ezra is about to take the kissing up a notch, Aria breaks from him and shakes her head, "I told you. Not until tonight. After our midnight swim." He sighs and gives her an annoyed look. She smacks him on his knee, "If you can wait almost three years, Ez, I'm sure you can wait a few hours."

He sighs once more, rubbing his wife's back, leaning against her, a half smile playing on his lips, "I guess I can wait that long. What do you want to do until then?"

She thinks for a moment and then her face brightens,"Well, Romeo, we're in the home of Shakespehere."

He rolls his eyes, "What are saying, Juliet?"

She pushes his curly bangs out of his eyes, "Let's go and make a Fitz mark on Rome." She kisses him quickly and hurries out of the hotel room. He follows, thinking, _What kind of crazy girl did I marry?_

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"I can't believe she's making me do this." Ezra mutters to himself as he gazes up at Aria, who is standing in a low balcony just outside the hotel's second story pool. Her white dress is blowing in the light ocean breeze, "Are we really reinacting this Romeo and Juliet scene."

Aria laughs down at him, "Come on, Ezra! I prmose you'll be able to pick tommorow's activity and I won't complain at all if you choose to keep my locked in the hotel room the entire day."

He rolls his eyes, "My mind has a lot of other stuff on my mind besides _that, _Aria."

She giggles again, "Okay! I believe you! Can we just reinact this, please? It's like been one of my favorite R+J scenes of all time! And since your my Romeo, only you can make me happy doing it."

"Anything to make you happy and fullfill your dreams, sweetheart, you know I'll do."

She calls out, "Ezra, oh Ezra. Where is my Ezra?"

Ezra calls backs, "Fair maiden, I am right here. Let down the rope, so I may climb up to the royal balcony and lay a kiss upon your rosemary lips." _This is probably weirder than the time she made me put a bag on my head for our first picture together as a couple. _Aria lets down the bedsheet, which is rolled up to be a rope and luckoly, since Ezra had excelled in PE as a high school and has kept in shape the years following graduation, climbing the makeshift rope is almost effortless as he makes way up to his wife, who is waiting for him to climb over the marble railing and press her lips against his.

After easily heaving himself up the rope and over the railing, Ezra straightens his shirt and clears his throat,"My young wife, may I lay a kiss upon your lips-?"

Her lips mash against his before he can finish his line, Their tounges explore one anothers mouths and Aria puts her fingers on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over Ezra's head, letting it fall to the cement floor of the balcony, lips still locked in the kiss.

Ezra scoops her up into his arms and carries her to the balcony's sofa, still kissing her. He plops down, allowing Aria to climb on top of him, on his bare chest, pressing tightly against him. Aria gives one last kiss before climbing off of him, allowing him to sit up before cudddling up beside himm watching the sunset. She leans her chin up and Ezra presses his lips against her forehead before laying his head against hers, whispering,"Happiness, there outside my window..."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra rubs the back of his neck, a habit that Aria wants him to tarnish quickly, since it's obvious when he does it, he's nervous and uncomfratable, which he is, since he's in a hotel's pool water, in just boardshorts, at midnight, waiting for his wife to meet him there.

Meanwhile, he looks around at the beautiful landscape surrounding him. The pool is made of pretty much of what the rest of Rome is made of: Marble. The fountain flows into the hollowed cement and at midnight the moonlight filters in from the couple of sunroofs in the ceiling, making it the most beautiful landscape Ezra has ever seen in his life.

A flash of movement catches Ezra's eye and he soon sees Aria on top of the fountain in her white robe. He smiles up at her, "Are you going to come in or I do I have to use my ways of persuasion on you again?"

She grins and looks down at him sheepishly, "Let me make my grand entrance, Ezra. I've been planning this for a long time, for you and I." She unties the robe and lets it fall to the marble ground under her feet. Ezra hears his heartbeat pounding in his ears as she dives into the moonlit water, in the white bikini, the moonlight catching her skin perfectly. Her husband goes where she srufaces and takes her into his arms, kissing her tenderly, hearing the water flowing behind them, and dragging her out into where there is a small, hollow cave behind the fountain's small waterfall, which encloses them. Aria climbs up in the Ezra o stretch up in the light blue water and press his lips against hers.

He breathes, "This is perfect, Aria. Just me and you. Nothing in our way."

Aria pushes his wet hair out of his eyes,smiling,"Nothing ever was. It always has been just you and me. Now we have the three of us." She rubs her free hand across her stomach, her smile growing wider, "I love you, Ezra David Fitz."

Ezra leans against the rocks, gazinf up at her, love shining in his beautiful blue eyes, "As I love you, Aria Grace Montgomery Fitz." She strokes his cheek before tenderly kissing him. He,without breaking the moment, climbs up beside her, hands cradling her face, holding her there. She twines her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers in his hair, clinging to his very muscular body.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Somehow, Ezra and Aria had made their way back to their hotel room and Aria wakes up beside her husband, his lips on her neck, still fast asleep. She shivers as his heavy,musky breath meets her skin. She smiles, placing her hand on his, which is sitting on her hip. His warm chuckles warm the air and she can't help but silently giggle along with him. Finally, she feels him stir and she picks her head up, turns over, and meets his blue eyed gaze, "Hey, cutie."

Ezra smiles back, white teeth flashing,"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

She kisses his nose, "Wonderfully. How about you?"

His hand moves up her body and strokes her face,his grin widening,"With you beside me, I always sleep like a baby. Oops." His eyes flash to Aria's stomach and he gently kisses it, "Sorry, kiddo. Daddy didn't mean that."

Aria rolls her eyes, "Ezra, your such a dork." He shrugs and kisses her, his hand holding the back of her head to keep her in the embrace. He ends the kiss a moment later.

"So it's my turn to choose the actitvity of the day?"

Aria plays with his curly bangs, sticking up in ever direction where he had slept on them, "That was the plan."

He smiles mischeviously and reaches over onto the floor to reach into his jeans back pocket and grab his wallet. He flips it open and fetches two tickets out, waving them in her face, "The reason why we're here starts today. You know, the art and lit festival in the main courtyard of Rome."

Aria smiles, "Then after today's main activity, can we go sightseeing. PREEEEEETTTTY PLEEEEEEASE?"

He chuckles at her weak attempt to beg,"Of course. After all, we promised all of our families pictures and your girlfriends did want t-shirts."

Aria kisses his chest and sits up, picking up her white robe when the carpet and slips it on before hurrying into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Just as Ezra slips out of the sheets, he hears a voice from behind the bathroom door, "Oh, Ezra? Do you want to come join me and your baby for a shower?"

He runs to the bathroom door, knocking on the door before entering, smiling as he takes his wife, only in her white bikini from last nighr. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her behind the shower cutrain. She laughs, not fighting him and turns on the water and after a moment, the cool water pouring over them. Aria squirts the shampoo unto her hair and then lathers it over her husband's head gently with her hands. She can't help but smile as the water soaks through his white tank shirt, clinging to his well-developed muscle in his muscular chest and stomach. Ezra notices her checking him out and he grins back at her, "Do you want to take a picture?"

"Already have, Ez. This image of you all wet and soapy is forever burned into my brain."

He rolls his blue eyes, "Why am I not suprised?" he kisses her, ignoring the shampoo running down both of their faces, tracing his tounge over the roof of her mouth. This time, the kiss is not ended just after a few moments. His hands moving in her back, lips moving around hers, Ezra keeps his wife in the kiss, though she's involved with the embrace as much as he is, her fingers knotted in his blackish-brown hair, oozing soap.

Finally, when they both need breath, they reluctantly pull away from one another, only for Ezra to press his lips against her neck, making her giggle, "Ezra...we have to get moving. We don't want to miss today's part of the festival, do we?"

He pulls away from her, with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "Your right." He gestures down at his soaked white tank top,"Might as well just take this off."

Aria stops his hands from pulling it over his head, "Let me do it, Ezra." He looks at her, rasing an eyebrow in a "Really?" look, but nods. Aria's fingers grab the hem of his tank, slowly tugging the soaked cottom shirt over his head, leaving her husband bare-backed and wet.

Ezra shakes out his hair as they step out of the shower,"I feel like a wet dog."

She laughs, squeezing out the white top,"Well, I guess your my little Snoopy then."

"Okay. Then that makes you my Charlie Brown." He gives a little "Ruff" before drawing his tounge over Aria's cheek.

"Ew! Ezra! That didn't mean give me puppy kisses on my face! What's wrong with you!" She glares at her husband, who is cracking up, laughing, his face red and she can't help but laugh with him before wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

After containing himself, Ezra seriously crosses his arms across his bare and wet chest **(won't see me complaining that's for sure.),**"Maybe I should get you a puppy then. Maybe a beagle, perhaps?"

She looks at him, confused at this sudden idea,"I've always wanted a dog, but Mike is allergic to their fur, the little tird."

"What kind of puppy and when we get home, we can go and pick one out?"

Aria shakes her head, "We will have enough responsiblity with the baby. We don't need a puppy, too."

Ezra takes his wife into his arms, laying his hand tenderly on her stomach, kissing her neck, "How about when we get back to Rosewood, I take you to the closest animal shelter I can find and you can pick out your puppy."

Aria takes his hand and kisses it, "Obviously, you were ignoring me a second ago. Fine, we can get a puppy and I promise you that you'll be in charge of taking care of him."

Ezra laughs and shakes his head, "And we can name him Snoopy, in memory of our little promise here in Italy."

His wife grins, "Shall we seal this pact with a kiss, Romeo?"

"Wouldn't expect anything else, my beautiful Juliet." He presses his lips against hers before pulling out his comb, "Time for me to practice my braiding."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria winces as the roots in her hair ache as she tries to unknot the thick strands. Ezra looks on apologectically, "Again, I am so so sorry about totally screwing up your hair like I did." He sighs, bowing his head, looking disappointed in himself for not being able to braid his own wife's hair and for hurting her in the process. **(I love you, Ezra, but now would be a good time to say it: EPIC FAIL)**

Her heart drops at the sight of him so distraught and she taps his chin so their gazes can meet, "Hey. Ezra, seriously, look at me." He slowly raises his eyes, which are filled with a deep sadness, "I can teach you how to braid. You just need to practice. Don't be so sad. It's not like you have a younger sister that you could practice your hair braiding skills on."

He slowly smiles warmly at her and smooths out a piece of her hair as gently as he can, "Your not going to let me near our daughter's hair, are you?"

"Not if I can help it."

He takes her hand and leads her out of the elevator. An older couple watches them as they make their way out of the revolving door and into the front lobby.

The woman smiles, "They are just like us when we were at that age, aren't they, Harry?"

The man, Harry, wraps a shaky arm around his wife, kissing her cheek, "I agree, Marie. Hey, you two!" He calls out at Ezra and Aria, who stop in their tracks at the man's heavy Italian accented voice rings off the walls and they turn to him and his wife, "Where are you two headed?"

Ezra looks at Aria and just shrigs, "Well, sir, we're going to the lit and art festival in the main courtyard."

"Ah, I remember that last year. Great fun indeed." His hand shoots out, "Harry Mancini. This is my wife, Marie."

Aria shakes the older man's hand, "I'm Aria and my companion here is Ezra." She feels Ezra tense beside her as Henry kisses the top of her hand, a gesture of greetings. When the older man turns to Ezra, he kisses both of his cheeks, something the English teacher is not used to, though he had seen it before; in the airport the previous morning. Aria grins at the sight of Ezra's expression. Harry pulls away, chcukling, "Oh, you silly American man. So jumpy by a simple gesture."

Aria's shaky husband chuckles along with him very nervously, "Yeah...well..."

Harry pulls his wife to her feet beside him and Ezra catches on, kissing the top of her hand. She smiles and is about to sit back down when Harry exclaims loudly, "If you two want to meet at the fountain on the hotel's 2nd floor, my wife and I will show you a real good Italian experience. Oh, ha fame.**(Means, "Oh, I'm hungry")" **He turns to Marie again, "Pensi che il pranzo è ancora qui?" **("Do you think lunchtime is here yet?") **Marie shrugs and Harry rubs his belly, "My father always said that there is no better food in Rome than here in this hotel. I've never messed with the food, not once, since coming to ownership of Marriott Grand Hotel Flora. I would never want to tarnish the legendary food that my father worked so hard to achieve in obtaining."

Aria raises her eyebrows in obvious shock and suprise, "You-Your family owns this hotel?"

The hyper Italian man nods, "We do. And if you two ever need anything during your stay here, just tell the front desk to get me and I will take care of it. You have my word."

Ezra nods in gratitude,"Thank you, Mr. Mancini. You really don't need to-"

"I want to, son. And please call me Harry. Mr. Mancini was my father." He leans foward to whisper something in his ear and the younger man's eyes brighten. Harry laughs and slaps his new friend's shoulder,"She'll love it, I promise you. I took Marie there on our anniversary on the fourth."

Aria tips her head to the side in confusion,"What are you boys whispering about?"

Marie is about to speak up but Harry cuts her off, "No Marie. Let Ezra take her there and we'll see what she thinks about it later."

Marie gives her husband an annoyed look but nods, turning to Aria with a wide smile, "No, he's right, una giovane**(young one)**. You'll love il vostro marito **(your husband's) **suprise."

Ezra takes his wife's hand, kissing her engagement ring that is sitting right above her wedding band, which he had specially made and she reads the engraving yet again _You will forever and always be my one and only B-26."_I really appreciate the idea, Harry. Thank you."

Harry laughs again, a rumble deep in his broad chest, "I'll go and make the reservations. I need some of that spaghetti anyway. Coming, Marie?" He clasps his wife's hand and leads her behind the front desk, disappearing behind a heavy wooden door.

Aria looks up at her husband and he gazes back with a mischevious smile on his lips, "Your not going to tell me where your taking me tonight, are you?"

Ezra kisses her hair, "Your going to thank Harry and Marie later for sharing this with me."

She rolls her eyes, smacking his chest and then after a moment, presses her lips against her husband's and he chcukles, trying to free himself, "Aria...Aria, it's not going to work." He gently pushes her away.

Aria turns from him, pulling him along by his hand entwined with hers, "Fine, but if you think that I am going to stop with my own ways of persusasrion, then, honey, you don't really know me at all."

At the hotel front steps, Aria pulls Ezra into her just as he starts to step down, mashing her lips against his in a fiery and passionate kiss. He kisses her back of course, but when he feels her trying to pickpocket him and get the card that Harry had slipped into his back jeans pocket, he pulls away, holding her wrist, "Your not going to know until we're there and you can thank me, Harry, and Marie later for wanting to keep you in the dark until tonight. Now let's go get you and the baby some breakfast."

Aria rolls her eyes, "You've been spending way too much time with Toby and Mike. Your becoming just as stubborn as they are. I miss my pushover of a husband." She's finished trying to change his mind, though her mind is running and forming a mischevious plan to trick him. Oh yes. Mrs Aria Montgomery Fitz has quite the plan up her sleeve.

**Phew! I seriously thought Chapter 37 would never end. I spent over a week writing it and now I am so happy that it took as long as it did because I really believe that it is my best yet. I have broken my record of 3227 words and into the 4000-4800 range. I am so happy that this story has come as far as it has and its mostly because I have as amazing readers as you guys. Don't forget to review and share your ideas with me, because I really take them into consideration and then sometimes I can work them into the story. Part 2 is already halfway done, though it was supposed to be an entire chapter but it was just way too long for me to type out. So, I will have Part 2 up very soon. So review and I hope to see you guys back here soon! Love ya'll!**


	38. What Happens in Rome Part 2

**Hey ya'll! What's going on? I know Part 2 has long been awaited! I have working my tail off to get it done and I think that you guys will enjoy it. **

**And I am increddibly excited for 10 days from now that we will all be huddled at our TV sets, ignoring our studying for final exams and watching the PLL Season 2 Premeire, something all of us have been waiting for. And can you believe that this story is almost three months old? Haha, feels like yesterday when I started to type it out. Those were some good times. Anyway, stop reading my blab and continue reading the story that ya'll love so much.**

Ezra takes a sip of white wine from his wine glass, watching Aria's every move. She is staring back at him, unnaturally quiet, with a mischevious smile on her lips that worries him deeply and he suddenly feels a chill go down his back.

The waiter, Renzo, is standing by the art which the young couple is gazing at inently, when their not staring at one another, of course. He asks, "Più vino?" He gestures to the tray resting on his hand, which holds coffee and white wine. Both Ezra and Aria nod and the waiter pours more wine into Ezra's glass and the coffee into Aria's, since she is pregnant and she does not want to risk altering the growth of her growing child inside of her.

Ezra gazes at her again and pulls her into him, twining his long arm around her waist affectionately, "How are you feeling, Mommy?"

She smiles up at him, "Well, considering that breakfast stayed down and I've only thrown up once since coming to the festival in that pretty little pot of flowers over there," She gestures with her free hand to the clump of flowers across the square, "and that I have the most wonderful guy in the whole world as my husband to hold my hair and tell me its going to be alright, I have been feeling the best I have ever felt in my life. Thanks for asking."

He tucks a lock of hair behind her eat and kisses her cheek tenderly, "Just doing my job."

Aria rubs his back affectionately before gulping down some of her sugared down cup of coffee and turning back to gaze at the painting in front of them,"Interesting piece of work, sin't it?"

Ezra tips his head, trying to make up his mind on what it is, "Think the artist was trying to say something?"

She looks back up at him, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth,"That something risk can be beautiful and worth the wait?"

Ezra grins back at her and swoops down his head to kiss his wifem but she stops him by holding up her free hand, pressing it against his mouth. He looks at her in suprise and is about to protest, but she shrugs and explains, "When you tell me where your taking me tonight, then you can kiss me. Until then, no kissy from Aria. Zip, zero, zilch."

He rolls his eyes, "And you call me stubborn. A little hypocritical, don't you think?"

Aria raises an eyebrown at him, "Oh, stop your complaining, You sometimes had to wait over a week to kiss me. That was what? Barely two months ago? I've been spoiling you too much."

He groans, holding her closer at the nightmare of a memory, shovering, "Don't remind me, sweetheart. I remember those days all too well."

"I never did ask you about the time you came back from New York and we...reconnected. You never mentioned the job at Columbia University again. I was too happy to ask. What did that school say when you turned down the job?"

His eyes go distant, remembering one of the happiest times of his life, when he and Aria rekindled their relationship and that same night he called the school to them he was not planning on returning."

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Nick. It's Ezra Fitz. The guy you interviewed a couple of weeks ago?"_

_Nick, the president of Columbia University, the dream job Ezra has wanted ever since he was a child, laughed,"Of course, Ezra! I may be going on seventy, but I'd never forget my favorite interviewee. So, listen, I was going to call you soon, anyway, to tell you that you better start packing, 'cause, boy, you got the job."_

_Ezra leaned back in his chair, running the hand that wasn't clasping his cell phone through his hair, still feeling Aria's lips on his from the moments in his car they had had earlier that night, "I actually got something I am committed to right now and I can't abandon her-I mean it and head to New York." Nick doesn't speak and he continued, "Nick, if I were to leave this job offer for now, for a few years, would the offer still be standing?"_

_Finally the college president respondd, "Tell you what, Ezra. I'll leave this offer on the table for you, forl et's say, fove years. and when your woman is ready to move here with you, let me know. I like you, kid, and I don't want to see you walk from this job."_

_He breathed out a sigh of relief,"That's awesome of you, Nick. Thank you."_

_Nick interuppted him, "Wait, Ezra?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How important is this girl to you?"_

_Ezra smiled and took the photot of Aria from his wallet, the one they had taken on their first real date in his apartment, you know, the one that didn't end up on him being a total ass and her walking out, slamming the door behind her, and gazing at it, stroking the thin photograph paper, "She is so so so important to me. I have never felt this way before."_

_The president chuckled, "Then I undertsand your position. My wife and I didn't get married until after she finished getting her PHD in human pyschology. She wanted me to wait for her and because I loved her as much as I did, I waited. Two very long years later, we got married in Central Park. So, if your girl wants you to wait, I want you yo wait for her. I can't wait to meet her."_

_"Thank you for understanding."_

_"She's a whole lot younger than you, isn't she?"_

_Ezra's smile disappeared and he tensed, "No-I,uh,mean-"_

_Nick's laughter still filled the other end of the call, "I'll take that as a yes. Sge is just a nusisance, kiddo. Never forget that."_

_A buzz came from his phone and he looked at the caller ID, reading the name: Aria, "I got to go. Thanks again, Nick."_

_"No problem, son."_

_End of Flashback_

Aria's eyes widen, "Ezra, you turned down the job of your dreams for me?"

"You've always meant more to me than my job, Aria. You know that as well as I do."

She starts to sniffle and he gazes at her, "Hey, there's no reason to cry."

Her voice chokes and cracks,"Really? Because I feel like I have kept you from so much." She buries her face into his chest, hating to show so much emotion in front of so many strangers at a festival while she should be having fun with her husband.

Ezra strokes her hair, face falling and he forces her to look at him, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Aria. Aria, look at me." She keeps her eyes locked on the ground, so he kneels down on one knee, making her gaze meet his, "You haven't kept me from anything. Do you hear me? Never think that. I told you a long time ago that being with you is better than anything else. Jobs come and go, but you," He kisses her hand that is still sitting in his,"are always here to stay. If you want to move to New York, we'll pack up in a day and move up there. I just don't want to take you from your life in Rosewood. It's where you grew up, it's where your family is, it's where your friends are. I'll go wherever you need me to go." He pauses in his lecture, "So, after a month, Nick called me and said that he would extend the offer for seven years. He wanted to give me enough time to marry you and then you could move up with me when you were ready." Ezra opens up his arms, still kneeling on the ground, and she crawls into them, sniffling into his thin t-shirt. He rubs her back, trying to soothe her, "Shh...Aria, it's alright. Come on, sweetheart, don't cry." He whsipers into her hair, "You think that me telling you about where the suprise is will help you calm down?" She nods into his shoulder, her sniffling suddenly quieting. He murmurs, "Gotcha."

Aria pulls away, punching his shoulder playfully, a smile forming on her face, "Jerk."

"That was some good acting. Almost had me going there for a minute."

She wipes her eyes, "When Mikey ws born, I'd make myself cry so I'd get all the attentuon and not him." She laughs and helps her husband to his feet. She drags him down by his shirt and kisses him. She leans her head against his chest, "Your right when you say its not fair at what we had to go through, but,"She kisses him again, "I rather take all of that drama then not trying to be you at all."

Ezra smiles, "Can we promise one another to teach this baby in here, " He places his fingertips on the very vague bump on her stomach, "to fall in love with someone who is close to his or her own age?"

she blushes and giggles, "And have them miss out on all the sneaking around, apartment dates with Chinese food and old movies, running away to Phillie for a simple date and making out in the woods in the front seat of a car? Which were some of the best and exciting times in my life."

"Aria, really? You want your baby girl-or boy-to go through the same things that we had to go through?"

She rolls her eyes, "You really need to get sarcasm better, Ezra. Of course not. No mother wants that for her child, to make the same mistakes she and her father did. I want my- I mean _our_- baby to make his or her own mistakes. I don't want to get a call from the high school saying our teenage daughter was found with her teacher in the front seat of his car-" The pained expression on her husband's face stops her, "Sorry, Ezra. I'm just saying that this baby is going to make their own mistakes."

He thinks for a moment, "If I got the call, I'd say, 'Deja Vu. She's just like her mother'"

Aria bites her lip and shrugs. "Hey, without you being my English teacher, we probably never would have saw one another again after our little makeout session in the bar."

Ezra chuckles and nods, "True." He smiles and presses his lips against hers again, "I love you, Mrs. Fitz."

She leans her forehead against his, grinning widely, "I love you, Mr. Fitz."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria resists the urge to pull the blindfold over her head, curiour on why she felt cool sand between her toes,"Ezra, where are you leading me?"

"Your too curious for your own good. Here I am, the sexy beast I am, leading my beautiful and hormonal pregnant wife to suprise location in Italy for our first time really alone together on our goneymoon and you can't stop complaining."

"You better shut up before you find my hand upside that big, thick head of yours."

"Point taken." He chuckles at her threat and finally stops pulling her gently across the sand, "Okay. Now, take off the blindfold and open your beautiful green eyes."

She does as shes told and when the fabric falls from her face, her mouth dropping. In front of her Rome, one hundred feet down. A bed with a small picnic its on the edge of the roof, which is covered with snowy sand.

Ezra kisses her hair, his two hands entwining with hers, resting their hands between them, "Now you know why I wanted to keep this place a secret. I wanted to treat you to something special."

Aria pushes the hair out of his eyes, smiling, tears starting at the corner,"Ezra, my sweet,goofball of a husband...Being with you is something special."

He grins, ruffling his hair, "Hopefully, our baby will one day get over the fact that their old man is hideous."

**This is an example of why PLL is called Pretty Little Liars. Ezra is a compulsive liar.**

Her smile grows, "Well, I think that they will love their daddy with all their heart." She kisses the tip of his nose, "Your not _that _hideous."

"Wow, thanks." He bites his bottom lip and leans down to kiss his wife and isn't suprised when her lips immediatly meet his. His arms instinctively twine around her waist and her hands cradle hi face. He scoops her up without any difficulty, sitting on the small bed.

When they break apart, Ezra lights the candle for their picnic and takes out the bottle of ginger ale and two glasses, "I know you felt a little weird about drinking coffee when I was chugging down white wine by the ounce, so I sprung for an $8 bottle of ginger ale for our date tonight. Plus, your mom said it'd help-"

She cuts him off by popping open the two liter bottle and purs him a glass, "You talk too much." She takes a sip of her own and then perks up, "Let's play a game. Every time that we have ever lied to one another, we take a swif. Deal?"

His smile reappeats and he nods,"I'll go first, then." He thinks for a moment, "When I first found out you were my student and I told you I could keep my feelings in check. That was a major lie." He rubs the bacl of his neck,"It hurt like a rusty knife stabbing me in the gut when I said it."

She smacks his hand to help him stop his terrible habit that annoyed the heck out of her, "Okay...Um...Ah!" She grins mischeviously, "When I told you that my friends didn't know about us. You know, when you casted Hanna and Spencer in 'The Bad Seed'?"

He rolls his eyes, "Like I believed you. By the way they looked me, I figured it out on my own." She just shrugs and they clink their glasses together and take a sip. Aria rubs her husband's knee, "Your turn."

Ezra runs his hand through his curly black-brown hair, "When I told you that I thought someone didn't like the way I parked. I knew someone saw us but I just wanted you to feel like you were right."

"Which I am 24/7."

"Of course."

Aria breathes deeply, "Remember when I found B-26 and I told you I moved on?" She meets his gaze with a small, soft smile, "I was still madly in love with you."

They touch glasses and Ezra swallows deep in his throat, "Can we switch games?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever you want." She lays across his lap and gazes up at him, grinning, "What do you have in mind?"

"How about the game when I tell how much I love you and I'd do anything to see that beautiful, white smile on your face? Wait a minute! That's not a game I play. It's just my duty as your husband."

She reaches up and strokes his cheek, "My duty as your wife is to love you no matter many times you annoy the Italian out of me. And to tell you how handsome you are, even if your balding and rocking a beer gut."

He laughs and glares at the almost unnoticeable bump on her stomach, then into her eyes again, "your a little ahead of me, don't you think?" He grins widely at the glare, she shoots him. He leans down and kisses her forehead, "I'm just kidding. Your my beautiful wife, who has that motherly glow on her face and that beautiful twinkle in her eyes."

Aria kisses his hand, "Well, your my sexy beast of a husband, who had that boyish smile and those beautiful sparkling dark blue eyes." She pokes his flat stomach playfully, "I know oyu'll never have a beer guy or a receding hairline. Though you may gray a little bit after you have to raise a baby girl."

"Hey, maybe she'll be easygoing and calm just like her old man."

She smiiles up at hin, "Or she'll be a pain in the butt like her Mommy had been when she was an infant."

Ezra plays with a lock of her hair, "As an infant?" He winces as her fist meets his should, "Ow!"

"You deserved that, Ezra."

"Okay. Maybe I did. How am I your punching bag?"

She giggles and bites her bottom lip, not responding so he shrugs off the aching pain in his shoulder, "I wonder what Harry packed up for us to eat tonight."

"Of course you would be hungry, you pig." She sits up off his lap and starts digging through the picnic backet. She laughs as she takes out two plates, two sets of silverware, and the somehow still steaming hot bowl full of spagetti, "This must be the spagetti Harry was telling us about this morning." She breathes in deeply, "Really does smell good, doesn't it?'"

He inhales the warm scent of Italian food and remarks, "Harry wasn't wrong." He breathes in again, this time breathing in Aria's hair, "Do you want to eat now or later?"

"I thought you were hungry."

He tips his head at her, his right hand stroking her cheek and his left hand rubbing her thigh, "Maybe I wasn't talking about food?"

She sets down the spagetti container and immediatly presses herself against her husband, kissing him tenderly, knotting her fingers in his hair. He quickly breaks away to blow out the candle...

**There you go! Now if your confused about the whole phone convo with Nick, I am thinking about maybe having Ezra and Aria move to New York after McKenzie is born. What would you guys think about that? Tell me your opinions, because as you know, they are very important to me. **

**Another thing: I am planning a big suprise during Aria's pregnancy, something that will change both of their lives forever. And make the sweet, nuturing Ezra really come out. I think ya'll will enjoy it. So, what do you think about that idea?**

**After this chapter, they are heading back to the states and getting settled in Rosewood (Though not for long.) You'll find that not everyone in Rosewood will be so welcoming. So, theres some spoilers for you.**

**Okay, then. That's all I have for now. See ya next update!**


	39. Carry Me Away

**As promised, I have brought another wonderful chapter to you PLL fanfiction readers! Can you believe we are only 3 days away from the premeire of Season 2 and more importantly, the debut of Ezra Fitz shirtless for the first time on the show? I am still working on breathing techniques but after seeing the photos yet again, they totally failed me. So, let's hope I don't die next Tuesday night and I'll be able to bring you some more of the story. **

**This chapter is inspired by a real situtation a good family friend of mine had to go through during her pregnancy and I dedicate it to her and her husband, who is practically my big brother, in their wonderful honor.**

Spencer spots Ezra and Aria at the gate, where he is carrying her through, wedding style, "There they are!"

Hanna almost tackles the young married couple, "Welcome home!"

Aria smiles widely and hugs her good friend after her husband places her gently on the ground, keeping one arm twined protectively around her waist, "Oh how I'll miss Italy!"

Emily and Mike have their luggaed in their hands and Aria's little brother has a wide grin spread across his face, "hey, Uncle Mike needs to hug his little big sister with the baby belly sticking out of her shirt!" He picks up his sister in his arms and twirls her around in a cirle, "Weolcome home, sissy!"

Ezra laughs, "Where re your parents, Mike? I thought they were gonna come and welcome us back."

Emily answers before Mike can, "Their at your apartment, UHauling Aria's stuff. As well as the baby crib that your going to need in just a couple of months."

"That's a bit early isn't it? I mean Aria is only, like, 13 weeks along..." Ezra and Aria stayed even longer in Rome, after they found out that Harry had a few 'sweet spots' that hey could go to.

Hanna shrugs, "The sooner you guys get everything together, the better. Little baby Fitz will be here you can blink."

Spencer hugs both of them before picking up a piece of luggage and heads towards the entrance doors, "Let's get you two home, then!"

Aria rolls her eyes at her friend's hurry to move along and get back to her life as a happily married woman with the Tobster. She bends over to pick up one of the suitcases, but stops when she cringes, clutching her stomach. Ezra looms over her, hands fluttering at her waist, eyes filled with worry, "Aria, you okay?"

"Just a stomach ache. I'm probably just hungry, that's all." She smiles at her husband, trying to downplay the pain a little bit, just so he won't worry about her.

Ezra's grin reappears, "Okay, then. Let's get home and feed you two then." He kisses her cheek and leads her out of the door, arm wrapped snuggly around her waist.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra, in a business like manner, yet still like a son-in-law would greet his wife's father, shakes Byron's hand, "Thanks for helping us move Aria in here, Byron."

Byron shrugs, "It's no problem, son. None at all, whatsoever. don't forget that our house is your house anytime you get tired of this tiny place." He gestures to the small, crowded apartment, filled with a bunch of cardboard boxes.

Aria comes out of the bathroom with Ella not far behind, "Mom, I feel fine. It's just a stomach ache."

Ella has a serious, worried look on her face, "If your hacing stomach pains, you need to go and see Dr. Phillips."

Ezra tips his head to the side at his wife and her mother, "Are you still having stomach trouble, Aria? If you feel like you need something from Derek, I can take you-"

She cuts him off, "Ezra, I'm fine, really. We're going to see him tommorow morning, anyway."

"If your sure..."

She leans up and kisses his cheek, "I'm okay. The kid is just getting big." She turns to her parents, "We're finding out the sex of the baby."

Ella smiles and hugs her daughter, "Oh. my first grandbaby. Can't wait to see his or hers face."

Byron pats his son-in-laws shoulder, "Make sure you call us as soon as you find out, okay? Do you guys have names for him or her yet?"

"For a girl, McKenzie Angel and for a boy, David-" Aria thinks, "We never picked out a middle name. How about Beckett?" **(Thats my nephews name and I think it's very original.)**

Her husband nods, "I'll go along with that."

Byron wraps his arm around Ella's shoulders, "Those are beautiful names."

Aria pipes up, "Don't foget, Ezra! We have to go pick out our little Snoopy!"

Ella laughs, "You guys are getting a puooy?"

"Yeparooni, Ezra promised me."

Her dad smirks, turning to Ezra, "A bit of a pushover, are you?"

He shrugs, "Whatever makes her smile." He kisses his wife's hair, "We'll go to Phillie tommorow and pick him up. _After _we get to see our baby on the sonogram and make sure your stomach ache isn't something more than it is."

Byron nods in agreement, "Don't make him go crazy like your mother did to me when she was pregnant with you, Aria. When Ella said it was nothing and no big deal, it really was something and a very big deal!"

A pit enters Ezra's gut, "Aria, maybe I could call Derek and reschedule the appointment for today-"

She rolls her eyes, "I'll be okay for one day, Ezra. Don't worry about me."

"Sorry, hate to break it to you but its my job as your husband and the father of your baby to worry about you as well as the little one inside of you. I'm taking you and don't try to talk me out of it."

She smiles, taking some of his curly bangs and tucks then behind his ear, "Thank you, Daddy, for being so protective."

Byron coughs, "Ella, maybe we ought to leave..." The older man is edging towards the open door, his eyes darting. Ella nods and hugs Ezra and Aria one more time before closing the door behind her and her husband.

As soon as her parents leave, Aria starts going through her stuff. When she reaches for a bag, she begins to giggle. Ezra stares at her, "What's so funny?" Aria is laughing too hard to respond, so he takes the bag from her and goes through it. Inside is just a few odds and ends, like a plastic spoon, a dart, a pair of chopsticks, etc.,etc. A sticker catches his eye and he took it out of the bag. It reads: _Snookers Bar and Grill, _which is the place where he and Aria first met, "You kept this?"

Aria nods, her face scarlet red from her very hard laughing, "Every date we have ever had, I kept one piece of it. Like," She rummages through her bag and removes a twig with a dead leaf on stem.

Ezra raises on eyebrow, slightly chuckling, "And what is that?"

She smiles, running the stick through her hands, "I picked it up after we...made up in the woods. I was so everwhelming happy and I wanted to remember our first kiss in, like, two months after we temporarily broke up."

Ezra thinks for a moment and gets up from his place on the cough and goes to his crowded desk. He rummages through his drawers, "Ah! Here it is!" He takes out a small metal box and walks back over to his wife, plopping down beside her, "We must have a lot in common, then, because," He flips open the lid, "I did the same thing."

Aria puts her bag down and curiously pears into her husband's box, removing a small poetry book, "You kept this?" The cover is hautingly familiar to her.

Ezra srhugs, "I did a little editing." He flips her to page 22 and points down to the end of _B-26,_ a poem that Ezra had poured out his true feelings for Aria after they "broke up" and his heart was aching. Beside the words, _It smells bad _a messy scrawl continued _But the sense of my love is just too much. I love her to death and I will one day ask herm on one knee and with a ring, to marry me._

Aria smiles softly and leans over to kiss him, "Thank you. I remember the last time I saw this...It wasn't the happiest moment in my life."

He chuckles softly and looks at the ripped cover and folded corners, "Maybe I shouldn't have threw this." He smiles and shrugs, "If I had known it'd work out in the end, I would had it framed instead of of having to go and dig it out of the trash can."

Aria rolls her eyes and continues going through the box. She tips her head as she holds up on old thai food receipt. He shrugs again, "The first time I brought you takeout. I wanted to make sure I preserved the check."

She smiles, "That's really sweet." Suddenly her face creases in pain, hand hand clutching her stomach.

Ezra's face goes white, "We're getting you to Derek's office, Aria. Right now. This isn't good." She nods, breathless, and he props her up into his arms, running out their apartment, not bothering to close the door behind him.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Dr. Phillips looks across the table at Ezra, hands folded, eyes extremely gentle but full of sympathy,"From the test results, we could tell that the babt is healthy. However," He runs his hand through his overly gelled, oily hair, "Aria seems to have a tear in her uterun wall."

Ezra's face goes white, "What in the hell does that mean? Derek, speak English to me!"

Derek shrugs, "Your son or daughter and wife _should _be fine. There are some cases, though, the mother goes into labor early and the baby does not _always _survive."

The young English teacher replaces his face in his hands, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, mumbling, "So what do we do?" He looks back up at the gynocologist.

"Aria will have to be on bedrest for about 3 months, drink plenty of fluids, and then once your child is born, we'll go in and fix the tear. Though there is a very rare chance that you two can ever have another child."

"Can I see her?"

Derek nods and leads him into the sonogram room, where the lab tech is holding Aria's hand and rubbing her back as she cries into her lab coat. Ezra unhesitantly, takes her in his lap and strokes her hair, whispering, "We;ll get through this, together, as a family."

Aria cries into his shoulder, "What if he or she doesn't make it, Ezra? It'll be all my fault."

He pulls back and kisses her tears away, "Aria, we'll make sure that you and our baby get the medical help you two need." He places his lips on hers momentarily before turning the the lab tech and Dr. Phillips, "Can we see the baby now?" He hugs Aria to him one more time before standing beside the hospital bed. She nods and Aria, who is still holding her husband's hand,, lifts her shirt so the lab tech can spread the gel over her stomach and apply the sonogram wand. On yhr screen suddenly appears a small baby and Aria gazes up, a smile forming on the corners of her mouth.

Derek grins along with her, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs Fitz. It looks like you'll have to stock up on the pink."

Ezra wipes his eyes, crying tears of happiness. The mini version of Aria; the mini version of him and his wife, on the screen before him. Aria glances up at him, face still wet from her own tears, "Ezra, are you crying?"

He chuckles, "Little bit, yeah."

She kisses his hand, "That's you baby girl. And I'll say it again like I've been saying ever since I got pregnant. Your not touching her hair."

Derek points to a small spot on the screen, "this where the tear is. It's fairly small, so you and your daughter should be fine, Aria. However, to prevent any further damage, there is required every other day house calls, bedrest, lots of fluid, no strenuous activity. As well as immediate surgery after she is born."

Aria nods, wiping her face, "Anything to make sure little McKenzie is healthy when she comes into the world." She sits up, gets to her feet, and hugs the doctor, "Thank you so much, Derek."

Derek hugs her back, "It is my job, sweetheart." He turns to Ezra, who is staring off into space, "You okay there, pal?"

Ezra snaps out of his daze, his boyish smile appearing on his tear-stained face, "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about living in a house full of women in a few months."

Aria laughs and kisses her husband sweetly, "Don't forget that you'll have your puppy to take care of, too."

He rolls his eyes, taking her hand in his again, "Of course you make the puppy _my _responsiblity."

She smiles seductively, blinking her long lashes at him, "Hey, that was deal."

"True." He Leads her to the Sedan and they clamber in. Ezra looks over at her, worry lines appearing on his forehead again, "Are you going to be okay?"

He gazes locks with her husband's and she runs her hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ears, nodding, "I'm a fighter, Ez. You know that."

He leans over, seperating his face from hers by just inches, "Your mother told me that a while ago. When I came back from New York and it was the day of the SATs and I ran into your mom when I was getting supplies. I already felt like crap about making you cry-" He pauses, swallowing, eyes beginning to wander, filling with regret, "Anyways, she was wondering if the situation at home was what was affecting you so much..."He smirks darkly, "If I knew then what I know now, I never would've" His voice breaks again but he continues, "She told me that 'you put up a good front.' So if you are ever in any pain, at all, I don't want you to downplay it. You tell me right away and I'll get whatever you need, no matter what the cost."

She kisses him and when they don't break away, her fingers find the buttons on his shirt, undoing them, one by one, without an effort. He slips out of it like a snake shedding it's skin, his lips moving to her neck. He murmurs into her ear, "Let's go get our Snoopy." He tears away from her, keeping her hand in his as he revs up the engine and pulls out of the parking lot.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I really tried to make it accurate and I hope to get the next chapter up today as well. See ya then!**


	40. Gotta Love Pregnancy Hormones

**Hey ya'll! Happy 2 Days to until PLL! Who else is watching the marathon and then the world premeire? You can guess that I'll be multi-tasking: Studying for my two most important exams for Wenseday mornin' while watching the marathon. I am really nervous about what's gonna happen with Ezra and Aria this season, so let's hope that it'll end up as happy as my FanFic is! **

**And BTW, since a lot of people couldn't read the last chapter without crying, I added some scenes in this one to make it incredibly funny. So hang on tight to your chair, because even I, the writer who has a crazier mind than Steven Tyler, cracked up a little bit. **

**Oh yeah! Welcome little Snoopy to the Fitz family! His picture is on my profile. **

"Snoopy! Stop tearing up Ezra's shoe!" Aria calls from her place on the bed, laughing hysterically as her husband chases after their small beagle puppy, who has one of his best shoes clamped in his tiny jaws.

It has been more than three weeks since their doctors appointment and Aria has been going insane of having to stay in bed pretty much all the time, at the small apartment as well as her parent's house, so then when she won't be alone all the time. Since the school year is just about to start and Ezra has been gone with her for months and not even touched his old classroom or his lesson plans, he has been getting everything ready for the baby as well as the school year. From setting up a crib by the foot of their bed to writing notes on books that he is planning his classes read later in the fall. He sometimes won't get home until after midnight and he'll just collapse onto the bed, exhausted. Of course, he has to take as well as pick up Snoopy from doggy day care before and after work, since the mischevious puppy is too much for his wife to handle."

"Snoopy! Come here! Buddy! Come on, little dude!" He trips on the rug and slides across the carpet. Snoopy balances his weight on his front haunches, ears perked, Ezra's shoe hanging by a shoelace in his mouth, dragging on the ground.

Aria sighs, "Ezra, sweetheart, should I get it from him?" Snoopy, for some strange reason, only listens to her.'

Ezra shakes his head, afraid that she'll die if she moves just a little bit, "Just relax and stay in bed. I can handle this little bundle of fur."

"That's what it looks like."

He shoots her a sarcastic look before slowly approaching his dog. As soon as he moves, Snoopy takes off onto the bed, curling up protectively on Aria's lap. She laughs and pats the pups soft brown-white-black head.

"I just don't get why he likes you more than me." He sits beside his puppy and wife, slipping on his spit-shined shoe. He scratches Snoopy's ears and then gently kisses his wife, "Hmm..." He opens his blue eyes, deep, puprle circles under them, "I wish I didn't have to go today. I rather just stay here with you and Sir Eats A Lot over here."

"Don't worry about me today, Ezra. The girls are coming to pick me up soon anyway. We're all going baby clothes' shopping."

He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, "You tell me not to worry and I do the exact opposite." He looks at her right in the eyes, "Walk me to the car, Mommy?"

"Sure! Come on, Snoops." She picks up her puppy in her arms and climbs out from under the quilt. Ezra watches nervously. Her baby tummy is just starting to get notceable from the town as she approaches her 17th week. Aria catches him watching her and she rolls her eyes as she slips on her flip-flops, "Ezra, I swear..." Snoopy licks her cheek before he hops out of her arms and jumps into her husband's.

He stares at the puppy, right into his big brown eyes, "This dog gets weirder and weirder every day." He adjusts the small puppy to fit one of his arms so he can wrap the other around his wife's and lead her out of their apartment, shutting the door behind them. He smiles as he feels her hand find the back pocket of his jeans and he bites his bottom lip to keep from flashing the smile she always notices.

As soon as they reach the Sedan. Ezra opens the door and sets Snoopy into the passenger seat and pulls Aria close to him, "I should be home on time tonight."

"I'll be waiting." She smiles and kisses her husband long and tender. He promises the same thing every morning, but he has yet to fullfill it. Tommorow is their third anniversary when they first met at Snooker's and she is planningon treating her husband to a home cooked meal and some very intimate private time together in the candlelight, espcially since he has barely let her out of the apartment the past three or four weeks, let alone touch her other than the occasional gentle kiss.

He kisses her forehead, loosening his tie, "if you need anything, you or one of the girls call me immediatly. Do not hesitate." He says the same thing to her every time he left her alone and she ruffles his newly cut hair, all of beautiful curls gone, "Go. I'll be fine."

He climbs into the Sedan and holds Snoopy snugly on his lap and he rolls down the window, "I love you, Aria." He flashes his boyish smile at her and he watches as she ducks her head, tucking her hair behind her hair, biting her bottom lip and blushing a light pink. She doesn't meet his eyes and he laughs, "See you tonight, sweetheart."

She pokes her head in and kisses him again, "I love you too. And,"She scratches her puppy's head, "I love you. Stay out of trouble." Snoopy gives a little lip and draws his little tounge over her cheek. She giggles before adding, "My boys, my boys. See you tonight, then." Ezra chuckles as he pulls away from his parking spot, Aria watching him, biting her thumbnail, until he pulls around the corner and out of sight.

Mona Vanderwall, an old classmate of Aria's and old student of Ezra's, approaches Aria just as she is turing to go back up the steps and inside, "Well, well, well. Your finally back." Her voice is high-pitched as per usual, but now is coated with a whole new layer of coldness, "I thought you would have stayed there, considering your new hubby is going to be teaching at the high school again and your doing what? Lounging out in your loft and skipping your full scholarship at NYU to take online classes while your trying to get ready for your spawn coming in a few months?"

Aria glares at her former classmate, "As the matter of fact, I am attending classes at Hollis next week. Hollis hasn't exactly started classes yet."

Mona stares blankly back, "Do you really thing that no one knew that Mr. Fitz was doing 'detention' with you? Everyone could tell, espcially when you stupud enough to call him by his name in front of the entire class?"

The young wife and mother-to-be rolls her eyes, "Mona, if anyone was stupid enough _not_ to figure it out, they must be pretty clueless." She gestures to Mona, "Take you for example."

Mona fols her arms across her chest, glancing down at the baby belly on Aria, "So, when did Fitzy knock you up? Because you've only been home for, like, 4 weeks, and you look like you've been pregnant for atleast 16."

"Mind your own business, Mona." She turns away but Hanna's ex-friend calls out, "Trust me, _Mrs. Fitz. _If you think I'm busting my head over this marriage of yours, you ought to see the rest of Rosewood, espcially since everyone knows your home sporting a baby tummy."

"Whatever, Mona. People can say what they want, but I love Ezra and I love our baby. So, just shut the hell up." Aria walks through the front door of the apartment complex and sits on one of the bottom steps. The receptionist, Jake Pinefield, a good friend of Ezra's from college, glances over at her, flashing a smile, "You okay over there, Aria? Pregnancy hormones getting you down?" He is in charge of babysitting Aria's every move while Ezra is at working at the high school.

She places her face in her hands, "Just tired of having to explain myself to everybody."

Jake leaves the vacant desk and goes over to sit beside her, twining his arm around her shoulders as if to comfort her, "Hey. Theres no need to cry, now." His familar voice soothes her like honey down a sore throat and she lays her head against his warm shoulder. Jake has known Aria for three years now, every since she first came over and saw Ezra. He's not a bad looking kis either: Dark tan, deep green eyes, spiky jet black hair, very, very tall. He hugs her one more time before she stands up and looks down at him, "Thanks, Jake." He smiles a ultra bright grin as he watches her clamber back up the stairs to her apartment.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Spencer runs her hand down the small pink onesie outfit, "Aww! That's so adorable!"

Hanna smiles, "I can't believe I am going to be Auntie Hanna in just a few months!"

Emily laughs as she holds up a pair of baby booties, "These are too cute. I'd have to buy these if I were you, Aria."

She takes a sip of her low-fat milk french vanilla latte, "I am more focused on stocking up on the formula and diapers. If she is anything like her father..." She grins, "She's gonna need the diapers and wipes very badly." Her friend's look at her with suprised and confused gazes, "Well, if he has too much spicy food, it goes right through him."

Hanna's nose wrinkles, "Okay. Gross!"

"Hey, I'm just being honest."

Spencer's face suddenly brightens, "I have to tell you girls a secret and so help me if you tell Toby or my parents, I will murder all of you with a dull knife." The rest of the girls giggle and nod in agreement and she holds her stomach affectionately, "I'm five weeks late!"

Hanna does a fist pump, "Way to go, Spence!"

"Hanna!" Aria, Emily, and Spencer yell at their dirty-minded and perverted friend.

"I'm guessing the Tobster was pretty good, huh?"

Spencer does a face palm, "i swear, Hanna, if you don't shut up, I will beat you to death with a water bottle."

Aria adds to the threat, "And don't think that me and Em won't help."

Hanna shrugs, "I was wondering why I think my guest room is haunted every night. All i hear is "OOOOOO AHHHHHHH." She screams as Spencer starts to chase her down the aisle.

Aria and Emily laugh as they continue going through the clearance stuff Emily looks over at her, "Tommorow is the first. It'll be four years."

"I know, Em."

She smiles sadly, "Does anyone still miss her?"

Aria thinks for a moment, "I do. Everyday. But you know what? A year after she went missing, I found Ezra. So the first is both a joyful and saddening day."

Her friend shrugs in agreement, "True, girly."

"How's Samara doing? You never talk about her."

Emily rubs her hands on her jeans, "We broke up after she went to Berkley for college. I can't handle the long-term relationship. You know that, especially after what happened with Maya."

Aria pats her shoulder comfortingly on her friend's shoulder and smiles softly, "How about if me, Han, and Spence help you out and get you a date?"

Her friend rolls her eyes, "I already have a girlfriend, Aria."

"Who?"

Emily glances around before whispering, "Paige McCullers."

"What? Paige _Paige?" _

"Shhh!" Emily glances around before continuing. Hanna is too busy running away from Spencer, who is trying to strange her, laughing hysterically, 'I'm sorry!' to be paying attneting to the two peaceful girls browsing through the racks and shelves, "She hasn't come out yet and I am trying to help her out with that." She looks away, "Sometimes it's really a hassle, but maybe eventually we can get to the point where we can date in a public place instead of in the middle of nowhere-" Aria raises an eyebrow at her and Emily smirks slightly, "I know and Ezra had to go through that. It's not fun, like how they portray it in movies."

Aria giggles, "If you had told me that three years ago, I would have never probably dated Ezra." She pauses thoughtfully for a moment, "Then again. I've always been the one to take risks."

Emily nods in agreement and they silently continue go through the racks. Hanna and Spencer finally join them a moment later, laughing and hugging one another, "So what were you two talking about when I was on my murderous rampage after Hanna here?" Spencer aks curiously.

Aria and Emily say at the same time, "Nothing" They exchange a glance and then all four girls begin to laugh and hug one another. Aria thinks sweetly, _Whar would I do without these three yahoos?_

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria hears the apartment door open and she sits up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. Snoopy suddenly tears through the apartment and up on the bed with her. She murmurs, "hey, little Snoops." He drwas his tounge over her cheek before curling up in her lap, putting his head on his paws, sighing deeply in content.

Ezra is hanging up his jacket on the hanger, yawning, "Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He strides over to the bed and sits beside her and very gently kisses her.

When Snoopy adjusts himself on the bed, growling, Ezra breaks the kiss, chuckling. Aria responds to his question, "I feel tired." She yawns along with him, "What time is it?"

He glances down at his new Blackberry's screen, "Around eleven." He kisses her forehead, "Sorry I'm late again. Got tied up in a faculty meeting. So, what time did you get home?"

"Around eight. I already ate but if your hungry-"

He shakes his head, "I ate some Wendy's for dinner." He lays on his back on the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. She climbs on top of him and he groans, "Aria...no."

"Come on, Ezra! Please?"

He sighs, "Do you think I like Derek's 'no strenuous activity' rule? I don't. I literally am aching for you right now. But...I can't take the risk with you and our daughter."

She undoes his tie for him and presses her lips against him, fingers finding the top of his collar and undoing all of the dress shirt's buttons, "Tommorow is our third anniversary and I want some special time with you."

"And you think that I don't?"

"Well do you?"

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Of course I do, Aria! It's me your talking to!"

"Well, you've hardly touched me since we got home from Rome. I feel..." She ducks her head, "I don't think it'd hurt if you and I make love tonight."

He rolls his eyes, "Aria, I love you, but I am too worried about you to put up that risk. Tell you what, I'll call Derek tommorow and check to see if it's okay."

Aria smiles, ruffling his gelled hair, "And if he says its okay?"

He flashes her favorite smile at her, "Then I'll be all over you like a monkey and a fresh banana." He kisses her before closing his eyes and sinking into a deep sleep.

Aria climbs off of him, watching him sleep, playing with his ear, _I love you too. And I promise you, that I'll make sure that you can't stop me tommorow night._

**I literally love Hanna. Her sarcasm and perverted mind is just so fun to write! Just like me too! Anyway I hoped you like it and I'll try to post a nerw chapter by Tuesday for the premeire of season two!**


	41. Somebody Has Got McKenzie Fever

**Hellllllloooooooo, my anxious readers! I know its been a while since my last update, that is why I am updating right now! I wanted to get through the premiere before writing. So, how did ya'll like the shirtless scene of Ezra's? I froze on the spot. I couldn't move. That Epic Kiss between Ezra and Aria...it's like seeing my thoughts on the silver screen. An AH-mazing scene. Just...awesome!**

**So, I am fast fowarding a couple of months because I feel like its time for the Fitz and Montgomery families to meet little McKenzie. So, strap in because this chapter is going to be like none I have ever written.**

Ezra hears a noise from the bathroom, coughing and groaning. He quickly sits up, rubbing his blue eyes. The apartment is lit up with January snow and he blinks sleepily against the whiteness of the light. Thank goodness it was only Friday morning and he took the day off for a doctors appointment with Aria. Otherwise, he'd be a walking skelekton. He glances at the clock on the small nightstand beside the bed and groans as he reads _4:30. _Aria usually wakes him up if she's feeling sick, so this gets him worried as he realizes that she didn't even wait to hop out of the bed and run to the bathroom.

He swings his legs around and walks slowly to the bathroom. Aria is leaning against the bathtub, face creased with intense pain and pouring sweat from her forehead. He kneels down beside her, face creased with fear, but his pajamas are soon soaked with what seems to be water, "Aria...what is this?"

She looks at him with a small sarcastic smile, even though she is in intense pain, "My water broke, Ezra...S-she's ready to come into the world."

"She's not due for another 7 weeks!"

She cringes, "Well, if I could change the fact that I am in labor right now, don't you think I would?"

"Oh my goodness!" He very carefully pops Aria into his arms and runs out of the apartment, Snoopy following close behind.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Dr. Phillip meets them at the hospital doors, eyes very excited, the total opposite of what Ezra is feeling, which is complete fear,"Oh! The miracle of life!" He glances at Aria in her husband's arms and then up at Ezra, "We got a room together as soon as you called." He takes Aria from him and hurries down the long corridor. Ezra starts to follow but a nurse shoves both of her hands into his chest to keep him back.

"Derek has to make sure she gets the care she needs, so, Ezra, sorry, but you need to stay out here. You can see as soon as he gets her settled."

Ezra watches from the small window, a cramp starting deep in the pit of his stomach, remembering Derek's words from a few months ago: _Sometimes the baby does not survive._

A few minutes later, the same nurse pokes her head out out of the door, "Dr. Phillips said you can-" Before she can finish her sentence, Ezra rushes past her and into the room Aria is laying on a large hospital bed, eyes closed, almost looking like she is asleep, but when she hears her husband approach, her eyes open.

She smiles up at him, "Hey, Ezra."

He sits on the chair beside the bed, taking her hand in his, "Hey, baby." He wpes the forming tears from the corners of his eyes, grinning, "Our little Kenzie is on the way right now."

"Did you call our families and the girls?"

"Yeah. Your mom and dad will be here any minute with Mike. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily are in the waiting room with my mom and Daniel."

"And Issac?"

He smiles, "He was the first one here."

She strokes his cheek, "When we left home, I saw Snoopy followed us. Is he okay? Is he in the car?"

He shakes his head, jacking his thumb over his shoulder, "Mom's got him."

Aria pats her baby belly, "I can't wait to see her face."

He leans forehead, lips just inches from hers, "I know, Aria. I know."

Derek pokes his head in, "Hey, you two. The contractions are growing closer and closer together. McKenzie will be here soon in her 'into the world' debut."

Ezra turns to the gynocologist, "She'll be okay, right? Being so early and everything?"

The doctor nods, "We've been monitoring her and it looks like she is going to be a perfectly healthy newborn healthy. Aria will be alright as well. Maybe a little grouchy, but she'll be perfectly fine."

Aria eyes him evilly, "Thanks so much, Derek."

He chuckles and shrugs, "Your welcome, sweetheart." He rubs his hands together, "Are you ready to meet your little girls for the first time?"

They both nod and Ezra thinks while looking down at Aria, a wide smile appearing and stroking her messy hair, _Both of my girls are going to be in my arms soon. Safe, healthy, and I will do anything to make sure that they stay secure._

**PLLLPLLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Hanna remarks to Ezra, trying to control her laughter, "Thank goodness she only has your curls and curls, instead of being foreverly cursed with your face."

**Is Hanna blind? Ezra is probably the hottest teacher I have ever seen in my life. Can I please knock some sense into her, so then she can see the light of truth?**

He rolls his eyes and adjusts his infant daughter in his arms, careful not to wake her. McKenzie Angel Fitz was born on January 8th of 2013 at 8:03 AM, weighing out to be about four pounds and one ounce. She is a carbon copy of her mother and has the same rich, soft, Italian skin, dark brown hair, though it curls in it, just like Ezra. Ezra was tied around her tiny finger the moment he laid eyes on her.

Aria blinks sleepily over at him, just coming over the anstiesa from her surgery after the birth of her daughter, but still has the same soft smile on her face, "Is anyone else going to be able to hold _our _daughter, Ezra or are you just hogging her?"

He smirks at her, "Aria, she's my baby girl. What do you expect?" But he gently passes his daughter to Spencer, whose own baby belly is starting to show. Toby looms protectively over her, his hands carressing her waist as they coo at the baby girl as she sleeps snuggly in her arms.

Ezra smiles as he lays down beside Aria on the big hospital bed and Snoopy, who had been sleeping at her feet, hops into his lap, wagging his tail. He pats the puppy's head. The moment Snoopy saw McKenzie, he laid on the floor on his back, kicking up his back legs exciitedly, which both Ezra and Aria took as a good sign, knowing that their six month old beagle puppy wasn't going to eat their infant daughter, "Snoops, you have a little one to look after now. You think you can handle that?" The beagle looks at him and gives a little yip.

Issac is in the corner nearest to the door, arms crossed across his chest, a smile on his face and Ezra looks over at him, "Dad, you haven't said much. Do you want to hold her?"

His father shakes his head, jaw clenching, "I'll have plenty of chancesm kiddo. She sure is a pretty baby, though."

Daniel takes McKenzie from Spencer and cooes at her, his long bangs falling over his dark blue eyes, "Hey, Kenzie, me and your Uncle Mike are going to teach you how to play every sport known to man." He looks up to see Hanna glaring at him, "What?"

She holds up a finger, "Shut up, Danny. McKenzie is going to be a fashion diva, not a sport lunatic."

Ella laughs, "You two have plenty of time to argue about that. She's only a few hours old."

Byron gazes at Aria, a wide grin on his face, "How you feeling, sweetheart? You've been through a lot today."

She smiles at her father, "Tired, but overwhlemingly happy. I'n so happy to be a Mommy, I can't explain it in words."

Her dad laughs, "And Ezra, do you think any of your chest hair will grow back? I mean, Aria was grabbing onto your shirt pretty damn hard."

Ezra chuckles, "It's worth it, though." He leans down to kiss his wife's hair, "Very much worth it."

Daniel looks up from the baby in his arms, "She has your eyes, Ez. Or should I say Dad's eyes?" He grins over at his father, "So, Gramps, how's your wife, or fiancee, or whatever in the hell you call her?"

"She's fine and back at home in Virginia. She didn't feel right about coming." He glances at Aria, "I really am sorry about that. About what happened at Hilton Head."

Aria looks over at him, "I forgive you, Issac. Don't worry about it." He nods, not meeting her eyes, biting his bottom lip, rubbing the back of his neck. Aria giggles and Ezras over at Ezra, "So that's where you get it from." He shrugs and chuckles, pressing his lips into her hair again.

McKenzie begins to whine and cry, so everyone surrounds her, trying to figure out what's wrong. Aria extends her arms, "Come on. Give her to her Mommy." Danny gently places the infant in Aria's arms, "Hey, baby girl, no need to cry now. Mommy and Daddy are here. And Snoops is here, too." At mention, Snoopy licks McKenzie's dark brown curly hair, "Snoopy is our puppy and when your old enough, your going to help me and Daddy take care of him."

He looks at Aria, "You mean help _me _take care of him?"

She nods, giggling, "You catch on quicky, Ezra." She twirls one of her daughter's curls around her index finger, just gazing at her.

Hanna chirps, "Let's get a picture of this beautiful moment! It'll be your first family portrait hanging in the apartment's living room!" She tales out her cell phone and Aria and Ezra look up with forced smiles. Just before she snaps the photo, McKenzie opens her wide dark blue eyes and flashes a little flirty smile.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria rolls over, moaning tiredly into her pillow as she recognizes McKenzie's cry. Ezra is already up, cradling her in his arms, trying to sing _You'll Be in My Heart _by Phil Collins. His voice is extremely tired and she feels bad that she is too exhausted to move.

Finally the little cry stops, but Ezra keeps on murmuring the lyrics, _Oh, stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here; don't you cry. _

Aria slowly sits up and looks at him, "What time is it?"

He shrugs, "Not too early. About six. I wanted to let you sleep in before your classes at Hollis, but then again, I can't nurse her." He flashes his boyish smile at her and she can't help but grin back, " I already made her a bottle, but she seems to _really _want fresh milk. Our daught is one picky eater."

Aria sitffly gets up from the warm, comfratable bed and strides over to her husband and daughter, Snoopy following close behind. Ezra kisses her tenderly, "I forgot to say good morning." He kisses her agan, "Good morning, beautiful."

_How is he always in such a good mood? He is always the first one up to take care of Kenzie when she's crying, needs her diaper changed, or just wants to be held. _She ruffles his hair, "How long have you been awake?"

He thinks for a moment and shrugs, "I've barely slept since she came home from the hospital two weeks ago." He kisses his daughter's hand, "By the way the class would love to see her." His wife rolls her eyes. She's barely let Ezra and McKenzie out of her sight since the infant came home, "What? You would come, too, of course! I know your worried if I'm alone with Kenzie, I'll turn her into a major bookworm or she'll be poisoned with some kind of mysterious mineral. But hey! I let you take her to go shopping with Hanna, Spencer and Emily-"

She presses her lips against his to shut him up, "Ezra, I know you can handle her without me looming over. How about if you take her to Mike's basketball game tonight? Hardy, Issac, and Danny can go, too. I think she's _really _getting tired of all the pink and shopping."

He runs his free hand through his scruffy, undone hair, "Your telling me that you want your daughter around a bunch of guys at a sweaty basketball game?"

She takes their baby in her arms, kissing her soft skinned forehead, "She's with her daddy, her two uncles, her godfather and her Grandpa. I think she'll be just fine."

He grins, "Danny will be so happy. He's going to go buy her a basketball jersey as soon as I tell him, I bet you."

"You better call him, then, while I nurse her and get ready to go to class. You should probably get ready for work, too."

He leans down and kisses his daughter's forehead and then his wife's, "Love you two so, so much!" He goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"Morning, sweetheart." Aria murmurs to her daughter in her arms as the infant opens her eyes and yawns widely. She blinks up at her and giggles adorably. Elaa thinks that she looks identical to Aria when she had been a baby, apart from the beautiful curls that fall on her forehead and her cute little Fitz noze. Aria can't help but agree.

A voice somes from behind the bathroom door, "Aria? Have you seen my tie? The gray and black one? Here it is! Dammit, Snoopy! It's not a tug-a-war toy!"

She laughs and whispers to Snoopy and McKenzie, "Daddy has a bit of a potty mouth, doesn't he?" Ezra comes out of the bathroom, only in his boxers **(This image in my mind...I think I just drooled a little bit.) **and Aria laughs, "You can't go to the high school like that."

He rolls his eyes, "Very funny. But seriously! That puppy ate _another _one of my ties!"

Aria shakes her head in amusement at her husband's annoyance, rocking back and forth, trying to relax Kenzie as she nurses,"How about if you call in and take the day off? Come and hang with me at Hollis? Maybe see your old buddy Bryce again?"

He shrugs innocently, abs on his stomach flexing **(Here comes the drooling again :)), **"If I could, I would, but I'be already taken too many leaves from work, after Kenzie was born and had to stay in the hospital for that full week so Derek could monitor her." He smiles sweetly ar her, "No regrets though."

She is becoming increasingly worried about her husband's health. His eyes have little red cracks and circles under them that seem foreverly sketched into his skin. He's lost a bunch of weight and his hair almost seems to be thinner, if not having a grey tint to it. _He turns twenty six in two weeks. I should plan something really special for him. _

Finally, when Ezra finds an unchewed tie, a clean shirt, and a somewhat at clean pair of dress pants, he grabs his satchel and coffee mug and runs out of the apartment, the door shutting loudly behind him. Aria rolls her eyes, "Three...two...one."A knock comes on the door and she calls out, "Forget something, Ezra?"

"Very funny, Aria. Open the door." She does and is immediatly greeted with his warm, bunny-soft lips against hers. When they break away, he leans down to kiss McKenzie's cheek, "Love you two. See you at two fourty five." He does a tiny wave and McKenzie does the strangest thing: She curls her tiny fingers and makes a little cooing noise. Ezra stands dumbfounded for a moment and then grins at his girls, "McKenzie is amazing. Just like her mother." He kisses the palm of his hand and blows the kiss in their direction before disappearing around the corner.

**There you have it! The first chapter of little McKenzie Angel Fitz. How do you like her? I plan to work on the Parenthood Storyline for a LOOOONNNNNGGGG time. As for my Ezra fantasy...let me have my imagination, okay! Teenage hormones really get to me sometimes. So, I plan to have the next chapter up by tommorow, since it's already fully written and ready to go. **


	42. What the Heck Are You Doing Here?

**Happy Monday, my wonderful readers! I hope you had a wonderful weekend and are ready for the newest chapter of my FanFic, which coming up next Wenseday (July 6th), will be four months old. Absolutely AMAZING on how you all aren't tired of me yet. So, I have been working on this next chapter for a very long time (almost two weeks) and after TONS of editing and all that good stuff, i think I finally came up with something that I am satisfied with. So, lets get rolling, shall we?**

Aria shuts the door quietly behind her as she carries her sleeping daughter into her family's home. Ella meets her before she enters the living room, "Hey, good morning. Your running a little bit early this morning. Want a cup of coffee?"Aria nods and her mother leads her into the kitchen, "You look exhausted, baby. How have you been feeling?"

"I feel fine. I'm more worried about Ezra. He's lost so much weight and he gets more and more tired every day. If Kenzie even so much cries, he's up to get her before I can move a centimeter. He's hardly gotten any sleep since we brought her home from the hospital."

Ella sighs, pouring the thick coffee into two mugs for the two of them, "I remember after you were born and your father wouldn't do anything but take care of you. He got so thin, I thought he had cancer or something." When her daughter's eyes widen. she adds, "Aria, sweetheart, I think it's just something to do with the bond between a man and his daughter. It's something that you'll have to get used to. The look I see on Ezra's face when he looks at McKenzie is just like what I see on Byron's face when he looks at you." McKenzie yawns from her car seat and Ella reaches over to tickle her grandaughter's foot, laughing quietly, "I'll stick to the fact that she looks just like you. Though she has that adorable Fitz nose."

Aria giggles, looking into the car seat at her daughter, watching her fall back asleep, "She has Ezra's eyes, too. She is a fantastic baby. She's not fussy and she only ever cries when she's hungry."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I suppose. I remember you were just like that, too."

She smiles as McKenzie makes little bubble noises in her sleep, "She's so much like her daddy, though! The smile, the puppy dog eyes, the look he always gives me when he is trying to make a _really _bad joke. Even her laugh is like his! She may look like me, but, fortunately, she inherited Ezra's bubbly and cheery personality."

Ella grins, "Well, she's a lucky girl to have so many people who absolutely adore her." She tickles cKenzie's foot softly again, "And two parents that love her no matter what."

"Last time I talked to Mike, he told me he had a basketball game. Do you think that Ezra and McKenzie should go? Spend a little time together with Hardy, Danny, and Issac?"

"And you'll take some time to yourself? Spend some time with the girls. Have a spa day and just relax. I'm sure Ezra can handle McKenzie just as much as you can. He won't let her out of his sight."

She looks over at her mother, ""I know, Mom. She's as much as his daughter as she is mine. It's just...it's really hard for me to even let her out of my sight. When she's with you or Sarah and I'm in class, she's all I can think about. I have to text Ezra to call you or his mom to make sure that she's alright."

Ella rubs her daughter's shoulder, "I wish I could honestly say that it gets easier as she gets older, but it eventually gets worse. Especially when she has her first boyfriend." She smiles sweetly at her daughter, "When you started to crush on Noel Kahn, I stayed awake at night, wondering if you were really with the girls of with him."

"Well, Mom, we weren't exactly dating then. The first real boyfriend I had...was Ezra."

Ella laughs, "Some mother I was! I worked along beside him and never once guessed that you two were a 'thing'. I wonder that if I _had _known then, how I would've reacted."

Aria shrugs, "When we did tell you, I was suprised you didn't react like Dad did, which, at first, was not a test to see Ezra's true feelings. Dad was _pissed." _

"That I can agree on." Ella laughs again, "Just wait until McKenzie is old enough to dead. Ezra will be a mess."

Aria takes a sip of the incredibly strong coffee, shoving the curls out of her daughter's eyes as she starts to wake up, "I can't imagine any living guy able to go anywhere near her without a serious ass whooping."

Ella unstraps McKenzie from the car seat and cradles her gently in her arms, cooing at her, "Good morning, sweetheart, We were just talking about you and how your dad is going to kill your first boyfriend."

Aria shakes her head and kisses her daughter's forehead, "Hey, Kenzie. Be good for Gramma, okay?" Her baby cooes in response, using her bubbley noises, "Call me or Ezra if you have any trouble, Mom. I'll be out of class early today, since I don't have Advanced Art History on Friday's. I'll be here to pick her up around noon, okay?"

Ella nods, "Got it, Aria. Your dad will be here today early, too. I'm sure he'll love to spend some time with his first grandbaby."

Aria kisses Kenzie one more time on the side of the head before waving and heading out the front door.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra rubs his eyes as he turns to the class, "Okay, lets start our class discussion on _To Kill a Mockingbird. _Dustin, would you like to start?"

Dustin Brink, one of his least favorite students because the teenage boy is such a smartass, blinks, "Not really, Mr. fitz."

"Oh well. Please begin." Ezra leans against his desk, crossing his arms across his chest.

Dustin lets out a long sigh, "Um, well, I don't get why Boo Radley is such a bad guy when no one has really seen him outside of his house."

Abby Rivers raises her hand and Ezra gestures over to her, "Because maybe that town is sort of like ours. A small town is where a lot of people spread rumors that obviously aren't true. Boo is just misunderstood and Scout saw that in him."

Ezra nods, "Would anyone else like to add on that?" His cell phone buzzes on his desk and he hears snickers from the class, "Excuse me, please." He looks at the screen and reads: _Aria. _He smile and presses the 'Talk' button, "Hello?"

_"Hey, hunny. Just dropped Kenzie off and I am off to the campus. Your going to be home on time today, right?"_

"That's the plan. I am in the middle of class right now. Can I call you at lunch?"

"_Actually, change in plans. After I pick up Kenzie after class today, I am going to let you take her for the rest of the day. You said your classes wanted to meet her, right?"_

Ezra smiles and nods, running his hand from his hair, "Yes, I'd love that. See you at lunch then."

"_Love you, Ezra."_

Ezra's smile widens and he murmurs into the receiver, "I love you, too, Aria." He presses the 'End' button and places the cell phone back on his desk, "Where were we?"

Abby giggles, "Is Aria bringing the baby today, Mr. Fitz?"

Ezra nods, "She is. I'm sorry she's coming too late to see all of you."

Dustin snorts, "I'm not."

"Excuse me, Mr. Brink?"

"Well, why would we want to meet your love child with a former student of yours?"

Mike, who is seated right behind Dustin, punches the other boy's shoulder fairly hard, "Hey, that's my niece amd sister your talking about, man. Unless you want your face in that wall over there, I suggest you shut the hole in it."

Dustin turns to face Mike, "Don't you want to know the truth behind the lies, dude?"

"Shut up, Dustin, before I make you."

"Oooo, so scared-"

Ezra clears his throat, "Mike, could I talk to you outside for a minute, please?"

Mike nods, not taking his eyes off of Dustin, as he makes his way between the desks and into the hallway. Ezra follows close behind, closing the classroom door behind him, "Mike, I know it's hard for you to hear that, but it's just something I am just going to have to do on my own."

Mike starts to protest, "Don't you care that that peice of shit in there is mouthing off your family? I mean-"

He places his hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, "Mike, of course I care, but theres nothing I can do about the way that he thinks. If I could smack him clear across the face, don't you think I would? I told Ella that I'd make sure you don't get suspended again for fighting. Don't my job any harder than it needs to be, alright? Do it for Kenzie, at least."

The younger man nods slowly, "Okay, I'll do it for her. But if he ever mouthes off to me or you again and dirties my sister's and niece's name in front of me, I will take him down."

""Your a good kid, Mike. Now lets go inside before I have to handle even more lectures from the principal for leaving the class unattended yet again!" They both laugh and head back into the classroom.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria pushes through the familar front doors of the high school, McKenzie's carseat swinging from her arms. Ezra meets her at his classroom door, pressing a firm kiss against her lips, "Hey, there." Mike comes from the classroom and unstraps his niece from the car seat, taking her in his arms.

"Hey, Kenze. Missed you. Ready to go hang out with your favorite uncle? And yes, you can tell your Uncle Danny I said that." He laughs and kisses his niece's forehead.

Ezra rolls his eyes, "This Battle of the Uncles is going to eventually grow old. But for right now, it is pretty entertaining." He leads them all into the classroom and he notices Aria's eyes as she walks to her old desk, running her hand down the old wood. He takes her into his arms, hugging her closely to his chest, "How was class today?"

"Too long. I missed you and Kenzie too much."

Mike sighs, rocking his niece, echoing her bubbling noise, "You two have been married for six months now and I still get sickened every time I am around you. At least Kenzie helps me from puking."

Aria sticks her tounge out at her little brother and then leans up to kiss her husband, "It's funny to cause you to vomit, Mikey. Sorry, but hey! It's the truth."

"Very funny, Aria. You should switch over to comedy because you just kill me with your amazingly funny jokes." Mike fakes laughing and continues to walk around the room with McKenzie, who is cooing up a storm.

The bell rings and students begins to hustle into the room. Mike reluctantly puts McKenzie back into her carseat and heads off to his next class. Ezra clears his throat so his students could hear him, "Hey, guys. Most of you know my wife, Aria," His wife waves at the familar faces, smiling as Ezra takes McKenzie out of her carseat and cradles her in his arms so then his class can see her, "but you haven't met my daughter, McKenzie Angel Fitz. She's three weeks old and the most wonderful baby you could ever meet in your life."

All of the girls go, "Awwww." and the guys laugh. One calls out, "Sure is a pretty baby, Mr. Fitz. You sure she's yours?"

Aria laughs, "Me and my family say the same thing." Ezra hands her their daughter and walks around the room so then the class can meet her properly.

One of the girls murmur to her, "She's beautiful, Aria. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Christine. Means a lot to me."

A knock comes on the door and the whole class gasps as a guest walks in. Aria's stomach plummets as she sees the too familiar face of Noel Kahn.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Noel smiles, not meeting Aria's or Ezra's eyes, though his face pales a bit when he sees McKenzie.

"Hey, Nioel. Though you were in South Carolina with Dad." His little sister, Natasha, hugs him.

"No, classes were cancelled and I didn't have to work today, so I thought I'd stop by for the weekend."

Ezra forces a smile, "Welcome back. Noel. If you want, you can sit in the back in your old seat."

Noel nods, fist bumping all of his old football buddies as he makes his way to the back of the classroom, sitting in his old seat, still not looking at his ex-girlfriend. He locks eyes with Ezra as if to say, _Oh, you have not seen the last me yet. _

Ezra clears his throat and starts the class lecture, glancing at Aria, who is frozen with their daughter asleep in her arms, staring at the back of Noel's head, "Like I was saying, that is _our _daughter and you'll probably seeing more of her as the year goes on. Anyways, who wants to starts the discussiion today?"

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"I don't get why you came back, Noel." Ezra mutters as he wipes off the chalkboard.

Noel shrugs, hands shoves in his pockets, "I told you why. I'm visiting my mom and sister for the weekend. Sorry if I needed your permission."

Aria crosses her arms across her chest, narrowing her eyes, "Noel. Like you would come all the way back for _that. _Really. Tell me the truth why you came back to Rosewood."

"Why do you care? You are obviously too busy with your new life to even think about calling me and telling me that you have a baby."

"I didn't realize that it was any of your business."

Noel's voice raises, causing McKenzie to stir in her car seat, "If I am so important to you as you said I was when I was dancing with you at your wedding reception, you could've at least _warned_ me that you were pregnant. So then at least I knew that I wouldn't have to come back to-"

Ezra pulls his wife close to him, his arm tightly wound around her waist, "Noel, listen to me. Even if we didn't have our daughter, I highly doubt that Aria would ever trade me for you."

Noel looks taken aback and Aria watches his eyes begin to tear up, "I was going to say that I wouldn't have to come back and intere any more in her life. That I could be a friend to her instead of a pain in the ass, but thanks for making me feel real good about myself, Ezra. Thanks a lot."

Aria reaches over to hug Noel, but he flinches away, "Just don't. I know what I am to you now. Just a friend who doesn't get anymore than a word with you for more than five minutes."

Aria shrugs, "I wasn't going to tell you about McKenzie because I knew that you were hurting enough by seeing me with Ezra. Let alone me being the mother of his baby. I'm sorry. When I tried to call you, you were-"

Noel stands up straght, "I was waiting by the phone to hear that you were home safe from Italy. Sorry for caring."

Aria untwines herself from Ezra and wraps her arms tightly around Noel and smiles into his chest as she feels his wrap themselves around her waist, "I really am sorry, Noel. Do you want to meet your somewhat of a niece?"

Noel stutters, "I don't know-"

Ezra laughs, "She's a sweetheart, Noel. Once you meet her you will never be able to get enough of her." Ezra takes his daughter out of the car seat and gently hands her to Noel.

Noel smiles down at the baby girl, "Hey, McKenzie. You sure do look like your mommy. Beautiful beyond compare. I love your hair. So curly. I'm your Uncle Noel. I hope to be invited to your first birthday party." He kisses her forehead, "Your right, Ezra. Now I don't want to give her back to you."

Aria laughs, "She has a charm that she just casts over you or something."

Noel kisses the baby girl's forehead one more time before placing her back into her pink carseat that her Auntie Hanna picked out for her.

Noel sighs, "Aria, while I'm in town, I'd like to see you. Sunday, before I leave. Meet me at the Grille for breakfast, okay?"

She nods, "Of course, Noel." He smiles at her and with a tiny wave at McKenzie, he leaves the classroom.

Ezra kisses her neck, taking her into his arms again, "Your not going to stand him up are you?"

She presses her lips against his, "Of course not."

Ezra sighs, "Too bad." He smiles and kisses her again.

**There you go! Chapter 42 is in the bag! Now I should update tommorow! I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you tommorow! Later!**


	43. Lot Can Happen In One Night

**Hello, my faithful readers! I am glad you've been patient and have waited for me to update. I have been REALLY BUSY lately, between my jobs and getting ready for a mission trip at the end of the month. So, my apologies for not having this chapter up before now. This one has been written for about three weeks, but like I said: I have a very busy schedule until the end of July. So thank you for being so patient with me. **

Ezra adjusts McKenzie in his arms as he glances up at the scoreboard. Rosewood Sharks are ahead by seven points and so far, Mike has been playing great, showing off for his niece sitting in the stands right behind the team bench.

McKenzie is dressed in jeans and a cute little basketball jersey that says, _My first basketball game. _A hat sits on her curly haired head; gifts from her Uncle Danny, who is trying to hold her again, while Hardy sips on a Coca-Cola and flirts with one of the basketball players mothers from the opposing team sitting behind him.

Daniel begs, "Come on, Ez! Let me hold Kenzie! She wants her Uncle Danny!"

Ezra laughs and glances down at his daughter's bored, blinking blue eyes, "Yeah, she seems very enthusiastic." Danny rolls his eyes but smiles as his older brother gently sets the infant in his cradled arms.

"Hey, Kenzie. Your lucky you look like your old man. He always makes people throw up and the girls run away screaming."

Ezra smiles and turns to Issac sitting on his other side, "Hey, Pops. Hows the married life treating you?"

Issac doesn't meet his eyes, "Fine, Ezra"

"What's the matter?"

His dad shrugs, eyes locking on his granddaughter in his youngest son's arms, a tiny smile appearing, "Jackie told me the other day that she wants a baby."

Ezra blinks, a thorn starting to form in his throat, "What do you think about that?"

Issac rubs his temples with his fingers, "I thought I was done raising kids after Danny graduated." He swallows deeply, "Not that I did much of the raising. Your mom and Nanna took care of that. I don't want to be at my son or daughter's graduation when I am sixty something."

His son pats his shoulder, "I think that when you hold him or her in your arms, you'd never regret it."

"Easy for you to say, Mr.25 year old husband and father."

Ezra's smile widens as he glances over to Daniel's arms at his daughter, "I never thought that I'd want to be a father, but after I found out that Aria was pregnant and she was on the way, I knew I'd never want anything else more."

Issac smirks, "You seem to really love her." He tips his head, narrowing his dark blue eyes, "I sure do see a whole lot of Aria in her."

"I know. Oh do I love them so. Sometimes I just lay awake at night with them in my arms, thanking God for giving them to me."

"I'm hungry. Want to come with me to get a bite to eat?" Issac rises to his feet, getting too deep into emotions and feelings for his comfort and Ezra nods, following his father after pressing his lips against Kenzie's forehead, whispering, "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

Danny laughs, "Love you too, Sweetums." Ezra wacks the back of his little brother's head and he chuckles, "Easy. You don't want to wake her, do you?"

Mike, just coming off the court, covered in sweat and breathless, "Where's Kenzie? She's my good luck charm!"

Issac laughs, "Danny's got her. Good luck trying to pry her out of his arms, though."

Mike grins widely, "Great! The Battle of the Uncles continues! Hey! Danny!" He runs up to Daniel and tries to tug sleeping McKenzie away from his brother-in-law's brother.

Ezra rolls his eyes, "This is going to get a whole lot worse as she gets older."

Issac grins over his shoulder, "Welcome to the fun land of Parenthood."

Ezra takes one last glance at his daughter over his shoulder, smiling, "Yep." He follows his father, disappearing through the gym doors.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria sighs as she sinks into the leather couch, "Wow. I don't think I've had such a peaceful day since graduation."

Spencer laughs as she rummages through the kitchen for coffee cups, her baby belly poking out of her shirt, "Well, between telling your parents about your boyfriend of two and a half years, planning the wedding, getting ready for the baby and taking care of Ezra after his dad beat the living crap out of him, I'd say that your statement is pretty accurate."

Aria smiles, "So, how have you been feeling, Spence? I mean, isn't little Xavier kicking up a storm?"

"Oh man. Between the morning sickness and the mini Rocky Balboa kicking 24/7, I'm suprised I can ever sleep."

Aria nods, "i got more sick than anything, but Derek said that was normal, especially for my condition."

Her friend nods, "It'd be easier on me and Toby if my family would accept him into the Hastings' cult. I love him, but they can't get past the fact that he was once a murder suspect. The whole town still stares at us every time we got out in public."

Aria looks down helplessly, "Hows Toby doing?"

"Working two jobs to keep up with the rent and shop for me and Xavier has him exhausted. He is trying to tap into his trust fund a year early but his dad is set against it."

Aria reaches over to Spencer's hand, to comfort her best friend, "Me and Ezra could help. I mean, we don't have a lot to spare but if-"

Spencer shakes her head, "Ezra already offered the last time they hung out and Toby won't take any help. It doesn't help that I have to take three weeks off school when our baby comes. He'll have to find a better job, but there is only so much you can do with just a GED."

Aria thinks for a moment, "My dad's friend works with a construction company agency. He could probably call him. He's always looking for extra hands in Phillie, where no one knows Toby or his reputation."

Spencer's face brightens intensely, "Have I mentioned that your the best friend ever?"

Aria smiles, "Well, there was that one time..." She laughs and Spencer joins in.

A knock comes on the door and then a voice, "Is it clear? Your daughter and I are here, Aria. She's really excited to be spending some time with her Auntie Spencer."

"Oh come on in, Ezra. It's clear." Spencer opens the door to her one bedroom apartment, leading Ezra in through the door. McKenzie is in her carseat, hanging in Ezra's hand and her baby bag swings from his shoulder, "Spence, you sure you want to babysit?"

She nods, "You two go home and enjoy some time alone. I can handle a night with Kenzie."

Aria leans down to press her lips against McKenzie's forehead, "I love you, sweetheart. Your Auntie Spencer and Uncle Toby are going to watch you tonight. I will see you tommorow." She hugs Spencer, "Thank you for watching her."

"It's fine, Aria. Go and enjoy a night to yourselves."

Ezra places McKenzie in her carseat in Spencer's ready hands and then the bag, "If you have any trouble-"

"Warm up a bttole and put on _Happiness. _I know the drill. Go. I can handle one night."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria hops out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her. She could hear Ezra rummaging in the kitchen, trying to make a makeshift dinner. He is silently singing to himself, what seems to be _It feels so Good _by Steven Tyler **(I am A HUGE Aerosmith and Steven T fan. And this song would so fit for Ezra and Aria). **She steps out of the bathroom and plops on the bed, "Hey, Ezra?"

He turns his head, his smile spreading across his face, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I should get dressed or not. Should I?"

He laughs, his cheeks flushing pink, "If you want to waste the time you can." He strides toward her, sitting beside her on the bed, pressing his lips to hers gently, ignoring the wetness on her skin. Suddenly something takes over Ezra. he picks wife up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, as they lay down on the bed, his lips powerful against Aria's. Her fingers find the hem of his long-sleeve shirt and she pulls up over his head, hands sliding up his powerful upper body.

She murmurs in his ear, "I've missed this side of you."

He chuckles as they sit up, opening his eyes, stroking her cheek gently with his fingers, "I've missed being alone with you. When was the last time were able to spend time together without any interupptiion?"

She kisses him, lips lingering, "Way too long ago."

He smiles at her, "I love you, Aria."

Aria runs her hand through his hair, "I love you too, Ezra." As soon as the words leave her mouth, Ezra's lips crash into hers, and adrubtly ending their conversation.

**A little bit shorter than my latest, but I think it can hold you guys over, right? I hope to read some awesome reviews from all of my beautiful readers and I will leave a question with you: Are you looking foward to Episode 209 when Ezra and Aria may finally have that one special night that every Ezria fans has wanted to see? With that, I'm gone! See ya'll for my next update!**


	44. Big Decisions to Make

**Hello to all of my beautiful readers! How are you? It has been a while since my last update, but if I strung out a bunch of different excuses, you'd probably not believe me. Let's just put it, I am very busy and the storm that swept through my neighborhood didn't help out AT all. **

**So, I have been thinking that Aria and Ezra, along with Kenzie and Snoopy, should head to New York to meet that goofy Columbia Univeristy presdient, Nick and maybe plan a schedule for the upcoming fall. So, let's get this puppy rolling!**

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra and Aria, hand in hand, walk into Spencer and Toby's small apartment. Toby is just getting ready for work, strapping on his tool belt and slipping on his boots, "Welcome back, Mr and Mrs. Fitz! Kenzie has been a joy to watch. She just woke up and I haven't heard a peep out of her."

Ezra smiles as he takes Kenzie from Spencer, "That's our girl. Morning, sweetheart. Did you have fun with your Auntie Spencer and Uncle Toby?" McKenzie blinks at him, smiling happily at the sight of her father.

Spencer puts a mug of coffee for Toby and presses her lips against his, "Have a good day at work."

Toby smirks, "Will do, Spence. Have a good day shopping with Emily and Hanna." He waves at Ezra and Aria before taking off out of the door, shutting it tightly behind him.

Spencer takes a couple of pills what looked like vitamens, "She was asleep until seven this morning. She just finished her bottle and had her diaper changed." She pauses as she takes a drink of water, "Are you still planning on driving to New York today?"

Aria nods, taking her daughter from Ezra, "Snoops is in the car and we are heading out as soon as we leave here. Thanks again for watching her."

"She's probably the best month old baby I have ever met. I hope Xavier is this good his first weeks home."

Aria smiles, "He has two easygoing parents. He'll be an angel."

Ezra glances at his watch, "Aria, it's getting late and its a long drive up..."

Spencer shooes them out the door, "See you when you get back to Rosewood."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Snoopy is passed out next to McKenzie's car seat in the back as Ezra drives the Sedan down the highway. Aria smiles over at her husband and he asks her when he catches her staring at him, puzzled,"What?"

She reaches over and strokes his cheek, "I just like spending time with you."

He grins trying to stay focused on the road and not his raging male hormones, "When we reach Nick's condo, we can probably spend even more...time together." He wiggles his eyebrows at her **(I seriously just drooled a little bit. Picturing Ian Harding doing this...*faints*)"**And we won't have this cup holder in the way."

Aria takes his free hand and kisses it, "And hopefully, Kenzie will be content enough not to interrupt us this time."

He laughs, "But it was just so fun when we were just getting comfortable and we suddenly hear, "Waaa waaaa."

She runs her hand through his scruffy hair, "Well, we have tonight and tommorow morning." She leans over to kiss his cheek, letting her lips trail down to his neck. She whispers into his soft skin, "We'll just have to be _really _quiet."

He blushes a bright pink and focuses his attention on the road again, "You make me crazy, Aria." He glances over at her, flashing his incredibly white teeth, "Have I told you how much I love you yet today?"

Aria kisses his cheek again, "I'm sure you can find a way to fix that."

He chuckles, "Later, I'll make up for it. For right now, I want to make sure that we actually get to New York, safe and slund. No bones broken, no limbs missing."

Snoopy sneaks his way up into Aria's lap and stares at Ezra, kneading his paws on Aria's leg/ She giggles, "I think Snoops is trying to say, 'I have to go and take care of my business, Ezra' Seriously, Ezra. Lets stop and let him go. I need to nurse McKenzie, anyways."

"Okay. I will follow my orders." He pulls off into the rest stop and hops out of the Sedan, stretching. Aria hooks Snoopy onto his leash and hands it to her husband, who pulls her into a tight kiss. He leans his forehead against hers,"I love you." He presses his lips against hers again, feeling her arms wrap around his neck, clinging tighter to him.

She smiles as they break away and reluctantly seperate from one another, "I love you too. Now take Snoops before he pees himself." She starts to take McKenzie out of the carseat and Ezra watches her, smiling. Aria sighs and shoves him into the long grass, "Go, Ezra. We can finish that later."

Ezra leans up against the car, "Promise me?" She grins, rolling her eyes, before stretching up to kiss her persistent husband again, "Now, I can go take Snoopy." He kisses her once more before heading into the long grass.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Nick practically tackles Ezra as he climbs out of the Sedan when they reach the president's guest condo, "Welcome back to New York, Ezra!" He turns to Aria and watches in suprise as she unloads McKenzie and Snoopy from the Sedan, "Is this the famous Aria you talked off my ear with on the phone the other day?"

"My _girls." _Ezra corrects as he picks Snoopy off of the ground, "And this is Snoopy."

Nick hugs Aria, "It's nice to finally meet you, Aria. Ezra has told me a lot about you. He never told me that you were so beautiful thought." He glances at the pink carseat,"He also didn't didn't tell me that you two had a daughter."

Ezra laughs and shrugs, "Well, I never had the chance, Nick. You kept on telling me to rush up here to the city."

Nick starts to protest, but a graceful older woman comes up behind him and shuts him up, "I'm sure my husband is just as talkative in everything else that he does."

Aria smiles, "He's a very sweet man, thogh." She reaches over to Nick's wife, "I'm Aria, Ezra's wife."

The older woman nods, clasping Aria's hand with both of hers, "A pleasure to meet you, Aria. Call me Grace." She leads them into the condo door and shows them inside, "Aria, while our two old boys, are talking at the campus, I'll take you sightseeing. You seem like you need to see some city lights."

Ezra takes Aria's hand, "I could take Kenie with me to the campus if you want to take Snoopy. So, then you can enjoy yourself and see the beauty that is New York."

She nods slowly, smiling, "Okay. I'd love to go and explore the city with you, Grace."

Nick gestures to the condo, "It's pretty accomodating, if you ask me. Anything you want, you are free to get." He lowers his voice, "Theres even some complimentary, um, _items_ that you guys can use, um, tonight"

Ezra's face flushes pink, eyes darting, clearly uncomfortable. He shoves his hands into his pockets, "Something we don't need to worry about, sir. McKenzie is always going to be our one and only child."

Nick folds his hands on his lap as he sits down beside Grace, "And why is that?" When Ezra looks at Aria helplessly, knowing she is still very sensitive about the whole thing, Nick turns to her, "Someone want to answer me?"

Grace elbows her husband in the gut, "Nicholas, it's none of our business." She hugs Aria with her free arm, "You don't have to tell us, dear, if you don't want to."

Aria swallows and as strong as she can, she murmurs softly, "I was diagnosed with a condition that almost had us lose our daughter." She wipes her eyes and Ezra rushes over to take her into his arms, whispering into her hair, clutching her to his chest.

Grace nods slowly, taking on an understanding facial expression, "Did giving birth go alright, though? You and McKenzie are both healthly, am I correct?"

Ezra answers for his tearful wife, "They both are."

Nick slaps his knee, "Well, thank goodness for that! She certainly seems like a healthy little girl."

Ezra smiles sheepishly, "She's an angel." He kisses Aria's hair, "My girls are the most angelic creatures to ever exist." He adds after a moment, "Nick, shall we go to the university?"

Nick laughs, standing up, "And send our wives off with our credit cards to go shop? Ah the lives of Univeristy men continues!" He kisses his wife goodbye and heads out of the condo.

Ezra picks up McKenzie in her car seat, trying not to wake her, but Aria stops him, placing her hand on his, "Be careful. We're not in Rosewood anymore."

He flashes his famous smile at her, "I would never let _anything _happen to our daughter." He looks at her with loving blue eyes, "Love you."

She stretches up to kiss him, leaning her forehead against his, "I love you, too/" She kisses him again before he picks up the carseat and heads out of the condo, shutting the door behind him."

Grace looks up at her up and down, "Your from Rosewood, right?"

"Yes..."

The older woman smiles mischeviously, "Sweetheart, I think that I need to treat you to a serious New York makeover."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Nick unlocks the door to a vacant classroom to lead Ezra inside. Ezra places McKenzie's carseat on the professor's desk, hearing her soft breathing as she sleep/ Nick flicks on the light switch, "If you were to transfer to Columbia this fall from Hollis, I'd be able to offer a whole lot more. You just need to say the word."

He sighs, running his hand through his hair as he looks around the room, "I don't know, Nick. Me and Aria are still thinking about it. Plus, we have McKenzie, and Snoopy and all of our babysitters live down in Pennsylvania."

Nick sighs himself, "Ezra, Columbia wants you here and I can always find Aria a place here. As for the child care, I know a great place on the campus for that. Snoopy can hang with me during the day!"

"It's not about the offers you can allow me to have, sir. It's the idea of leaving our lives in Rosewood. Our families and friends are there. Aria grew up in that town. It'd be so hard for her to leave it behind."

Nick becomes very business like, "Talk it over with your wife, then. Tell me the decision in the morning." He shoves his hands into his pockets, "Come on." His voice is now sullen and uninterested, "We have a lot of campus to cover."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria's legs ache and throb as soon as she sees the nearest bench on the street/ Grace has been dragging her and Snoopy all over the city: a walk-in-spa, dress shopping, dinner at a fancy resturant. She is exhausted and she picks up her puppy from the ground plops down onto the wood, sighing in relief.

Grace sits next to her, placing the shopping bags beside her, "Are you ready to live in New York, yet? Couldn't you just live every day like this?"

She mumbles in response, "Can't wait."

Gracie lets out a deep breath, "So, how do you like being a mother?"

Aria smiles at the mention of her month old daughter, "I love it. It's one of the best things in my life. Besides being married to Ezra, of course."

The older woman looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "And your family is involved to help raise her and to take care of her?"

"Oh yeah. Completely involved. They cannot get enough of her. Both of our families are very involved in her life. Our brother, espcially. Their in a Battle of the Uncles right now. But besides being really annoying, they are absolutely _fantastic _with her."

"I'm so thrilled for you, dear! Nick and I had a youngster ourselves, but we felt we were too old to be proper parents. We gave her up for adoption."

Aria's eyes widen, "Do you know where she is now?"

Grace shrugs, "Last time I heard, she got married to an older man and is now living in Virginia."

She feels her breath shorten into a tight gasp, "What's her name?"

"Jackie. Jackie Molina."

**Bet you guys weren't expecting that were you? I wasn't either and I WROTE IT. I just love twisting the story into what my readers don't expect. Let me know about you think about the latest twist!**

**The next update won't be for a while. Sorry, but like I said before: REALLY BUSY. I don't ever forget about you guys, though. I start writing the newest chapter as soon as I am done updating. So, I will see you the next update!**

**Before I forget, check out my newest fanfic: I Do Cherish You. Its not as fluffy (yet...) as this one but trust me: You won't regret reading it. And if you have read the first chapter already, I'd love to hear your feedback! I'll be updating I Do Cherish You tommorow! So stay tuned!**


	45. Choices Part 1

**Hello, my beautiful and incredibly patient readers! It has been a while since an update, I know. I have been working on this chapter nonstop from the time I left for South Carolina for that mission trip. The jet lag has been hard for me to deal with. I hope y'all are doing well and are ready for another chapter.**

**My Twitter followers know that I am writing about 7-9 more chapters plus an epilogue. So, this fanfic should be wrapping up late October or early November. I will also try to update more often, too, instead of making y'all wait a month. I am also brainstorming on when I am done with this story, if I should write a sequel. Voice your thoughts in the your reviews about that so then I know you guys are interested and on board. **

**BTW, if y'all are on Twitter and you want some juicy deets on the story and how it's coming along, follow me at CrazyHT4Life. And if you aren't on Twitter, you can bookmark my twitter profile page so then you can still see the tweets. I just want you guys to feel like you can get any information you want on one of your favorite stories. I would be honored and humbled if you were to follow me and I will follow back :)**

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra quietly shuts the condo door behind him as he strides into the living room. He smiles when he sees Aria's reflection on the mirror of the bathroom as she gets ready for their date. He sets McKenzie down in her car seat and takes her out, knowing she'll want to see her mother after a long day without her. His baby girl whimpers a little bit, attempting to rub her dark blue eyes. Ezra kisses her forehead lovingly as his wife comes out of the bathroom and grins when she sees her young family standing there.

"Hey, you two. How was your father-daughter bonding time on the campus?" She walks over to them, Snoopy hopping around her feet excitedly, almost tripping her. She presses her lips firmly to her husband's before taking their infant daughter, "Hey, Kenzie. I hope you had fun with your daddy today." She glances up at him, smiling mischievously, "Because I know we'll be having some fun tonight once you and Snoopy are asleep."

Ezra grins her favorite smile at her and nods slowly, "I got an old friend of mine to stay here while we're gone, too."

"Didn't you say that your mom was in New York for some photography thing?"

He nods once more, "She'll be here around eight. Then we," He steps closer to her, "can do some stuff in New York City. Inside, of course, because it's the middle of February and its like twenty below zero out there." He smiles even wider and kisses his wife tenderly, lips lingering.

She breaks the kiss after she realizes that she has McKenzie asleep in her arms, "Let me nurse her and put her to bed. Snoopy could use one more trip outside, too, before settling down for night."

Ezra clips on Snoopy's leash to his collar and adjusts his heavy winter coat, "The snow is past Snoopy's head. What if we lose him?" Aria rolls her eyes at the attempted humor and goes to the bedroom to nurse McKenzie. Ezra leads their beagle puppy outside into the freezing weather, "Hurry up, buddy. Your paws will freeze in this weather." The puppy seems to get annoyed by this request and takes even longer to relieve himself.

He sighs and kicks the snow under his boot, "Snoopy, do you think I should take the job? I mean, We have so much in Rosewood; friends, family, our careers. Then again, this is my dream job that we're talking about. I almost let it go once and I really don't want to do that again." Snoopy gazes at him as he speaks and when he finishes, the small dog seems to shrug, as if to say _I don't know, _"I love Aria and I want her to be happy. We just have so much help in Rosewood. Her closest friends live there and they are so great with you and Kenzie." He sighs again, "I don't know what to do, Snoops. This is the hardest decision I have ever had to make so far for our family."

Two arms wrap around his waist and a voice murmurs into his ear, "Whatever you decide, you know I won't stop you making it, Ezra." He looks over into his wife's eyes. Her lips meet his neck and she whispers into his skin, "Wherever you go, I am sure to follow."

He strings his gangly right arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head, "I just don't want you to force you into something you don't want to do."

She hushes him, "We'll talk about it tonight. You don't have to decide everything on your own. If you want this job, I want you to take it. We'll make it work, Ezra. I promise you."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria laughs as she runs down the street, careful not to slip on the black ice on the pavement. Ezra almost tackles her on the vacant road as he catches her from behind. They are being so carefree and so kid like, they forget that they have the burdens of their futures hanging right over their heads.

Aria, as much as she loves her home and her life in Rosewood, has so much more opportunity lays in New York, with Ezra and his new position at the university. Sure, she would miss her three best friends who she hasn't really spent any time away from since they found Alison's body and she would miss their special times together, but she really has to think about her family now. Ezra needs to take the job so then McKenzie could have every opportunity she could to a better education when she goes into school.

Ezra's lips stop her worrying as they mash into hers, his fingers twining tightly into her hair. She clings to him, absorbing the warmth of his strong yet gangly body. She lingers as she tastes the familiar flavor of his soft lips: ice cold peppermint.

He chuckles, breaking the embrace and he hugs her close to his body, "I've missed spending time alone with you. I love being a dad and a proud dog owner, but I miss the times we had before we were married." He sighs, "Those times were so carefree and easy-"

"Do you forget that we had to sneak around for two and a half years, Ezra?"

He grins, "I suppose I forget sometimes, but we never had to make very big decisions like this, Aria. I miss those easy times when all we had to worry about was what we were going to order from the Thai food restaurant."

Aria sighs, snuggling closer into his jacket, trying to keep warm tightly in his arms, "I know that we have a big decision to make, but can't we just enjoy how far we've come? This time last year, we were huddled up in your apartment, eating Chinese food and watching old movies." She laughs, "I remember how I wanted to finally taking that next step that night."

"Now that was a big decision for me to make, since I am the responsible and rational one."

She punches his shoulder before stretching up lean her forehead against his, "You were. I'm surprised you were able to fend my advances as long as you did."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

_Flashback_

The knock on the door alerts Ezra immediately and he adjusts the buttons on his shirt as he goes to answer the door. As soon as he opens it, he is thrown off by Aria's lips powerful against his. He wraps his arms around his girlfriend to press him to her and carries her quickly into the apartment, their lips still locked firmly together.

When the kiss breaks, Aria leans her forehead against his, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He chuckles, "I was just about to say the same to you." He looks at her lovingly with his smoldering dark blue eyes, "Did you get the gift I left in your locker?"

Aria smiles up at him widely as she holds up her left hand and on her ring finger is a little ring with a small diamond in the cradle, "You didn't have to go to all the trouble to getting me this."

Ezra shrugs, "It was my grandmother's ring that the estate finally handed over to me. My grandfather gave it to her when they were dating in high school. Neither of them had a lot of money, but he saved and saved up his money and he finally was able to afford this ring. It's a promise ring. Which promised Nanna that he would one day give her a better ring." He takes her hand and kisses the ring, "I wanted to make sure that you know that I want to do the same."

"You didn't have to give me your grandma's ring. I know how you feel about me."

He tips his head at her, "Aria, I don't think you do know how much you mean to me. Your beautiful, your smart, you keep up with my cluelessness when it comes to this relationship. Your our anchor." He kisses her forehead, "I love you so much, words cannot describe how much I love you and I promise you that one day, I will get you a better ring and one day, we will be able to walk tall and proud down the street, holding hands and just being what we are when we go to Phillie and D.C."

Aria kisses him tenderly, twining her fingers into his wavy curls, "I love you, too, Ezra. Our second Valentine's Day together is seriously a memory that I will forever remember." She unbuttons the top of his shirt and starts on the second.

Ezra looks down at her skeptically, "Aria…" He shakes his head, "Not tonight."

"Why not, Ezra? Why can't we just be here right now and be together in every way possible?" He sighs as he allows her to unbutton the rest of his shirt and she can't help but lock eyes on his perfectly chiseled stomach and his toned muscles, "You were hiding this from me because…..?"

"You've seen me without my shirt before, Aria. So, don't act so surprised."

"I haven't noticed this little tattoo on your chest before though." She gazes at it. It looked like the Italian flag, "Did you get that on your year abroad."

"Yes, I did. Hardy dared me to get it and though it hurt like hell, I never had to prove my manlihood like that again."

She kisses the small tattoo and he seems to flex and she giggles at his attempt to be tough and buff, "Well, I think it's sexy." He shrugs and she stretches up to kiss him. He keeps his hands on her waist as she runs her hands up and down his bare chest.

When Aria starts remove her own clothing does Ezra stop the kiss, "Aria, not tonight." He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I promise that we will one day, but not tonight. Not here. Not right now."

She sighs but nods, "Okay. I can wait a little longer then." He tries to re-button his shirt but she stops him, "At least leave the shirt off."

Ezra raises an eyebrow at her, smiling, "Alright. I can do that." He hugs her again before going to the phone to order their dinner.

_End of flashback_

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria glances at her ring finger on her left hand, where her three rings glint up at her: her engagement ring, her wedding band, and her promise ring, "I still wear it."

Ezra glances at her hand as well, his blue eyes widening, "Why?"

"Because that day was one of the best of my life and I didn't want to stop wearing the reason why it made it so special for me." She shoots a look up at him, "I realized on that day that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together."

He flashes his boyish smile, his bright white teeth glinting in the city lights, "Well, I still have promises to fulfill but I'm happy that you still wear it."

She kisses him again, wrapping her arms around the nape of his neck and they did not stop until his cell phone rang in his pocket. He laughs and reaches into his coat and takes out his BlackBerry, "Hang on. It's Mom." He presses the "Talk" button and says, "Hello? Mom? Is everything alright?"

Nick's voice fills his ears, _"I stopped by the condo because I forgot my keys in the kitchen. My phone died, so I borrowed your mother's. McKenzie and Snoopy are asleep and everything is all good over here. I wanted to call you to see if you came up with an answer yet."_

Ezra didn't realize that he has the call on speaker and Aria speaks up for him, "Hey Nick. I wanted to tell you that me and Ezra talked about it and we decided that," She glanced up at her husband as they both said at the same time, "we'll take the offer."

**I really hope y'all enjoyed it. It took me a while to write but I think that it turned out really well. Part 2 should be up soon. I am already working on it. And in Part 2, Aria will finally tell Ezra about Jackie's family drama. Will this affect the way that he feels about moving to New York to work for his ex-fiancée's biological father? Guess you'll have to wait to find out!**

**I hope you guys check out I Do Cherish You. It's my newest story and I'd really appreciate if you guys check it out. It's turning out really well so far. And those who are already reading, thank you so much!**

**Don't forget to review and please don't be shy to give me suggestions. I'm not perfect and I am human, so I make mistakes. So, if you have any constructive criticism for me, feel free to share it. **

**See you guys next update and don't forget to check me out on twitter! See you later!**


	46. Choices Part 2

**Hey guys! What is going on? I wanted to make sure that I updated the story before the world ended. And because I want you guys to feel like I haven't abandoned the story and that I am working to bring even more of this story to life.**

**PLLPLLPLLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra had to catch his breath for one moment before Aria's lips collides into his again. He plays with the hem of her pajama shirt, the tip of his tongue tracing the roof of her mouth. He chuckles as she began kissing his neck, "Aria, oh, have I missed you!"

She laughs into his skin, sliding her hand up his stomach to his chest and to his hair, knotting her fingers into the silky black curls, "I've missed you, too."

They begin to kiss again until they hear McKenzie's cry. They both sigh as they heave themselves off of the bed and Aria goes to pick up the infant from her Porta-Crib and Ezra heads into the kitchen to make a bottle. They got home late the previous night and they hadn't told anyone about their decision about Columbia.

Ezra waves a baby formula can at Aria, "All out. I'll pick some up on the way home from work tonight." He throws the can away and scribbles down _baby formula _on the grocery list. He grabs a clean shirt from a hanger and quickly slips it on, hurrying with the buttons.

Aria pours herself a cup of coffee as she bounces around with her daughter in her arms, "Ezra…."

He looks over at her when trying to do his tie, "What is it? Is Kenzie okay?"

"She's fine, silly." She sighs, "I have to tell you something that you may want to know."

The bagel that he has been gnawing at falls out of his mouth and he stares wide eyed at his wife, "Okay…Tell me now before I bang my head against the wall wondering what you want to say." He flashes his boyish smile at her, taking a sip of his coffee.

She sighs again, "You know how I went shopping with Grace on Saturday? We got talking about McKenzie and she told me that she had had a daughter."

Ezra shrugs, "Yeah, Nick told me that they had been parents again and it was very unexpected. I think he said that they gave her up for adoption." He strides over to his girls and he kisses the top of his daughter's head, "I don't know people can do that, knowing that someone else is raising their child…." He kisses McKenzie's forehead again, "I just can't imagine this beautiful baby girl being with anyone else but us."

Aria smiles softly, "I feel the same. I wouldn't care if we had had her when we were dating three years ago or if we had her in twenty years. She's our daughter and I would never give her up."

He presses his lips to hers briefly before asking, "So, what is the point to this story?"

"Grace told me that her daughter was raised by a couple with the last name of Molina. Their names are John and-"

"Rosaline? Is that what you were going to say?" Ezra's face is pale white and rock hard, his blue eyes smoldering.

"Jackie Molina is Nick and Grace's biological daughter."

He bites the inside of his mouth, "Why didn't you tell me on Saturday, when we were on our date?"

"Because that was our first real time alone together in a month. I didn't want to ruin it-"She protests, trying to keep herself calm.

He shakes his head in disbelief, "I've got to go." He finishes getting dressed and grabs his thermos off of the counter as well as his satchel, "I'll stop at the store on my way home." He kisses his wife and daughter goodbye, before storming out of the apartment.

Aria sighs deeply, plopping down on the couch, looking down into her daughter's eyes, blinking up at her, "Daddy needed to know, Kenzie. He'll get over it." She kisses the little girl's forehead, "He just needs to burn off some steam, that's all."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra hops into the Sedan, slamming the door. His breathing is heavy and burdened. Just when he thought that he could live his life without any complications from Jackie, this happens.

He starts the engine to his car and then thinking for a moment. His father and his new bride lived right on the Virginia-Pennsylvania border. Maybe if he called the school, they could get a sub before homeroom started. He calls the number and waits for Nancy, the secretary that has probably been at that school since dinosaurs roamed the earth, "Nancy, its Ezra Fitz."

"_Oh, hello, Ezra. What can I do for you?"_

"Something came up that I have to take care of. A little family issue that needs my attention at the moment. I won't be able to make it in today."

"_I will get someone to cover for you, don't worry about it. Hope everything works out."_

"Thank you." He hangs up quickly and heads for the highway, dialing a different number, "Dad, wherever you are, I need to talk to you, immediately. It's important." He pauses on the message before saying, "Make sure Jackie isn't there when I get there. See you in two hours."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria carries McKenzie into her old home, handing her to her mother. Mike, who is getting ready for school, smiles when he sees his sister and niece, "Hey, your home. I missed spending time with Kenzie this weekend."

"You'll make up for it I'm sure before Danny gets to." She smiles at her little brother and turns to her mom, "She's changed and fed. She might be a little crabby but that's because we didn't get home until late last night."

Ella sighs, "You two have to realize that traveling isn't easy on a month old baby." She adjusts her granddaughter in her arms and glances at Mike, "Don't even think that your skipping school either."

He laughs, "I would never do that." He winks at Aria and they both laugh. Aria could hardly remember the times that she'd come home and find a police officer in the living room, Mike in handcuffs after being caught of breaking and entering, "So, how was your first time in New York City, Ar?"

"Busy. That city never sleeps." She hesitates before saying, "Ezra accepted the job offer."

Mike's shoulders tense as he stares dumbfounded at his older sister, "He accepted the job at Columbia? So, you guys are going to be moving up there or something?" His green eyes narrow, "You're going to pick up everything and just move up there?" He slams his notebook on the counter and glares at his sister, "How can you do that after everything you two did to make a life here in Rosewood?"

"Mike-"She reaches out to touch his shoulder but he flinches away.

"Don't. Don't try to reach out to me when you're going to be giving up everything that you two have worked for." He glances at McKenzie, "You're going to take Kenzie from her family and everything she's used to?"

Ella rolls her eyes, "Mike, she's a month old. She'll adjust to New York without difficulty."

Mike shakes his head, "I have to go to school." He slings to backpack over his shoulder and just before he leaves, he stops his stride and glances partway over his shoulder, "Just when I thought we could all be a big happy family." He then heads out of the driveway.

Ella sighs, rubbing her daughter's shoulder, "It's okay, Aria. He'll learn to adjust to the idea."

"I know he loves McKenzie to death and would do anything to keep her here, but me and Ezra have to think about our family's future." She kisses McKenzie's cheek, "I've got to head to Hollis. See you at three."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra pulls into the mansions driveway and hops out of the car quickly. Issac meets him at the front door and leads him into the house, "So, what's up? I had to hurry Jackie out of here without any explanation why. You have an hour before she heads back over here."

"It'll take fifteen minutes at most."

Issac pours himself a glass of coffee and then one for his son, "What was so important that you needed to skip work to tell me?"

"You know how Nick Perkins offered me the job at Columbia two and a half years ago and he gave me a few years to accept or not?" Ezra is rambling, not even giving his dad a chance to answer, "Well, he had had a daughter that him and his wife gave up for adoption twenty four years ago."

Issac shrugs, "Why does this all matter to you, Sherlock?"

Ezra sighs, sinking his shoulders in defeat, "Dad, their daughter is Jackie."

**Cliffhanger! I know I am evil. Feel free to curse me out. I thought that the beginning was pretty good though. I rather enjoyed Ezra and Aria in Picture This two weeks ago when the episode opened with them in bed together, cleaning each other's teeth with their tongues. Not a bad way to begin PLL, if you ask me. **

**So, like I said before, I am thinking that I am going to write 8 more chapters and then an epilogue. You guys to need to let me know or not if I should write a sequel, so then I know that you're interested.**

**Don't forget to review. Make me smile! See you guys soon!**


	47. A Deal is A Deal

**It always feels like it takes forever for me to update and keep up with the story. I have had to go back and read all the old chapters and I can tell you how proud I am to say that this story is seven months old and still going pretty strong, since I published it in March. It sure has come a long way since then. BTW, my readers and followers on Twitter are always so sweet to tell me on how much they love my fanfics, which makes me heart swell. **

**As for the sequel, I have decided to try a 10-shot continuation of this story. Five years into the future, with McKenzie going into kindergarten and how Ezra and Aria's lives have changed since the end of this story. It may turn into something bigger, depending on your guys's reaction in the reviews. I mean, after all, until January, I will be pretty depressed without Ian Harding on my screen every week, so I will probably have more time to write, depending on school, sports, and work. **

**I Do Cherish You is turning out really well also. You guys would enjoy it, if you aren't already reading and those who are, THANK YOU. My other readers, if you want to make this writer smile, you should check it out. No pressure, though!**

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria drums her fingers nervously against the desk she sits at in the lecture hall. Her instructor is teaching something probably important, but she really can't focus on anything besides how everyone seems to be mad at her: Ezra, her family, her friends. She doesn't know what she did to deserve all of this anger towards her.

There is a knock on the door of the lecture hall and she snaps out of her daze. There, at the doorway, stood her husband, his hands now shoved into his blue jeans pockets. She forces a tentative smile at him and he returns it before saying, "Aria Montgomery Fitz, there seems to be some matters that demand your attention."

Her instructor, Mrs. Warner, rolls her eyes, "Must this always happen, Mrs. Fitz? I know you married young and then had your baby and I have been very understanding. But I can't keep giving you free passes."

Aria gathers up her books and pen, pretty much ignoring her instructor's lecture, "I'm sorry, Professor Warner, but my family comes first. If you cannot handle that, I'll go somewhere else."

The old woman sighs, "Fine. But this is your last free pass. After this, I am going to have to kick you out of here permanently." With that, Professor Warner returns to her lecture.

Aria walks out to her car with Ezra, neither of them not saying anything. When they reach the old Honda, he turns around and faces her, "Aria, about this morning. I was angry and upset and you didn't deserve me walking out like that." He looks up at the sky, tears starting to form and she can't help but wipe her own eyes at the sight of seeing her husband cry, "There is just so much I have to deal with. My past, my father and his wife, who happens to be my ex as well as my new boss's biological daughter, trying to be a good husband and father." A stray tear falls and she wipes it from his cheek. He smiles slightly, gazing deep into her eyes, "I'm sorry, Aria. You married a man with a lot of baggage."

She moves closer to him, taking his hand in hers, kissing the top of it, "It's alright. We all come with it, Ezra." She stretches up and kisses his cheek, "I love you, regardless. We're gonna argue sometimes. It just one of those sucky things that comes with being married."

"I love you, too." He takes a deep breath and finally forces his boyish smile, "We'll always work through it right? Never not talk and ignore one another?"

She holds her pinkie up, "I promise if you do."

"You know we don't seal our promises like that." He leans down to tenderly press his lips to hers. After a moment, he hugs her to his muscular chest, "My dad and I talked about what to do about it, too. He said he'd keep it to himself but he'll call up his in-laws' to see if there is anything he can do as her husband." Ezra strokes his wife's hair, kissing her head, "I would do the same thing."

Aria smiles, rubbing his back with her hands, pressing him closer to her, "I guess that's all he can do. He can't exactly tell her that she's adopted. Not after 26 years of believing the Molina's' were her parents." She kisses his cheek again, "It's not our problem anymore, Ezra."

He sighs, "I wish I could believe that. It's gonna come back and bite us in the ass, I bet you it will."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra follows Aria into her parent's house and is instantly overwhelmed by the glares that Mike sent his way as the junior plays with McKenzie, holding her snugly in his arms. Byron glances his way and gives him a respective nod before he returns to fixing dinner. Snoopy hops around at Ella's feet as she studies a bill of some kind, a calculator and pencil in hand.

Ezra goes to sit beside his younger brother-in-law, "Hey Mikey." The teenager ignores him and continues to coo at the infant smiling in his arms, "Your sister told me that you weren't happy with what the plan was. About the four of us-me, Snoops, Aria, and Kenzie-leaving for New York." He sighs, "You know that we deserve to move on, right? Away from Rosewood? Aria wants a better home to raise our daughter and the only possibility of being able to afford a bigger apartment or even a house is for me to take the job at Columbia."

Mike looks at him and then back down at his niece, tickling her neck with his finger, mumbling, "Ezra, I know you two have your own lives. But my life is going so good right now. Having you guys as my role models has kept me out of trouble for months." He smiles softly, "Plus, Kenzie makes me seem like the all-American boy; a great uncle who gets good grades and plays lacrosse on the varsity team."

"Your more than just a great uncle. You're like her big brother" Ezra chuckles, "Tell you what. If you agree to keep out of trouble and keep your grades up, I will agree to come back _every _weekend with Kenzie so then you can see her."

Mike's green eyes widen, "Are you serious?" His grin spreads from ear to ear, "I promise that I'll do anything to make sure that this baby girl gets to see her favorite uncle every damn weekend. I swear on Alison's grave." He catches himself, "Please don't tell Aria I said that. She'll kill me, bring me back to life, and then kill me again."

Ezra laughs and nods, "You have my word and I am glad I have yours." He sticks out his hand and Mike shakes it with the hand that's arm wasn't busy holding a month old baby, "Can I hold Kenzie now? I miss my baby girl."

He nods and hands McKenzie to her father, "Thanks so much, Ez! I better go get started on that homework then!" He rushes up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ezra kisses McKenzie's forehead, "Hey, sweetheart. Have a fun day with Grandma Ella and Snoopy? I bet you did. Your such a good girl."

Aria touches his shoulder and gazes at their daughter, "Everything good with Mike?"

"Yeah, he's cool with the plan just as much as I thought he would be. And you say I am never right."

She lies her head against his shoulder, "You have your moments, Ezra. You have your moments."

He smiles softly and leans his head against hers as they watch their baby girl slowly fall asleep in Ezra's arms. They look at one another and if almost on cue, they kiss, as the sun begins to stream through the

**Short, I know, but I wanted to make sure that I have enough material to work with for another 6 chapters! Plus, I need to plan out the sequel. Forgive me and read the next chapter, which I promise will be longer! Don't forget to review! Then I will add another 1,000 words to the next chapter if we can get the reviews to 400!**

**Thank you guys so much for being so awesome! You've been with me through this past year as this story has progressed and I cannot thank God anymore than I already have for blessing me with such amazing readers. I know you'll stick with me until the end. Thank you again. SO SO SO SO MUCH!**

**God Bless America as today is 10 year anniversary since 9/11. I was only a first grader and yet I still remember it as well as any adult. Rest in Peace to those lives lost. **


	48. Endlessly

**Hey y'all! I know I have been keeping you guys waiting a lot lately and I wanted to make sure that I updated sometime this week. This chapter is around mid-June time. Aria has finished her first year of college at Hollis, Ezra is getting ready to leave for Columbia and McKenzie is six months old. This is moving day! It's been about a year since Ezra proposed and that will come up in this next chapter.**

****

Aria looks around the empty apartment, remembering all the times she has had in this tiny room. Where she has called her runaway place and home since she was a junior in high school. Where so many things had happened between her and Ezra, including the night they had finally called one another their firsts. Where she has spent the past year living permantely after Ezra had proposed to her, a year ago today.

A pair of arms twine around her waist and Ezra's sweet voice fills her ears, "You alright, sweetheart? You've been quiet all morning?"

"I'm just remembering all the good times we had in this place. Now we're leaving."

He spins her around to face him, his sparkling blue eyes glowing, "We're going to make even more memories at our new house. Aria, we knew that this day was coming. We have a bigger house off the campus and luckily, the girls are moving up there as well to do their own thing at NYU. It still saddens me to see Hanna without Lucas, though. I like Caleb, but Lucas was my buddy and now he's in Georgia at a business school." He sighs, "At least McKenzie has Xavier to keep company at the daycare."

Aria smiles as she looks over at their six month old daughter, who is sitting up on a blanket on the floor playing with Snoopy. Her brown curls are falling over her tan forehead as she giggles as Snoopy kisses her cheek affectionately, "Xavier is only two months old and is already almost as big as her. He's such a Bubba Tubba." Spencer and Toby's son, Xavier Samuel, was born in March, perfectly healthy and the light of their world. Their families finally came around and accepted the three back into their lives. Xavier and Kenzie were already the best of friends.

Her husband goes over to pick up McKenzie in his arms, "Hey, Kenzie. A year ago yesterday, me and your Mommy made you over there in that corner, where our bed used to be."

Aria smacks his shoulder, "You're lucky she doesn't know that half of the story. And that she is only six months old and doesn't understand you yet."

Ezra flashes his boyish smile at her, "But it's true. And I believe today is the day when I proposed to you a year ago." He pauses, his smile widening as he remembers that morning, "We were supposed to be packing. And we got sidetracked when packing up the DVD's when we found the 90's version of _Romeo+Juliet_."

"I had asked you if we were going to end up like that and you said…"

He laughs, "That we weren't going to end up in a morgue with a dagger and bottle of poison." He glances at her, "You had asked if we were to going to run away and get married."

Aria brushes the hair out his eyes, "Then you got down on your knee and you asked me to marry you."

Ezra kisses her forehead, murmuring into her skin, "The best decision I have ever made was the choice to be with you. And now we're going to be together until 'death do us part'." He looks at Kenzie again who is staring back up with intelligent blue eyes, watching her parents intently, absorbing every word, "This little girl in my arms right now is the second best thing in my life. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be the father of your children and now, we're already six months into that journey. She's so beautiful." He meets Aria's gaze again, "Just like her mother."

She blushes and stretches up to kiss him. Before their lips can meet, Snoopy barks and they turn to see Byron and Ella standing at the doorway. She rushes over to them and the three share a warm hug. Ezra smiles and puts Kenzie on the floor so she can crawl over to them. Byron picks her up and kisses her cheek, "Hey, sweet girl. Papa and Nanna are going to miss you. We'll see you at the housewarming party in September, okay?"

Ella takes the little girl next and Kenzie gives her a warm, tiny hug, stretching her arms as far as they can to wrap around her grandmother's neck, "Aww, you cutie. Like Papa said, we'll see you soon." She looks at Ezra and Aria, who are now waiting to say their own goodbyes, "I'm sure we'll Skype before September, too." She kisses her granddaughter one more time before handing her to Aria, "We'll miss you three and," She kneels down and pets Snoopy, who is bouncing around her feet, "this little rascal."

"We'll miss you, too. At least Sarah moved to New York a month after I got the job for her new photography business. Issac and Jackie are still in Virginia but Dad said he'd visit as soon as he can." Ezra hugs his in-laws before snapping on Snoops leash and sighs as he glances around his old apartment one more time, "Goodbye, Rosewood."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"Ezra! Did you gather all the party stuff for tonight? I want to make sure that this house is _perfect _when everyone gets here." Aria is rushing through the kitchen, trying to cook and prepare herself for the party as well.

Ezra looks up from his laptop and puts it aside to help his wife, looking at McKenzie sitting on the couch cushion beside him, "That's my cue, kiddo." She giggles and continues to play with her stuffed animal. The nine month old is too content to move and knowing that she is more coordinated than him, already walking, Ezra leaves her sitting there with Snoopy laying the floor below her, snoring as he sleeps.

Aria shoves an oven mitt into his chest as she rushes past him to their large bedroom, "Take the spinach bake out in five minutes. Or it will burn." She slams the door behind her and he rolls his eyes as he chops up celery, tomato, and cubed cheese for the party tonight, which consists of both of their families', Hanna and Caleb, Spencer, Toby and baby Xavier, Emily and her surprise guest, Noel, Nick, Grace, and Hardy. The house was 4 bedrooms, 6 bathroom, large kitchen and dining room, Movie Theater sized living room, and a hang out area downstairs, plenty of room for all of the guests and plenty of room for dust to get everywhere, as Aria had told him a week ago.

They were settling into their lives in New York nicely. Ezra is just starting the new semester and Aria is taking classes at NYU as well as working as an intern at the _New York Post. _Snoopy hung out with either of them, depending on what was going on that day and Kenzie spent her days with Xavier at the Columbia campus day care center. The small family always found time to be together, though. Every day so far they have gone to Central Park, the zoo, a museum and a few restaurants. They'd only been living in the city for barely three months and they have already made a pact to make sure they don't fall out of their old pattern of seeing one another every day. Of course, McKenzie had been asleep when Ezra and Aria had agreed on the pact, the only way that they could: they sealed it with a kiss and then when to bed to make sure it had a backup agreement.

McKenzie yells something, "Daddy!" He smiles as he sees his little girl wobble her way to him, her curls flopping into her eyes. "Daddy" had been her first word just three weeks ago, much to Aria's chagrin.

"Yes, Kenzie?"

She thinks for a moment and then says, "Where Mommy?"

"She's getting ready for the party tonight. Both of our families are gonna be here and all your aunts and uncles, including Uncle Noel." She claps enthusiastically and goes back to the living room. He watches her. He can't believe that his little sweet pea is already nine months old. It seems like only yesterday that he had seen her been born.

He takes the spinach bake out just Aria walks back into the kitchen, rocking a strapless red dress. He staggers against the kitchen counter and she rolls her eyes, "Ezra, you amuse me." She strides over to him and kisses his cheek, "I think our daughter got that from you."

He smiles and kisses his wife, "Well, she is definitely the charmer." He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, "Just like her mother."

Kenzie comes running into the room, yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!" She rushes into Aria's arms and gives her a tight hug,

Aria kisses his daughter's hair, "Hey, baby. Were you helping Daddy? That's a good girl. Now how about we go get that cute little sundress on that Aunt Hanna bought you last week?" Kenzie claps again and Aria laughs as Ezra claps with her, "You want to take this one, Ezra?"

He always loves dressing Kenzie. It gave them some special father-daughter time, memories that he would forever cherish, "I'd love to."

"You can even braid her hair if you want. You've been doing really well lately."

"It'll be my honor." Ezra takes McKenzie into to her bedroom and sees the yellow sundress hanging up on the closet handle, "So, pretty." She claps at the sight of it and he takes her to the changing table. She wrinkles her nose and purses her lip as he changes her diaper. It is one of her least favorite things. _I think she can't wait until she's potty trained. I'm looking forward to those days too. _He slips the yellow sundress over her head and quickly pulls her arms through the arm holes, "Your Aunt Hanna sure does know fashion." He kisses his daughter's cheek before braiding her hair. He always practices on Kenzie's American Girl doll and has become quite the master at it.

Aria knocks on the door, "Mom and Dad are here with Mike, who wants to see his niece, _right now." _Her little brother pushes past her and into his niece's bedroom.

"Kenzie! Hey, kiddo!" Mike exclaims and Ezra puts her on the floor so she can walk quickly straight into her uncle's arms, "When did you learn to walk? Last time I saw you, you were just a squirt crawling on the floor."

Aria rolls her eyes, "Mikey, take Kenzie out to see Mom and Dad. I have to speak with Ezra a moment. Alone."

"Hear that, Kenzie? Your parents are getting rid of us kids so they can make out in your room." He shoots them a mischievous smile before walking away.

His sister tries to follow him, but Ezra catches her by the arm and spins her around so he can crash his lips against hers. She kisses him back, twining her arms around his neck and clinging to his chest. When they break away, they both chuckle and Ezra asks, "What was so important?"

"Mike was right. I just wanted to get that out of my system."

They are just about to kiss again when Hanna runs into the room, "Hey guys! Me and Caleb brought the champagne like you asked." Aria sighs and leaves the nursery to go play hostess. Ezra watches her leave with a small smile. He straightens his tie and unwrinkles his shirt before starting for the front door to greet the guests.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria collapses on the bed, exhausted from the party. It is after 3:00 am and she finally got everyone to go home. She watches Ezra's reflection in the bathroom mirror as he dries himself off from his shower, only in a long white towel. She smiles and he meets her eyes watching him and he comes out of the bathroom with a wide grin, "You have enough energy to rip this towel off of me?"

She stands up, her legs aching and walks over to her husband, twining her arms around his neck, "I'm sure I could sum up the energy later. But right now, I just want to lay in bed. I'm tired."

Ezra kisses her hair, rubbing her back with his hand, "I know, sweetheart. I'm tired too. No one said that this was going to be easy."

"That sort reminds of the song _Endlessly _by the Cab. We used to sing it all the time in the Sedan when we were dating." She goes over to the iHome and turns her iPod to that song.

Her husband instantly takes her into his long arms, still only wearing a towel, and begins to spin her around, "It feels like only yesterday we were dancing at our wedding."

_I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me_

Aria smiles against his chest, "That was such a beautiful ceremony. You looked so sexy in that suit of yours."

Ezra chuckles, "I looked sexy? That's a first" He looks down at her and flashes her favorite smile, "You looked so _gorgeous _in that strapless white dress." He glances over his shoulder, "You were only ten weeks pregnant with her then."

"I was wondering about what Derek said at her last appointment. That by some weird coincidence, the tear healed itself. That'd we'd be able to have more children in the future."

He nods, "He did say that didn't he? I was thinking about that, too." He kisses her hair again, "Would you want to have another baby?"

Aria shrugs, "Maybe sometime. I'd like to be a new Mommy again."

"I feel the same way about being a new Daddy again. And then Kenzie would have a little brother or sister to play with when we weren't around."

_Your friends may think I'm crazy,  
cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you._

She snuggles her face into his chest, "Let's not worry about that now. She's only nine months old and we should wait a while before having another baby, don't you think?"

He murmurs, "Whatever you want me to do, I will do it. Just tell me when."

They suddenly hear a cry come from across the hall from Kenzie's bedroom, "Mommy! Daddy!" They both laugh and they go to see their little girl standing up in the crib and she extends her arms to crawl into Ezra's. She snuggles her head into his bare chest, sucking her thumb, since she is teething this week. Aria kisses the little girl's forehead as she begins to fall asleep and Ezra begins to sing,

_There's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me_

Aria sings with him and very slowly, their eyes meet. Ezra puts their daughter back into the crib, covering her with a blanket and placing Snoopy in there with her, since he refuses to sleep anywhere else but Kenzie's crib. The couple watch their little girl for a moment and then they finally slowly walk out of the room, Ezra closing the door behind them. Aria collapses on their bed and smiling widely, her husband joins her. She pulls him down by his shoulders, kissing him tenderly, her tongue wrestling for control with his. He unzips the back of her dress and as they slowly sink into their love making, Ezra turns off the light.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Three weeks later, Ezra is working at his desk on campus and he answers his phone as it began to ring, "Aria, is everything alright?"

_His wife's voice is filled with excitement,"Is there any chance that you can out early today?"_

"I just dismissed the last class. Do you want me to head home?"

"_That'd be a good idea. I have something important to tell you."_

"I'll be right there."

**What is Aria's big news? Let me know what you think in the reviews, which, by the way, we are only two away from being at 400! Thank you guys so much for being so supportive of this story! I cannot say that enough!**

**Information on the sequel: Aria and Ezra have been living in New York for almost six years. McKenzie is going into kindergarten and their marriage is going good. Until something throws a wrench into it. It's gonna be kind of sad at first. You guys are going to need some tissues and Ben and Jerry's to get through some of them. An important note: This sequel will be told in PAST TENSE. Present tense is getting kind of old with me, to tell you the truth.**

**Thank you guys so much for being so awesome and I will see you soon! **


	49. Cherish the Moment

**I guess I have kept your guys waiting long enough for this chapter. So, after reading some of your reviews from the last chapter (at 409 as I am writing this! Which is amazing!) this storyline is going to get so good. I have been thinking about how to deal with it too. This story is just too fun to write. And I think it's because I have so many amazing readers. **

**Further information about the sequel will be at the end of the chapter.**

Aria leans against the bathroom sink, staring at the flowery shower curtain, not able to stop smiling. Ezra is on his way back home and McKenzie is in her bedroom with Snoopy. She goes to see her daughter and kneels beside her. Snoopy licks her bare foot and continues to chew on his bone. The two year old beagle is spread out on McKenzie's floor and the ten month old has her Barbie dolls dancing on his fur. Aria takes Kenzie into her arms, kissing her hair, "Daddy is on his way home."

Kenzie claps, alerting Snoopy, who raises his ears in surprise at the new noise, "Daddy!"

"Yes, pretty girl! And you know what? You're going to be a big sister!"

"Weally?" McKenzie looks up at her with wide eyes.

Aria kisses her daughter's hair again, "Me and Daddy said that we were going to wait for awhile for having another child, but now I am really excited. By the time that he or she is born, you'll be almost two. You're going to help me and Daddy out, aren't you?" McKenzie nods, her brown curls bouncing, "You're such a good girl."

Ezra's voice sounds from the front door and Aria recognizes his light footsteps coming down the hallway. He stops at Kenzie's bedroom door, bending down to pet Snoopy as the beagle went up to greet him, "Hey, Snoops." He glances up at Aria, "So, what do you need to tell me?"She puts Kenzie on the floor so she can go and hug her father, "Hey sweet pea. I came home as fast as I could."

"I know. And I'd like to show you why."

"Show me?" His face is genuinely confused, like any typical guy would be. He puts McKenzie on the floor and follows his wife into their master bedroom and into their bathroom. He sees the pregnancy test in the sink and reads the blue plus sign. His smile breaks out across his face, "You…..You're pregnant again? Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

Aria wraps her arms around his neck, cementing herself to his body, "Of course I'm serious, silly! We're going to be parents again!"

He hugs her back, pressing his lips into her neck, "I can't believe it. Didn't we just say three weeks ago that we were going to wait a while before having another baby?"

She giggles as his sweet breath dances across her skin, "I'm so ready though, Ezra! I miss having an infant around. I love toddler version of McKenzie but I miss the days when she depended on us for everything. I caught her today trying to get into the cereal on her own."

He chuckles, pulling back, arms still entwined around his wife's waist, "I miss the infant days too. I can't wait until we get to see his or her face." He kisses his wife passionately and they only break away when they hear a clearing of a throat from their bedroom doorway. They laugh as they turn to see their ten month older daughter standing there, her brown curls falling over her eyes. Ezra runs up to her, picks her up and tickles her stomach. The toddler's laughs fill the room and the English professor kisses his daughter's cheek. Aria watches them, leaning against the doorframe, smiling ear to ear. _This is my life. This is my family. Me, Ezra, Snoopy, Kenzie _She glances down at her flat stomach running her hand down it _and this little guy or gal._

Ezra pulls her into him, Kenzie in one of his arms. Together they share a hug and Aria, pressing her face into her husband's shirt, thinks, smiling, _This is my life and I can't imagine anything better._

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"Your pregnant again! That's great, Aria!" Hanna exclaims.

She blushes, tucking a lock of her hair behind her hair. She is three months into her pregnancy and she is now just telling her best friends the news. Other than Ezra, they were the first to know, since she didn't feel like telling her mother and father yet. Ezra felt the same way about telling Issac and Sarah.

Spencer wipes a stripe of chocolate off of Xavier's mouth, "You ready to be a mommy again?"

"Of course I am! McKenzie is a year old now and Snoopy is getting mellower each day. I want to be able to be a mommy to an infant again. I miss cradling my baby girl to sleep. She's going through her independence stage right now, so she's relying on her own wits. I know any child will go through that, but I really miss holding my baby in my arms."

Emily looks up, smiling, "McKenzie will want you again soon. Like you said, she is just going through a stage."

"I guess so, Em." Aria looks over at Hanna, "No perverted comments today?"

Hanna grins from ear to ear, "Not today. I'll make up for it later though. I am supposed to be going on a trip with Caleb to see his mom out in California. I guess my mind is already sipping milk from a coconut cup."

"Han, hate to break it to you, but that's not California. That's the Caribbean."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Aria. Just don't be rocking the bed too hard tonight. Kenzie sleeps right across the hall."

"Hanna!"

"Hey, you know you love me!"

Aria giggles and hugs her three friends. So much has happened in the past year and a half. She and Ezra had finally gone public. They had gotten married and had a baby girl that they absolutely adored. Then they had little Snoopy, the pup who had been at their side from the time they had gotten the news about what the sex of the baby was. Now Spencer and Toby are married and have a little boy. Hanna is getting serious with Caleb and Emily is still searching for the right one for her. And Aria has another bun in the oven. Yet nothing has changed in their friendship, besides make them even closer than they already were. Yes, Aria did love them, even if their minds were dirtier than a gutter.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Pain shoots through Ezra's hand as Aria grips it tightly, groaning. Six months later has brought them into a birthing room in a New York hospital. McKenzie and Snoopy were waiting with their families' in the waiting room. So far, Aria has been in labor for two hours and her husband's hand needs be amputated before she completely destroys all the nerves in it.

Finally, Ezra hears a small cry come from the end of the bed and the doctor looks up into his eyes, "Congratulations, you two. You have a son." The doctor holds the newborn up for the parents to see. A baby boy, their baby boy, cries, filling their ears.

Aria breathes in and out, finally relaxing as she lays eyes on her son for the first time, "Thank goodness." She finally releases her death grip on Ezra's hand and he shakes the pain out of it.

After Ezra snips the umbilical cord and the nurses clean the infant up and wrap in a blue blanket, they place the baby boy in Aria's arms. Her husband kisses her sweaty forehead, "How are you feeling?"

She looks up at him with a genuine smile, "I'd feel better if you get his big sister and dog in here. You know they are going to want to meet the newest member to our family."

Ezra kisses her hair and goes into the waiting room, "Kenzie, Snoopy. Mommy wants you in there." Kenzie hops out of her seat and Snoopy follows her, running into the room.

Byron rubs his eyes. It is 5:00 in the morning, "How is she?"

He pats his father in law's shoulder, "Tired. Demanding. Grateful."

Hanna picks her head up off of her boyfriend, Caleb Rivers, shoulder and blinks her eyes open, "So? What's the verdict? Boy or girl?"

He smiles and shoves his hands into his pockets, "Well, turns out, I'm a daddy again to a little baby boy."

Spencer claps and Xavier follows his mother's example, "Baby boys are the best. You guys are going to have a blast."

Emily grins at her friend, "Kenzie is pretty amazing, too. Xavier just shows off."

Toby pretends to scold her, "Don't talk about my son like that!" He beams at Ezra, "Congrats, man. Come up with a name yet?"

"We decided two years ago that we would name a baby boy David Beckett, but since then, we have come up with a lot of different names. I personally love Andrew Michael, but Aria wants to name him Ryder Jayden. We have to talk about that, I guess."

"Better get in there, then. I'm sure you want to hold your son." Toby smiles and kneels down to play with Xavier's race cars with him.

Ezra goes back into the hospital room and stops to stare at his young family. Snoopy is curled up at the end of Aria's bed and Kenzie is tickling her baby brother. Aria looks up at him, her hair frizzy and out of control, "Want to take a picture? It'll last longer."

He strides over to her and kisses her tenderly, "I rather just enjoy this moment we have together. You. Me. Snoopy. Kenzie. And our unnamed son." He leans down to press his lips against his son's forehead, "Speaking of which, have we decided what his name is going to be yet?"

She rolls her eyes, "I thought that we could mix the names we both came up with. Andrew Ryder Fitz sounds pretty good doesn't it?"

"Let's just see if he likes it as much as his parents do. I mean, after all, we're not the ones being called that for the rest of our lives."

Aria smiles, "I bet your parents said that when they named you Ezra."

"Touché. So, buddy, you like that name? Andrew Ryder Fitz?" His infant son blinked dark blue eyes up at him, squinting against the light, "You look enthusiastic. Congratulations, Andy."

McKenzie grins at her baby brother, "You're so teeny. You're going to grow right?"

Her mother laughs, "Don't worry, Kenzie. He'll get bigger eventually."

"Good, because I think Snoopy will eat him as if he were a chew toy."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra wakes up two months later surprisingly alone in the bed. He looks around for Aria and smiles when he spots her sitting in the rocking chair, Andrew in her arms. The boy was a bit colicky but he is gradually growing out of it. He hears Aria's sweet singing voice from where he lay.

"_Happiness little more like knocking on your door. You just let it in. Happiness feels a lot like sorrow. Let it be. You can't make it come or go."_Ezra rolls out of bed and Aria looks up at him, "Hey, Ez. I know you told me to wake you up if he needed anything but I just wanted to spend some time alone with him. There are just so many days when he'll be this little."

Ezra goes behind the rocking chair and wraps his arms around Aria's neck, pressing his lips lightly to her temple, "I love seeing you with him like this. Mother and son bonding."

She grins, "It's sort of like watching you and Kenzie playing with her Barbie's. The father-daughter bonding is so sweet, but I sometimes get jealous that I'll never have the same relationship with her as you do."

"It's like seeing you and Andy together. He's such a momma's boy."

Aria brushes the dark hair out of the way of Andrew's dark blue eyes, "He's my baby boy. What else did you expect?" She looks up at him with a mischievous wide smile, "Remember those are the words that you said to me after McKenzie was born!"

He nods, "I remember and those words still stand true today."

Aria kisses her husband for a moment and then continues to sing to Andrew, "_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard. Happiness was never mine to hold. Careful child, light the fuse and get away. 'Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks." _

McKenzie walks into the bedroom, rubbing her eyes, with Snoopy following close behind, "I heard something. Is everything okay?" The one and a half year old girl crawls into her father's arms and he kisses her temple.

"Andy was just a little fussy again. He's alright now, though. Mommy is singing to him." Ezra puts his chin on top of Aria's head and Kenzie buries her face into his shoulder. Snoopy curls up on Aria's feet and lays his head on his paws.

Aria murmurs, "I'm going to miss moments like this." She looks up into her husband's eyes, "When the kids are this little and we can just be up at four in the morning together. As a family."

He presses his lips to hers, "Then let's enjoy these moments while we have them."

"That I can agree with."

The moonlight streams in through the curtains and falls upon the young family and Ezra can't help but smile as he remembers all the times Aria had fallen asleep in his arms and the moonlight had fallen just upon her long, brunette hair and her beautiful angelic face. Now it falls upon his wife and two month old son, who is finally asleep. He kisses Aria's hair again, _My life is my family now. And I can't imagine anything else more important than this moment right now. _

**A sweet and fluffy chapter to keep you guys satisfied. Yeah, I know. The story has sped up a bit. I remember when I took 5 chapters just to get through 1 day and now I taking one chapter for eleven months. Crazy right?**

**Information on the sequel: It will probably be posted the day after this story is completed, which will be in a few chapters. Like I said before, it's going to be a bit sad at first. So have your tissues handy. And to address some of the private messages I have gotten: No, Ezra and Aria are not breaking up. The thought of them not with one another is just saddening to my Ezria swelled soul. So, get that idea out of your head!**

**Don't forget to review! You guys have been my rock to the story since I published it in March. Don't give up on it now! Give me some ideas to finish it with a bang! Or just give me suggestions to improve my writing. Or compliment on how awesome I am. Okay, maybe not the last one. Love you guys! I will see you next update!**


	50. The Good Life

**Hello, everyone! Time for another chapter! After this one, there are only two left, not including the epilogue. I cannot believe on how fast time has flown with this story. Feels like yesterday that it was March 6****th**** and I was just posting the first chapter. Now there are over 100,000 words, which makes this the longest story for the Ezria fanfics.**

**The sequel that is being written in my head and soon going to be on paper and then on the computer is going to be EPIC. Like I said twice before, at first you are going to need Kleenex and ice cream. It is going to be awesome and I promise that as of right now, it looks like 15-20 chapters. So, you guys will be settled until January. Yes, I don't count the Halloween episode because there is only two seconds of Ian Harding screen time. **

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria wakes when she hears Ezra's soft murmuring to Andrew, who is still crying. She turns and slowly opens her eyes, tugging the blanket over her nightgown. Ezra lifts his head up and flashes her favorite smile, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey." She rubs her eyes, "How long have you two been up?"

Ezra shrugs like it doesn't matter to him and continues to softly sing to their son. She can't help but smile. Andrew is the spitting image of Ezra: black-brownish curls, dark smoky blue eyes with the same mischievous twinkle and the adorable little nose. The early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains catches Ezra and Andy just at the right angle, making them the only thing that Aria sees.

Andrew is finally quiet and sucking on his pacifier and Ezra sits on the bed next to Aria, looking down at her with a small smile, "I love him, you know I do, but Aria, our son is a wimp."

She gasps mockingly, "Ezra! Why would you ever say that? He's going to carry on your family line and you call him a wimp?" She leans down and kisses Andrew's forehead, "He's just getting used to the world, that's all."

Ezra laughs, "Okay, I'm sorry. Now can I get a kiss, morning breath?" She rolls her eyes and gives him a small peck on the lips, "Thank you."

"You're not welcome." She takes Andrew from Ezra, "Has he eaten yet? Has he been changed?"

Her husband nods, "Kenzie is in her room playing with her dolls and Snoopy is asleep on her bed." He stretches, his tendons cracking and flexing in his neck and shoulders, "I have yet to take a shower, so please excuse the smell." He grins widely at her, "Want to help me out with that?"

"Cut right to the point don't you?" She presses her lips against her husband's, only not parting so quickly as the last kiss. Aria uses her free hand to slide her hand up her husband's bare chest and to his curly brownish black hair.

Ezra breaks off, chuckling, "I better go get cleaned up then." He gives her one more peck on the lips and then ruffles now sleeping Andrew's hair. He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

Aria carries her sleeping baby boy to his room and lays him McKenzie's old wooden crib. She kisses his forehead and goes into McKenzie's room. She sees her one and a half year old daughter one the floor playing with her favorite doll. Kenzie looks up and sees her mother standing there watching her and waves adorably, "Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, sweetheart. Did Daddy feed you breakfast?"

She nods, "Where's Andrew?" The little girl had a wide vocabulary and her doctor told Aria and Ezra that toddlers differ on many levels when it comes to what time they begin talking. Some start early and some start late. Kenzie is one of those children who has been talking since she was nine months old.

"He's asleep. When he wakes up from his nap, do you want to go to the park with Daddy and Snoopy? Auntie Hanna just got back from California and she said she has some news for her friends. Big news."

Kenzie thinks for a moment, "Okay." She smiles at her mother and continues to play.

"Snoopy, you okay there buddy?" Aria walks over to McKenzie's small bed and climbs over the railings. The small beagle lifts his head and looks at her with droopy darn brown eyes. For some reason, the family dog has been feeling rather ill lately, though he is barely two years old. The vet said that it's just something he's going through, kennel cough or something. Aria and Ezra are worried about their dog, though. He was the first member of their young family and he is a huge part of their children's lives as well as their own.

Ezra comes out of their bedroom and across the hall in a t-shirt and shorts, "Did I hear that I'm taking the kids to the park?" He picks up his daughter in his arms, pressing a fat kiss on her cheek.

"Hanna said that we have to meet up there. All four of us. If you, Toby, and Caleb can keep an eye on Kenzie, Snoopy, Andrew and Xavier while we talk….?"

He nods, "I'd be happy to help." He tickles Kenzie and a stream of high-pitched giggles comes from her mouth, "She's back from California? That's good. Everything alright with Caleb?"

"From the way that she sounded on the phone, everything seemed great. She just said that we have to meet up today." Aria takes Snoopy into her arms as he begins one of his long coughing fits and kisses his furry head, "Do you think the vet was right? Do you think that it's just kennel cough or something like that? I'm worried about him, Ezra."

He sighs, "The vet knows best. Tell you what, I'll call Danny. He is working for an animal hospital, after all. Maybe he can drive up from Phillie tomorrow and take a look at him." Ezra smiles at his wife, "I'm worried about him, too, Aria. He was the first member of our little family." He leans down to press his lips against her forehead, "I'll call my brother, don't worry. We'll get our Snoops fixed up soon."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra cautiously watches Xavier lead McKenzie up the small steps to the slide. Toby is waiting at the end of it, ready to catch both of the toddlers when they made their way down.

Caleb sits beside Ezra, his long brown hair falling over his eyes, "How long do you think they'll take?" He is obviously in a good mood. He's been nonstop smiling since he arrived with Hanna, hand in hand and extremely tan, at Central Park. The girls went off to a small café down the block and the men were waiting for them to return.

He shrugs, "Their women. It may take a while." He sneaks a glance at the 21 year old man beside him. He has sure come a long way from the boy who was in detention every day and breaking into the vending machines at the school. His priorities finally seem to be in order and his number one priority seems to be being in a relationship with Hanna, "So, do you have any idea what your girlfriend is going to tell them?"

Caleb smiles wider, "Wait for Toby to get back over here so I don't have to repeat myself."

Toby walks over, his knees covered in dirt, holding the hands of both toddlers, who are also covered in mud, "They insisted playing in that mud puddle."

McKenzie smiles mischievously at Ezra and he can't help but grin, "She did seem to dislike that outfit I bought her." He picks his daughter up into his arms and hugs her close, "So, Caleb spill."

Caleb looks down at his hands, his ultra white smile radiant against his tan skin, "Well, when we were out in Cali, we went for a walk on the beach around sunset. I had just picked her up from the airport and we were both extremely happy to see one another. Anyways, we were walking down the beach hand in hand and I told her that before we did anything I had to do something that she has wanted me to do for a very long time. She was sort of confused but it was all cleared up when I got down on my knee and asked her to marry me."

Toby grins, "Nice. So when is the big day?"

The shaggy haired boy shrugs, "Whenever the girls decide it is going to be. My job is just to show up." He shrugs again, "I'm a computer programmer, not a wedding planner."

Ezra laughs and slaps his friend's shoulder, "Been there, done that."

Caleb looks back up at his friends, "You guys want to be my best men? Then Xavier can be the ring bearer and Kenzie can be the flower girl. Snoopy can even be in it if he wants to." He glances at Ezra, "How's the old boy been feeling?"

"He's still not feeling too well. I called Danny earlier and he said that he'll be up tomorrow afternoon to take a look at him."

Toby's eyes narrow, "Is your veterinarian not that good?"

"Dr. Harold is lost on what to do next. He is doing the best he can but he says that the best diagnosis is kennel cough." Ezra shivers and Kenzie looks at him with worry in her big blue eyes. He doesn't want to frighten her with his worries about their dog, "Aria and I are getting worried."

"You have every right to be. Snoops has been a big part of your life these past couple of years." Toby replies, adjusting Xavier's overalls buckle.

McKenzie asks, "Is Snoopy still sick?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Your uncle Danny is coming up tomorrow to make sure he feels all better." Ezra kisses his daughter's hair. Snoopy is her closest companion; he has been there for her since the morning that she was born. _He has been there for me and Aria since we got home from Italy. He was our first child in our family. _

McKenzie nods, her curly hair falling over her dark eyes, "Is Danny going to give him my medicine?"

"Something like that, sweetheart. Something like that."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria moans as Ezra's lips meet her neck, his sweet musky breath on her skin. She feels the wall behind her as Ezra gently presses her against it. His hands slide up and down her waist, keeping her there.

She runs her hand down the front of his shirt, "Ezra, we have to be quiet. I just got the kids asleep."

He chuckles, "Like you said a year and a half ago, we have to be _really _quiet." He tugs on the strings of his wife's night gown and kisses her passionately, his tongue fighting for control with his. He smiles, "Aria, I have missed this."

"I have too. We only have so many chances to get this far with one another before one of the kids starts crying." She shoves him onto the bed and crawls on top of him, kissing him again. She feels his hands caressing her back. Her husband boldly finally tugs the string free and continues to kiss her. She rolls over onto her back, only to have him crawl on top of her, leaving a trail of future hickeys on her neck and collarbone. He sheds his t-shirt and Aria is thrown off yet again by how agile and powerful he is. His abs jut out at her, bringing her hands to them as if they were the opposite ends of two magnets just destined to be met. Ezra sighs in pleasure as her touch sends an obvious shiver down his spine.

A heavy cough from the hallway alerts both of them from their sexual desires and Ezra shoots up off of the bed, "That's Snoopy." He raises his voice slightly, "Here, boy. Come here." He doesn't the beagle anywhere but their bedroom tonight.

Snoopy prances into the bedroom and onto the large bed. Aria hugs him close, "Hey, Snoops. It's okay. We're here now." She kisses his nose, the wetness of the soft skin meeting her lips, "Ezra, Danny said he'd be here tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. He's got to wrap some stuff up at his office and then he'll be up as soon as he can. His girlfriend is coming with, too."

"That's cool. I like Lily. I think she's really sweet." She places Snoopy at the foot of the bed so it will be easy to reach him if he gets sick again tonight, "Where were we?"

Ezra raises his eyebrows, "You want to make love with our dog staring at us the entire time?"

She tugs him down by his hand to lie beside her, "Maybe later. Let's just lay here for now. I have enough hickeys for Hanna to comment on as it is."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra crosses his arms across his chest, staring nervously at his little brother as he looks at Snoopy up and down. The small beagle seems to be having one of his better days, not coughing nearly as much.

Daniel finishes his inspection, "It's not kennel cough, buddy. It is the beginning of a doggy cold. You got me all the way up from Phillie, thinking that he had some kind of fatal disease and it's just a cold. You owe about $100 for the gas I wasted getting here."

Aria laughs, "Are you serious?" She pats Snoopy's head, "That's awesome, though! We thought it'd be something way worse, like a tumor or something."

"Nope. Just an ordinary case of a bronchitis from the changing weather here in New York. It is almost October, after all." Danny picks Andrew up into his arms, "How is this little guy doing?"

Ezra shrugs, "He's still colicky but he's growing out of it. Just a stage, I suppose."

Kenzie hugs her uncle's leg and he ruffles her hair, "The only good part of driving the 200 miles to get here was to see these three again. I am their favorite uncle, after all." Danny puts on a smug grin and glances over at his girlfriend, Lily.

Lily giggles, "If you want kids of your own instead of hogging your niece and nephew, then propose to me already!"

Danny rolls his eyes, "If you keep reminding me about it, how will I ever be able to do it romantically?"

His girlfriend of almost a year laughs again and then just watches him with his brother's children. Ezra likes Lily. She keeps his wild little brother in line and she has a good relationship with their mother. She hasn't met Issac yet but Daniel has already reassured her that he is a changed man. Lily is also Daniel's old high school sweetheart. They had reconciled when she had brought her sick cat into the animal hospital that he was interning at and things just sprung back up again, like they had never said goodbye.

Aria shakes her head, "Don't worry, you two, your time will come."

Lily looks at her, "Look at you, Mrs. Mommy! Almost 21 and the mother of two and married for two years." The two girls snicker and give one another a hug.

Ezra takes his wife into his long muscular arms, kissing her neck where hickeys are being covered by lots of cover up, "I say that we are living the Good Life."

Aria stares up into his eyes with a small and sweet smile, "Couldn't agree with you anymore on that one."

**There you go! Chapter 50 is in the bag and Chapter 51 is on its way! I hope you guys enjoyed that third section of the story. It was so hard for me to write because I am not that good of a writer when it comes to the more physical aspect of their relationship. Plus, I'm pretty conservative. So, hope it will tide you over!**

**Further information on the sequel: I am deciding on a title right now. As you all know, I am a big Lady Antebellum geek. I am thinking that the sequel will be called Love I've Found in You, which is a beautiful new song off of their new album. Or another beautiful song by Train, one of my favorite pop-rock bands, called When I Look To the Sky. So you guys want to help me decide? **

**Don't forget to review and give me some good feedback! I love you guys! Thank you for making my year as wonderful as it has been by giving me the encouragement to keep on writing. Later!**


	51. How to be a Parent 101

**Have I ever told y'all on how much I smile and laugh at your reviews? I sometimes even blush. Make that most of the time. You guys have that power over me. **

**I cannot believe that this story is coming to an end soon. It feels like yesterday I was posting it. As I type this chapter there are 433 reviews on this story alone. Whether I have 500 by the time the story reaches its end or not, I will be content with the fact that you guys love the story, which means you review, which means that I read your reviews and smile from ear to ear, my ego just exploding. **

**This next part of the story was suggested by one of my readers,****ilyezriaforeverandeveerr.**** I hope you enjoy it because my friends now think that I am writing scenes like this all the time. I tried my best. Hope it's enough!**

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria slides her hand down the smooth marble-like surface of Ezra's chest as his lips nip at her neck. His hands rhythmically run up and down her legs, making her giggle with uncontainable pleasure. She is cemented to her husband's body, no space left between them. She loves the feeling of his heart against hers; the thrill of his lips dancing across her skin, and the way his arms held her even closer to his agile and wiry body.

Ezra's lips move up to hers and they continue to kiss one another with a fiery passion and unbearable lust. A thin sheen of shin sweat covered both of their bodies as they continued to make love to one another.

Finally, they break away, lying on their backs on the large bed, breathing heavily. Ezra holds his wife with one long arm entwined around her petite waist, his soft lips pressing into her hair, "Wow. That was...Wow."

Aria smiles, playing with Ezra's fingers, "That was way overdue."

"I'd say so." He chuckles as he kisses her temple, "But very much worth the wait." He sighs, his musky yet sweet breath sending pleasure-filled chills down Aria's spine, "I just wish that we had more time for being alone together." Ezra is right. The two are always on the run, either at work, school, or with their children. They haven't had any time alone since the night before Snoopy was diagnosed with his severe doggy cold. And that was over a month ago. Thanksgiving is only a week and a half away and they are driving down to Rosewood to celebrate with their families at Aria's parents' house.

She kisses his hand, her lips lingering at the sweet taste of his skin, murmuring, "We're just lucky that my classes for this morning were canceled."

"Mhmm." Ezra kisses her bare shoulder, his dark smoldering blue eyes drooping with obvious exhaustion, "Thank you Professor Baker and the wondrous virus that is laryngitis." His lips trace down her arms and pauses where the sheet covers her chest and torso.

She plays with his curly bangs as she always does, "And that the kids are already at daycare."

Her husband buries his face into the nape of her neck, "Should we be good parents and go and pick them up, or just hang around the house and," Ezra seductively drew Aria's right leg up gently with his soft hands, kissing her knee, looking at her with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes, "continue doing this?" He traces his lips lightly up her leg and they pause as they reach her stomach, tenderly kissing her belly button.

Aria moans with longing and obvious pleasure, "We should go pick them up. But I miss spending time alone with you. It seems like forever since we actually got to do this."

Ezra's lips find their way to hers again and after a small but sweet kiss, "How about if we make up for it by going out to that Italian restaurant you love so much? And then we can take Kenzie, Andy, and Snoops to the park to play in the leaves."

Aria nods into his shoulder, breathing in his musky cologne of Axe mixed with sweat, the most wonderful scent she has ever smelled, "I like that idea very much." She tips up her head only to have her husband's lips just centimeters away from hers, "I have to go take a shower."

Ezra traces the outline of her jaw with his long fingers, "Would you like some help with that?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her with a flash of extremely white teeth, "Because if you insisted..."

She presses her lips softly against his, "If I let you in there with me, do you really think that we'd ever want to go get our children?"

Ezra tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Your probably right. Maybe later when we get them asleep."

Aria kisses her husband once more before hopping out of the bed and skipping to the bathroom. She turns back around and teasingly gestures to him with her index finger, "Now that I think about it, a shower without you isn't really a shower."

Her husband grins from ear to ear as he bounds over to her, picking her up into his arms, spinning her around in a circle as they climbed into the shower, lips locked in a gentle and tender kiss as Ezra turns on the water and Aria squirts shampoo into his hair, scrubbing it furiously. His eyes fall over her bare body with such a hunger it makes her feel small yet powerful. She looks at him as well, with a small smile as she realizes yet again how beautiful he is. His muscles are toned from his morning and evening runs, his hair falling over his forehead in curly wisps, and the outline of his chiseled jaw. His thin but not skinny frame fills her vision, making it the only thing she sees.

Ezra slides his soapy hands down her body, drawing her even closer to him. He blinks water out of his blue eyes, murmuring, "I love you, Aria."

She replies by leaning to kiss his adorable nose, "As I love you, Ezra."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra looks intently across the table outside of the Italian restaurant, _Bella Noche, _at Aria. God, how did he get so lucky? They've been together for five years and he still cannot believe that he has such a graceful, gorgeous, and downright amazing woman as his wife and the mother of his two children.

Aria meets his eyes and throws a seductive mile his way, "What are you thinking about?"

He reaches across the table, taking her smaller hand in his, stroking her ring finger with his thumb, "You."

She blushes a light pink, making Ezra's heart flutter with the sight of the way that he makes her feel, "What a coincidence. I'm thinking about you too."

He looks over her with a simple glance, taking in her radiant beauty and then back up into her hazel eyes, flashing her favorite boyish smile at her, "It's hard to believe how far we've come in the past five years. The first two together we were holing in my apartment, eating my leftovers and watching old movies, and now here we sit, having lunch outside one of the most popular Italian restaurants in the city."

His wife smirks, biting her lip, looking down at her glass of white wine, "Then we have two kids and our two year old beagle puppy. Plus amazing families, friends, and careers. We sure have proven those haters wrong."

Ezra leans across the table to give Aria a small and tender kiss, "We sure have." He sits back down, brushing his curly brownish black bangs out of the way of his smoldering dark blue eyes.

The waitress refills their wine glasses and takes their order. When the young woman leaves, the couple left sitting at the table clink their glasses together, the ringing sounding beautiful like a symphony of an orchestra in their ears. Ezra murmurs, "To us."

Aria smiles, "To us." The two drink their wine and when they swallow, she leans on her free hand, staring at her husband whom she loves so dearly, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

He flashes her favorite smile at her once again, "I thought this morning you showed me pretty damn well." They both chuckle, cheeks staining scarlet and Ezra strokes his wife's cheek, "I love you too, sweetheart."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra cradles Andrew in his arms on the park bench as he watches Kenzie, Aria, and Snoopy play in a golden and red pile of leaves on the grass. He can't help but smile at the sight. They seem so care free and oblivious to the world around them.

He leans down and kisses his four month old son's forehead, smiling against his soft skin, "Hey, buddy. You finally awake?" Andrew blinks up with his big dark blue eyes, his black curls falling over his forehead, "You want to go join them or stay here with your old man?"

The four month old infant rubs his eyes and spreads open his mouth a wide yawn. Ezra ruffles his son's hair. He loves being a father so much. McKenzie is almost two and Andrew is getting close to sitting up on his own. He doesn't deserve them, Snoopy, or Aria, but somehow God put them in his life and he will forever be grateful.

Ezra's eyes fall on his wife again and he smiles even wider. Here she is, only 22, and already has accomplished so much; a husband and two children. She took extra classes as a sophomore in college to graduate this year instead of next and she already has a steady job at the _New York Post. _She is planning to leave that newspaper stand when she graduates to join her husband at Columbia as a Teacher's Assistant, only in a different lecture hall. Since she doesn't want to be distracting Ezra while he tries to teach is his students.

His gaze falls on McKenzie. Her long curly dark brunette hair barely fell over her shoulders, bouncing against them as she plays adorably in the leaf pile. _She is getting too old too fast for me. She's almost two. It feels like yesterday when I was holding her in my arms in a rocking chair back in Rosewood. Where does the time go? _Ezra sighs, remembering when his little sweet pea was still his little sweet pea.

His family finally starts to walk back towards him and McKenzie hops up and down, "Fall is so fun, Daddy!" He smiles at her and reaches up to take one of the leaves out of her ponytail. She giggles and ducks behind her mother, twining her arms around her legs.

Aria laughs, "I know, I know, Kenzie. I wouldn't let your Daddy touch your hair either." She kisses Ezra sweetly, her lips lingering on his. When she pulls away, she takes Andrew from her husband, kissing his forehead, "Hey, Andy. Ready to go home and take a nap?" Her son is already asleep as soon as he feels his mother's arms cradling him. She looks back up at Ezra and Kenzie and murmurs, "I'll take that as a yes, then."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

McKenzie is at the kitchen table, pouting because she hasn't finished the rest of her dinner and her parents won't let her have her favorite type of ice cream for dessert. She rubs her eyes in fake exhaustion.

Ezra is working in the living room and Aria is cleaning up the kitchen, tickling Andrew who is sitting in his wooden high chair, laughing like a mad man. She looks over at her daughter, "Kenzie, if your not going to finish your dinner, then you can go to your room."

The toddler starts to sniffle and Aria hears from the living room the voice of her worried father, "Kenzie! Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Aria hears her husband's footstep's and watches as he picks up their daughter in his arms, "Shhhh. It's alright. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you." He mouths _What's wrong? _in Aria's direction.

"Great, Ezra. Is this how it's going to be when she's a teenager and she comes in at midnight with hickeys all over her neck and can barely get a word out of her mouth without slurring it? Am I going to be the bad cop all the time?"

Ezra sighs and makes McKenzie look at him, "Honey, if you finish your dinner, then I will let you have some ice cream. Do it for Daddy. Please?"

Kenzie rubs the fake tears out of her eyes and sweetly replies, "Okay, Daddy." Aria rolls her eyes and continues to wipe down the counter as she watches her husband set their daughter down in her booster seat and coax her eating the rest of her green beans.

When the toddler eats the rest of her food and then a bowl of ice cream, Aria tucks her and Andrew into bed while Ezra finishes the rest of his lesson plans. When his wife returns to finish cleaning up from dinner, he calls, "Aria? Can you come in here for a second?"

She leaves the wet rag on the sink faucet and goes to join her husband. She lies across his lap on the loveseat, "Do you need help with something?"

His lips nestle into her neck, making her giggle. His hand teases the strap of her bra and she wiggles closer to him as he murmurs into her skin, "No matter what Kenzie or Andy do when they are teenagers, we'll always have the pleasure of punishing them together."

Aria runs her hand down her husband's leg seductively, "Well, I think we can agree with that."

"Shall we seal this pact with a kiss?"

She bites her bottom lip, willing herself not to smile, "How could we do it any other way?" They both lean forward and their lips press together in a small, tender and sweet kiss.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! I AM SO EXCITED FOR IT, I AM WRITING IN ALL CAPS. ARE Y'ALL EXCITED FOR IT AS MUCH AS I AM? OH MY GOSH, I NEED TO CALM DOWN.**

**Okay, author freak out done! Let's talk about the sequel! I am thinking about posting the first chapter a day after I finish Ezra and Aria: A Romance to Last a Lifetime. And I am still brainstorming on titles! I will let you know my decision, but maybe you can help me out! When I Look to the Sky is out but Love I've Found In You as well as Heaven Can Wait, a song by the King of Pop himself Michael Jackson. Listen to both of the songs and get back to me with what you think I should name the sequel!**

**You guys are amazing. I cannot thank you with enough words to even come close to how grateful I am. So, with that, I am going to shut up and say: "See you next update!"**


	52. Heart of the World

**I am going to leave off on the 'This is the last chapter. Oh my Buddha I am going to cry my eyes out" authors note until the end. So then you guys can enjoy it without reading my blab. Okay! Go!**

**The title is based off of a new song by my favorite country band, Lady Antebellum, called "Heart of the World." **

**This final chapter is dedicated to Aria and Ezra. Their romance will always be one to last a lifetime. **

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra attempts to strap McKenzie into her car seat, but the toddler is wiggling around far too much for him to snap the straps, "Sweetheart, please keep still for your Daddy."

Kenzie shakes her head stubbornly, her dark brown curls bouncing around her adorable face, "No, Daddy."

He sighs and looks at her with pleading blue eyes, "Come on, sweet pea. In a few hours, we'll be able to see Papa and Nanna. And Issac and Gramma. And Uncle Mikey and Uncle Danny. We're going to eat tongs of food. And we both know how much you love to eat! Yours aunts are going to stop by and I know that Xavier is coming with Uncle Toby and Auntie Spencer." He pauses with a small grin as he sees that 'thinking' look cross on his daughter's face, "Plus, Lily is going to be there. You love Lily, don't you?" Kenzie slowly nods and he kisses her cheek with an affectionate kiss, "Thank you." He finishes strapping her in and ruffles her hair gently with his hand, "Now I am going to get Andy and Mommy and then we can head back to Rosewood. Sound good to you?"

Kenzie smiles, his tiny baby teeth flashing, "Okay, Daddy." She pets Snoopy who is lying beside her on the seat.

Ezra kisses her forehead, lingering longer to savor the moment and then heads back into the house.

He stops right outside the nursery, where Aria is changing Andrew one last time for getting on the road for five hours, "Now, Andy, we're going back to Mommy and Daddy's hometown. It's going to be a bit strange to you, especially since you're so used to this big, crazy city. It's pretty quiet there but I know you'll be on your best behavior for me and your father." She re-straps his onesie and sits him up on the changing table.

Ezra softly knocks on the wooden door, "You two ready to go?"

Aria glances over her shoulder with a loving smile spreading across her face at the sight of her husband standing there, leaning against the doorframe, "We sure are."

He jacks his thumb over his shoulder as he strides farther into the room, "Kenzie is in the Sedan with Snoopy. So, if you want to head out…." Her lips stop him from speaking and his sentence trails off, never to be finished. When they break away, Ezra brushes a lock of his wife's hair behind her ear with one swipe of his soft hands, "Are you ready to go back home to Rosewood?"

Aria blinks up at him with a loving sparkle in her hazel eyes, "New York is our home."

Ezra hugs her tightly to his chest, kissing the top of her head, rubbing her back with his right hand, "Why does this remind me of our goodbye on the evening of our wedding day? We were just laying in that old bed of yours, relishing the last moments we had together, just as boyfriend and girlfriend, before saying 'I do' the next day."

Aria twines her arms around his neck, "I was so excited and yet so scared!"

"Why on earth were you scared?" He looks taken aback at her words.

"Well, because I was eighteen, pregnant, and getting married to my old English teacher. I thought that people would barge in and refuse to let it happen. The wedding, I mean."

Ezra sighs, pressing his face into the nape of her neck, inhaling the scent of her sweet shampoo, "I was nervous, too. I didn't think that I'd be a good enough husband or a good enough father." He chuckles, "I look back now and ask myself, '_Why were you so afraid? Why did you have so many doubts?' _I guess my self-confidence was hurting quite a bit."

She kisses his cheek affectionately, "You want to know what I remember the most out of relationship?"

"What would that be?"

Her lips curve into a soft smile, "The ride in the limo on the way to the airport after our reception."

Her husband's eyes widen in surprise, "Why is that your fondest memory in our _entire _relationship?"

She looks deep into his dark blue eyes, "I knew that, with you in my life, I could do anything. That no matter what the complications or the struggles, we were always meant to be."

_If the throttle is the soul of the engine_

_And wine the drink of the Gods_

_Forgiveness on the road to redemption_

_Faith can still beat the odds_

_We're meant to be, baby_

_Hold onto me_

He caresses her cheeks with his long, gentle fingers, a wide grin spreading across his loving face. "I knew _that _the moment I saw you all those years ago at the bar. I knew that the moment that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you." He leans forward and presses a small kiss against her lips.

Her smile widens as she hears Andy's whine. She turns and picks up her son into her arms, kissing his curl-filled head, "Hey, sweetie. Ready to go back to where you're Mommy and Daddy met?" The four month old nuzzles his head into her shoulder and she murmurs softly to him, "Such a sweet boy. You'll love Rosewood. I know you will."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL (Flashback from Chapter 1 )**

_The bright June sun shone across Ezra's usually dim apartment, waking him when it shone the back of his eyelids like a wild fire. He rubbed them as he slowly sits up and then he remembered: Graduation day for the class of 2012's seniors. In other words, his girlfriend of two years is now officially and legally his!_

_He flipped open his ancient phone that he kept on delaying to replace and quickly checked his texts. He smiled when one suddenly popped up. It was from Aria._

Hey! Happy Graduation Day! We don't have to be to the school until one. Want to hang at your place until then?

_Ezra's grin widened even wider. He couldn't seem to be able to type back fast enough._

Same to you! Of course we can hang out! Come over in 45 minutes okay?

Sure! Love ya! See you then!

_Ezra sighed happily as he plopped back on the bed._

…_***********__…_

_Aria clutched her phone to her chest and bit her bottom lip. Ezra was a goofball in every way possible, but he was her goofball, every goofy part of him._

_Two years ago, almost three actually (September 1st was their third year anniversary) , their lives had been thrown into constant nervousness when they were trying to see one another by hiding, sneaking around, and trying to keep their emotions in check in the classroom. Even though they knew the risks were really high if they ever got caught and Ezra had tried to stop the relationship from the beginning, they found a way to look past all the terrible things and just were together, from sneaking of to Philadelphia to holing up in Ezra's apartment, eating taking takeout and watching old movies._

_Today was the day that was going to set both of them free and the day that they had been counting down since the day they had fallen in love with one another._

_This is the day that would make Ezra and Aria officially a couple. Yes, today was one that they are always going to remember._

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

A shrill cry awakens Aria from her deep sleep and hears Ezra's soft whisper in her ear, his musky breath tingling the skin of her neck, his right arm wrapped around her petite waist, "I'll get him this time. Go back to sleep."

Aria murmurs in response, "We'll get him together." They both sigh and slowly roll out of bed, their joints cracking. She walks over to the window seat and picks up Andrew from the Porta-crib while Ezra goes downstairs to make a bottle. They had arrived late in Rosewood at the Montgomerys' house and they were all exhausted.

Aria rocks her son, clutching her gently to her chest as she cradles him, blinking her tiredness from her eyes, "Good morning, Andy. Daddy went to go make you something to eat. So, if you don't like it, blame it on him."

Her husband's voice sounds from outside her old bedroom, "I heard that." Ezra's smiling face appears as he carries Kenzie and a fresh bottle into the room. He hands his wife the bottle, "I heated it up right and everything. Your mom was up with Snoopy and Kenzie. She said she didn't want to disturb us when Kenzie wanted to eat some breakfast, so she made some eggs and bacon for us. We better hurry though because Mike is going to be getting up soon."

She stretches up to kiss him, "Okay. I'll be right down."

He hugs her tightly and then flies out of the room, Kenzie's giggles and Snoopy's barking fading as they travel downstairs in a flash.

Andy begins to whimper again as he sees the bottle in his mother's hand. She presses it into his mouth and he begins to drink the warm milk, his eyes becoming drowsy as he focuses on eating, "There you go, buddy."

_The bacon's frying_

_The baby's crying_

_I soak up the sights and sounds_

_Minutes turn to days _

_And I wish that_

_I could slow it down_

Finally, after her son is done with his meal and is burped, Aria carries him downstairs to see the rest of the family. Ezra had been right when he had said that Mike would inhale all of food. The freshman in college smiles as he sees his sister and nephew. He extends his arms, trying to convince her to let him hold Andrew. He slowly chews his food as he says, "Hey, little fella. I don't think that you remember me too much. But I was in the waiting room when you were born. I was so happy when I found out that you were finally here. Just like I had been when your big sister was born." Mike glances up with a smirk appearing on his young, angular face, "I missed you guys. What's up with not Skyping anymore?"

Ezra swallows the food, blinking at his brother-in-law, "We can't Skype every day, Mikey. We have lives that revolve around a nineteen year old college student." At the sight of Mike's hurt expression, he quickly adds, "I'll make sure to Skype more. No worries."

Mike's smile reappears, "Thanks, Ez! You're the best."

"I know."

Ella hugs Aria with the arm that isn't holding Kenzie, "Got to love bromances."

Aria glances from her husband to her little brother, smiling. Her mother is right. She loves how they were such good friends; playing video games together, watching football games, going to lacrosse games in Phillie. Mike not only has a friend in Ezra: he has a brother.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL (Flashback from Chapter 8 )**

_Ella laughs at Mike's comment, "I suppose it is. Now, Ezra, maybe you ought to head home. Aria, you can go with him if you'd like."_

_Ezra tries to hide his surprise, considering the fact that Ella wasn't happy about this "whole situation" but what she says next makes sense:"I need to talk to your father when he comes home and you probably shouldn't be in the house. So, if you want to stay with Ezra tonight, I have no objection." She heads upstairs to think this through._

_Aria looks at Mike and he looks back, "Mom just gave you permission to say your boyfriend's house. Is this world really going mad?" He shoots Ezra a smile and surprisingly he returns it with warmth._

_She starts to dial on her phone. Ezra looks on, "What are you doing?"_

_"Maybe I should just stay at Spencer's tonight…."_

_Ezra stops her drumming fingers, "You know you're welcome at my apartment anytime. And I think we need to start making plans for the wedding." He kisses her engagement ring and he sees her cheeks pink up a little bit._

_Mike gags and Ezra starts to chuckle, "Mike you better get used to this. Remember we're going to be one big happy family once me and Aria get married."_

_He joins in, "Oh joy. I am going to be the brother-in-law to a Fitz. How will I ever live it down?"_

_Ezra pats his shoulder, "Thanks for all the support, Mike. It means a lot."_

_"As far as I can see, you make her happy and that's all that I ever wanted for my sister. I seriously thought that she would never find the right guy for her, when actually, I spent every third hour with him in English. As long as you don't hurt her, I have no problem with your getting married."_

_Aria shoves herself between them with a small bag that seemed to have clothes and a toothbrush in it, "Okay, let's take a pause on this bromance and get to your apartment."_

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Ezra adjusts his tie in the mirror as he gets ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. Aria twines his arms around his waist, placing her chin on his shoulders as she has quite a height boost in her high heel stilettos, "You ready for this dinner?"

He turns around to face her, taking her hands in his, kissing them gently, "As ready as I'll ever be." He kisses his wife's lips, his hands tracing the pattern of her jaw line, his fingers lingering as they reach the bottom of her neck.

When things get heated, Ezra finally stops the embrace, chuckling softly, and breathing heavily as he leans his forehead against Aria's, "Maybe later tonight. But any minute now, my brother and parents are going to be here as well as your friends all the way down from New York."

"Hmm. Let's make the moment last then." They both smile mischievously at one another before their lips crash furiously. Aria tugs off Ezra's dress suit jacket and runs her hands seductively up his stomach and chest. He can finally reach the zipper of her dress and slightly undoes it, though his male instinct screams at him to just complete the entire task with one swipe of his hand. His fingers tease the clasp of her bra. They collapse onto Aria's old bed, hands all over one another as they ferociously kiss with a passion that could spark a fire even in the wettest weather.

A knock on the door shot Ezra up from his position on top of Aria. Ella pokes her head in, an amusing smile on her face, "Are you guys this loud back in New York? My gosh, I could hear you from downstairs. How do your children ever get any sleep with _that _kind of racket?" They both blush scarlet as she continues, "Anyhoo, everyone's here and we're waiting on you. So, anytime now?"

Ezra slips his jacket back on and helps Aria re-zip her dress. His skin tingles as it brushes against her bare shoulder. He kisses it, leading up to her neck, whispering softly, "Like I said. Later."

He watches as she walks out with her mother and he smiles as she disappears from his sight, "I'll be right down." He calls out as he tries to unwrinkle his dress shirt. He straightens his tie. He glances into the mirror to fix up his hair.

_If grease is the soul of the kitchen_

_And coffee the drink of the Gods_

_Routine too prefect too mention_

_Time is a thief _

_I would rob_

_We're meant to be, baby_

_Hold onto me_

Ezra finally declares himself presentable and after fussing with his hair once more, he finally heads downstairs.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL (Flashback from Chapter 27 )**

_Hilton Head is right on the ocean, so, thankfully, Ezra and Aria only have to drive ten minutes to get to the beach house. Ezra unloads the surfboards as Aria goes to put on her bathing suit in the womens dressing room._

_"Oh, Ezra, Time to fulfill your promise."_

_He turns to see Aria, walking towards him in a purple-black bikini. He stumbles back into the Sedan, almost falling on the sandy ground. __God is she beautiful. __The other men in the parking room obviously thought so, too and their eyes follow the young woman as she makes her way to her drooling fiance._

_He smiles down at her, "What's with this little number?" He gestures to her swim suit, trying not to stare._

_She does a tiny twirl in front of him, making his eyes follow her every move, "Don't you like it? I picked it out specifically for you."_

_He kisses her forehead, his lips tingling as the touch of her skin quickly overwhelms him. If you only knew how crazy it is making me right now."_

_She grins from ear to ear, "Well, now it's your turn for you to show me what swimsuit you bought at the pro shop this morning."_

_He rolls his eyes, "If you insist." He lays the two surfboards gently on the ground at their feet and tugs off his white t-shirt slowly over his head._

_He tosses it into the back of his car and faces her, smiling, "Happy now?"_

_She nods, "Incredibly."_

_Aria turns her back to him, handing him the bottle of sunscreen over her right shoulder and he opens it, squirting the white liquid into the palm of his hand. Ezra slowly begins to spread it over her shoulders and down her back, his heart racing. His hands work their way back up to her shoulders and down her arm. He takes her hand in his, pulling it into his chest._

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

Aria looks over at Ezra, who is laughing along to a joke with Issac and Byron. Food fills the small table, everyone crammed. The two toddlers are in two high chairs as Ella and Sarah fight to get food into their mouths. Andrew is asleep upstairs, tired from all the hugs and kisses he had received from the girls.

She feels a squeeze on her knee and meets her husband's eyes with a small smile. He jerks his head towards the front door and they both push away from the table, Ezra announcing, "We're going to go outside for some fresh air. We'll be right back."

Hanna starts to say something but Aria cuts her off, "Don't even think about saying something perverted, or so help me, I will beat you to death with a water bottle." Spencer laughs as she remembers her old threat she had made to Hanna the day she had told the girls that she was pregnant with Xavier.

Their friend smiles mischievously, "Just try to be _fully clothed _when you come back inside, okay? I'm sure we will all thank you for it later."

Aria starts to speak but Ezra calms her with a touch of his hand clasping hers, "Calm down. You can get her back for it later." He glances at Caleb, "Make sure not to go too hard tonight. I'm sure Spencer and Toby would appreciate it if you didn't wake up their son with all of your guys's noises from the hotel room over."

A trail of _"Ows"_ and "_Burns" _echoes down the entire table and Hanna's cheeks flush deep red. Aria can't help but giggle, "Come on. Let's get outside before she gets even with you for that one." With that, they head outside.

After they close the door and sit on the front porch swing, entangled with one another, looking out on the street, the November moon dancing across the frost covered lawn. Aria looks up at her husband who has his eyes closed as if he were savoring the moment he has alone with her, "Ezra?"

"Mhmm?" His eyes remain closed but a smile curves at the corner of his lips at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

She reaches up the stroke his cheek, "I love you."

He finally opens his blue eyes and blinks back at her, his boyish smile flashing back at her, "So I've heard." He rubs her shoulder with his hand, kissing her soft hair, "I love you too, Aria. I always have and I always will." His wife looks up at the moon and he follows her gaze, "You know what I think is next for us, lying in the stars, Aria?"

She leans up to press her lips to his neck, "What would that be, Ezra?"

He smiles down at her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as she nuzzles in closer to his warm body, kissing her temple, "It shouldn't matter. Our romance is one to last a lifetime."

_Hope is the soul of the dream_

_And heaven is the home of my God_

_It takes only one true believer_

_To believe you can still_

_Beat the odds_

_We're meant to be, baby_

_Hold onto me_

'_Cause love is the_

_Heart of the World_

**There you have the last chapter of a seven and a half month old story! I am so happy I have taken over half of a year to finish it. And as I type this author's note, I am listening to Ezra and Aria's love song, "Happiness" by the Fray. So cool, right?**

**I would wrap it up with a teary eyed farewell, but with the sequel on the way, why the need? I finally decided on a title, too! Thanks to my loyal reader, .dreamers, for the title I have been searching for to just 'click' with me and tell me, "THATS IT." The title is going to be Ezra and Aria: Double Infinity. JUST GENIUS! **

**So, here come the tears and all of the thank yous! I am sad that this half of the story is ending and the fact that it has come this far, with all the fluff and everything that has happened between them is just SO AMAZING! Like I said before, though, the sequel will be here tomorrow and I have a feeling that you enjoy it!**

**Time for the thank yous! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! I appreciate all of your guys's reviews and feedback and compliments and tweets and words of encouragement over the past seven and a half months. You guys are the best! I truly love you all beyond words! **

**Don't forget! Tomorrow. Sequel. Ezra and Aria: Doubly Infinity. Awesomeness. SEE YOU THEN!**


End file.
